Un vals después de medianoche
by Ledian
Summary: Marinette está trabajando en un diseño para participar en un nuevo concurso organizado por Gabriel Agreste. ¿Cómo influirá su amistad con Adrián en el resultado del certamen? La noche en que se da a conocer la decisión del jurado será inolvidable para Marinette... pero quizá no del modo en que a ella le habría gustado. ATENCIÓN: SPOILERS DE SEASON 3
1. Tell me why don't you bring me flowers

**NOTA:** Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez :-P . Este es otro fic romanticón sin mayores pretensiones que las de entretener y pasar un buen rato leyéndolo o, en mi caso, escribiéndolo. Tiene spoilers de la temporada 3 y alguna referencia a cosas que se han anunciado, pero aún no se han visto en la serie. En todo caso, esto es solo una versión fan :).

En principio creo que podré actualizarlo con regularidad, si nada se tuerce. Ah, un último detalle: los títulos de los capítulos serán los versos de una canción de Roxette: "Why don't you bring me flowers", al menos en esta primera parte de la historia. El fic tiene una segunda parte que sigue la letra de otra canción, pero aún no voy a decir cuál ;-).

Un saludo a todos los lectores, tanto los que me seguían de fics anteriores como los que me leen por primera vez. ¡Espero que os guste esta historia!

* * *

Había amanecido un maravilloso día soleado en París, pero aún hacía frío. Por eso los alumnos del instituto Françoise Dupont se reunían en corros, justo donde los rayos del sol alcanzaban el patio, para comentar los acontecimientos y cotilleos del último fin de semana.

Todos, menos Marinette, que se había sentado en uno de los bancos, apartada de sus compañeros, mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno de bocetos. Llevaba varios días trabajando intensamente en un diseño, y en esta ocasión tenía una fecha límite para terminarlo. Sin embargo, entre las tareas escolares y sus obligaciones como Ladybug, apenas había encontrado tiempo para avanzar. Y estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Frunció el ceño, pensativa, y examinó de nuevo el dibujo que había trazado sobre la página. Se trataba de un vestido de noche, con cuerpo ajustado, tirantes y falda vaporosa con muchos volantes. Ella tenía una cierta idea sobre los bordados que lo adornarían, pero dudaba en detalles como la cintura o el color de la tela. Suspiró y se frotó un ojo con cansancio. ¿Sería vulgar? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Demasiado recargado? No lo sabía, y lo peor era que le costaba concentrarse porque realmente se sentía muy cansada.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la irritante voz de Chloé se oyese por todo el patio.

–¡Ridículo! ¡Completamente ridículo!

Marinette suspiró otra vez. No tenía el menor interés en averiguar qué era lo que le parecía ridículo a Chloé en esta ocasión, pero al parecer ella se había propuesto que todo el mundo se enterase, lo quisiera o no.

–¡Esa historia no tiene ningún sentido! –estaba diciendo Chloé–. ¿Por qué iba a regalarle mi Adrián un rosa a esa... esa...?

Las palabras penetraron perezosamente en el cerebro de Marinette, y ella tardó un poco en procesarlas.

«¿Rosa...? ¿Adrián...?».

Lila Rossi respondió algo, pero Marinette no llegó a escucharla. Seguía peleando con su diseño. «Rosas...», pensó, y dibujó algunas flores en la cintura del vestido. Lo observó con gesto crítico. ¿Quedaba elegante o, por el contrario, era un añadido innecesario? Se frotó las sienes, agotada. Le costaba mucho pensar.

–Por favor, no me hagas reír –replicó Chloé–. Que esa borde guardase una rosa seca como si fuese un tesoro no significa que se la hubiese dado Adrián. «Mi» Adrián no va por ahí regalando rosas a cualquiera, ¿sabes?

Marinette frunció el ceño, alzó la cabeza y prestó atención. ¿Había oído bien?

–Bueno, sé que sois amigos desde hace mucho tiempo –respondió Lila dulcemente, aunque Marinette no pasó por alto que había recalcado la palabra «amigos»–. Pero yo estaba allí cuando akumatizaron a Kagami, ¿recuerdas? Se obsesionó conmigo solo porque Adrián me estuvo ayudando con los deberes, ya ves qué cosa. Su objeto akumatizado era una rosa seca, y yo solo digo que probablemente haya una relación...

–¿Relación? ¡Ja! Más quisiera ella –replicó Chloé con desdén–. Solo pasan tiempo juntos porque sus padres se llevan bien, pero mi Adriancito no tiene el menor interés en esa Kagumi... Kugomi o como se llame.

–Kagami –se oyó entonces la voz de Alya, y Marinette vio que se había unido a la conversación.

El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa. Sabía que Chloé sí estaba preocupada por la cercanía entre Kagami y Adrián. Sabía que la versión akumatizada de Kagami había centrado sus esfuerzos en alejar a Lila de Adrián. Sabía que, por una vez, era cierto lo que Lila decía: su objeto akumatizado era una rosa seca, ella misma lo había visto.

Y también sabía que a Adrián le gustaba Kagami lo suficiente, al menos, como para invitarla a salir.

Cerró los ojos, recordando la catastrófica doble cita en la pista de hielo. ¿Y si había habido otras? ¿Y si Kagami y Adrián habían salido más veces juntos, y no solo porque sus respectivos padres tuviesen negocios entre manos?

¿Y si Kagami era ya la novia de Adrián?

Sintió que se mareaba.

–Pero una rosa no tiene por qué significar nada –dijo entonces Alya–. Puede ser simplemente un gesto caballeroso, un detalle amable, sin más. De hecho, las rosas rojas sí son símbolo de amor, pero las de color rosa son más bien una muestra de cariño y amistad.

De pronto Marinette se acordó de Cat Noir y de sus rosas, y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. Le costaba creer que Adrián y su compañero felino tuviesen aquello en común. Las que Cat Noir regalaba a Ladybug eran siempre rojas, pero la única que le había entregado a la propia Marinette, aquella vez que su padre lo había invitado a almorzar a casa... era de color rosado.

–Esta era roja, seguro –respondió Lila, y el corazón de Marinette se estremeció de dolor.

Adrián nunca le había regalado rosas, ni rojas ni de ningún otro color.

–¡Por favor! –estalló Chloé–. Aún no sabes seguro si esa estúpida rosa se la dio o no Adrián. Y él tampoco tiene por qué saber todas esas tonterías sobre el significado de los colores.

Lila se rió.

–Tienes razón, Chloé, probablemente no sea nada –respondió con suavidad–. Además, si Adrián tuviese novia, seguro que tú ya lo sabrías, ¿verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –replicó ella.

Una vez más, Marinette se admiró de la astucia de Lila. Probablemente ella era la primera interesada en alejar a Kagami de Adrián, pero se las había arreglado para animar a Chloé a hacer el trabajo sucio en su lugar... sin que la propia Chloé fuese consciente de ello.

Frunció el ceño y trató de centrarse en su boceto, ignorando a sus compañeras. De pronto, las rosas en la cintura del vestido ya no le parecían una buena idea. Las borró, dejando un espacio en blanco en el papel.

¿Rosa o rojo? La pregunta aún martilleaba en el interior de su cabeza. Había sido una duda artística hasta apenas diez minutos antes. Ahora tenía otro significado.

Rojo era el color de Ladybug... y también el de las rosas que hablaban de amor. Como la que, según Lila, Adrián había regalado a Kagami.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía por experiencia que no debía creer nada de lo que dijese Lila, aunque ella misma hubiese visto la flor seca en la que se había ocultado el akuma de Onichan.

Rojas eran también las rosas que Cat Noir le regalaba a Ladybug, pensó de pronto.

Tampoco quería pensar en eso, pero su mente tendía a divagar cuando había dormido poco. Y evocó el rostro dolido y decepcionado de su compañero todas y cada una de las veces que ella lo había rechazado.

«Definitivamente, el vestido no puede ser rojo», decidió. «Porque es el color de Ladybug, y cuanto menos me relacionen con ella, mejor».

No tenía intención de ponerse aquel vestido de todas formas. Era solo para un concurso de diseño, y probablemente ni siquiera llegaría a confeccionarlo.

Pero tenía que elegir un color, y su segunda opción era el rosa.

Como la flor que Cat Noir le había regalado a Marinette. El color de la amistad, al parecer.

«Solo una amiga», pensó, y se preguntó de pronto qué sentiría si Adrián le ofreciese una rosa de ese tono. ¿Se sentiría feliz porque él había tenido un detalle con ella, o decepcionada porque no era roja, como las de Cat Noir... como la que atesoraba Kagami?

Gruñó para sus adentros y hundió el rostro entre las manos, frustrada. «Tengo trabajo que hacer», pensó. «No puedo perder el tiempo pensando en flores».

–¿Algún problema, Marinette? –preguntó de pronto Alya a su lado.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Su amiga se había sentado a su lado y le sonreía con afecto.

–Sabes que lo de la rosa no tiene por qué significar nada, ¿verdad? –prosiguió–. Lila no sabe seguro si se la dio o no Adrián, y por otro lado...

–No es eso –mintió Marinette–. Es que... –Su mirada se detuvo sobre su bloc de dibujo–. Es que me queda poco tiempo para entregar el diseño del concurso y estoy un poco atascada.

–¿Te refieres al concurso de Gabriel Agreste? –preguntó ella, emocionada–. Entonces, ¿te presentas otra vez este año? ¡No me lo habías dicho!

–No estaba segura de poder participar. El año pasado el certamen fue solo para nuestro colegio, pero este año está abierto a todos los jóvenes diseñadores de París. Y ya no es solo un sombrero, sino un vestido de noche. –Suspiró–. No sé si voy a poder acabarlo a tiempo.

–Déjame ver.

Marinette le tendió el bloc a su amiga, que examinó su dibujo con interés.

–¡Pero si es muy bonito! Aunque está un poco emborronado en la parte de la cintura.

–Ya, es que no sé qué poner ahí.

–Seguro que se te ocurrirá algo, no te preocupes. ¡Lo tienes muy avanzado! ¿Cuándo lo tienes que entregar?

–Bueno, el plazo termina esta tarde, pero...

–¿¡Esta tarde!? –se alarmó Alya–. Pero... ¿ya has empezado a hacerlo, al menos?

–No, no, esta es solo la primera fase. Ahora solo tenemos que presentar los diseños en papel, y el señor Agreste escogerá los mejores. Los que pasen a la siguiente fase sí tendrán que confeccionar el vestido y entregarlo dentro de un par de semanas, creo. –Se dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz en la punta de la nariz, pensativa–. Si no hay imprevistos, en teoría debería tener tiempo para pasarlo a limpio y entregar el diseño a tiempo esta misma tarde, pero...

–¿Cuál es el problema? ¿La cintura?

–Bueno, es uno de los problemas. Iba a poner flores, pero creo que quedará muy cursi.

–No sé, depende del tipo de flor.

–Rosas no –se apresuró a aclarar Marinette, y Alya estalló en carcajadas.

–¡Pero bueno, mira quién «no» estaba escuchando! –comentó con picardía, y Marinette enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

–Es para el concurso de Gabriel Agreste –murmuró, sin hacer caso a la pulla–. Quiero que sea un adorno elegante, refinado... algo digno de él. ¡Oh! –exclamó de pronto, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

Con trazos rápidos y seguros, dibujó un nuevo ornamento en la cintura de su vestido. Después se lo mostró a Alya, triunfal.

–¡Oye, esto queda muy bonito! –exclamó ella–. ¿Qué es? ¿Una flor? ¿Una mariposa? ¿Una flor con forma de mariposa?

–Aún tengo que darle vueltas, pero sí, la idea es que parezca una mariposa.

Alya torció el gesto.

–No sé si me gustan mucho las mariposas –opinó–. Últimamente no causan más que problemas, al menos en París.

Marinette rió.

–Sí, bueno, pero ellas no tienen la culpa en realidad. Es Lepidóptero quien las utiliza para fines malvados, ya sabes. Además –añadió–, la mariposa es la imagen de marca de Gabriel Agreste. Sería un bonito detalle, ¿verdad?

Intrigada, Alya abrió el navegador de su teléfono para confirmar el dato.

–¡Pues sí, es verdad! ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes?

–Creo que puede ser una referencia a su apellido, ¿sabes? Hay un tipo de mariposa que se llama Agreste. Su nombre científico es _Hipparchia semele_.

Alya la miró, perpleja.

–Y tú, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Desde cuándo eres experta en mariposas?

Marinette enrojeció de nuevo.

–En mariposas no –se apresuró a responder–. Cómo voy a saber yo nada de mariposas, jajaja –añadió con una risa incómoda–. Solo... investigué un poco acerca de ese apellido en particular, porque, ya sabes...

Alya se rió alegremente.

–Cómo no. Pero en fin, me parece buena idea para tu vestido. Espero que el señor Agreste sepa apreciar el guiño.

Marinette se mostró insegura de pronto.

–¿Tú crees que le gustará? ¿No pensará que es demasiado descarado?

–¡No, Marinette, está bien! No le des tantas vueltas, termina el dibujo, pásalo a limpio y entrégalo. ¡Ya verás como ganas otra vez!

Ella suspiró.

–Aún me queda elegir el color –comentó, mientras hacía unos rápidos retoques a las mariposas de la cintura–. ¿Puedes creer que no lo he decidido todavía?

–¡Eso es raro! Suele ser una de las primeras cosas que tienes claras cuando empiezas un diseño. De todas formas, habría jurado que es un vestido rosa, ¿no?

–¿Qué? –Marinette observó el dibujo con atención, bizqueando un poco, como si estuviese lleno de color y ella acabase de descubrir que era incapaz de verlo–. Si aún no lo he coloreado, ¿por qué dices eso?

–Por los detalles, los adornos... parece algo muy tuyo. Y el rosa es tu color favorito, así que...

–Oh –murmuró ella–. Entonces lo haré rojo.

–¿Por qué? –se sorprendió Alya–. ¿Qué tiene malo que tenga tu estilo?

–Es que no lo estoy diseñando para mí. No voy a llevarlo yo, así que no tiene que parecer «mío». Tiene que gustarle a la persona que vaya a comprarlo, ¿no es así como piensa un profesional?

Su amiga sonrió.

–Marinette, no hay nada de malo en que sea algo tuyo. Es tu obra y tiene que hablar por ti.

Ella suspiró. Imaginó el vestido de color rojo, como el traje de Ladybug. Como las rosas de Cat Noir. Y, de pronto, algo se rebeló dentro de ella.

Sí, era Marinette, y le gustaba el color rosa. Y quería ser vista y valorada, por una vez, como Marinette. Sin esconderse tras la máscara de Ladybug, tras la heroína vestida de rojo a la que todo el mundo admiraba.

«Yo soy yo», pensó, y anotó, decidida el código exacto de su color favorito, que conocía de memoria.

–Pues creo que ya lo tengo –murmuró, y experimentó una breve sensación de vértigo–. ¡Ya está casi acabado! Solo unos pocos detalles, pasarlo a limpio y... ¡al concurso!

–¡Di que sí! ¡A darlo todo!

Mucho más animada, Marinette compartió un choque de puños con su mejor amiga. No creía en el fondo que fueran a seleccionarla. La vez anterior había ganado, sí, y Adrián había desfilado en un pase de modelos con el sombrero que ella misma había diseñado, y la mismísima Audrey Bourgeois lo había elogiado delante de los Agreste... pero Marinette tenía la sensación de que todo había sido un gran golpe de suerte. Al fin y al cabo, solo había tenido que competir contra sus compañeros de instituto. Y por otro lado, aunque Chloé había tratado de plagiar su diseño, solo había conseguido con ello que el señor Agreste prestara más atención al original y valorase mejor todos los detalles.

Pero la nueva convocatoria del certamen estaba abierta a todos los diseñadores de París menores de 18 años. Habría mucha más competencia.

Marinette no tenía la menor esperanza de ganar; pasar a la siguiente fase, de hecho, ya sería todo un triunfo para ella. Pero los ánimos y la alegría de Alya eran contagiosos, de modo que las dos bailaron en el patio, abrazadas y soltando grititos de emoción, mientras los demás alumnos las observaban, desconcertados.

* * *

Apenas unos días más tarde, el teléfono de Marinette sonó mientras ella estaba en su cuarto, intentando ponerse al día con los deberes. Lo cogió, sorprendida, al comprobar que se trataba de Nathalie Sancoeur.

–¿Hola? –respondió con timidez.

Por un momento se permitió dejarse llevar por sus sueños más locos: «Señorita Dupain-Cheng, le informo de que Adrián Agreste tiene interés en invitarla a una velada romántica, con sesión de cine, cena a la luz de las velas y muchas rosas rojas. Sus tardes libres son el próximo jueves y el domingo de la semana próxima, pero si no le viene bien, dentro de tres semanas tiene otro hueco, el martes por la noche».

–Buenas tardes, Marinette. –La voz de Nathalie sonaba, como siempre, serena y profesional al otro lado del teléfono–. Te llamo para hablarte acerca de tu participación en el concurso.

–¿El... concurso? –repitió ella, un poco perdida.

–El concurso de diseño del señor Agreste. Enhorabuena: has sido seleccionada para la fase final.

Marinette tardó un poco en reaccionar, dividida entre la emoción por la noticia y la decepción porque, después de todo, la llamada no tenía nada que ver con Adrián.

–Tienes diez días para presentar el vestido ya confeccionado en una gala que se celebrará en el hotel Le Grand Paris, y en la que se elegirá y anunciará el diseño ganador –siguió diciendo Nathalie–. Te envío todos los detalles por correo electrónico, en un documento adjunto.

–S-sí, de acuerdo –logró decir ella por fin–. Muchas gracias.

Se despidió de Nathalie y puso fin a la llamada. Se quedó un momento mirando el teléfono, perpleja, aún sin asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó entonces Tikki, volando hasta ella–. Es una gran noticia, ¡felicidades!

–Sí –susurró ella. Parpadeó, luchando por volver a la realidad, y echó un vistazo al calendario, preocupada–. Pero aún tengo que hacer el vestido... y presentarlo... ¡y nada menos que en una gala! –gimió, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos–. Va a ser un desastre, Tikki.

–¡No! Pero ¿por qué dices eso?

–Porque no es como cuando presenté aquel sombrero en el patio del instituto. Será todo muy elegante, habrá mucha más gente... Además, ¿y si no me da tiempo a terminarlo? ¡Ni siquiera he comprado la tela!

Tenía reconocer que, después de haber entregado el diseño, se había desentendido del concurso, casi convencida de que no la iban a seleccionar.

–Bueno, no te rindas antes de empezar –le aconsejó Tikki–. Tú puedes trabajar muy rápido si te lo propones. Y no vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Marinette sonrió, un poco más animada.

–¡Por supuesto que no!


	2. Tell me why don't you notice me

Los días siguientes fueron una locura para Marinette. Tuvo que dedicar todo su tiempo libre a elegir la tela, confeccionar patrones, cortar, coser, bordar...

Pero el vestido iba poco a poco tomando forma, tal como ella lo había imaginado.

–¡Está quedando precioso, Marinette! –exclamó Tikki, revoloteando alrededor del maniquí.

–¿Verdad que sí? –sonrió ella, satisfecha–. No creo que gane el concurso, pero al menos tendré un vestido nuevo. Por eso me estoy esforzando para que me guste sobre todo a mí, ¿sabes? Para que sea mi vestido perfecto, porque ¡quién sabe cuándo tendré ocasión de llevarlo!

–Tienes toda la razón –asintió el kwami con solemnidad–. Es tu vestido y tiene que ser exactamente como tú quieres que sea. Además, seguro que el señor Agreste apreciará todo el cariño y la ilusión que estás poniendo en este trabajo.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Marinette, dudosa.

–¡Claro que sí! Cuando algo está hecho con pasión, se nota, ¿sabes?

Marinette sonrió.

–La verdad, yo me conformo con hacer un buen trabajo y no quedar demasiado mal en el certamen. Y si algún día tengo que asistir a una fiesta elegante, a un baile o algo por el estilo... ¡ya tendré el vestido hecho!, así que no habré trabajado para nada.

–¡Esa es la actitud! –aprobó Tikki con una amplia sonrisa.

No obstante, y a pesar de su buena disposición, era demasiado trabajo para ella sola. El vestido tenía muchos detalles que debía realizar con precisión y gran cuidado, de modo que empezó a robarle horas al sueño para poder acabarlo a tiempo.

Sus amigos notaron en seguida que estaba más cansada de lo normal.

–Marinette, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó un día Alya entre clase y clase–. ¡Hoy te has quedado dormida tres veces! Si no llego a despertarte yo antes de que te viera la profesora...

Ella bostezó.

–Es que sigo trabajando en el vestido y...

–Pero estarás a punto de acabarlo, ¿verdad?, porque la gala es pasado mañana.

–Sí, sí, ya solo quedan unos detalles. ¿Quieres verlo?

Le mostró las fotos que había hecho con su móvil, muy orgullosa del resultado. Alya dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

–¡Oh, Marinette, es mucho más bonito que el boceto que me enseñaste!

–Pues espera a verlo al natural –sonrió ella.

–¿Puedo verlo yo también? –preguntó entonces Adrián desde el asiento de delante, y ella casi dejó caer el teléfono del susto.

–Yo... yo... no sé... –balbuceó.

Alya acudió al rescate.

–No sé si deberías, Agreste –replicó, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona–. ¿No estás en el jurado del concurso?

–¿Yo? ¡Qué va! –respondió el chico–. Es mi padre quien decidirá el ganador; yo no tengo ni voz ni voto, me temo.

Marinette le tendió el móvil con dedos temblorosos y bajó la mirada mientras Adrián examinaba las fotos de su vestido.

Hubo un largo silencio, y finalmente él dijo:

–Asombroso, Marinette. ¿Lo has hecho todo tú sola?

Alya pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga, que estaba demasiado turbada como para responder.

–¡Todo ella sola! –confirmó–. Y el diseño es suyo al cien por cien.

Adrián alzó la mirada hacia Marinette y sonrió.

–Eres increíble Marinette –le dijo con calidez.

Ella se sonrojó. Trató de responder, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Carraspeó y por fin logró preguntar:

–E-entonces... ¿te gusta?

Él asintió.

–¡Por supuesto! Y creo que tienes posibilidades de ganar –respondió–. Aunque, claro, no es decisión mía. En todo caso, te deseo mucha suerte. El nivel será muy alto, pero tu trabajo sin duda está a la altura.

Marinette se puso todavía más colorada.

–Muchas gracias, Adrián.

–Y cuando mi padre te lo vea puesto, seguro que opina igual –añadió él, devolviéndole el teléfono.

Marinette dio un respingo en el sitio, y el móvil resbaló de entre sus dedos.

–¿Cuando me lo vea... puesto? –repitió con una nota de pánico en su voz.

Adrián se mostró confuso.

–En la gala, me refiero.

–¿¡La... gala!? –casi chilló Marinette.

–Ah, entiendo... –murmuró Adrián, aún desconcertado–. Tienes otra modelo. No pasa nada, los diseñadores no tienen por qué vestir sus propias creaciones. Es solo que pensé que el vestido parecía algo muy... tuyo. Como si lo hubieses diseñado para ti.

–S-sí, claro –acertó a decir Marinette por fin–. Esa era la idea. Pero no sabía que tenía que llevarlo puesto en la gala. Pensaba que expondríamos los trajes en maniquíes...

Adrián sonrió.

–No, esta vez es algo distinto. Habrá una pasarela y un desfile de modelos con los vestidos seleccionados. Será algo muy bonito y muy especial, ya lo verás.

Marinette lo miraba aterrorizada, y Adrián frunció el ceño, inseguro.

–¿No lo sabías? Creí que Nathalie te lo habría explicado todo, como al resto de los finalistas...

De pronto, Marinette recordó las palabras de la asistente del señor Agreste: «Te envío todos los detalles por correo electrónico, en un documento adjunto», y reprimió una pequeña exclamación de horror. Había recibido el correo, por supuesto, pero, con la emoción del momento, probablemente habría olvidado descargar el adjunto. Consultó su buzón, buscó el email de Nathalie y allí lo encontró: un pdf con toda la información que había pasado por alto.

–«Los diseños participantes se exhibirán ante el público y el jurado en un desfile de modelos...» –leyó, casi sin aliento–. No lo sabía –murmuró–. No lo había visto. ¡Oh, no, qué desastre!

–Pero ¿por qué, Marinette? –preguntó Alya–. Tienes el vestido hecho y es de tu talla, ¿no? Solo tienes que llevarlo puesto la noche de la gala y...

–...tropezar en la pasarela y caer de bruces delante de todos, al más puro estilo Dupain-Cheng –se oyó entonces la voz burlona de Chloé–. ¡Sería tan propio de ti...! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –concluyó con una risita cruel, mientras Marinette gemía, mortificada, y ocultaba el rostro entre las manos.

–¡Chloé! –la riñó Adrián, pero ella se limitó a dirigirle a Marinette un gesto de desdén.

El chico trató de animarla.

–No te preocupes, Marinette, lo harás genial, ya lo verás.

Pero no pudieron continuar la conversación, porque en aquel momento entró la profesora Mendeleiev, y Adrián le dio la espalda y se centró en su libro de física. Marinette dirigió una mirada desesperada a su mejor amiga.

–¡Alya, tienes que ayudarme! –suplicó.

Ella suspiró.

* * *

Aquella tarde se reunieron todas en casa de Marinette: Alya, Mylène, Rose, Juleka y Alix. Admiraron el vestido, que ya estaba casi terminado, y enseguida Marinette quiso que se lo probaran por turnos.

El vestido no le quedaba bien a ninguna de ellas. Era demasiado largo para Alix y Rose, demasiado estrecho para Alya y Mylène y demasiado corto para Juleka.

–Está claro que has hecho el patrón con tus medidas, Marinette –concluyó Alya por fin–. ¿Por qué no quieres llevarlo?

–Alya, tú ya sabes lo torpe que soy –respondió ella–. No puedo desfilar en una pasarela, sencillamente, ¡no puedo! Chloé tiene razón, voy a tropezar, y seguro que me caigo encima de otras modelos y monto un espectáculo... Adrián se sentirá muy avergonzado, el señor Agreste me odiará por haber estropeado el desfile y ninguno de los dos volverá a dirigirme la palabra nunca más...

–Eh, eh, cálmate –la cortó Mylène–. No tiene por qué pasar eso. Usa unos zapatos cómodos, con poco tacón, practica mucho y tómate una tila antes de salir...

–Y puedes pedirle a Adrián que te dé un par de clases –añadió Alya, guiñándole un ojo–. Quién mejor para echarte una mano que un profesional...

Marinette se puso de color rojo furioso.

–¿A-Adrián y yo...? No, ni hablar, no seré capaz, me pondré mucho más nerviosa, y además... –Bajó la mirada con timidez–, seguro que él está demasiado ocupado.

–Yo creo que él estaría encantado de ayudarte, Marinette –opinó Alya–, pero si no le preguntas, nunca lo sabrás.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir una mirada suplicante a sus amigas.

–¿Ninguna de vosotras aceptaría hacer de modelo para mí? Puedo arreglar el vestido; lo más fácil será meterle un poco el dobladillo para que sea más corto...

–A mí no me mires –replicó Alix enseguida, dándose por aludida.

–¿Rose...? ¿Por favor? –imploró Marinette.

Ella sonrió.

–Ya sabes que a mí no me importaría –respondió–. Es un vestido precioso, y me encantaría poder ir a un baile de cuento de hadas, y bailar, y bailar, y bailar hasta el amanecer –añadió.

Tomó a Juleka por la cintura y bailó con ella en círculos por toda la habitación, ante la mirada risueña de sus amigas. Juleka se mostró tímida al principio, pero acabó riendo también y, cuando por fin se detuvieron, le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

–Pero es tu vestido, es tu fiesta y es tu momento, Marinette –concluyó Rose, poniéndose seria.

Mylène avanzó hasta ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

–Rose tiene razón. Es tu gran noche, Marinette. Y has puesto mucho de ti misma en ese vestido. Eres tú quien debe llevarlo.

–También podemos pedirle a Lila que te haga el favor –comentó entonces Alya–. Creo que a ella le quedaría bien, aunque es un poco más alta que tú.

–Lila no es más alta que yo –replicó enseguida Marinette, picada–. No va a ser mi modelo ni en broma, y mucho menos con este vestido.

Alya se rió.

–Sigo sin entender por qué le tienes tanta manía; pero, si tanto te molesta la idea de que sea ella quien luzca tu vestido delante de Adrián, imagina también cómo sería que lo llevase cualquier otra chica que no fueras tú.

Ella frunció el ceño, inquieta. Alya sonrió.

–¿Lo ves? Tienes que desfilar el sábado, Marinette, y tienes que ser tú. Nadie lo concibe de ninguna otra manera. Ni siquiera Adrián, ya lo has visto.

–Pero... pero... ¿y si hago el ridículo?

–¡No vas a hacer el ridículo! –replicó Alix, un poco harta ya de las dudas de su amiga.

–¿Con ese vestido? ¡Jamás! –terció Rose, y Juleka asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

–Pruébatelo, Marinette –la animó entonces Mylène–. Eres la única que no lo ha intentado, y eso que lo has hecho para ti.

–¡Sí, sí, póntelo! –exclamó Rose, dando saltitos, emocionada.

Ella contempló su vestido con emoción contenida, acariciando las mariposas de la cintura con la yema de los dedos.

–No sé... –murmuró; pero sus amigas insistieron tanto que al final suspiró, lo sacó del maniquí y se metió con él tras el biombo.

Salió unos minutos más tarde, muerta de vergüenza. Las otras chicas lanzaron un «Oooh» de admiración.

–¡Es precioso, Marinette! –exclamó Rose, emocionada.

–Sí, y es... ¡tan tuyo...! –añadió Mylène–. No imagino a ninguna otra chica llevándolo, la verdad.

–¿Vosotras creéis? –preguntó ella, dudosa.

Miró a Alya, que aún no había dicho nada. Pero su mejor amiga la observaba con aire crítico.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Marinette cuando ella se le acercó para examinarla más de cerca.

Entonces Alya alargó la mano hacia su pelo y soltó primero una coleta, y después otra, para que los mechones negro-azulados de Marinette cayesen libres sobre sus hombros.

–Mucho mejor –declaró Alya, satisfecha–. ¡Adrián se va a quedar pasmado, chica!

Marinette enrojeció.

–¿T-tú crees? –balbuceó; sacudió la cabeza–. Pero él me ve solo como una amiga. ¿Por qué habría de fijarse en mí? Como diría Chloé, «aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda».

Su comentario levantó un coro de protestas entre sus amigas.

–¡Deja de obsesionarte con lo que diga esa petarda! –la riñó Alix–. ¡Lo importante es lo que pienses tú!

–Además, Adrián tiene que fijarse en ti en algún momento –razonó Alya–. Cuanto más fácil se lo pongas, antes sucederá.

–Pero es que no quiero hacerme ilusiones –replicó ella–. Al principio, vale, porque no me conocía, y yo podía llegar a soñar que, si pasásemos más tiempo juntos, tal vez... –Suspiró–. Pero ahora somos amigos, nos conocemos mejor y resulta que... no le gusto. Para él soy solo una amiga, así que... ¿para qué voy a seguir esforzándome? –concluyó con tristeza.

Alya suspiró y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

–Te voy a contar un secreto, Marinette –le confió–. A veces sucede que, de pronto, de un día para otro... puedes dejar de ver a un amigo como tal... y empiezas a verlo de otra manera..., como a alguien especial.

Ella la miró con escepticismo, pero Alya le guiñó un ojo.

–¡Ah! –exclamó entonces, comprendiendo–. ¿Es lo que te pasó a ti con Nino?

–¡Justamente! Éramos amigos, yo lo veía casi como a un hermano y encima a él le gustaba otra. Pero entonces Ladybug nos encerró juntos en aquella jaula del zoo para protegernos de Animan, y empezamos a hablar, y de pronto me di cuenta de lo dulce y divertido que era... O sea, ya lo sabía, pero... no lo sabía en realidad. Es decir, quizá lo sabía en mi cabeza, pero no me había llegado al corazón. O a lo mejor ya lo tenía en el corazón y no me había dado cuenta. No lo sé. El caso es que, desde esa tarde, ya no pude volver a verlo solo como a un amigo.

Marinette suspiró.

–No sé, Alya. No digo que no fuese así en tu caso, pero a mí me parece muy complicado.

–¡Para nada! Sucede más a menudo de lo que piensas. ¿Verdad, chicas? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia sus amigas.

Mylène asintió con solemnidad, y Rose y Juleka sonrieron y cruzaron una mirada llena de ternura y complicidad.

Marinette sonrió también.

–Entonces, ¿vosotras creéis que aún es posible que Adrián se fije en mí? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–¡Absolutamente! –asintió Alya.

–¡Y más con ese vestido! –añadió Rose.

–Tienes que ir, Marinette –concluyó Mylène–. No solo para intentar impresionar a Adrián, sino sobre todo, porque te lo has ganado. Es tu obra, has puesto en ella todo tu talento y tu pasión y ha sido seleccionada nada menos que por Gabriel Agreste; es justo que seas tú quien la lleve, y que la luzcas con orgullo.

«Con orgullo», pensó ella. Tiempo atrás, el propio Adrián le había dicho algo similar.

Sonrió y asintió.

–¡Pues eso haré! ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!

Ellas la abrazaron, con cuidado, para no arrugar los volantes del vestido.

–Lo harás muy bien, ya lo verás –la tranquilizó Alya, y ella sonrió.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Muchas gracias por haber recibido este nuevo fic con tanto entusiasmo! Espero de verdad que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. Y sí, es "ese vestido" ;-). Aún no sabemos cómo ni en qué circunstancias lo veremos en la serie, así que me he tomado la libertad de ser creativa en ese sentido :D.


	3. I'm not a stranger on a train

Marinette corría por la calle desesperada porque, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde. Cargaba con su vestido para el concurso, bien protegido por una funda de plástico, y con una bandolera donde había guardado el resto de cosas que necesitaba: los zapatos, los complementos, su estuche de maquillaje...

–No me va a dar tiempo, no me va a dar tiempo... –mascullaba.

Había pasado toda la tarde completando los últimos retoques a su vestido, y sí, lo había terminado hasta el mínimo detalle. Pero después, agotada, se había quedado dormida. Si no hubiese sido por Tikki, que la había despertado justo a tiempo...

Se detuvo por fin, sin aliento, ante las puertas del hotel Le Grand Paris. El portero la detuvo para pedirle su acreditación, y Marinette sufrió un breve instante de pánico mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su bandolera. Por fin la encontró y suspiró con alivio mientras se la tendía al hombre.

Entró en el hotel, todavía acalorada, y miró a su alrededor.

–Marinette –la llamó entonces Nathalie–. Te estábamos esperando.

La chica se dio la vuelta y la vio avanzar hacia ella con la tableta en la mano.

–¿Llego muy tarde? –preguntó con inquietud.

Nathalie negó con la cabeza.

–Eres la última, pero aún tienes tiempo. No tardes mucho en cambiarte, ¿de acuerdo? El desfile empezará en media hora. Vamos, acompáñame,

Marinette inspiró hondo y la siguió, deseando que nadie notase que le temblaban tanto las piernas como si se le hubiesen vuelto de gelatina. Nathalie la condujo hasta una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, que hacía las veces de camerino.

–Vendré a buscarte en veinte minutos. Acuérdate de lo que hemos ensayado.

Ella asintió, aún incapaz de hablar. Había visitado el hotel aquella misma mañana para realizar un breve ensayo, y no lo había hecho demasiado mal. Además, ya había visto instalada la pasarela, y el salón, vacío y a plena luz del día, no parecía tan impresionante. Eso le había dado un poco de confianza.

Se lavó un poco en el cuarto de baño y se apresuró a cambiarse. Después se peinó, dejando el cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, sujeto únicamente a un lado por una horquilla en forma de mariposa. Cuando terminó de maquillarse, se miró al espejo y sintió de pronto que todo su valor la abandonaba de nuevo.

Debería parecer una princesa de cuento de hadas, como había dicho Rose. Sin embargo, con aquella ropa parecía más bien una niña asustada y muy fuera de lugar. Tenía la sensación, además, de que el maquillaje no lograba disimular del todo las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro.

Se abrazó a sí misma con un escalofrío. Iba a desfilar en un pase de modelos de Gabriel Agreste. Aunque solo fuera para un concurso amateur y nadie esperase de ella en realidad que actuase como una modelo profesional, aún la aterrorizaba la posibilidad de hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

Y se sentía muy, muy sola. Aquella tarde, sus padres debían preparar nada menos que tres tartas de bodas para el día siguiente, y ella no había tenido valor para decirles que tendría que exhibir su propio vestido en un pase de modelos, porque sabía lo importante que era aquel encargo para ellos y no quería que lo cancelasen por su causa.

Y, por supuesto, ninguna de sus amigas estaba invitada. Por el contrario, Chloé asistiría a la velada con total seguridad, ya que vivía allí. Y Marinette no había descartado que también estuviese Kagami, dada la amistad que unía a los Agreste y las Tsurugi.

Al menos, Adrián estaría allí, y esa idea la consolaba y la ponía nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Marinette no había llegado a pedirle que le diera algunas clases, no porque no se atreviera –al fin y al cabo eran amigos y Alya tenía razón, él estaría encantado de ayudar–, sino porque tenía la sensación de que el horario del chico estaba ya muy saturado y no quería molestarlo ni ocupar los escasísimos ratos libres de los que pudiese disponer.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se sentía menos Ladybug que nunca.

–¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, Tikki? –musitó.

El kwami voló hasta situarse a su lado, y las dos contemplaron el reflejo de Marinette en el espejo.

–Vas a participar en un concurso, Marinette –le recordó Tikki–. Es importante para ti y para tu carrera.

Ella suspiró.

–Soy diseñadora, no modelo. Tenía que haberme enterado mejor de las normas del concurso, ¿verdad? Debería haber diseñado algo diferente, para que alguna de mis amigas lo llevase en el desfile. Cualquiera de ellas tiene menos posibilidades que yo de tropezar en la pasarela.

–No vas a tropezar en la pasarela –le aseguró Tikki por enésima vez.

Marinette iba a contestar cuando, de pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

La chica dio un respingo.

–¿Ya es la hora? –preguntó, con una nota de pánico en su voz–. ¡No, no, no, aún no estoy preparada!

–Relájate, Marinette –susurró Tikki en su oído–. Aún te quedan diez minutos.

La chica respiró hondo y se volvió hacia la puerta, curiosa, pero un poco más tranquila.

–Adelante, señorita Sancoeur –respondió, dando por hecho que se trataba de ella.

Pero fue la voz de Adrián quien le habló desde el otro lado.

–¿Marinette? Hola, soy Adrián. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella se quedó sin habla. Al otro lado de la puerta, Adrián dudó.

–Marinette, ¿estás...? Si necesitas un momento, esperaré...

–¡No, no hay problema! –exclamó ella por fin, y corrió a abrirle la puerta.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose. Marinette se había quedado de nuevo sin aliento. Adrián estaba ya vestido para la gala y, como siempre, su rostro era perfecto, su pelo era perfecto, su ropa era perfecta. Cuando le sonrió con calidez, además, ella sintió un maravilloso cosquilleo en el estómago.

Su sonrisa también era perfecta.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó él con amabilidad–. ¿Muy nerviosa?

–No, no, qué va, solo estoy un poco arreto... atorri... –respiró profundamente y concluyó por fin–: Aterrorizada.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

–No tienes por qué estarlo, seguro que lo vas a hacer muy bien. –Se frotó la nuca con cierta timidez–. Pensé en venir a verte por si podía ayudarte de alguna manera, darte algún consejo antes del desfile, si quieres... Pero, si prefieres que me vaya...

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Por qué querría...? ¡Oh! –exclamó, cayendo en la cuenta de que él aún estaba en el pasillo porque ella bloqueaba la entrada. Se apartó con presteza–. ¡Claro que no! Pasa, por favor.

Adrián sonrió otra vez y entró en la habitación. Temblando como una hoja, Marinette cerró la puerta tras él.

Los dos se miraron de nuevo. Los ojos de Adrián la recorrieron de arriba abajo, y ella se ruborizó intensamente.

Sin embargo, en la mirada del chico parecía haber un interés meramente profesional.

–Es magnífico, Marinette –la alabó–. Has hecho un gran trabajo. El corte es perfecto, y los bordados, exquisitos. Estoy seguro de que a mi padre le va a gustar mucho.

Ella no supo qué decir. Entonces Adrián avanzó unos pasos y alargó las manos hacia su cintura, y Marinette inspiró hondo, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Pero él se limitó a ajustar las mariposas, que se habían ladeado.

–Así está mucho mejor –concluyó, satisfecho.

Ella bajó la cabeza con timidez. Adrián la miró entonces y, consciente de pronto del rubor de su amiga, dio un paso atrás de inmediato.

–¡Lo siento mucho! –exclamó–. No pretendía incomodarte, es solo... algo que los modelos hacemos antes del desfile, comprobar que todo está en su sitio y... Marinette, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó, al ver que los ojos de ella estaban húmedos.

–Yo no soy modelo, Adrián –estalló ella–. No debería haberme puesto el vestido, tendría que haber encontrado a otra persona que lo llevase por mí. Si en circunstancias normales soy incapaz de caminar sin tropezar, ¿cómo voy a desfilar en una pasarela... delante de tanta gente... con un vestido de fiesta?

–Oh, Marinette –murmuró Adrián, y la abrazó con cuidado, tratando de consolarla.

Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos y se recostó contra él, sintiéndose profundamente reconfortada por su cariño y su calidez.

–Lo siento mucho –añadió el chico–. Debería haberte echado una mano con lo del desfile, haberte ayudado en los ensayos...

Ella inspiró hondo y logró recuperarse un poco.

–No tenías por qué hacerlo. Después de todo, yo no soy la única participante.

–Pero eres mi amiga –protestó él–. Y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

De nuevo, aquel sentimiento agridulce la recorrió por dentro. El afecto de Adrián hacía estremecer su corazón de amor, pero también de pena, cada vez que él le recordaba que no eran más que amigos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

–No quería molestarte –murmuró–. Sé que estás siempre muy ocupado y...

Adrián suspiró y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

–Escúchame, Marinette. Quiero que sepas algo, y es que puedes contar conmigo siempre, para cualquier cosa, cada vez que me necesites. De verdad. Aunque tenga un horario muy cargado, da igual. Hablaré con Nathalie para que haga un hueco, me escaparé de la vigilancia del Gor... de mi guardaespaldas –se corrigió– si hace falta para acudir a tu lado. Siempre encontraré tiempo para ti. No lo dudes jamás.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

–Gracias, Adrián –murmuró, con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Él frunció levemente el ceño, preocupado.

–¿Qué te pasa esta noche? –le preguntó con suavidad–. Te he visto nerviosa otras veces, pero siempre acabas reuniendo valor y saliendo adelante, y todo termina bien al final. En cambio ahora pareces... desbordada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella trató de sonreír.

–Estoy cansada, supongo –respondió–. No he dormido mucho últimamente, he dedicado todo mi tiempo a trabajar en el vestido y supongo que no he prestado atención a... lo de desfilar. –Suspiró–. Hemos tenido un ensayo esta mañana, pero creo que no ha sido suficiente.

Adrián sonrió.

–Vamos a practicar un poco, entonces –dijo, tomándola de la mano–. Ven, yo te ayudaré.

–Pero... –Marinette consultó su móvil, alarmada–. Oh, no, solo quedan cinco minutos...

–Es más que suficiente –replicó Adrián, y le guiñó un ojo con picardía–. Después de todo, estás con un profesional.

Marinette esbozó entonces su primera sonrisa auténtica de la tarde, y Adrián sintió una agradable calidez en el pecho. Por alguna razón, experimentaba a menudo la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a su amiga, y muy especialmente del despiadado mundo en el que acababa de entrar, y que él tan bien conocía.

De modo que en los minutos siguientes se esforzó por hacerla reír mientras la hacía caminar por la habitación, corrigiendo su postura y compartiendo con ella consejos básicos que lo habían ayudado también a él en sus inicios como modelo. Cuando, por fin, ella concluyó su último paseo sin tropezar ni una sola vez, Adrián le tendió la mano, galante, y ella la tomó con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Él volvió a mirarla, pero en esta ocasión sus ojos estaban repletos de cariño y orgullo.

–Estás increíble, Marinette –le dijo con calidez, y ella se ruborizó intensamente–. No tengas miedo; sal ahí fuera y demuestra todo lo que vales.

Ella se había quedado sin palabras.

Justo en ese instante llamaron a la puerta, y los dos se sobresaltaron ligeramente.

–¿Marinette? –llamó Nathalie desde fuera–. ¿Estás lista?

–¡Sí! –respondió ella–. ¡Sí, ya salgo!

Adrián sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó para besar su mano.

–Nos veremos luego, hermosa dama –se despidió–. Bueno, yo te veré sobre la pasarela y es muy posible que tú no me veas debido a los focos, pero allí estaré para darte ánimos. Y después, cuando todo haya pasado, nos reuniremos en el cóctel y nos reiremos de todo esto, ya lo verás.

La sonrisa de Marinette se ensanchó, animada ante la perspectiva de pasar un rato con él después del desfile.

–Muchas gracias, Adrián.

–Siempre a tu servicio –respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

Se despidió con un último gesto y salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas y aún sonriendo como una tonta.

* * *

Lila Rossi había llegado al hotel momentos antes, ataviada con un elegante vestido de noche de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, y había exhibido su acreditación con orgullo ante el portero. Por una vez no había necesitado mentir ni inventar ninguna historia que justificase su presencia en Le Grand Paris, porque el propio Gabriel Agreste le había facilitado el documento. Lila no tenía muy claro qué era lo que el excéntrico diseñador esperaba de ella aquella noche. Posiblemente, que mantuviese un ojo puesto en Adrián y alejase de él a todas las chicas que tratasen de atraer su atención.

Lila entornó los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha. No era un trabajo particularmente difícil y, además, estaba deseando llevarlo a cabo.

Se adentró en el salón principal, ya preparado para el desfile, con la pasarela montada al fondo. Había bastante gente, entre periodistas e invitados del mundo de la moda. No vio a Kagami Tsurugi por ningún lado, por fortuna; pero oyó la irritante risa de Chloé Bourgeois desde algún lugar de la sala y se apresuró a alejarse de ella. Debía encontrar a Adrián antes de que la insoportable rubia descubriese su presencia en el hotel.

No lo vio en el salón, de modo que se adentró en uno de los pasillos. Se cruzó con algunas de las modelos que iban a participar en el desfile; algunas estaban acompañadas de los jóvenes diseñadores que habían creado los vestidos que lucían aquella noche, pero otras iban solas. Lila las dejó atrás y dobló una esquina, aún en busca de Adrián.

Se encontraba en un pasillo con varias habitaciones a cada lado. Nathalie Sancoeur aguardaba pacientemente ante una de ellas, y Lila retrocedió para ocultarse de nuevo tras la esquina antes de que la viese.

Entornó los ojos. Si la asistente de Gabriel Agreste se encontraba allí, Adrián no podía estar muy lejos.

Espió desde detrás de la esquina hasta que, por fin, lo vio salir de la habitación. Nathalie cruzó algunas palabras con él, y entonces el chico asintió y se alejó de ella. Lila frunció el ceño, desconcertada al ver que Nathalie no lo acompañaba, sino que entraba en la habitación que él acababa de abandonar. Dudó un momento, pero decidió seguir su instinto y permaneció oculta un poco más.

Adrián pasó ante ella sin advertir su presencia y se alejó hacia el gran salón.

Lila esperó.

Momentos después, Nathalie volvió a salir de la habitación, pero ya no iba sola.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng la acompañaba, vestida con aquel traje de noche tan cursi que ella misma había diseñado.

Lila las observó, pensativa, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Sabía que Marinette participaba en el concurso y que su diseño había pasado a la fase final, porque Alya se había encargado de que toda la clase se enterase. Pero no estaba al tanto de que la muy presuntuosa iba a llevar puesto su propio vestido en el desfile, como si fuese una modelo famosa y no un patético intento de diseñadora amateur.

Lo que más le había llamado la atención, sin embargo, era el hecho de que Adrián había ido a verla antes del desfile. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué había sucedido en aquella habitación? ¿De qué habían hablado? Lila no lo sabía, pero se guardó la información para utilizarla más adelante.

Después, componiendo su sonrisa más inocente, se dirigió al gran salón, dispuesta a encontrarse con Adrián y a saludar a Chloé si no tenía más remedio.

* * *

Nathalie había conducido a Marinette hasta la sala donde aguardaban todas las modelos, y ahora estaba esperando junto a ellas, con los nervios a flor de piel. Los ánimos que Adrián le había infundido comenzaban a diluirse poco a poco en su interior. Miró a su alrededor; todos los diseñadores se habían marchado ya, pero las chicas no parecían nerviosas. Se notaba que todas habían desfilado antes, pero Marinette procuró no fijarse en sus gestos reconcentrados ni en sus serenos comentarios. Paseó la mirada por los vestidos que lucían y que, después de todo, era lo que Gabriel Agreste iba a valorar.

Se sintió un poco más animada. Había algunos muy bonitos, pero se notaba que la mayoría de ellos habían sido confeccionados por aficionados. Dos o tres vestidos tenían un corte exquisito, casi profesional, pero el diseño le pareció algo anodino, nada que fuese digno de llamar la atención de Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette inspiró hondo y retrocedió hasta la pared, tratando de no llamar la atención. Pero no se fijó por dónde iba y pisó a una chica que estaba justo tras ella.

–¡Ay! ¡Mira por dónde vas!

Marinette se dio la vuelta, alarmada.

–¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Te he hecho daño?

La chica volvió a colocarse el zapato, que se le había salido, y examinó su vestido en busca de desperfectos. Marinette la observó también. Era solo un poco mayor que ella, y parecía muy nerviosa. Su vestido, de color lavanda, la dejó sin aliento: tenía un cuerpo entallado sin mangas adornado con reluciente pedrería, y la falta, una nube de gasas ligera y sutil como un rayo de luna, caía en ondas hasta el suelo, realzando su figura.

–¡Es... precioso! –exclamó Marinette con sinceridad.

La chica se ruborizó un poco.

–¿De verdad te lo parece? –preguntó, y Marinette cayó en la cuenta.

–¡Lo has hecho tú!, ¿verdad? No eres modelo, sino diseñadora.

–Sí, es que no encontré a nadie que pudiese desfilar en mi lugar –respondió ella, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo–. Qué desastre, me da muchísima vergüenza...

Marinette sintió una oleada de simpatía hacia ella.

–¡Yo también soy diseñadora! –exclamó, y la otra chica la observó con atención–. Y nunca he desfilado en un pase de modelos. Además, soy increíblemente torpe. Si alguien tiene altas posibilidades de tropezar y caerse en la pasarela... ¡esa soy yo! –concluyó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

La otra chica se rió.

–¡Qué va! Seguro que lo vas a hacer muy bien. Además, tu vestido es muy bonito. –Se inclinó para observar los bordados de la falda–. ¡Qué trabajo tan delicado! Y está hecho a mano, ¿verdad?

Marinette asintió. La otra diseñadora se incorporó y le sonrió.

–Por cierto, me llamo Sophie.

–Yo soy Marinette.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó una exclamación de asombro.

–¡Marinette! –repitió–. ¿Marinette Dupain-Cheng? ¿La ganadora del año pasado? ¡Oh, no, ahora sí que no tengo ninguna oportunidad!

–¡No digas eso! –la consoló ella–. Lo mío no tiene tanto mérito en realidad, solo diseñé un bombín y tuve que competir contra la gente de mi colegio... Nada que ver con el certamen de este año...

–Pero hiciste también la cubierta del disco de Jagged Stone, ¿no?

–Sí, pero no es lo mismo que un vestido, y hoy hay mucha competencia. Cualquiera podría ganar. También tú.

Sophie suspiró.

–Ojalá tengas razón. Ganar este concurso sería para mí como un sueño hecho realidad. He querido ser diseñadora desde que era niña, y llevo muchos años trabajando muy duro para conseguirlo.

Marinette sonrió y le tomó las manos para infundirle confianza.

–Pase lo que pase hoy, seguro que verás cumplido tu sueño.

Las dos cruzaron una nueva sonrisa y siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que Nathalie apareció para recolocar a las modelos en la fila.

–Atentas todas, vamos a empezar. Ya conocéis vuestro orden de salida.

Una oleada de nerviosismo y expectación recorrió a todas las chicas. Marinette se situó de nuevo delante de Sophie, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho.

–Buena suerte –le susurró su nueva amiga.

–Buena suerte a ti también –respondió ella.

De pronto, las luces se atenuaron y la música empezó a sonar. Las cortinas se abrieron, y la primera modelo salió a la pasarela.

Marinette evocó la sonrisa de Adrián y sus cálidas palabras de aliento, alzó la cabeza y respiró hondo, lista para empezar.


	4. A teardrop in the rain

Mientras esperaba su turno entre bambalinas, Marinette se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo de la pared. En la penumbra, sus rasgos también parecían indefinidos, como si no fuese una niña asustada y con los nervios a flor de piel, sino una dama misteriosa oculta entre las sombras.

Como Ladybug, pensó de pronto.

Obviamente, seguía siendo Marinette. Y aquel vestido no era el tipo de ropa que estaba acostumbrada a llevar.

Pero tampoco lo había sido el traje de superheroína, la primera vez que se había transformado para luchar contra Corazón de Piedra. Y al final, mejor o peor, habían vencido.

La máscara de Ladybug le había permitido desarrollar una nueva y mejorada versión de sí misma; quizá el hecho de vestirse de gala era otra oportunidad para dejar de lado por un rato a la torpe Marinette, la chica que no podía hablar sin tartamudear, ni caminar sin tropezar. Adrián la había visto nerviosa e insegura en la habitación, pero aún no era demasiado tarde para darle la vuelta a la situación.

Como había sucedido con Corazón de Piedra.

Respiró hondo. «Haré que Adrián esté orgulloso de mí», se dijo. «Y, quién sabe...»

No se atrevió a tirar de aquel hilo de pensamiento, pero recordaba muy bien las palabras de Alya: «A veces sucede que, de pronto, de un día para otro... puedes dejar de ver a un amigo como tal... y empiezas a verlo de otra manera..., como a alguien especial».

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso, solo centrarse en la prueba que tenía por delante. «Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo».

Habían desfilado ya cuatro modelos, y quedaban solamente dos delante de ella. Marinette prestó atención a la voz de Nathalie que, a través de los altavoces, presentaba y describía cada uno de los diseños. El tono profesional de la mujer la tranquilizó un poco. Le hizo recordar que, por encima del desfile, de los focos y los flashes de las cámaras, se trataba de un certamen de diseño de moda, algo que la apasionaba y que, según parecía, no se le daba mal del todo.

La última modelo antes que caminaba ya de regreso al telón de fondo. Marinette cruzó una mirada con Sophie. Ella parecía aún muy asustada, pero sonrió. Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, fingiendo más valor del que sentía en realidad.

La modelo abandonó la pasarela y el telón se cerró tras ella.

–Tu turno, Dupain-Cheng –dijo el asistente.

Marinette respiró hondo de nuevo. Sintió a Tikki rebullendo bajo su vestido. «Soy Ladybug», se recordó a sí misma. «Me he enfrentado a cosas peores».

Las cortinas se abrieron para ella, y Marinette se halló ante la pasarela, que parecía interminable bajo los focos. Se alisó una arruga imaginaria en la falda, enderezó los hombros y echó a andar.

La luz que la bañó de pronto la intimidó un poco, pero se obligó a sí misma a seguir caminando. Un pie delante de otro, recta, segura, tal como le había enseñado Adrián. Mirando al frente. Sin vacilar.

Comprobó enseguida que su amigo tenía razón: los rostros de los asistentes quedaban difuminados entre las sombras. Sabía que había mucha gente mirándola, pero no los veía.

–Marinette Dupain-Cheng –se oyó la voz de Nathalie por los altavoces–, nuestra duodécima participante de la noche, luce un vestido diseñado por ella misma...

Nathalie siguió hablando, pero Marinette apenas la escuchaba. Llegó al final de la pasarela y giró sobre sus talones. La falda voló a su alrededor, y ella sonrió. Empezaba a sentirse más que cómoda: feliz.

De pronto, un movimiento a sus pies llamó su atención: bajó la mirada y allí, entre el público, reconoció a Adrián, que le daba ánimos con una sonrisa y los pulgares en alto.

Marinette se sentía segura y poderosa, como cuando llevaba la máscara de Ladybug. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, se sujetó la falda con la punta de los dedos y le devolvió el saludo con una grácil y elegante inclinación, que en teoría estaba dedicada a todo el público, pero que, en realidad, era un gesto solo para él. Tuvo una extraña sensación de _dejà-vu_, como si lo hubiese hecho en otra ocasión, y en su mente incluso resonaron unas lejanas palabras: «Superencantada de conocerte, Adrián». Pero no recordaba haber tenido nunca una conversación semejante con él, de modo que debía de tratarse de un sueño, o algo por el estilo.

Volvió a la realidad. Su momento ya había pasado, así que sonrió de nuevo, dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso al telón.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. «¡Lo he hecho! ¡Lo he hecho!», pensó. Dejaba a sus espaldas los focos y el público al que, tal como Adrián le había anticipado, apenas había visto. Había recorrido casi toda la pasarela, ida y vuelta, sin tropezar ni una sola vez.

De pronto quiso que todo acabase cuanto antes para poder relajarse y disfrutar de la fiesta. Aceleró el paso en los últimos metros, alcanzó el telón.. y tropezó en el escalón.

Cayó de bruces sobre la chica que esperaba tras la cortina, que lanzó un grito de alarma.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –murmuró horrorizada.

Se apartó como pudo y ayudó a la modelo a ponerse en pie.

Era Sophie.

–Sophie Gaudelet, tu turno –se oyó la voz del asistente.

Ella se palpó el vestido para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos.

–¡Tienes que salir! –susurró Marinette.

–¡No puedo! –gimió ella–. ¿Y si se me ha arrugado la ropa, o hay alguna mancha, o...?

–Si no sales ya, Gaudelet, perderás tu turno –dijo el asistente, y la modelo que estaba justo detrás de ellas en la fila se enderezó, atenta, por si le tocaba salir antes de tiempo.

–Vas bien –insistió Marinette–. ¡Vamos, sal!

Tiró de Sophie y la empujó suavemente al otro lado del telón, que se cerró entre las dos.

Marinette esperó mientras Nathalie describía el vestido de su nueva amiga. Allí, entre bambalinas, no podía ver a Sophie, de modo que se vio obligada a esperar, conteniendo el aliento, a que ella regresara, sin saber qué tal lo estaba haciendo.

Por fin, el telón se abrió de nuevo y Sophie se reunió con ella, temblando como una hoja, pálida pero sonriente.

–¡Ya se ha acabado, y no me he caído! –exclamó.

Las dos se abrazaron, emocionadas.

–¡Muy bien! –exclamó Marinette–. ¡Y ahora por fin podemos relajarnos y disfrutar de la fiesta!

–Aún tienen que anunciar al ganador –replicó Sophie–. ¿No estás nerviosa?

–¡Qué va! La verdad, me da igual ganar o perder, y de hecho estoy segura de que no voy a ganar. Pero he desfilado sin caerme encima del público, y ya no tengo que volver a salir a la pasarela. Estoy tan feliz que todo lo demás me da igual.

Y no veía la hora de volver a reunirse con Adrián. Una vez pasada la prueba de fuego y superado su nerviosismo, por fin podía apreciar los momentos que había compartido con él antes del desfile, lo dulce que había sido con ella, lo mucho que se había esforzado por tranquilizarla y por prepararla para el desfile.

Se moría de ganas de volver a verlo. Se ruborizó solo de pensar que lo había saludado desde la pasarela. ¿Le habría parecido muy atrevida? ¿Poco profesional? ¿Y si se había equivocado y no había saludado a Adrián, sino a otro chico que se le parecía?

Sacudió la cabeza. «No voy a preocuparme más», se dijo. «Ya he salido a desfilar y la suerte está echada. Pase lo que pase, no puedo cambiarlo, así que... ¿para qué preocuparse?».

* * *

Las modelos aún tuvieron que formar fila una última vez antes de entrar en el salón. Nathalie pasó ante ellas, sosteniendo una tableta desde la que Gabriel Agreste las observaba con atención. Según les contaron, había seguido todo el desfile en streaming desde su mansión, pero quería examinar los vestidos más de cerca.

–Muy bien, hemos terminado –dijo al fin desde la pantalla, y Nathalie les dio permiso para marcharse.

–Anunciaremos al ganador dentro de unos veinte minutos –les advirtió.

Marinette y Sophie se encaminaron al salón pero, una vez allí, se detuvieron en la puerta, intimidadas.

Había muchísima gente, todos vestidos de gala. Por supuesto los invitados, y especialmente las mujeres, no lucían trajes confeccionados por diseñadores aficionados, sino por famosos modistos del mundo de la alta costura. Muchos de los vestidos, advirtió Marinette, formaban parte de la última colección de Gabriel Agreste. Se tiró suavemente de la falda, nerviosa de pronto y sintiéndose muy fuera de lugar. Oyó en alguna parte la risa de Chloé, y tragó saliva. Había tenido la intención de buscar a Adrián, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, seguro que ella estaba con él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Sophie seguía a su lado, y parecía tan perdida como ella.

–¿No conoces a nadie? –le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Mis padres ni siquiera saben que he venido –confesó–. No les gusta que dedique tanto tiempo al diseño; prefieren que me centre en estudiar y que elija otro tipo de carrera... menos creativa, por así decirlo.

–Oh, no –murmuró Marinette.

–Por eso pensé que, si conseguía ganar el concurso de talentos de Gabriel Agreste... quizá podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

De nuevo, Marinette sintió una oleada de simpatía hacia ella.

–¡Yo creo que tienes posibilidades! –le aseguró–. Y no lo digo por ser amable, es que lo pienso de verdad.

–Gracias, Marinette –sonrió Sophie.

Alguien carraspeó entonces tras ellas.

–Marinette.

Ella se volvió.

Y allí estaba Adrián, mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios. Marinette dio un respingo y un paso atrás, sobresaltada. Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, pero logró mantenerse sobre sus pies.

–¡A-Adrián!

Quiso añadir algo más pero, como de costumbre, se había quedado sin palabras. Aún sonriendo, el chico la tomó de las manos y le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–Lo has hecho fenomenal en la pasarela –le dijo–. ¡Aprendes muy deprisa! Y estoy seguro de que todo el mundo se ha quedado impresionado con tu vestido.

Marinette se había sonrojado y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Se sentía como si estuviese levitando dos palmos por encima del suelo.

–No esperaba menos de ti –concluyó él, con tanta ternura que ella se derritió entera.

Sophie hizo un ruidito a su lado, y de pronto los dos fueron conscientes de su presencia. Adrián soltó las manos de Marinette y se volvió hacia su amiga con una amable sonrisa.

–Gaudelet, ¿verdad? –le preguntó–. Tú también has diseñado y modelado tu propio vestido, si no recuerdo mal. ¡Has hecho un gran trabajo!

–Gracias –susurró ella.

Adrián sonrió de nuevo. Se volvió hacia Marinette para decirle algo, pero entonces Nathalie se materializó de nuevo junto a él.

–Adrián, te están esperando para anunciar el fallo del jurado.

Él le dirigió a su amiga una mirada de disculpa.

–Nos vemos luego, Marinette. ¡Buena suerte a las dos! –añadió, despidiéndose de las chicas con un gesto.

Cuando se alejó, Sophie agarró a Marinette del brazo con urgencia. Ella se volvió para mirarla, aún con una sonrisa embelesada en los labios.

–Marinette, ¿estás saliendo con Adrián Agreste y no me lo habías dicho?

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–¿Cómo? ¿Saliendo, yo? ¿Con... Adrián? ¡No, para nada! Solo somos amigos. Vamos juntos a la misma clase y...

Sophie la contemplaba con incredulidad.

–¿No sois... pareja? Pero... la forma en que te hablaba... y te miraba...

Marinette se puso colorada.

–¡No me habla de ninguna forma en especial! –se apresuró a aclarar–. Es que él... siempre es amable con todo el mundo. Como es famoso, nadie lo esperaría de él, pero es que Adrián es así, nunca tiene una mala palabra para nadie...

–Marinette –cortó Sophie con lentitud–, ha sido amable conmigo. A ti en cambio te ha tratado con un cariño especial, y lo sabes. Entiendo que queráis ser discretos, pero por favor, no me tomes por tonta. He visto cómo os miráis.

Ella enrojeció todavía más. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ante la posibilidad de que Sophie tuviese razón y Adrián, por fin, comenzase a sentir algo especial por ella.

Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Sacudió la cabeza, respiró hondo y respondió, con firmeza:

–Adrián y yo solo somos amigos. Buenos amigos, a decir verdad; además, él siempre me ha apoyado muchísimo, y es algo que nunca le agradeceré lo bastante. Pero no hay nada más entre nosotros.

Sophie no pareció muy convencida. Iba a decir algo cuando, de pronto, se oyó de nuevo la voz de Nathalie por los altavoces:

–Señoras y señores, vamos a proceder a comunicar el ganador del segundo concurso de talentos organizado por la compañía Agreste. Presten atención un momento, por favor.

Marinette y Sophie se pusieron de puntillas, intentando ver algo por encima de la multitud. Había un estrado al fondo del salón, y allí estaban Adrián y Nathalie. La enorme pantalla que pendía en la pared tras ellos se encendió entonces, mostrando la imagen de Gabriel Agreste.

–Damas y caballeros –empezó el diseñador–, les damos las gracias por asistir a esta gala en la que se han presentado los diseños finalistas, y a todos los participantes por el esfuerzo realizado. Pero no todo el mundo tiene el talento ni el sentido artístico necesario para estar a la altura de este certamen. Se han presentado muchos diseños insulsos y anodinos, y algunos francamente atroces. Ha sido difícil encontrar entre los participantes talento suficiente como para poder organizar el pase de modelos.

–Oh, no –susurró Sophie, mortificada.

Marinette le oprimió el brazo, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo.

–Entre los finalistas, sin embargo, hay un diseño que destaca especialmente por su elegancia, delicadeza y personalidad, y cuya confección muestra un grado de perfección y exquisitez prácticamente profesional. Por tanto, el vestido ganador es el elaborado por...

Marinette miró a su alrededor, atenta al gesto expectante de los otros participantes, preparada para ver florecer en alguno de ellos una intensa expresión de alegría en el momento en que Gabriel Agreste pronunciase su nombre.

–...Marinette Dupain-Cheng –concluyó él entonces–. Enhorabuena.

Marinette se quedó de piedra. Sophie lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras la sala se llenaba de murmullos de asombro y curiosidad.

–Marinette, por favor, ¿podrías subir al estrado? –la llamó Nathalie.

Ella no se movió. Sophie le dio un suave codazo.

–¡Vamos, te han llamado!

Marinette parpadeó.

–Pero no puede ser... que yo...

–Marinette Dupain-Cheng –llamó de nuevo Nathalie–. Sube al estrado, por favor.

–He... ¿ganado? –logró decir ella por fin.

–¡Sí, sí, has ganado, felicidades! –respondió Sophie con una amplia sonrisa–. Y ahora, ¡ve a recoger tu premio!

Como en un sueño, Marinette avanzó hacia la tarima. De algún modo se las arregló para no tropezar por el camino, y tampoco en los escalones, mientras la recibía una salva de aplausos. Le pareció escuchar en alguna parte la voz de Chloé («¡Ridículo! ¡Completamente ridículo!»), pero no le prestó atención.

Adrián la recibió con una deslumbrante sonrisa y una mirada repleta de orgullo y cariño, y Marinette se quedó sin aliento, tan maravillada que, cuando él le entregó el trofeo, estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. Las manos del chico rozaron las suyas, y un delicioso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Marinette. Le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y pensó que todo aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, y que sin duda no tardaría en despertar.

Pero, por el momento, pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

* * *

Los minutos siguientes fueron una locura. Sophie trató de acercarse a Marinette, pero le resultó imposible, porque todo el mundo quería hablar con ella, conocerla o entrevistarla. De modo que la muchacha se quedó en un rincón, sintiéndose de pronto muy sola. No conocía a nadie más en el salón. Nadie con quien compartir la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que la reconcomía por dentro. Por supuesto, se alegraba por Marinette, que parecía una chica maja. Pero, por otro lado... aquello era su sueño.

–...Completamente ridículo –oyó entonces una voz chillona no lejos de ella–. No puedo creer que Gabriel Agreste tenga tan mal gusto. Nunca lo habría esperado de él, la verdad.

Se volvió para mirar y descubrió a una chica rubia que le resultó familiar. La observó con atención y la reconoció de pronto: la hija del alcalde de París y de la prestigiosa crítica de moda Audrey Bourgeois.

Sophie inspiró hondo, desconcertada. Al principio había imaginado que se trataba de alguna concursante despechada que hablaba mal de Marinette por pura envidia. Pero ella, siendo quien era, debía de entender de moda. Y por otro lado, Sophie estaba bastante segura de que Chloé no había participado en el concurso. De hecho lucía un carísimo modelo del último catálogo de Gabriel Agreste.

–Bueno, a mí me parece que en esta ocasión no ha sido responsabilidad del señor Agreste –respondió entonces la chica que acompañaba, una pelirroja con un vestido verde.

–Explícate –exigió Chloé.

–Él ni siquiera se ha molestado en presentarse aquí, pero su hijo Adrián ha estado en primera fila. No me extrañaría nada que hubiese escogido él a la ganadora.

–¿Adrián, juez en un certamen de diseño? ¡Ja! Cómo se nota que no lo conoces, Rossi. Tiene muchas cualidades, pero el sentido de la moda nunca ha estado entre ellas.

–Y por eso ha elegido a Marinette –concluyó Lila.

–Por favor –se burló Chloé–. ¿Por qué iba Adriancito a darle un premio a esa nulidad de Dupain-Cheng?

–Bueno, ya la has visto toda la semana, hablando de su vestido a todas horas y lloriqueando porque no iba a tener tiempo de terminarlo. Y Adrián es tan buen amigo que probablemente ha querido hacerle un favor...

–Bah –murmuró Chloé, pero no la contradijo.

–Adrián quería que ganase Marinette, está convencido de que tiene un gran talento. Además... ha ido a verla justo antes del desfile. ¿Crees que se ha molestado en visitar a las otras participantes?

–¿Cómo que ha ido a verla? –estalló Chloé–. ¿Precisamente a ella? ¡Eso no es posible!

–Sí, yo misma lo he visto salir de su habitación... Así que para mí está claro, Marinette ha ganado porque el concurso estaba amañado. El señor Agreste no se habría fijado jamás en alguien como ella, pero Adrián seguramente cree que está haciendo una buena obra al ayudarla a cumplir su sueño...

Sophie no escuchó más. Salió corriendo, buscando un lugar tranquilo donde esconderse y detenerse a pensar. Salió a la terraza y se ocultó en un rincón en sombras.

No quería creer lo que Chloé y su amiga estaban insinuando, pero ¿acaso no había visto con sus propios ojos la relación especial que había entre Adrián y Marinette, y que ella se había apresurado a negar? Y, por excéntrico que fuese Gabriel Agreste, ¿cómo podía valorar los vestidos participantes, si ni siquiera se había molestado en asistir al desfile?

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si había sido su hijo Adrián quien había elegido a la ganadora en su lugar... y se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y le había otorgado el premio por puro favoritismo?

Una idea incómoda la dejó sin aliento.

¿Y si Marinette sabía desde el principio que iba a ganar? Quizá por eso estaba tan tranquila después del desfile, como si no le importase el resultado del concurso... o como si lo conociese de antemano.

Sophie hundió el rostro entre las manos y se echó a llorar.

* * *

Aunque al principio Marinette se sintió feliz y halagada con tanta atención, no tardó en verse abrumada y sobrepasada por la situación.

Logró por fin escabullirse un momento y salió a la terraza a descansar. Se apoyó en la barandilla y se tocó las mejillas. Estaban ardiendo, pero el fresco de la noche la ayudaría a enfriarse un poco.

–Marinette –dijo entonces la voz de Adrián a su lado–. Te he visto salir corriendo y... ¿estás bien?

Ella se volvió hacia él.

–Sí, sí, es solo que... con tanto ruido y tanta gente... me he agobiado un poco.

–Es natural. Pero te lo mereces muchísimo, de verdad. Me alegro mucho por ti.

–Gracias –murmuró ella, sonriendo–. No lo habría conseguido sin ti.

Pero Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, no, el mérito del diseño y de la confección del vestido son solo tuyos. Yo solo te he ayudado con el desfile, pero eso no era lo que se valoraba esta noche, sino tu talento. Y sabes que te sobra.

Marinette suspiró ligeramente. Ambos cruzaron una mirada repleta de cariño, y ella deseó que el tiempo se detuviese para prolongar aquel instante por toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, por encima del hombro de Adrián detectó a un periodista que salía a la terraza, probablemente buscándola a ella. Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con resignación.

–Creo que me buscan.

–Es normal, eres la estrella de la noche.

–Sí, y es genial, pero ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos antes, en la habitación? Que durante el cóctel podríamos relajarnos un poco.

Adrián asintió.

–Todavía queda noche por delante, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera ha empezado a tocar la orquesta.

Marinette batió palmas, ilusionada.

–¡Oh! ¿Hay una orquesta? –De pronto, animada por su triunfo de aquella noche, dijo sin pensar–. ¿Y bailarías conmigo?

Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho, por si él tenía otros planes. Pero no había visto a Kagami en el salón.

Adrián sonrió.

–¡Por supuesto! En cuanto te dejen libre, búscame y seré tu pareja de baile, si quieres.

Marinette sintió que el pecho le estallaba de felicidad. ¿Podía aquella noche ser más perfecta de lo que ya era?

Sonó un trueno en la distancia, y los dos jóvenes alzaron la cabeza. Durante la gala, el cielo se había puesto amenazadoramente gris.

–Parece que va a llover –murmuró Adrián.

Apenas acababa de decirlo cuando comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas.

–¿Señorita Dupain-Cheng? –se oyó entonces la voz del periodista, y Marinette suspiró para sí misma con resignación.

–Volvamos adentro –dijo–. No se puede luchar contra los elementos, ¿verdad?

Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a regresar al interior del salón.

* * *

Aún acurrucada en su rincón, sin prestar atención a la lluvia que comenzaba a empaparla, Sophie lloraba amargamente. Había escuchado retazos de la conversación entre Marinette y Adrián. Ambos habían hablado de su reunión antes del desfile, así que la pelirroja había dicho la verdad. Marinette le había dado las gracias a Adrián por su ayuda. Y el tono entre los dos parecía más cariñoso que el de un simple par de amigos. Ni Chloé ni su amiga habían mencionado que ambos estuviesen saliendo, pero para Sophie resultaba muy evidente.

Sintió crecer su desesperación. Había trabajado tantísimo... Pero ¿de qué servía esforzarse si las puertas de aquel mundo estaban cerradas para la gente como ella, si los concursos acababa ganándolos la novia del hijo del jefe?

Apretó los puños, furiosa. Ella había confiando en Marinette... había creído que tenía buenas intenciones, que podían ser amigas...

Una mariposa de color violeta revoloteaba en torno a ella, pero Sophie no la vio. Cuando el akuma se fusionó con las flores que adornaban su cintura, la muchacha alzó la cabeza de pronto.

Y una voz resonó en su mente:

«Aracne... ¿estás dispuesta a demostrar a todo el mundo quién es la mejor tejedora de París?»


	5. In the cold, cold rain

Marinette perdió de vista a Adrián. Lo buscó entre la multitud cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar; a lo largo de la noche lo vio un par de veces a lo lejos, hablando con unos y con otros, pero cuando intentaba acercarse a él, siempre llegaba alguien que la entretenía.

Llegó a verlo bailando con Chloé; no era un baile lento, pero aun así se sintió un poco angustiada. ¿Y si al final Adrián no encontraba tiempo para compartir con ella el baile que le había prometido? Trató de tranquilizarse; él le había dicho que, pasara lo que pasase, siempre encontraría tiempo para ella. Y aquella noche, para ser justos, era Marinette quien parecía estar demasiado ocupada para sus amigos. Había conseguido encontrar un momento para llamar a sus padres y contarles brevemente todo lo que había pasado, e incluso había buscado a Sophie por el salón; pero no la había encontrado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que su nueva amiga debía de haberse marchado ya a casa.

Le pareció ver a Lila a lo lejos, hablando con Nathalie, y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo, porque otra persona la entretuvo antes de que pudiese acercarse a ellas.

Más tarde fue la propia Nathalie quien insistió en presentarle a algunos de los invitados. Marinette la siguió de buena gana... pero entonces vio a Lila arrastrando a Adrián de la mano, hacia la terraza.

–Discúlpeme un momento –murmuró; y, sin hacer caso de las objeciones de Nathalie, se abrió paso entre la multitud, tratando de no perder de vista a la pareja.

Fuera llovía a cántaros, de modo que, cuando salió por fin a la terraza, se quedó bajo la cornisa para no mojarse. Miró a su alrededor, pero no los vio por ninguna parte. Tras ella, en el salón, los músicos anunciaron que iban a tocar la última pieza, y el corazón de Marinette se aceleró. «¿Bailarías conmigo?», le había preguntado a Adrián. «Por supuesto», había respondido él.

Pero su noche perfecta de cuento de hadas iba a terminar mucho antes de lo que ella había imaginado.

Dudó un momento, inspiró hondo y se arriesgó a abandonar la protección de la cornisa para salir bajo la lluvia, en busca de Lila y Adrián.

Vio una sombra moviéndose un poco más allá, de modo que se recogió la falda y se acercó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Notó que la terraza estaba decorada con unas curiosas guirnaldas que no había visto antes, y se detuvo un momento para observarlas con extrañeza. Parecían jirones de tela, y estaban por todas partes. Si alguna vez habían sido bonitos, ahora desde luego no lo parecían. Estaban empapados y chorreaban agua de lluvia. Además, la forma en que lo envolvían todo recordaba a una siniestra tela de araña.

Marinette, tiritando de frío, apartó uno de los jirones de tela para refugiarse bajo una de las sombrillas que rodeaban la piscina.

La tela se agitó tras ella como si tuviese vida propia, pero la chica no se dio cuenta.

–¿Adrián? –preguntó, inquieta.

Estaba muy oscuro en aquel rincón, y por un momento temió sorprender a Lila y a Adrián besándose o algo parecido. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar aquella imagen de su mente.

La sombra se incorporó, y Marinette retrocedió, asustada.

Parecía un fantasma. Llevaba el cabello largo y suelto, pero se movía a su alrededor, a pesar de la lluvia, como si lo sacudiese una misteriosa brisa espectral. Su vestido parecía mustio y ajado, y Marinette descubrió con alarma que lo que había tomado por guirnaldas eran jirones de su falda, que estaban por todas partes.

–Vaya, vaya –murmuró la desconocida–. Si es la flamante ganadora del concurso, la chica de la que todo el mundo habla.

Avanzó hacia ella. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Marinette se dio cuenta de que era un akuma justo antes de que desplegara tres pares de brazos ante ella.

–¿A... Anansi? –preguntó, insegura.

–No soy Anansi –respondió el akuma–. Soy Aracne, la mejor tejedora de París... la verdadera ganadora de esta noche. Y tú... me has arrebatado la victoria.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Oye, mira... siento que no hayas ganado, pero yo solo me presenté al concurso, como tú, y ha sido el señor Agreste quien...

–¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? –interrumpió Aracne, con una risa cargada de amargura–. No pierdas el tiempo tratando de justificarte, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Acabaré contigo y ocuparé el lugar que merezco en esta gala.

Marinette comprendió que tenía razón: no valía la pena entretenerse con palabras. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir corriendo en busca de un lugar discreto para transformarse... pero tropezó con una de las telas que cubrían el suelo, y ésta se alzó de pronto al contacto, como si estuviese viva. Marinette lanzó un grito de alarma. Trató de retroceder, pero la tela la envolvió como una serpiente, inmovilizándola. Ella se debatió, horrorizada, mientras Aracne reía tras ella.

–No vas a poder escapar, Dupain-Cheng –dijo, mientras salía de entre las sombras, levitando igual que un espectro.

Se elevó todavía más en el aire, y los jirones de tela se alzaron en torno a ella. Ahora tenía el aspecto de una enorme araña en el centro de su tela. Pero, a diferencia de Anansi, no parecía tener intención de iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Alzó a Marinette, que aún luchaba por liberarse, y la observó como si fuera un insecto desagradable.

–Esas dos chicas tenían razón –murmuró con rabia–. Es imposible que hayas podido ganar el concurso por tus propios méritos.

Marinette dejó de forcejear.

–¿Cómo has dicho?

–Mira este vestido, tan rosa, con tantos volantes... tan cursi –se burló Aracne–. Pareces una remolacha andante, Dupain-Cheng. Nadie con el buen gusto de Gabriel Agreste habría premiado una cosa así.

Las mejillas de Marinette se inflamaron de ira e indignación... pero también de vergüenza.

–¿Cómo te atreves a...? –empezó; pero Aracne la interrumpió.

–¿Crees que no sé que el concurso estaba amañado? ¿Que fue Adrián Agreste quien te escogió como ganadora... por mero favoritismo?

–¿Cómo dices? –trató de defenderse Marinette–. ¡Adrián no era juez en el concurso, y él nunca...!

–Os he visto juntos –siseó el akuma–. Lo sé todo. Intentaste negarlo, pero no soy estúpida, ¿sabes?

Y entonces Marinette la reconoció, y una espantosa sensación de abatimiento cayó sobre ella.

–Sophie... –musitó.

–¡No soy Sophie! –bramó ella.

En efecto, con la máscara negra, el rostro pálido y su cabello suelto flotando en torno a ella, parecía más una malvada bruja de cuento de hadas que la encantadora muchacha a la que Marinette había conocido en la pasarela.

Trató de hacerla razonar.

–Escucha, sé que estás disgustada, pero estás cometiendo un grave error. No sé por qué han elegido mi vestido como ganador, pero te aseguro que no ha sido Adrián, y que además...

–¡Silencio! –cortó Aracne.

Uno de los jirones de su vestido envolvió la cabeza de Marinette, cubriendo su boca e impidiéndole hablar.

–¿De verdad crees que has hecho un buen trabajo con este vestido? ¿De verdad crees que merecías ganar?

Más jirones de tela vivientes se agitaron en torno a Marinette, tirando de la falda de su vestido... hasta que empezaron a rasgarlo. Ella quiso gritar, pero la mordaza no se lo permitía.

–¡Oh, vaya, qué lástima! –se burló Aracne–. A lo mejor es que la tela no era de muy buena calidad, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué ibas a esforzarte en hacer algo mejor, si sabías que ibas a ganar de todas formas?

Las extensiones del vestido de Aracne siguieron tironeando de la falda del vestido de Marinette, desgarrándolo, hasta que acabaron por destrozarlo por completo.

–Así está mucho mejor, Dupain-Cheng –sonrió Aracne–. Así todo el mundo verá que eres un fraude... incluyendo tu adorado Adrián Agreste.

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas. Su noche perfecta se había convertido en una pesadilla. Su precioso vestido, que tanto esfuerzo, trabajo y noches de insomnio le había costado, estaba tan roto que ya no podría arreglarlo.

Pero lo peor de todo era la semilla de la duda que Aracne había sembrado en su interior. Tenía razón en una cosa: ella nunca había esperado ganar, en realidad. Adrián la había animado, pero Marinette no creía que mereciese el premio en el fondo. ¿Y si Aracne estaba en lo cierto... y se lo habían dado por favoritismo, porque era amiga del hijo de Gabriel Agreste?

¿Y si en el fondo... no tenía talento?

Como si hubiese leído su mente, el akuma añadió:

–Ya ves... al parecer, en este mundo lo único que necesitas es tener contactos. No sirve de nada tener aptitudes ni esforzarse si no conoces a la gente adecuada, ¿verdad? Pero yo voy a cambiar todo esto, Dupain-Cheng. Les haré reconocer que mi diseño era el mejor del concurso... y que el premio te lo dieron a ti solo porque te conocían de antes. Igual que el del año pasado. Todo queda en familia, ¿no es cierto?

Como Marinette se había quedado muy quieta, la tela que la amordazaba había aflojado un poco su presión sobre su boca. Ella aprovechó para liberarse un poco y logró responder por fin:

–¡Adrián y yo no estamos saliendo juntos, ya te lo dije! ¡Solo somos amigos!

–Sea cual sea vuestra relación, no puedes negar que él te favorece, Marinette. Fue a verte antes del concurso, te ha dado ánimos solamente a ti, quería que ganaras. Probablemente sabía que la única forma de que tu patético diseño consiguiese algo en este concurso era amañando el resultado. Sí, no me cabe duda de que no lo habrías conseguido sin él.

Marinette reconoció las palabras que ella misma le había dirigido a Adrián un rato antes, en aquella misma terraza, pero estaba demasiado desolada como para preguntarse cómo era posible que Aracne las conociese también.

Porque la semilla de la duda había echado raíces en su corazón, y de ella había brotado un doloroso espino que la oprimía por dentro cada vez con más fuerza, hasta el punto de que le costaba respirar.

Aracne se rió con crueldad mientras la sacudía en el aire como si fuese un muñeco roto. Marinette no tenía ya fuerzas para resistirse. Estaba muy cansada, y se sentía derrotada, como si todo aquello por lo que había luchado no valiese la pena en realidad.

–Ahora vamos a atraer la atención de los periodistas –dijo Aracne–, y después dirás ante las cámaras, para todo París, que eres un fraude, y que no merecías ganar este concurso.

«¿Por qué no?», pensó Marinette vagamente. Estaba agotada, dolorida y empapada, y solo quería que todo acabase cuanto antes, ocultarse bajo una manta para siempre y no volver a salir a la luz del día.

–Marinette –susurró entonces Tikki desde algún lugar entre los pliegues de tela–, no te rindas.

«Oh, es verdad, yo soy Ladybug», pensó ella de pronto. «Solo yo puedo solucionar este lío».

Podría devolver a Aracne a su estado normal, podría eliminar todas aquellas telas horribles, incluso podría recomponer su vestido.

Pero ni toda la magia de Ladybug podría arreglar el hecho de que ella no tenía talento y de que, si había llegado tan lejos, era gracias a Adrián Agreste, que probablemente no la había favorecido porque estuviese enamorado de ella, sino por pura bondad, porque él siempre hacía todo lo que podía por ver sonreír a sus amigos.

Y probablemente no había tenido intención de hacer daño a nadie, porque él no era así. De modo que, cuando se diese cuenta de lo mucho que su decisión había afectado a Sophie, probablemente corregiría el resultado del concurso y le otorgaría el premio a ella, que desde luego se lo merecía mucho más que Marinette.

Porque todo aquella noche había sido un fraude, como decía Aracne, una farsa, una mentira. Su noche de cuento de hadas no era suya en realidad. Se la había arrebatado a Sophie.

Este pensamiento la hundió todavía más en la desesperación. Por primera vez desde su primera batalla contra Corazón de Piedra sintió deseos de entregar su prodigio a otra persona, alguien que luchara en su lugar.

Porque ella solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Y olvidar aquella noche horrible y absurda, en la que había creído tocar el cielo con los dedos pero, como le había sucedido a Ícaro, el sol de la verdad había derretido sus alas para sepultarla dolorosamente en el barro.

Apenas sintió que Aracne la arrastraba con ella lejos del hotel. Aún aprisionada por los jirones de su falda, Marinette se vio remolcada por los tejados, cada vez más lejos de Le Grand Paris... y de Adrián.

Adrián, que había prometido bailar con ella, y que al final no lo había hecho.

Al final, lo único que quedaba era su obligación de luchar contra un akuma, una vez más. Y todos sus sueños e ilusiones se habían roto en pedazos, igual que su precioso vestido.

De pronto se oyó un golpe y un grito, y una voz conocida.

–¡Suéltala, ocho brazos!

–Oh, ¿de verdad quieres que la suelte? –se burló Aracne.

Marinette sintió que la alzaban todavía más en el aire. Miró hacia abajo y se quedó sin respiración.

Aracne se había encaramado al tejado de un edificio de veinte plantas, y alzaba a su presa ante ella, suspendiéndola sobre el vacío.

–Cuidado con lo que deseas, gatito... –canturreó el akuma, justo antes de soltar a Marinette.

Ella se vio de pronto libre de las ataduras... y, con un grito de horror, comenzó a caer en picado.

–¡Transfórmate, Marinette! –gritó Tikki.

Pero ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar.

Y entonces alguien la atrapó al vuelo y se la llevó de allí, envolviéndola protectoramente entre sus brazos.

–Ya está, Marinette, te tengo –susurró Cat Noir en su oído.

Marinette se abrazó a él y enterró la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, temblando.

No había pensado en Cat Noir en toda la noche y, sin embargo, le parecía totalmente lógico que él se hubiese presentado allí para recogerla cuando caía, como si las cosas no pudiesen suceder de ninguna otra manera.

– Ladybug y yo lo arreglaremos todo –murmuró él con dulzura–. No tengas miedo.

Marinette no lo tenía. Pero la idea de tener que transformarse, de luchar, cuando lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos, dormir y olvidarse de todo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se aferró a Cat Noir, hundió la cara en su hombro y se echó a llorar en silencio, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos sin compasión.


	6. I will throw the past on the fire

Adrián no había llegado a salir a la terraza con Lila en realidad. Ella le había salido al paso en la fiesta y se lo había llevado a rastras con la excusa de que quería hablar con él en privado porque tenía algo muy importante que contarle. Se habían asomado a la terraza, pero al ver que llovía habían optado por retirarse a un pequeño pasillo lateral.

Después Lila había empezado a contarle una historia enrevesada acerca del vestido de Marinette y de que Chloé había dicho que no merecía ganar el concurso, y claro, siendo ella la hija de la prestigiosa crítica de moda Audrey Bourgeois, sin duda tenía algo de razón...

Adrián no había querido seguir escuchando. Aún no entendía por qué su padre había invitado a Lila a la fiesta, puesto que ella no estaba relacionada con el mundo de la moda (de hecho, las Tsurugi no habían sido invitadas precisamente por esa razón), pero el hecho de que ella hubiese mencionado a Marinette le había recordado que le había prometido un baile. Se estaba haciendo tarde, Adrián empezaba a estar cansado y lo último que quería era terminar la velada enredado en una de las retorcidas intrigas de Lila.

Se despidió de ella y se puso a buscar a Marinette por el salón, pero no la encontró.

–Me ha parecido verla salir a la terraza –le dijo Nathalie, preocupada–. Pero está lloviendo a cántaros, se le va a mojar el vestido y aún hay que hacer algunas fotos...

–Iré a buscarla –se ofreció Adrián.

De repente, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se detuvo en seco al ver las telas. Estaban por todas partes, y parecían moverse solas, como tristes fantasmas bajo la lluvia. Y entonces oyó gritar a Marinette.

Corrió hacia el lugar donde había oído su voz. Se paró en seco, horrorizado, cuando distinguió al akuma y vio que la tenía atrapada entre los jirones que brotaban de su vestido como los tentáculos de un pulpo. Estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Y entonces vio que el akuma estaba destrozando con saña el vestido de Marinette, y sintió que la ira lo devoraba por dentro. Sabía lo mucho que su amiga había trabajado en aquella prenda, todo el esfuerzo y la ilusión que había puesto en ella, las noches sin dormir, los nervios, las dudas...

–...Así todo el mundo verá que eres un fraude... –estaba diciendo la villana–, incluyendo tu adorado Adrián Agreste.

El chico inspiró hondo. Empezaba a resultarle molesto que las chicas se pelearan por él, o que incluso resultaran akumatizadas por su causa. Pero que atacaran a Marinette... por su culpa... eso jamás podría perdonárselo.

Se ocultó tras una sombrilla, procurando no tocar ninguna de las telas, y se abrió la camisa.

–Plagg, tenemos trabajo –murmuró–. ¡Garras fuera!

Se transformó en Cat Noir y se asomó de nuevo, con precaución. Marinette y el akuma seguían hablando, pero él se había perdido parte de la conversación. Lo vio encaramarse a la barandilla, aún con Marinette a cuestas, y oyó la última frase que pronunció antes de echar a volar por los tejados de París:

––...y después dirás ante las cámaras, para todo París, que eres un fraude, y que no merecías ganar este concurso.

–Oh, no, Marinette –murmuró el superhéroe, horrorizado.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel, y precisamente con Marinette, la persona que menos se lo merecía? Se preguntó fugazmente si la chica akumatizada no sería Chloé; pero la había visto en el salón, poco antes de salir, así que debía de ser otra persona. ¿Quién podría odiar tanto a Marinette, y por qué razón?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir preguntándoselo, porque la villana se alejaba con Marinette a cuestas, y él no tenía intención de perderla de vista.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, tras un breve enfrentamiento, logró que el akuma soltara a su amiga. La vio caer al vacío durante un angustioso instante, pero la recogió al vuelto y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Ya está, Marinette, te tengo –le dijo.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba empapada y temblaba de frío, y Cat Noir sintió una súbita necesidad de protegerla de cualquiera que tuviese la mínima intención de hacerle daño.

Trató de sobreponerse. Ladybug y él derrotarían al akuma, que seguramente sería una chica confundida que no recordaría nada después, y su compañera repararía con su magia el precioso vestido de Marinette.

–Ladybug y yo lo arreglaremos todo –añadió–. No tengas miedo.

Y entonces Marinette se echó a llorar, y el corazón del superhéroe se rompió en pedazos.

Inspiró hondo. Tenía que concentrarse.

Lo primero era ponerla a salvo. Corrió y saltó por los tejados, aferrando con delicadeza su preciada carga... pero descubrió con horror que las telas lo perseguían, tratando de atraparlos a ambos. Se detuvo un momento para esquivarlas, pero estaban por todas partes, y le cortaban el paso.

Oyó la risa del akuma en algún lugar, por encima de él.

–¿Crees que puedes escapar, Cat Noir? Tengo un trozo del vestido de Marinette; mis telas la seguirán donde quiera que vaya. Podéis esconderos si queréis, pero tarde o temprano, Aracne os encontrará.

Cat Noir miró a su alrededor, preocupado. ¿Dónde estaba Ladybug? La necesitaba para que entretuviese a Aracne mientras él ponía a salvo a Marinette.

Las telas estaban por todas partes y se enganchaban a ellos como dedos húmedos y pegajosos. Cat Noir luchó por mantenerlas a raya, pero eran demasiadas. Cuanto trató de huir, descubrió que los habían rodeado. Miró hacia arriba y flexionó las piernas, listo para saltar... pero las telas los envolvieron y los ataron a ambos, inmovilizándolos.

–¡Cataclysm! –gritó Cat Noir.

Rasgó las telas, que se desintegraron al instante bajo su poder destructor. Oyó a lo lejos el grito de frustración de Aracne, pero no se volvió para mirarla. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Aprovechó el momento de confusión de la villana para escapar por los tejados, cargando con Marinette, hasta que perdió de vista a su adversaria. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento y miró a su alrededor en busca de un refugio. Encontró una ventana abierta y no dudó en entrar por ella, aún sosteniendo a Marinette con firmeza y delicadeza.

Una vez en el interior del edificio, se apresuró a cerrar la ventana tras él y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraban ambos en un viejo desván. Estaba oscuro, pero los ojos de Cat Noir veían sin problemas en la penumbra. Distinguió algunos muebles cubiertos de polvo, cajas de trastos y poco más.

Pero solo había dos ventanas, y eran bastante pequeñas. Depositó a Marinette en el suelo, con cuidado, y desplazó un armario hasta una de las ventanas para bloquearla. La otra la cubrió con una pesada estantería.

Su prodigio emitió un sonido urgente, recordándole que solo le quedaban unos minutos antes de volver a convertirse en Adrián. Se volvió hacia Marinette.

La muchacha seguía donde la había dejado, sentada junto a la pared y acurrucada sobre sí misma, temblando. Cat Noir se inclinó junto a ella.

–Tengo que transformarme para recuperar mis poderes –le dijo en voz baja–, pero no me voy demasiado lejos. No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte sola.

Ella no respondió. Un poco preocupado, Cat Noir se ocultó tras un montón de cajas y murmuró:

–Plagg, garras dentro.

Hubo un destello de color verde. Adrián respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, pero había perdido su visión nocturna y solo distinguió los brillantes ojos de Plagg en la oscuridad. Le tendió un trozo de camembert y murmuró:

–Recupera fuerzas, amigo. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Se asomó tras la pila de trastos para mirar a Marinette, pero ella seguía acurrucada en su rincón, temblando. La oyó estornudar y frunció el ceño, preocupado. Se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó colgada del respaldo de una silla antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su kwami.

–¿Estás listo?

–Cuando quieras –respondió Plagg, y Adrián percibió un cierto matiz de inquietud en su voz, normalmente despreocupada.

Pronunció las palabras mágicas y volvió a transformarse en Cat Noir. Recuperó su chaqueta, se acercó a Marinette y se inclinó a su lado.

–¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó, pero ella no respondió.

Cat Noir le cubrió los hombros con la chaqueta. Ella dio un breve respingo, sin levantar la cabeza. El superhéroe alzó su bastón y activó su teléfono para llamar a Ladybug... pero el dispositivo de ella no le devolvió la señal.

–¿Dónde estás, Ladybug? –murmuró, preocupado.

Marinette alzó entonces la cabeza y se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cat Noir malinterpretó su expresión de angustia.

–No te preocupes, seguro que no tardará en venir –trató de tranquilizarla–. Te pondremos a salvo y derrotaremos a esa... Aracne, o como se llame.

Marinette suspiró y bajó la mirada, con un gesto tan infinitamente triste que a Cat Noir se le encogió el corazón. No era justo, pensó. Apenas un rato antes, Marinette brillaba como una estrella en la gala del concurso que había ganado gracias a su talento y a incontables horas de trabajo y esfuerzo... y ahora estaba allí, en aquel desván polvoriento, empapada, con el vestido destrozado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acosada, una vez más, por un akuma que quería vengarse de ella por alguna razón absurda.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó con suavidad. Como Marinette no respondió, Cat Noir añadió–: Estabas en la fiesta del hotel, ¿verdad? ¿Aracne también?

Ella asintió.

–Había un c-concurso –balbuceó con voz temblorosa–. Había que diseñar un vestido de n-noche, y yo participé, y Sophie... Aracne... participaba t-también, pero gané yo y...

–¿Y ella no se lo ha tomado bien?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Pero tiene razón –susurró–. Debería haber ganado ella, su vestido era mejor que el mío.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –protestó Cat Noir–. ¿Por qué dices eso? Si mi pa... si los jueces han elegido el tuyo, será por algo, ¿no?

Marinette negaba con la cabeza, como si no quisiera escuchar su razonamiento.

–Pero ¿y si he ganado solo porque me conocen? –objetó–. Después de todo, A-Adrián y yo somos amigos y...

Marinette no pudo continuar, porque se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas otra vez. Cat Noir frunció el ceño. Empezaba a ver cierta conexión entre lo que estaba sucediendo y la historia que le había contado Lila, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

–¿Te refieres a Adrián Agreste? –siguió preguntando–. Pero él es modelo, no diseñador de moda ni juez de concurso...

Poco a poco, el superhéroe consiguió que Marinette, entre balbuceos y a trompicones, le contase todo lo que Aracne le había dicho y las dudas que había sembrado en su corazón.

–Pero ¿cómo has podido creer algo así? –le preguntó el chico, consternado–. ¡Tú tienes muchísimo talento, Marinette! ¿No ganaste también otro concurso el año pasado? ¿No has diseñado varias cosas para Jagged Stone?

–Jagged es un artista excéntrico e impredecible, sus gustos no tienen por qué...

–¿Y qué me dices del criterio de Audrey Bourgeois? ¿No alabó un sombrero que diseñaste tú? ¿No estaba dispuesta a llevarte con ella a Nueva York?

–Pero eso no... Un momento, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Cat Noir se frotó la nuca, incómodo.

–Uhhh... me lo contó Chloé... ya sabes, Queen Bee.

Marinette lo miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Chloé y tú habláis de mí?

–Eeeeh... bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas... El trabajo de superhéroe no consiste solo en luchar contra los villanos, también hay patrullas, tareas de vigilancia... tiempos muertos, y ya sabes, charlamos para entretenernos...

–¿De mí? –insistió Marinette, con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de enfado que Cat Noir encontró adorable... y curiosamente familiar.

–De todo en general y de nada en particular.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza, no muy convencida. Pero finalmente suspiró, dejó caer los hombros y se acurrucó junto a Cat Noir. Él, sorprendido por aquel súbito gesto de confianza, la rodeó con el brazo instintivamente.

–No es el concurso, en realidad –confesó ella en voz baja–. Es que estoy tan cansada...

–¿Cansada? –repitió él en el mismo tono.

Marinette suspiró, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

–Cansada de luchar –susurró–. Cansada de esforzarme, de no tener nunca tiempo para tomarme un respiro, o para divertirme, o para disfrutar con mi familia o mis amigos...

–Creo que conozco esa sensación.

Marinette rió sin alegría.

–¿De verdad? Nunca lo habría dicho de ti. O a lo mejor sí –añadió de pronto–. ¿No te cansas... no os cansáis tú y Ladybug de defender París? ¿De tener que llevar una doble vida? ¿De dejar todo lo que estáis haciendo para correr a pelear contra villanos akumatizados... sabiendo que volverá a pasar una y otra vez?

–Pero llegará un día en que dejará de pasar –le aseguró Cat Noir–. Derrotaremos a Lepidóptero, recuperaremos su prodigio y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Marinette suspiró.

–Me gustaría poder ser tan optimista como tú, Cat Noir. Pero me temo que estoy empezando a perder la esperanza.

Cat Noir iba a replicar, pero ella no había terminado de hablar.

–Y es la misma historia una y otra vez –continuó, con la voz rota–. No importa cuánto trabaje, cuánto luche o cuánto me esfuerce, siempre pasa algo, siempre hay alguien ahí para recordarme cuál debería ser mi lugar. No vale la pena intentarlo siquiera, ¿verdad? Debería abandonar mi sueño de ser diseñadora, porque tendría que renunciar a demasiadas cosas... y ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando.

–Pero...

–Y también debería empezar a asumir que Adrián y yo nunca seremos nada más que amigos.

–Pero tú eres una diseñadora de muchísimo talento y... espera, ¿qué?

Marinette se frotó los ojos para secarse las lágrimas, con rabia.

–Es tan difícil acercarse a él… –prosiguió, casi como si hablara para sí misma, sin prestar atención al desconcierto de Cat Noir–. Me ha costado mucho aprender a hablar como una persona normal cuando estoy a su lado, sin tropezar ni tartamudear, y sé que eso solo dependía de mí, pero... lo controlan muchísimo, siempre está encerrado en su casa, no lo dejan salir y tampoco tengo permiso para entrar. Ya no soy solo yo, es que él nunca tiene tiempo para estar con sus amigos... ni conmigo. Sin embargo, Chloé es parte de su mundo desde siempre, y luego están Lila y Kagami, que acaban de llegar y ya quedan con él o incluso entran en su casa, y es porque pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, ¿verdad?, y yo estoy fuera de su círculo, y por mucho que me esfuerce eso nunca cambiará.

–Ma... Marinette... –logró decir Cat Noir, perplejo–. ¿Qué estás intentando...?

–¡Y luego están los akumas! –continuó ella con desesperación–. Todas las veces que he conseguido acercarme a él, que hemos hecho cosas juntos... cuando entrenamos para el torneo de videojuegos, cuando fuimos al cine, el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando bailamos en la fiesta de Chloé... todas las veces apareció un villano akumatizado para estropear el momento... ¡todas las veces! Y hoy parecía que iba a ser diferente, porque reuní valor para pedirle un baile y me dijo que sí..., y entonces Sophie fue akumatizada, y ahora... –Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo–. Supongo que es el destino, ¿no? –concluyó con amargura–. Si la vida insiste en alejarme de Adrián será por algo, ¿verdad? Será que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, después de todo. Hace tiempo que debería haber hecho caso a las señales, pero supongo... que soy cabezota y que no quería perder la esperanza de que quizá un día... tal vez un día, él...

Se le quebró la voz y las palabras que iba a pronunciar murieron en sus labios. Tragó saliva y alzó la mirada. Y entonces vio a Cat Noir, que la contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos, entre confuso, conmovido y horrorizado.

–Oh –murmuró ella, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer–. Lo siento mucho, no pretendía...

–Estás enamorada de Adrián –musitó él.

Ella sonrió sin alegría.

–Bueno, menuda novedad. Estuviste en mi habitación y viste las fotos, ¿verdad?

Cat Noir pestañeó.

–Sí, pero pensé... bueno, es un modelo y tiene muchas admiradoras, y por otro lado... –Se revolvió el pelo, incómodo–. Si no recuerdo mal, una vez me dijiste que yo...

–Oh –repitió Marinette, y se cubrió la boca con las manos, angustiada–. Oh, no. Aquella vez. El almuerzo con mis padres.

–Todo lo que dijiste... ¿No era... no era verdad? –Parecía un tanto decepcionado, y Marinette se sintió peor todavía.

–Sí... Bueno, no... o sea, tal vez. No lo sé. Estaba muy confusa, supongo. A lo mejor intenté... no sé, un clavo saca a otro clavo, ¿no? Oh, no, qué mal ha sonado eso –gimió, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Cat Noir le sonrió con cariño.

–No tanto. Creo que te entiendo, ¿sabes? Una vez, yo también traté de pasar página... con lo de Ladybug, quiero decir... y le pedí una cita a otra chica.

–¿De verdad? –se asombró Marinette; entornó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, observándolo con cierta suspicacia–. ¿Y quién era?

Cat Noir se rió.

–No te lo puedo contar. De todos modos, no salió demasiado bien, y tampoco fue una buena idea, que digamos. Porque en el fondo yo seguía enamorado de Ladybug hasta las trancas, y creo que hice concebir falsas esperanzas a la otra chica, y... no se lo merecía.

–Entiendo –murmuró Marinette.

Se había acurrucado sobre sí misma otra vez, y parecía tan triste que Cat Noir sintió el súbito impulso de volver a abrazarla, de estrecharla contra su pecho y no dejarla marchar. Pero lo reprimió, porque lo que ella acababa de revelarle le quemaba como un dardo de fuego en el corazón.

No había nada en aquel momento que desease más que hacerla feliz, que volviese a sonreír.

Pero no podía darle la clase de cariño que ella esperaba de él... de Adrián Agreste... porque estaba enamorado de otra.

Había sido duro rechazarla la primera vez. Ahora, la simple idea de volver a hacerle daño le resultaba insoportable.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella se lo había dicho a Cat Noir, no a Adrián, en realidad. En teoría, Adrián aún no sabía lo que Marinette sentía por él.

Así que no tendría que romperle otra vez el corazón... todavía.

Marinette temblaba debajo de su chaqueta, y Cat Noir volvió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros, con cuidado.

–¿Nunca... nunca se lo has contado a él..., igual que hiciste conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Lo he intentado un par de veces. Le envié una tarjeta por San Valentín, pero olvidé firmarla. Y la segunda vez... reuní el valor para presentarme ante él y entregarle una carta personalmente... pero... me equivoqué de papel –gimió, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos, muerta de vergüenza–, y le di en su lugar una receta del ma... de mi abuelo, que llevaba también en el bolso para entregar en la farmacia.

–¡Ah! –exclamó Cat Noir. Uno de los grandes misterios que rodeaban a Marinette acababa de aclararse por fin–. Entonces... –Trató de ordenar sus ideas–, le diste una receta, pero lo que ibas a entregarle era en realidad...

–Una confesión de amor –musitó ella, aún abochornada y roja como una cereza.

–Ah –repitió él, reflexivo–. Oh –murmuró.

Era una suerte que su amiga se hubiese confundido de papel aquella mañana, pensó. Porque a su vuelta de Londres no habría tenido más remedio que mantener con ella una incómoda conversación que sin duda la habría hecho sufrir.

Y por nada del mundo deseaba que ella sufriera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para sí mismo. A veces deseaba poder desdoblarse y ser de verdad las dos personas que todo el mundo pensaba que era. Así, Cat Noir podría seguir siendo fiel a Ladybug, y tal vez Adrián...

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel extraño pensamiento.

–Es como si la vida se empeñase en mantenerme alejada de él –estaba diciendo Marinette–. Tengo la sensación de chocarme contra la misma pared una y otra vez. Es absurdo, ¿verdad? Debería haberme rendido hace tiempo.

–No lo sé –murmuró él, sin saber muy bien por qué lo decía–. Yo sí me he declarado a Ladybug..., varias veces..., y ella siempre me ha dado calabazas, pero no he perdido la esperanza. Así que supongo que no soy el más indicado para aconsejarte.

–Pero es que no es algo que dependa de ti. Si ella no siente lo mismo por ti, si quiere a otro, ¿qué puedes hacer tú? ¿Qué sentido tiene insistir? –Suspiró–. Tendría que haberlo aceptado hace tiempo, pero supongo que nunca es tarde para tomar la decisión correcta.

–¿Cómo, que vas a rendirte con Adrián? –preguntó él; calló de pronto, sorprendido por la ligera indignación que acababa de detectar en su propia voz.

–No puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera como a ti te gustaría –se defendió ella–. Solo desear que sea feliz, aunque sea con otra persona..., si lo quieres de verdad.

–O esperar a que tal vez un día cambie de idea. La gente cambia, ¿no?

Ella clavó sus enormes ojos azules en los de él.

–¿Crees de verdad que Adrián podría enamorarse de mí?

Cat Noir tardó un poco en contestar. Tendría que haber sido sincero con ella, haberle insinuado, con delicadeza, que tal vez su amor fuese imposible, que hay más peces en el mar, pero... ¿quién era él para responder tal cosa? Después de todo, ¿no seguía enamorado de Ladybug, a pesar de que ella le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que amaba a otro?

–No lo sé –murmuró finalmente–. ¿Crees que Ladybug me querrá algún día?

Por alguna razón, los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–No lo sé –musitó.

«Si pudiese quererla a ella, igual que amo a Ladybug», pensó Cat Noir, abrumado, «sería todo mucho más sencillo».

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, con infinita ternura, y la miró a los ojos.

–Pero sí sé una cosa, Marinette –le dijo–: que eres una chica maravillosa y repleta de creatividad y de talento, y que no deberías renunciar a tus sueños. Sé que a veces la vida es difícil e injusta, y que hay gente que parece que solo existe para ponerte palos en las ruedas, pero no estás sola. Tienes a tu alrededor a muchas personas que te aprecian, te apoyan y te valoran, y estoy seguro de que Adrián Agreste es una de ellas. Y de que realmente quería compartir contigo ese baile que le habías pedido.

Marinette parpadeó, emocionada, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

–Cat Noir, yo... –empezó, pero un súbito estruendo los interrumpió y los hizo dar un respingo.

–¿Creíais que no os encontraría? –se oyó la voz de Aracne desde fuera–. ¡Pues estabais equivocados!

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Intenso Marichat! Parece que Marinette está muy hundida, pero resurgirá de sus cenizas cual ave Fénix, no lo dudéis. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Todavía quedan muchas sorpresas por desvelar!

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


	7. I'll sing you to sleep when you're tired

Los dos se levantaron de un salto cuando algo empezó a golpear los muebles que Cat Noir había apoyado contra las ventanas para bloquearlas.

–Está intentando entrar –murmuró Marinette, alarmada.

Cat Noir desplegó su bastón y volvió a llamar a Ladybug, sin resultado. Sacudió la cabeza.

–No es solo que no responda, es que su teléfono ni siquiera está activo. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Marinette lo contempló un momento con aire desconcertado, como si no tuviese del todo claro dónde estaba o qué debía hacer. Después frunció el ceño, decidida, y cogió a su compañero por el brazo.

–Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí –le recordó.

Cat Noir asintió. Localizó una trampilla en el suelo y la abrió sin dificultad. Los dos escaparon por ella momentos antes de que uno de los tentáculos de tela irrumpiese en el desván, haciendo saltar la estantería por los aires.

Cat Noir y Marinette se encontraron en el salón de una casa antigua. Pasaron frente a un desconcertado anciano en pijama, que los observó con la boca abierta mientras se disculpaban apresuradamente, y corrieron hacia el balcón más cercano. Una vez allí, el superhéroe tomó a Marinette en brazos y saltó con ella fuera del edificio.

Aracne los vio, pero los apéndices de su vestido estaban tan enredados en el interior de la casa que tardó un rato en liberarlos. Cat Noir extendió su bastón todo lo que pudo, lo plantó en el suelo y se impulsó lejos de allí, llevando consigo a Marinette.

Como no sabía dónde ocultarla, la condujo hasta el colegio, que estaba vacío a aquellas horas de la noche. Si la llevaba a casa, caviló, pondría en peligro a sus padres.

Se escondió con ella en un armario de la limpieza. Sabía que no iba a ser un gran escondite, porque Aracne los encontraría de todos modos, pero quizá ganaría algo de tiempo.

Aún con Marinette acurrucada entre sus brazos, llamó de nuevo a Ladybug.

–Sigue sin dar señales de vida –murmuró.

Empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? No era propio de su dama desaparecer sin avisar cuando un akuma amenazaba París.

Pero no quiso expresar sus miedos en voz alta para no inquietar a Marinette. Ya estaba demasiado alterada como para que él la asustara todavía más.

–Tendremos que arreglárnoslas solos –concluyó, con una sonrisa–. Y no se nos da mal, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos juntos a Evilustrator?

Pretendía animarla, o al menos arrancarle una sonrisa. Pero Marinette no respondió, y Cat Noir se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato callada.

Bajó la mirada. El interior del armario estaba completamente a oscuras, pero su visión nocturna le permitió observarla con atención, y descubrió con sorpresa que se había quedado dormida.

–Marinette... –musitó, conmovido.

La estrechó con cuidado contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza para besarla en la frente, tras apartarle un poco el cabello, suelto y todavía húmedo. Se moría de ganas de llevarla a su casa, con su familia, de dejarla tendida en su cama, cubierta con una manta suave y caliente, para que durmiera y descansara todo el tiempo que hiciese falta. Ya lidiaría más adelante con el hecho de que su querida amiga estaba enamorada de él... otra vez. Y decidiría qué hacer al respecto, si es que podía hacer algo.

Pero primero tenía que defenderla de Aracne. Y necesitaba a Ladybug.

La llamó por cuarta vez. Sin respuesta.

Ahora sí que empezaba a estar preocupado de verdad.

–Sé que estáis por aquí –oyó de pronto la voz de la villana desde el patio–. Me estoy cansando de este juego, minino. Entrégame a Marinette y tu prodigio, y a lo mejor te dejo marchar sin arrancarte las uñas. ¿Qué te parece?

En otras circunstancias, Cat Noir habría respondido a la provocación. Habría plantado cara y acudido a luchar con entusiasmo, un par de chistes malos y una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Pero ahora se mantenía en silencio y extraordinariamente serio, y no era solo porque Ladybug estuviese ausente. Después de todo, no habría sido la primera vez que el superhéroe debía comenzar una pelea sin ella.

Se debía a que, en aquellos momentos, lo único que le importaba era poner a salvo a Marinette. Y descubrió de pronto que, cuando su amiga estaba en peligro, luchar contra los supervillanos dejaba de ser divertido.

La voz de Aracne sonaba cada vez más cerca, y Cat Noir comprendió que no tardaría en encontrarlos. Si los descubría en aquel armario, no tendrían forma de escapar.

Echó un vistazo a su teléfono y suspiró para sus adentros. Tendría que arreglárselas sin Ladybug.

Salió del armario con precaución, aún cargando con Marinette, que seguía profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. «Está agotada», pensó, contemplándola con ternura. Aun así le resultaba extraño que se hubiese quedado dormida en aquella situación, perseguida por un akuma y en brazos de un superhéroe al que apenas conocía. El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa. «Seré digno de tu confianza», le prometió en silencio.

Recorrió el colegio, escogiendo las zonas que aún no habían sido invadidas por el laberinto de tela de Aracne. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Desde allí podría escapar con facilidad...

...O, al menos, eso pensaba, hasta que miró a su alrededor y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de asombro y horror.

Las telas de Aracne estaban por todas partes. Cubrían buena parte de la ciudad, se enredaban en las farolas, colgaban de los edificios y tendían puentes entre los balcones. No eran pegajosas, como las de Anansi, pero tenían vida propia y los atraparían en cuanto lograran detectarlos.

Cat Noir se ocultó tras un muro y respiró hondo. Volvió a sacar el bastón para llamar a Ladybug, pero el movimiento despertó a Marinette.

–¿Qué pasa? –murmuró ella, medio dormida–. ¿Cat... Noir?

–Siento interrumpir tu siesta, bella durmiente, pero estamos en medio de una situación... un poco enmarañada.

–¿Enmarañada? –repitió ella.

Miró a su alrededor, estirando el cuello para intentar entender lo que estaba pasando. Parecía más espabilada, de modo que Cat Noir la dejó en el suelo.

–Oh, no..., Aracne –musitó ella, recordándolo todo–. Pero... ¿qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Dónde estamos?

–En el colegio Françoise Dupont –informó él–. Te he traído hasta aquí intentando darle esquinazo. Ladybug no ha llegado todavía, pero no tardará.

Marinette bajo la cabeza con expresión culpable.

–¿Me he... me he dormido? ¿En medio del ataque de un akuma?

–Estabas muy cansada –la justificó Cat Noir, con amabilidad.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no, no, esto es un desastre. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera de combate?

–Han sido solo unos minutos.

Marinette se miró a sí misma, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensativa. Aún llevaba la chaqueta de Adrián por encima de su vestido roto.

–Me está... me está siguiendo a mí, ¿verdad? Y dijo algo sobre mi vestido...

–Dijo que puede localizarte porque tiene un trozo de tu vestido, sí. Puede que sea verdad.

–Entonces, me lo quitaré –dijo ella, decidida.

Cat Noir se ruborizó.

–¿Que te quitarás... el vestido?

–Seguirá encontrándome mientras lo lleve puesto. Pero si me cambio de ropa no tendrá modo de rastrearme, ¿verdad?

–Supongo que no –murmuró Cat Noir, y ella lo miró de soslayo.

–¿No se te había ocurrido hasta ahora? –le preguntó–. Lo del vestido, quiero decir.

Él se puso todavía más rojo.

–¡Claro que no! Soy un caballero, y lo de desvestir a las damas ni se me pasa por la cabeza.

Marinette le devolvió una sonrisa pícara.

–Es bueno saberlo –comentó–. Pero quizá no haga falta –murmuró de pronto, pensativa. A lo mejor, lo que necesitamos para despistarla no es un señuelo, sino dos.

Cat Noir la miró, intrigado.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Marinette sonreía, con una expresión traviesa que el superhéroe encontró extrañamente familiar. Parecía que la siesta le había sentado bien. Se mostraba animada y alerta, y sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de miedo, dolor y decepción.

Pero ella no pudo responder a su pregunta, porque, de nuevo, las telas los rodearon.

–¡Os encontré otra vez, mis escurridizos ratoncillos! ¡Y me estoy cansando de jugar!

Cat Noir enarboló el bastón, dispuesto a defenderse; pero Marinette lo cogió de la mano y echó a correr, arrastrándolo tras ella.

–¡Eh! –protestó él–. ¿Qué haces?

–¡Tú sígueme!

Esquivaron un tentáculo de tela y bajaron a toda velocidad por las escaleras, desde la azotea hasta el piso superior del edificio. Encontraron un aula vacía; Marinette entró en el interior, seguida de Cat Noir, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

–No vamos a poder seguir huyendo para siempre –advirtió el superhéroe.

–No vamos a hacerlo –le aseguró ella.

Ante la perplejidad de Cat Noir, comenzó a arrancar tiras de la falda de su vestido.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó él, horrorizado.

–Ya estaba roto –replicó ella con indiferencia–. Y, de todos modos, Ladybug lo arreglará después, ¿no?

Cat Noir se sintió conmovido ante su entereza, a pesar de que seguía sin comprender qué estaba planeando. Aquella sensación le resultó familiar.

Cuando Marinette se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios y las manos repletas de retales de su precioso vestido, el héroe no pudo evitar preguntarse si no habría perdido la cabeza en realidad.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –repitió, mirándola con suspicacia.

–Tú vas a ser mi señuelo –respondió ella, aún sonriendo.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

–Confía en mí –suplicó ella, más seria. Y él suspiró y asintió.

Permitió, pues, que Marinette atara los trozos de tela rosa a su cinturón hasta componer una especie de falda en torno a su traje de superhéroe. La observó mientras lo hacía, concentrada y decidida, y la recordó apenas unos instantes antes, hundida y agotada, llorando entre sus brazos. Decidió que le gustaba el cambio.

Y sintió de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla sonreír a cualquier precio. De modo que le quitó de las manos el último retal y él mismo se lo ató en el extremo de su cola-cinturón.

–¿Qué tal me queda? –le preguntó, moviendo la cola para ondear el lazo improvisado.

Ella se rió, y su risa fue como música celestial en los oídos del superhéroe.

–Estás muy guapo, minino.

–Yo siempre estoy muy guapo –replicó él, fingiéndose ofendido–. Pero ahora, además, parezco más _refelinado_, ¿no crees? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette rió de nuevo, y Cat Noir sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo una agradable calidez en el pecho.

–_Presumiaudo_, más bien –respondió con picardía–. Pero ahora no estás en un pase de modelos, así que céntrate, ¿vale? –añadió, más seria–. Con un poco de suerte, y si sus poderes funcionan como creo, te perseguirá a ti, al menos hasta que se dé cuenta de que tú no eres yo.

–No sé cómo nadie podría confundirnos, la verdad –murmuró él, no muy convencido.

–Nadie que tenga ojos en la cara –coincidió Marinette–. Pero el vestido embrujado de Aracne no los tiene, ¿verdad? Es como un sabueso siguiendo un rastro.

–Entiendo la teoría, aunque no sé si funcionará.

Ella frunció el ceño con decisión.

–Tenemos que intentarlo. Necesitamos ganar algo de tiempo antes de que llegue Ladybug.

–Está bien –se rindió Cat Noir–. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, entonces?

Marinette se acercó a la ventana, y él la siguió. La observó, inquieto, mientras se encaramaba al alféizar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó por tercera vez.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Adrián sobre lo que quedaba de su vestido destrozado, y el cabello suelto le caía sobre los hombros. Pero a ella no parecía importarle. Sus ojos irradiaban energía y seguridad, y Cat Noir, sin saber por qué, se quedó un momento sin aliento.

–Recuerda: tienes que alejarla de mí.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Cuento contigo, Cat Noir –concluyó ella... y se arrojó al vacío.

Cat Noir ahogó un grito y se asomó a la ventana. Vio caer a Marinette, y su corazón volvió a latir cuando la vio aterrizar sobre una tela tendida entre la escuela y el edificio de enfrente. La tela recogió a la muchacha y la atrapó antes de que pudiese deslizarse hasta el suelo.

–¡Marinette! –gritó Cat Noir.

–¡Cat Noir! –respondió ella–. ¡Recuerda, es un sabueso siguiendo un rastro!

El superhéroe había saltado al alféizar de la ventana, dispuesto a acudir en su rescate. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el tentáculo de tela parecía vacilar. Su extremo se elevó en el aire y se aproximó a Cat Noir, casi como si tratara de olisquearlo.

Él lo comprendió. Dio un golpe de cadera, ondeando la «falda» que Marinette había atado a su cintura, y la tela diabólica de Aracne se estremeció de anticipación.

–Es a mí a quien buscas, ¿verdad? –la provocó Cat Noir–. ¡Pues adelante, atrápame si puedes!

Con un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad, dio la espalda a Marinette y trepó hasta el tejado, agitando la cola tras él, con la cinta en el extremo.

El tentáculo de tela soltó a Marinette y se abalanzó sobre él.

La muchacha respiró hondo y corrió a ocultarse en un callejón, lejos de todas las miradas. Se asomó un momento para observar a Cat Noir, que corría por la azotea, aún con los restos de su vestido colgando de su cintura, perseguido por los apéndices de tela de Aracne. Respiró hondo. No tenía mucho tiempo; la villana no tardaría en darse cuenta de que su ropa estaba persiguiendo a la presa equivocada, y entonces volvería a rastrearla.

Tikki voló fuera de su bolso.

–¿Cómo estás, Marinette? –preguntó con precaución.

–Mucho mejor ahora –le aseguró ella; titubeó un instante antes de añadir–. Lo siento mucho, Tikki. He tardado mucho en entrar en acción.

Pero el kwami negó con la cabeza.

–Has tenido un momento de tensión, nada más. Eres humana, es normal. Lo importante es que te has recuperado.

Ella sonrió.

–Sí. Y vamos a derrotar a Aracne y a devolver a Sophie a su estado normal. Y con un poco de suerte –añadió, esperanzada–, volveremos a la fiesta a tiempo de bailar con Adrián.

–¡Dalo por hecho! –respondió Tikki, sonriendo.

Marinette se irguió y pronunció las palabras que la convertirían en Ladybug.

–¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

* * *

Cuando Ladybug llegó al lugar de la batalla, Cat Noir ya estaba atrapado entre las telas de Aracne y luchaba por liberarse.

–¿Qué has hecho con Marinette, gato apestoso? –rugió la villana.

–¡No es de tu incumbencia! –replicó él.

Ladybug aterrizó cerca de ellos, haciendo girar su yoyó con maestría.

–¿Me echabais de menos? –saludó con una sonrisa.

–¡Milady! –casi gritó Cat Noir, muy aliviado–. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡Llevo _tela_ de rato esperándote!

–Un asunto importante me ha _entretejido_ por el camino –replicó ella, y Cat Noir le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–Me alegro de que hayas llegado. La fiesta no podía empezar sin ti. ¡Cataclysm! –gritó.

Utilizó su poder destructor para liberarse y se dejó caer junto a Ladybug con agilidad y elegancia.

–¿Listo para la acción, minino? –empezó ella, pero Cat Noir la detuvo, inquieto.

–¡Espera! El akuma está persiguiendo a Marinette, y la he perdido de vista.

–No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó ella–, Marinette está a salvo. Se ha cambiado de ropa y va de camino a la casa de sus padres.

Cat Noir respiró, aliviado, y sus hombros se enderezaron, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

–Muchas gracias, Ladybug –le dijo con fervor.

Ella se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle más: Aracne volvía a arrojar contra ellos los apéndices de su vestido para arrebatarles sus prodigios.

* * *

Un rato después, los dos superhéroes habían derrotado por fin a la villana, y Ladybug había purificado su akuma, devolviendo a Sophie a su aspecto habitual. Arrojó al aire su lucky charm e invocó su poder sanador, y las mariquitas mágicas recorrieron París, eliminando las siniestras telas que lo envolvían. Los restos del vestido de Marinette, que seguían atados al cinturón de Cat Noir, desaparecieron también, y el chico reprimió el impulso de aferrar alguno de ellos antes de que se desvaneciera entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos un momento y se esforzó por recordar que la magia de Ladybug funcionaba siempre, y que Marinette debía de estar ya a salvo y con su vestido intacto de nuevo.

Sophie miró a su alrededor, muy desconcertada.

–¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo aquí? Ladybug... Cat Noir... oh, no, ¿qué he hecho?

Cat Noir respiró hondo, tratando de pasar por alto la forma en que aquella chica había hecho llorar a Marinette.

–Nada que no puedas solucionar con una disculpa –dijo, con algo más de dureza de la que había pretendido.

Ladybug le dirigió una mirada de reproche y se inclinó junto a Sophie.

–Estabas muy disgustada y lo has pagado con la persona equivocada. Es lo que pasa cuando se da crédito a rumores sin fundamento. Pero, si hablas con ella, seguro que lo entenderá.

–Oh, no, Marinette –murmuró Sophie, horrorizada.

Cat Noir desvió la mirada. Normalmente solía ser muy comprensivo con las personas akumatizadas, pero en aquel caso le estaba costando mucho trabajo. De modo que guardó silencio y dejó que Ladybug siguiera hablando.

–Te llevaré de vuelta a la fiesta para que podáis hablar. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella bajó la cabeza, muy avergonzada.

–Sí... gracias, Ladybug.

La heroína asintió sonriendo y se volvió hacia su compañero.

–¿Cat Noir? ¿Está todo bien?

Él respiró hondo.

–Sí. Sí, no te preocupes.

Ladybug vaciló un instante.

–Escucha, Cat Noir, yo... –empezó, pero el prodigio de él emitió su último pitido de aviso.

–Tengo que marcharme, bichito. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

–¡Espera, Cat Noir! –lo llamó ella; el chico se volvió, interrogante–. Gracias –concluyó Ladybug.

Él la miró, sorprendido.

–¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

–Por todo –respondió ella sin más.

Cat Noir no supo muy bien qué decir. Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, dio un poderoso salto y desapareció en la noche.

Ladybug se reunió de nuevo con Sophie.

–¿Estás lista? Te llevaré de vuelta al hotel. –Sonrió un poco y añadió–. Después de todo, la fiesta aún no ha terminado.


	8. When the summer's turning small

Cat Noir llegó al hotel y buscó un lugar discreto donde volver a transformarse en Adrián. Cuando lo hizo comprobó, satisfecho, que volvía a llevar puesta la chaqueta que le había prestado a Marinette durante su enfrentamiento contra Aracne. Lo cierto era que se trataba de una prenda muy cara, y su padre lo reprendería si la perdía o la estropeaba. Por no hablar del hecho de que le resultaría difícil explicarle a su amiga por qué Cat Noir tenía en su poder la chaqueta de Adrián Agreste.

Entró en el salón, dispuesto a fingir que había estado escondido durante el ataque del akuma.

Por lo que parecía, Aracne no había causado un gran trastorno en la fiesta. El señor Bourgeois se había limitado a mandar que cerrasen bien todas las ventanas, y había sintonizado el canal de noticias en la televisión del salón. Los reporteros habían tardado un poco en obtener una imagen clara de la chica secuestrada por el akuma, pero los invitados habían acabado por reconocer en ella a la ganadora del concurso de Gabriel Agreste, y un murmullo de inquietud había recorrido la sala. Cuando por fin las mariquitas mágicas habían recorrido la ciudad, eliminando el siniestro entramado de telas tendido por Aracne, todos los asistentes habían estallado en exclamaciones de júbilo.

Adrián vio a su guardaespaldas buscándolo en el otro extremo del salón, y se apresuró a darle esquinazo. Quería asegurarse de que Marinette estaba bien antes de que sus vigilantes volviesen a atarlo corto.

La encontró por fin en la terraza. Estaba lejos de la puerta, junto a la balaustrada, hablando con otra chica a la que Adrián reconoció como Sophie, la víctima akumatizada. Frunció el ceño, inquieto, y se apresuró a acercarse a ellas.

Pronto descubrió, sin embargo, que las dos chicas charlaban amigablemente. Adrián se sintió muy aliviado al ver que Marinette parecía estar bien, que su vestido volvía a estar intacto y que ni siquiera se mostraba molesta con Sophie; ella parecía avergonzada, pero Marinette le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros y le hablaba en voz baja y calmada, sonriéndole con simpatía. Adrián sonrió a su vez, sintiendo una nueva oleada de afecto hacia su amiga.

Inspiró hondo y se dispuso a interpretar su papel.

–¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, fingiéndose muy alarmado–. Ha habido un ataque, y la chica secuestrada se parecía a ti...

Ella se ruborizó, y entonces Adrián recordó de golpe que estaba enamorada de él. Se quedó sin habla un momento, olvidando lo que iba a decir.

Pero Marinette respiró profundamente y encontró valor para responder sin tartamudear apenas:

–Todo está bien, Adrián. Sí, me... me raptó un akuma, pero Cat Noir y Ladybug me han salvado, y... y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

–No tienes por qué protegerme, Marinette –intervino entonces Sophie–. No lo merezco. –Levantó la cabeza y añadió–: Yo fui quien la atacó. Estaba celosa de ella porque ganó el concurso. –Desvió la mirada, abatida–. Lo siento mucho. Estaba segura de que lo habíais amañado; creía que Marinette había obtenido el premio el premio porque tú... porque vosotros...

–Ya le he explicado que es tu padre el que ha elegido el vestido ganador, no tú –cortó Marinette con rapidez–. Y que si no ha venido es porque no suele salir de casa, ¿verdad?

Adrián recuperó la voz por fin.

–Sí, ¡ejem!, por supuesto, él es el genio del diseño, no yo. Y es cierto que no sale mucho. Le pasa lo contrario que a mí: yo no soporto estar encerrado, y él no soporta estar lejos de casa. –Suspiró; iba a añadir que su extraño comportamiento se debía a la desaparición de su esposa, pero prefirió no entrar en detalles delante de Sophie–. Pero es perfectamente capaz de gestionar todos sus asuntos a distancia, no lo dudes. Y tiene buen ojo; incluso a través de una cámara puede valorar un diseño o una prenda y fijarse hasta en los mínimos detalles.

Sophie enrojeció un poco.

–Supongo que sí. Siento mucho haber estropeado la fiesta.

Adrián alejó de su mente la imagen de Aracne destrozando el vestido de Marinette y se esforzó por sonreír.

–No te preocupes. Ya sabemos que en París todo el mundo puede ser akumatizado y, por otro lado, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

–No es culpa tuya en realidad, sino de Lepidóptero –añadió Marinette, y Adrián pensó que eso era algo que Ladybug solía decir a menudo–. Aunque esta vez puede que haya también otros responsables –concluyó ella, y Adrián la miró con curiosidad.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Marinette colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Sophie para mirarla a los ojos.

–Cuando estabas akumatizada... mencionaste a dos chicas. Dijiste que ellas habían estado comentando...

No pudo terminar, porque las acusaciones de Aracne aún le hacían daño por dentro, a pesar de que supiese en el fondo que no tenía razón.

–Oh –murmuró ella–. Oh, sí, es verdad. Las oí hablar y pensé... Lo siento mucho, Marinette.

–¿Sabes quiénes eran? –preguntó Adrián, aunque ya lo sospechaba.

–No las conocía personalmente, pero una de ellas... bueno, todo el mundo sabe quién es: la hija del alcalde.

–Chloé –murmuró Adrián, sintiendo que se le caía el alma a los pies.

Siempre Chloé. No importaba cuánto se esforzase como Queen Bee, cuántas veces le prometiese a su amigo que intentaría comportarse mejor con la gente... siempre volvía a hacer aquellas cosas, una y otra vez.

Normalmente contra Marinette.

–...y la otra era pelirroja, con el cabello largo... Chloé la llamó Rossi.

–Lila –suspiró Marinette con resignación–. Por qué será que no me sorprende.

–Hice mal en creerlas, ¿verdad? No tendría que haberlo hecho. Hablaban muy mal de ti, y tendría que haber adivinado que solo querían hacerte daño.

Adrián miró a Marinette de reojo; ella parecía haber acogido las palabras de Sophie con triste resignación, como si estuviese tan acostumbrada al desprecio de aquellas dos chicas que hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que no valía la pena molestarse por ello, porque no iban a cambiar. Y algo se rebeló en su interior. Entendía que Lila guardase rencor a Marinette porque ella era una de las pocas personas que no creían sus mentiras, pero ¿qué pasaba con Chloé? ¿Por qué la trataba tan mal? Sabía que aquella enemistad venía de lejos, de mucho antes de que él empezase a ir al colegio, pero por primera vez se preguntó cuál había sido su origen.

Iba a añadir algo más cuando, de pronto, el mayordomo de los Bourgeois se materializó junto a ellos.

–Señor Agreste, si me permite la interrupción... he de informarle de que su asistente lo está buscando. Con cierta urgencia, debo añadir.

Adrián abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado, al recordar que Nathalie no sabía nada de él desde antes del ataque del akuma. Miró a las chicas con gesto de disculpa.

–No te preocupes, vete –le dijo Marinette–. Nosotras entraremos enseguida.

Adrián asintió y se dispuso a marcharse con el mayordomo; pero, antes de hacerlo, se volvió una última vez hacia su amiga.

–No he olvidado que te debo un baile, Marinette –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo–. Espérame, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha se sonrojó deliciosamente y su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. Asintió, dirigiéndole tal mirada de adoración que Adrián no podría haberla pasado por alto aunque ella no le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos a Cat Noir momentos antes.

Sintió un retortijón de remordimiento. Sabía que no era culpa suya en realidad, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Te esperaré –le prometió Marinette, aún con una sonrisa radiante.

Adrián se despidió de ellas y se alejó en dirección al salón, acompañado por el mayordomo.

Marinette lo vio marchar y dejó escapar un suspiro embelesado.

–¿De verdad que no hay nada entre vosotros? –preguntó entonces Sophie, perpleja.

* * *

Adrián se presentó ante Nathalie con cierta expresión culpable.

–¿Dónde te habías metido, Adrián? –exclamó ella–. ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! Tu padre estaba muy preocupado.

–Lo siento –se disculpó él–. Estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando oí decir que había un akuma, y como la gente corría de un lado para otro y todo era muy confuso, decidí... quedarme allí hasta que pasara todo.

–¿Y no podías haberme enviado un mensaje?

–Me quedé sin batería.

Justo en aquel momento el móvil le sonó en el bolsillo con el aviso de una nueva notificación. Adrián esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa, pero Nathalie no parecía divertida.

–No quiero oír más excusas –dijo–. Nos vamos a casa.

–¿¡Qué!? –soltó Adrián–. Pero... pero le he prometido a Marinette...

–Ve y despídete de ella, entonces. Tienes cinco minutos.

–Pero...

–Cinco minutos, Adrián. Si no estás aquí para entonces, me veré obligada a contarle a tu padre que has dado esquinazo a tu guardaespaldas durante el ataque de un akuma... otra vez.

Adrián suspiró y asintió, derrotado.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la terraza, no pudo evitar pensar en lo decepcionada que se iba a sentir Marinette cuando se lo contara. Evocó su gesto de profunda tristeza al hablar de todos sus intentos por acercarse a él. «Nunca tiene tiempo para estar con sus amigos... ni conmigo», había dicho.

Apretó los dientes con rabia, porque sabía que era verdad. Y lo peor de todo era que sí deseaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos... y con ella. Pero, como de costumbre, eran otros los que decidían por él.

Vislumbró por fin el vestido rosa de Marinette un poco más allá, pero vaciló antes de acercarse a ella. Se lo había prometido. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era mirarla a los ojos y decirle que, una vez más, no podía pasar tiempo con ella porque lo reclamaban en otra parte. De nuevo recordó las lágrimas que Marinette había derramado entre los brazos de Cat Noir, evocó su vestido destrozado, su cabello húmedo y revuelto, la chaqueta sobre sus hombros...

Y se le ocurrió una idea.

Se quitó la chaqueta y, tras asegurarse de que nadie se fijaba en él, la dejó sobre una silla de forma casual. Después dio media vuelta y regresó junto a Nathalie.

–Ya podemos irnos –le dijo, cruzando los dedos para que ella no notase que faltaba una prenda.

Pero ella tenía la vista fija en su tableta y asintió sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Momentos más tarde, el coche conducido por el Gorila se dirigía de regreso a la mansión Agreste, con Nathalie y Adrián sentados en su interior. El chico esperó hasta el último momento, cuando el vehículo ya había traspasado las puertas exteriores del recinto, para exclamar:

–¡Oh, no, me he dejado la chaqueta en el hotel!

Nathalie se volvió para mirarlo.

–¡Adrián! –exclamó con tono de reproche–. Pero ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

–¡Lo siento muchísimo! –murmuró Adrián, fingiéndose muy arrepentido; se inclinó hacia delante y pidió al conductor–: ¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta al hotel, por favor? No hace falta que nos acompañes, Nathalie –le dijo a su asistente–. Será solo un momento, y tú debes de estar muy cansada...

–Nadie va a ir a ninguna parte –cortó ella; y el Gorila, que estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en el patio de la mansión, detuvo el vehículo.

–¡Pero...! –protestó Adrián–. ¿Y la chaqueta?

–Llamaré al hotel para que te la guarden y mañana iremos a buscarla.

–Pero...

–Y no se hable más –zanjó Nathalie.

Adrián suspiró, preocupado. Le había pedido a Marinette que lo esperara para compartir el baile que le había prometido, pero no podría regresar a su lado... y ni siquiera se había despedido de ella.

* * *

Cuando Sophie se fue a su casa, Marinette permaneció un rato más en el salón del hotel. Atendió a un par de periodistas que querían saber cómo había sido su experiencia con Aracne, y ella respondió a las preguntas, pero fingió que no conocía la verdadera identidad del akuma. Se las arregló para evitar a Chloé, y a Lila directamente no la vio, por lo que dedujo que debía de haberse marchado también.

Poco a poco, el salón se fue vaciando, aunque la orquesta seguía tocando. Por fin, cuando ya solo quedaban tres o cuatro parejas bailando, los músicos anunciaron que la siguiente canción sería la última.

Marinette buscó a Adrián con urgencia, pero no lo encontró. Se asomó al pasillo... y se topó de narices con Chloé.

–Aparta, Dupain-Cheng, que estás intoxicando mi espacio vital con tu aroma plebeyo.

Marinette cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para no responderle ninguna barbaridad.

–¿Has visto a Adrián, Chloé? –le preguntó en su lugar.

Ella se rió.

–¿Todavía lo buscas? Se fue a su casa hace media hora. ¡No me digas que no se despidió de ti! Bueno, no me extraña. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Marinette no respondió, pero sintió que le ardía la cara de rabia y vergüenza. Le dio la espalda a Chloé y se precipitó hacia la terraza, buscando un lugar más fresco y despejado, porque de pronto le costaba respirar.

Se inclinó sobre la balaustrada, aún con las mejillas ardiendo.

–No vas a hacer caso de lo que dice Chloé, ¿verdad, Marinette? –preguntó Tikki.

–No –murmuró ella–. Sé que Adrián vendrá. Me pidió que lo esperara, y creo que Cat Noir tenía razón: creo que sí quería bailar conmigo.

–Pero... ¿y si ha tenido que marcharse por algún imprevisto?

–Me habría avisado. No, Tikki. Estoy segura de que vendrá.

El kwami no respondió, pero suspiró con abatimiento.

Y Marinette esperó. Esperó hasta que la orquesta se retiró, hasta que todos los invitados se hubieron marchado, hasta que los empleados limpiaron el salón, hasta que las luces se apagaron.

Cuando el mayordomo se asomó a la terraza para ver si quedaba alguien, Marinette se ocultó tras una esquina para evitar que la viera. El hombre se retiró, cerrando las puertas de la terraza tras él.

Marinette salió de su escondite y fue a apoyarse de nuevo en la balaustrada.

–Sabes que ya no va a venir, ¿verdad? –preguntó Tikki en voz baja.

–Sí, lo sé –musitó ella–. Pero es que no quiero volver a casa todavía. Necesito... necesito pensar.

–Pero han cerrado las puertas –señaló Tikki, preocupada–. Nos hemos quedado atrapadas en la terraza.

–Marinette estaría atrapada en la terraza –puntualizó la chica–, pero no Ladybug. No te preocupes, Tikki. Luego me transformaré y llegaremos a casa en un momento. Solo quiero... estar a solas un rato más.

Se estremeció de frío y se frotó los brazos con energía, tratando de entrar en calor. Hacía rato que había dejado de llover, pero la tormenta había refrescado el ambiente de aquella noche de finales de verano, y ella no había llevado nada para ponerse por encima del vestido. Recordó de pronto que había dejado su ropa de diario en la habitación en la que se había cambiado nada más llegar al hotel. Quizá debería haber ido a recuperarla antes de que el mayordomo la dejara encerrada en la terraza, pero ya era tarde para eso.

–Vas a acabar pillando un resfriado –dijo Tikki.

Marinette sabía que tenía razón. Probablemente quedarse esperando en la terraza hasta tan tarde había sido una idea estúpida, pero era cierto que no quería volver a casa. Había llamado a sus padres para tranquilizarlos con respecto al ataque del akuma, les había dicho que se encontraba bien, que lo estaba pasando bien en la fiesta y que regresaría tarde.

No se sentía preparada para explicarles la montaña rusa de emociones por las que había pasado aquella noche, y aún no sabía cómo asimilar todo lo que había sucedido con Adrián... y con Cat Noir.

–Solo un rato más, Tikki –murmuró.

El kwami suspiró de nuevo y asintió en silencio.

* * *

Cat Noir llegó al hotel momentos después, y se sintió desolado al ver todas las luces apagadas. Le había costado un poco que lo dejaran por fin a solas en su habitación, pero en cuanto lo habían hecho se había apresurado en transformarse para regresar a la fiesta... demasiado tarde, al parecer, porque había acabado ya, y sin duda Marinette se habría marchado a su casa. «Quizá pueda pasar por su balcón para ver si se encuentra bien», pensó. Por alguna razón, no soportaba la idea de tener que esperar hasta el lunes para disculparse como Adrián, y tampoco quería hacerlo por teléfono.

Pero, ya que estaba allí, podía aprovechar para recuperar la chaqueta que había «olvidado».

Se dejó caer en la terraza del hotel. Las puertas estaban ya cerradas y no quedaba nadie, pero la chaqueta seguía en la misma silla donde él la había dejado. Suspiró, aliviado. Sabía que Nathalie había llamado al hotel para pedir que se la guardaran, pero al parecer, con el trajín de la fiesta, todavía no lo habían hecho. Y en el fondo le preocupaba la posibilidad de que se hubiese perdido o estropeado. Sabía que, si eso sucedía, Nathalie acabaría por decírselo a su padre, que lo reprendería por su descuido; o asumiría ella toda la responsabilidad, lo cual era casi peor.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio una figura asomada a la balaustrada. La brisa nocturna mecía suavemente su cabello oscuro y los volantes de su vestido, cuyos bordados plateados relucían a la luz de luna que asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes.

«Te esperaré», había dicho ella.

«No puede ser», pensó él, conmovido.


	9. I'll buy you a swater for the fall

Marinette se estremeció de frío y se frotó los brazos, tratando de calentarlos. Después se inclinó sobre la balaustrada con un suspiro, preguntándose por qué seguía sola en la terraza, en lugar de regresar a casa ya. Ciertamente, no tenía razones para permanecer allí.

Entonces sintió que alguien le colocaba una prenda sobre los hombros. El corazón se le aceleró, y alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. «Adrián», pensó, antes de volverse para mirar a su nuevo acompañante.

Pero fueron los ojos felinos de Cat Noir los que le devolvieron la mirada.

–¡Cat Noir! –murmuró ella–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él le sonrió con simpatía.

–Comprobar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Veo que la fiesta ya ha acabado. ¿Todo bien con tu rival?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Sí, ya hemos aclarado las cosas.

–Me alegro mucho. –Cat Noir la observó con atención–. También de que tu vestido vuelva a estar entero. Es muy bonito, no me extraña que ganaras. ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿O solo lo has diseñado?

Marinette asintió con orgullo y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que el superhéroe pudiese apreciar la calidad de su trabajo.

–Todo lo he hecho yo. El diseño, la confección, los detalles...

Se calló de pronto al darse cuenta de que él la miraba con profunda ternura.

–Es increíble, Marinette. Tienes muchísimo talento.

Por alguna razón, las cálidas palabras de Cat Noir hicieron que su corazón se acelerara. No supo qué decir, de modo que inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después volvió a acodarse sobre la balaustrada junto a él y los dos permanecieron en silencio un momento.

–Y... si no es indiscreción, ¿qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó entonces el superhéroe–. ¿Te has quedado atrapada en la terraza? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa?

Marinette parpadeó, perpleja.

–No, solo... –Se detuvo un momento y rectificó–. Supongo que sí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... ¿han cerrado ya las puertas? ¿Y se ha ido todo el mundo? Oh, no, no me había dado cuenta... –mintió, fingiéndose muy preocupada de repente.

Cat Noir se inclinó ante ella caballerosamente.

–No te preocupes, bella doncella en apuros; yo te llevaré de vuelta a casa, si quieres –se ofreció, con una sonrisa.

Marinette trató de pasar por alto el hecho de que él la había llamado «bella», dando por sentado que estaba interpretando su papel de gato galante, como de costumbre. Pero sintió un inoportuno calor en las mejillas, y comprendió que no lo había conseguido.

–Gracias, pero... ¿te importaría... esperar un poco más? –logró responder.

–¿Por qué...? –empezó Cat Noir, sorprendido–. Oh –comprendió de pronto–. ¿Estás... esperando a alguien? Porque, si es así... no creo que se presente ya –añadió con delicadeza.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Sí, estaba esperando a alguien –confesó–, pero ya no. Quiero decir, que sé que no va a venir. Es solo que...

No fue capaz de continuar. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y se frotó las sienes, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar cómo se sentía.

No lo consiguió, probablemente porque tampoco lo tenía demasiado claro.

Cat Noir la observó con atención, preocupado; pero ella no estaba llorando, ni tenía los ojos húmedos. Solo parecía seria y cansada.

–Creo que necesitas dormir, Marinette –le dijo con suavidad.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Estoy bien, de verdad –le aseguró–. Y hablando de eso... –Dudó un momento antes de continuar–, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes.

–¿Lo... de antes? –repitió él sin comprender.

–La forma en que reaccioné cuando me atacó el akuma. Te cargué a ti con mis problemas y preocupaciones..., y no tenías por qué aguantarlo, y menos en aquel momento. Quiero que sepas que yo... normalmente no soy así.

Cat Noir le sonrió y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla.

–Lo sé, Marinette. No pasa nada, lo entiendo. A veces, a las personas nos pasa un poco como a los ordenadores: llevamos tantas cosas a la vez que el sistema se colapsa y se queda colgado. En esos casos, lo mejor es apagar y reiniciar, ¿no crees?

Ella cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

–Supongo que sí.

–Necesitas descansar. Mientras esperábamos a Ladybug te quedaste dormida...

Marinette gimió, avergonzada.

–Vaya momento más inoportuno para echar una siesta...

–No, no, estuvo bien –le aseguró él–, porque luego te despertaste mucho más despejada y animada.

Ella retiró las manos y lo miró, dudosa.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó..

–¡Claro que sí! Y después pensaste tú sola en un plan para distraer la atención de Aracne, ¡y funcionó a la perfección! Fuiste increíblemente ingeniosa y valiente –concluyó.

Marinette descubrió, sorprendida, un claro tono de admiración en su voz, y una cálida sensación se expandió por su pecho.

–Cuando te lanzaste desde la ventana, pensé que te habías vuelto loca, pero ¡tenías un plan! –continuó Cat Noir; sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo al recordar la escena–. En ese momento, sabes... me recordaste a Ladybug.

–¿A... Ladybug? –repitió ella, alarmada–. ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! No me parezco en nada a ella, jajaja –se apresuró a aclarar, con una risa incómoda–. Soy tan torpe que sería un desastre de superheroína.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Yo creo que lo harías muy bien –replicó–. Tienes muchos recursos, no temes enfrentarte a los matones y siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Sé que tienes alma de heroína, Marinette.

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con tanta intensidad que se ruborizó ligeramente.

–Yo... yo... –murmuró, sin saber qué responder ante aquello. Inspiró hondo y recuperó la voz por fin–: No sé qué decirte, la verdad. Hoy no me siento muy heroica, precisamente.

Le dio la espalda y volvió a apoyarse en la balaustrada. Cat Noir la contempló un momento.

–Lo estabas esperando a él, ¿verdad? –preguntó con suavidad–. Para ese baile que te había prometido.

Marinette enrojeció intensamente.

–Escucha, yo... sobre lo de antes... No tenía que haberte contado todo eso.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó él, ligeramente herido.

–No es que no confíe en ti –se apresuró a aclarar ella–. Es que no debí aburrirte con mis problemas sentimentales, sobre todo con una villana akumatizada al acecho.

Cat Noir sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de reconfortarla.

–Necesitabas sacarlo fuera, y yo me alegro de haber estado ahí para escucharte. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo si me necesitas, sea cuando sea.

Marinette sonrió.

–Gracias, Cat Noir.

–Para eso están los héroes... y los amigos –respondió él, guiñándole un ojo.

La sonrisa de Marinette se ensanchó.

Permanecieron unos momentos más así, el uno junto al otro. Cat Noir no retiró el brazo de los hombros de Marinette, y ella tampoco lo apartó.

–Siento mucho que él no haya venido –murmuró entonces el superhéroe.

–¿Por qué? –susurró ella–. No es culpa tuya.

–Lo siento por ti. Porque lo estabas esperando y...

–Sé que Adrián habría venido si hubiese podido. Tenías razón, ¿sabes? Sé que me aprecia de verdad, aunque sea solo como amiga, y que probablemente sí quería bailar conmigo, y eso me hace muy feliz... No sabes cuánto.

Sintió que Cat Noir inspiraba hondo junto a ella, y calló un momento, esperando que dijese algo. Pero el superhéroe permaneció en silencio, y Marinette continuó:

–Pero tiene una vida complicada, con un montón de gente decidiendo cosas por él. Y a pesar de eso siempre está dispuesto a echar una mano a sus amigos. Dice mucho de él, ¿verdad? El hecho de que dedique su poco tiempo libre a ayudar a los demás.

–¿Por eso te gusta? ¿Porque ayuda a los demás? ¿Como... un superhéroe? –insinuó, alzando una ceja.

Marinette dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

–Y por muchas cosas más. Porque es amable, caballeroso, inteligente, humilde, talentoso... Es un excelente estudiante, gran deportista, buen compañero... Adrián es...

–...Perfecto –completó Cat Noir con cierta amargura.

Marinette lo miró de reojo.

–¿Estás... celoso? –tanteó.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

–Para nada. Lo creas o no, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo, con una vida tan rígida y controlada... y con su cara expuesta en paneles publicitarios por toda la ciudad. Prefiero el misterio y la privacidad de una buena máscara –añadió, sonriendo y alzando las cejas con picardía.

Marinette sonrió. Por un momento le había parecido que Cat Noir se había puesto extraordinariamente serio para tratarse de él, pero probablemente habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló de pronto, y Marinette se arrebujó todavía más en la chaqueta. Cat Noir la acercó más a él, y la chica se recostó contra su hombro con un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Quizá deberías haber venido más abrigada –comentó él–. ¿No has diseñado una chaqueta a juego con el vestido? O un jersey calentito –añadió con una sonrisa.

Marinette sonrió a su vez.

–Sé tejer jerséis calentitos –respondió–, pero no suelo hacerlos para mí, sino para...

Se interrumpió de pronto, ruborizada. Cat Noir la miró, alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

–¿Para quién?

Ella desvió la mirada.

–No importa.

–¿Para... Adrián? –insistió él; frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y sacudió la cabeza–. Pero si no...

Iba a decir que Adrián nunca había recibido nada semejante de parte de Marinette, pero se calló a tiempo. La miró de reojo y vio que había enrojecido intensamente.

–¿De verdad tejes jerséis para él? –preguntó con sorpresa.

–Hago prendas para todos mis amigos –se defendió ella–, pero la verdad es que... he hecho... bastantes más para él –confesó, aún ruborizada.

Cat Noir entornó los ojos, aún perplejo. El único regalo que recordaba de parte de Marinette era un gorro navideño que le había gustado mucho. Suspiró para sus adentros. Si hubiese sabido lo que su amiga sentía por él, no lo habría destruido con su Cataclysm con tanta ligereza, pensó.

–Pero... no se las has dado, ¿verdad? –comprendió de pronto.

–No –musitó ella.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él, genuinamente extrañado–. ¿Es porque su padre es un famoso diseñador de moda? Los regalos hechos a mano tienen mucho más encanto que cualquier prenda de alta costura, ¿sabes?

–No es por eso. Es que... yo soy solo una amiga para él, ¿entiendes? No hay muchas ocasiones en las que podría hacerle un regalo: su cumpleaños, y tal vez en navidad, y poco más. Si fuese su novia sería algo distinto. Podría hacerle regalos también por San Valentín, o porque sí, y no se me acumularían todos en el baúl... quiero decir... no es que yo tenga un baúl abarrotado de regalos para Adrián, jajaja, qué tontería, porque eso sería absurdo y un poco inquietante, ¿verdad? –se apresuró a añadir.

Por un momento, Cat Noir tuvo una fugaz visión de la pelea contra Problemática en el cuarto de Marinette, con fotografías de Adrián Agreste volando por todas partes. Sospechaba que, en efecto, aquel baúl lleno de regalos para él existía, y algo en su interior le decía que sí, que debería sentirse inquieto, cuanto menos; pero la reacción de Marinette le había parecido tan adorable que no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Ella gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

–No tendría que haberte contado esto –murmuró, mortificada–. Debo de parecer una acosadora o algo peor.

Cat Noir lo pensó. En la piel de Adrián había vivido demasiados episodios de fans enfervorecidos que lo perseguían exigiéndole una foto, un autógrafo, una sonrisa, algo de atención. Pero Marinette nunca le había pedido nada. Resultaba incluso enternecedor que, por el contrario, estuviese deseosa de hacer justo lo contrario: de ofrecerle todo su cariño, de estar a su lado para apoyarlo siempre que lo necesitase. Por el momento, se limitaba a expresar aquel deseo a través de aquellos regalos que no se atrevía a entregarle. Pero, si le daba la oportunidad... ella le brindaría un amor dulce, cálido y sincero... sin pedir nada a cambio.

Excepto... un baile, tal vez.

Si le daba una oportunidad...

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ya se había planteado aquella posibilidad cuando Marinette se le había declarado como Cat Noir, y había llegado a la única conclusión posible: tenía que rechazarla porque su propio corazón estaba reservado para Ladybug.

Pero sentía una angustiosa opresión en el pecho solo de pensarlo. Porque Cat Noir y Marinette no estaban tan unidos como Adrián y Marinette. No eran tan amigos, no habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, no se veían en clase todos los días. Por otro lado, ella ya sabía que Cat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug, porque él mismo se lo había dicho tiempo atrás, así que había podido utilizar aquel detalle como argumento a la hora de rechazarla.

En cambio, si ella confesase sus sentimientos a Adrián, él no podría hablarle de Ladybug.

No parecía, sin embargo, que Marinette tuviese intención de declararse a Adrián por el momento. Si ni siquiera se atrevía a entregarle los regalos que confeccionaba para él...

Sintió, de nuevo, una súbita calidez por dentro; se sentía conmovido, emocionado, culpable... todo a la vez.

–¿Cat Noir? –lo llamó entonces Marinette, y él volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato sin hablar.

–Creo que es una manera de sacar lo que llevas dentro –dijo por fin–. Las fotos, los regalos... Como no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes... lo expresas de esa manera.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

–Nunca lo había pensado.

Cat Noir vaciló un momento antes de preguntar:

–¿Qué crees que pasaría si se lo dijeses? ¿Estás segura de que te rechazaría?

Marinette sonrió sin alegría.

–Bastante segura, sí. Ya ha dicho muchas veces que me ve solo como a una amiga, y por otro lado... sé que le gusta otra chica.

Cat Noir dio un respingo, alarmado.

–¿Otra... chica? Pero eso no... ¿cómo lo sabes?

–Porque él mismo me lo dijo.

Él se volvió para mirarla, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos. Le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero lo había hecho bajo la máscara de Cat Noir. ¿Habría adivinado ella su verdadera identidad? ¿Lo había sabido desde el principio? Las implicaciones lo hicieron estremecerse.

–Y... –Cat Noir se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar, con tono forzadamente neutro– ¿quién es esa chica?

Ella vaciló. Probablemente no sería buena idea contárselo a Cat Noir. Adrián había confiado en ella, y no quería ser indiscreta.

Por otro lado, pensó con cierta amargura, medio París había visto a Kagami Tsurugi pasearse del brazo de Adrián Agreste. Tampoco sería ninguna novedad.

Aun así, decidió mostrarse ambigua y respondió:

–Una compañera de su clase de esgrima.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para negar que hubiese algo entre él y Kagami, pero la cerró a tiempo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separar mentalmente sus dos identidades.

–Oh, sí, recuerdo una esgrimista que fue akumatizada un par de veces y que tenía cierta obsesión con Adrián Agreste –comentó con ligereza–. La primera vez intentó matarlo y la segunda trató de evitar que otras chicas se acercasen a él. Pero eso no significa que...

–Él mismo me lo dijo –insistió Marinette–. Incluso me pidió ayuda para pedirle una cita, y yo... en fin...

Cat Noir abrió la boca, horrorizado, al recordarlo todo de golpe.

Su conversación con Marinette en el patio del colegio. La doble cita en la pista de hielo.

La forma en que ella había salido corriendo al final.

Se frotó la sien, agobiado. Empezaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza.

Porque Marinette, en efecto, lo había ayudado a cortejar a Kagami, y había acudido a la cita con Luka. ¿Cómo iba Adrián a suponer que ella...?

Después de todo, se trataba de Marinette, pensó de pronto. Y, por supuesto, ella sería perfectamente capaz de tragarse su dolor y su decepción para ayudar al chico al que quería a conquistar a otra chica.

Porque era así de generosa.

–Ah –fue lo único que pudo decir–. Es... complicado, entonces. Sé lo que se siente. Ladybug también está enamorada de otro, al parecer.

No podía desmentir como Cat Noir lo que le había revelado como Adrián, eso estaba claro. Reflexionó. ¿Todavía le gustaba Kagami? Sí, pero no tanto como Ladybug, por descontado. Pero había estado dispuesto a salir con ella a pesar de todo.

¿Podría hacer lo mismo con Marinette?

Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era una idea absurda. Primero, porque él no la veía de esa manera. Segundo, porque seguía enamorado de Ladybug. Y tercero, porque de todos modos había sido una mala decisión en el caso de Kagami. La había hecho sufrir sin necesidad, y no iba a repetir la jugada con Marinette.

Con Marinette, no. Jamás. Se cortaría una mano antes que hacerle daño de aquella manera.

¿Qué debía hacer? Seguiría fingiendo que no sabía nada acerca de sus sentimientos, seguirían siendo amigos, pero... ¿debía tratar de mantener las distancias o, por el contrario, tratarla con mayor delicadeza? Pero ¿y si con ello solo conseguía darle falsas esperanzas?

Se volvió para mirarla. Marinette se había apoyado sobre la balaustrada y contemplaba la ciudad a sus pies. Su cabello negro le enmarcaba el rostro, pálido y cansado, pero sereno. Sus ojos azules parecían más grandes que nunca.

De nuevo, Cat Noir experimentó una oleada de ternura hacia ella. Quiso hacer algo para compensarla, algo para hacerla sonreír. Como aquella vez, en su balcón. Solo que en esta ocasión no tenía preparada una velada romántica en una terraza.

Pero ella se había quedado allí esperando algo diferente, y Cat Noir tuvo una súbita idea.

Se enderezó de golpe.

–¿Bailarías conmigo? –le preguntó sin más.

Marinette se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

–¿Cómo dices?

Cat Noir, sonriendo ampliamente, se inclinó ante ella con una elegante reverencia.

–Ya que parece que tu pareja no va a presentarse, ¿me concederías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Marinette lo miró un momento, incrédula. Después soltó una risita.

–No tenemos música, Cat Noir. La orquesta hace rato que se ha retirado.

–Improvisaremos –replicó él, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó un momento, pensativa. Luego asintió con una sonrisa.


	10. Really soft

Marinette se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó con cuidado sobre la balaustrada. Después avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse ante Cat Noir y le dirigió una sonrisa interrogante.

–Y ahora, ¿qué?

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre su propio hombro; después la sujetó con delicadeza por la cintura. Marinette frunció el ceño, porque aquel gesto le había resultado extrañamente familiar; pero Cat Noir habló entonces, atrayendo de nuevo toda su atención.

–Vamos a bailar un vals.

–¿Un... vals? –repitió ella, alarmada–. Pero...

–Uno de los más hermosos valses vieneses jamás compuestos, si me permites la apreciación.

–Pero...

–Parece lo más apropiado, teniendo en cuenta el lugar, las circunstancias... y la compañía –añadió con suavidad, y Marinette se quedó sin palabras un momento.

Recobró el habla, sin embargo, cuando Cat Noir empezó a tararear una melodía y a moverse por la terraza, arrastrándola con él. Marinette lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¡Pero yo no sé bailar esto!

–No te preocupes –sonrió Cat Noir–, yo te guiaré. Solo tienes que seguir mis pasos.

Marinette respiró hondo y se esforzó; pero trataba de prestar atención a los pies de su compañero, a sus propios pies... y al hecho de que la voz de él sonaba increíblemente dulce mientras cantaba.

Probablemente fue esto último lo que le hizo perder la concentración del todo. Tropezó con sus propios pies, resbaló y se precipitó al suelo con un grito.

Cat Noir la recogió antes de que cayera.

–Cuidado –murmuró.

Ella se sintió muy avergonzada.

–Lo siento, es la primera vez que hago algo así.

–No pasa nada. Ven, vamos a empezar desde el principio. Y esta vez lo haremos bien.

La levantó sin esfuerzo y la depositó sobre la balaustrada. Marinette se quedó allí sentada, sorprendida, y lo observó mientras él desprendía el bastón de su espalda.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero Cat Noir estaba concentrado buscando algo en la pantalla del dispositivo y no la escuchó. Por fin asintió, satisfecho, y colocó el bastón vertical sobre la balaustrada. Se separó unos pasos de Marinette y aguardó un momento frente a ella, con la espalda recta y una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Qué...? –empezó Marinette.

Y entonces el bastón de Cat Noir empezó a emitir los primeros compases de la melodía que había estado tarareando, y ella lo comprendió de pronto.

–¿Tienes esa música en la lista de reproducción de tu bastón? –se sorprendió.

–Por supuesto –respondió él, avanzando hasta ella–. ¿No he mencionado ya que es mi vals favorito?

–Pero...

Cat Noir se inclinó galantemente ante ella y le ofreció la mano. Marinette sonrió y le tendió la suya, aceptando la invitación. Él tiró suavemente de ella para ponerla en pie, y después la condujo de la mano hasta el centro de la terraza. Luego se detuvo ante ella y, nuevamente, le dedicó una profunda reverencia. Marinette se sujetó la falda del vestido con la punta de los dedos y se inclinó a su vez. Cat Noir sonrió; sus ojos irradiaban calidez y alegría, y ella supo que había acertado con el gesto.

El chico dio un paso al frente, quedando justo frente a ella. Marinette colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y él situó la suya en la espalda de ella. Cuando ambos entrelazaron sus manos libres, Marinette volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y él le sonrió con tanto cariño que ella tuvo que reprimir un suspiro.

Justo cuando los compases de apertura daban paso a un ritmo más animado, Cat Noir inició el vals. Marinette encontró que en esta ocasión era mucho más sencillo seguir sus pasos. La música los envolvía a ambos, y los pies de Marinette prácticamente se movían solos.

Bailaron y bailaron, girando por toda la terraza el uno en brazos del otro. La danza era suave y dulce, pero animada, y Marinette se descubrió a sí misma tarareando la música también, sonriendo y relajada por fin, mientras disfrutaba del baile. Cat Noir sonrió.

–¿Lo ves? Es fácil seguir el ritmo.

–Pero tú habías hecho esto antes.

–Ciertamente.

Marinette lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Qué clase de adolescente sabía bailar valses vieneses en pleno siglo XXI?

–¿Preparada? –preguntó él entonces.

–¿Para qué?

–Para la parte divertida.

–¿La qu...? –empezó Marinette, pero no pudo terminar porque, de pronto, el ritmo de la música se hizo más rápido, y los pies de Cat Noir se apresuraron también, arrastrándola con él.

Marinette lanzó una exclamación de alarma, pero se dejó llevar mientras su compañero giraba y giraba al compás de la melodía. Gritó otra vez cuando él la alzó en el aire durante uno de los giros, pero terminó riendo a carcajadas, y para cuando Cat Noir la levantó de nuevo, ella estaba ya preparada.

Siguieron dando vueltas y vueltas; Marinette cantaba y reía, bailando con Cat Noir por toda la terraza. Por fin el ritmo del vals se relajó de nuevo, y los dos pudieron recuperar el aliento mientras la música los envolvía suave y dulcemente. Marinette se dejó llevar, encantada; poco después, el ritmo se aceleró de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión ella siguió los pasos de Cat Noir, anticipando cada salto y cada giro.

Cuando por fin un redoble de tambores anunció el final de la pieza, Cat Noir y Marinette permanecieron un momento inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos. Sus corazones latían aún frenéticamente, y ninguno de los dos habría sabido decir si se debía a la agitación del baile... o a algo más.

La música cesó; se hizo el silencio de pronto, y Marinette parpadeó, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño.

Cat Noir dio un paso atrás y se inclinó para besarle la mano con galantería.

–Ha sido todo un placer compartir este baile contigo, Marinette.

–¿Ya ha terminado? –murmuró ella, decepcionada.

Él se incorporó con una sonrisa.

–¿Te apetece un bis?

Marinette vaciló. Seguramente debería irse ya a casa, y por otro lado le sabía mal entretener más tiempo a Cat Noir. Lo observó con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que él se mostraba relajado y parecía estar disfrutando también. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué no? Es una pena que haya acabado justo ahora que empezaba a cogerle el ritmo...

–Pues no se hable más. Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa.

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró. Cat Noir solo la había llamado así en otra ocasión, la noche en que ambos se habían «conocido» y él había adoptado el rol de caballero andante de una forma que a ella le había parecido ridícula e irritante al mismo tiempo.

Pero en esta ocasión, Cat Noir no parecía estar representando ningún papel. El apodo parecía haber brotado de sus labios de forma casual y espontánea, y era posible que él ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta. Lo contempló, pensativa, mientras el superhéroe, de espaldas a ella, manipulaba el reproductor de música de su bastón. Cuando los primeros compases del vals volvieron a sonar por la terraza, Cat Noir se dirigió de nuevo hacia Marinette, sonriente, y ella desvió la vista, un poco ruborizada.

Carraspeó y trató de recomponerse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

De nuevo, Cat Noir se inclinó ante ella, y Marinette le devolvió la reverencia. En esta ocasión, comenzar a bailar les resultó mucho más fácil y natural a ambos.

–Aprendes rápido –comentó él con una sonrisa.

–Soy una alumna aplicada –respondió ella.

De nuevo se dejaron llevar por la dulce música del vals. Marinette ya había asimilado por completo el ritmo de la danza y anticipaba todas las veces que Cat Noir la hacía girar sobre sí misma o la alzaba un momento en el aire. No tardó en maravillarse de la perfecta coordinación y complicidad que parecía existir entre los dos. Y era solo la segunda vez que bailaban al ritmo de aquella música.

«Es porque somos compañeros», pensó. Habían afrontado tantas batallas juntos que ya prácticamente se leían la mente el uno al otro.

Pero eso Cat Noir no lo sabía. Porque había desarrollado aquella compenetración perfecta con Ladybug..., no con Marinette.

Ella lo observó con disimulo. De nuevo, el chico tarareaba la música del vals mientras la hacía girar entre sus brazos. La había invitado a bailar para hacerle un favor, para levantarle el ánimo, pero parecía claro que también él lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

–¿Por qué dijiste antes que este vals era el más apropiado? –preguntó ella entonces–. ¿Es porque es tu favorito?

Frunció el ceño, pensativa. Cat Noir tenía un vals favorito, lo cual significaba que, como mínimo, había escuchado varios. Y tal vez hasta los había bailado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su compañero era también fan de la estrella de rock Jagged Stone. Sin duda tenía gustos muy eclécticos.

Cat Noir la sujetó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire, y ella apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros de forma natural hasta que él la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

–Ah –murmuró el chico entonces–. Porque se llama «Bombones de Viena», y tú, pues...

Marinette enrojeció intensamente. ¿La estaba llamando «bombón»?

–...Tus padres tienen una pastelería y venden bombones –completó Cat Noir sin embargo–. Aunque sería todavía más apropiado que se llamara «Bombones de París», supongo.

–Ah, por eso –musitó ella, sintiéndose muy tonta y extrañamente decepcionada.

–Bueno, es una tontería. Lo cierto es que es una música muy bonita y me apetecía bailarla contigo, y ya está. Además, vas perfectamente vestida para la ocasión. Yo, por el contrario, me temo que no me he traído mi traje de gala.

Marinette sonrió.

–El negro siempre resulta elegante para todas las ocasiones –respondió.

Cat Noir sonrió mientras le alzaba la mano para hacerla girar sobre sí misma.

–Para esta ocasión se requiere algo todavía más especial, pero sospecho que no hay trajes de gala para superhéroes. O al menos nosotros no los tenemos. Oye, podrías diseñarlos tú. ¿Qué opinas?

–Opino que Ladybug y tú estaríais muy elegantes con un traje de gala –respondió ella.

Lo cierto era que ya había diseñado varios modelos, pero nunca se los había enseñado a nadie, salvo a Tikki.

Cat Noir sonrió con aire soñador, y Marinette adivinó que ya se imaginaba bailando un vals con Ladybug, ambos vestidos de gala y aún convenientemente enmascarados. Se sintió extrañamente culpable.

Porque podía lamentarse cuanto quisiera de que Adrián no tuviera tiempo para ella, pero lo cierto era que Ladybug tampoco se había molestado nunca en dedicarle un rato a su leal compañero felino, a pesar de todas las veces que él se lo había propuesto.

Pero ella siempre decía que no. Marinette se repetía a sí misma que lo hacía para no darle falsas esperanzas, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría ella si Adrián le diese largas y se negase a verla por el mismo motivo?

El corazón se le encogió de angustia. Nunca había pretendido hacerle daño a Cat Noir; trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que lo mejor para ambos era mantenerlo lejos de su vida..., por una serie de razones que perdían peso con cada una de las sonrisas que él le dedicaba.

Porque allí estaba él, con el corazón roto igual que ella y, aun así, encontraba tiempo para escucharla, para animarla... para bailar con ella. Aunque no tenía por qué.

Desvió la mirada, entristecida. Cat Noir lo notó.

–Marinette, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, es solo que... lo siento mucho.

–¿Lo sientes? –repitió él, sorprendido–. ¿Por qué?

Por haber sido tan dura con él sin necesidad. Por haberlo juzgado mal. Por no haberlo valorado como lo que era: un magnífico compañero, valiente, divertido, leal y afectuoso. El mejor que podría tener, comprendió de pronto. Porque había peleado codo con codo junto a otros superhéroes, pero si algún día, por cualquier razón, le faltara Cat Noir...

Se estremeció.

No podía decirle todo aquello sin comprometer su identidad, por lo que respondió lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

–Porque probablemente preferirías estar bailando con Ladybug, y no conmigo.

Él ladeó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa repleta de cariño.

–Y tú preferirías bailar con Adrián Agreste, ¿verdad? Pero me temo que esta noche tendrás que conformarte con un intrépido y atractivo superhéroe. –Suspiró teatralmente–. La vida es así de cruel, qué le vamos a hacer.

Marinette se rió.

–Lo cierto es que puede que haya ganado con el cambio –comentó–. Porque dudo mucho que Adrián sepa bailar un vals.

–Ah –respondió él, enigmático–, quién sabe; a lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa.

La alzó de pronto, y Marinette reprimió una exclamación, porque no se lo esperaba.

–¿Qué...?

–Un charco en el suelo –explicó él con naturalidad mientras la depositaba de nuevo en el suelo–. No pensarás que iba a permitir que te mojaras los zapatos. No habría sido muy caballeroso por mi parte.

Marinette sonrió. Cat Noir recuperó el ritmo del baile sin dificultad, y ella lo siguió, con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas.

–¿Y tú? –le preguntó entonces, sonriendo–. ¿Qué opinas acerca de bailar con una chica sin máscara y sin poderes?

–Pues lo encuentro muy _gatificante_ –respondió Cat Noir–, especialmente cuando la chica eres tú.

Marinette inspiró hondo, sorprendida. Pero la música terminaba ya, y su compañero la hizo girar de nuevo entre sus brazos y la inclinó con el último redoble de tambores. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando se sintió caer, aunque no tuvo miedo en ningún momento. Cat Noir la sostuvo con firmeza y se inclinó sobre ella, de modo que sus rostros casi se tocaban.

La música terminó de pronto; Cat Noir sonrió y tiró suavemente de su compañera hasta ponerla de nuevo en pie.

Marinette se apoyó en él, un poco mareada. Sospechaba, sin embargo, que su turbación no tenía nada que ver con los giros y vueltas del baile.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó él, un poco preocupado–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí –murmuró ella–. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

–Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy, entonces. Seguro que ya es muy tarde.

Cat Noir se aseguró de que ella podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma y se acercó a la balaustrada para recuperar su bastón.

–Ya son las doce y media –murmuró, consultando la pantalla–. La fiesta ha terminado un poco pronto para mi gusto, pero supongo que el señor Agreste considera que los jóvenes no deben trasnochar demasiado ni perder el tiempo con bailes frívolos.

Marinette se apoyó en la balaustrada con un suspiro de cansancio.

–Qué suerte que no nos hemos convertido en calabazas –comentó.

Cat Noir alzó la mirada.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Porque ha pasado ya la medianoche y el hechizo no se ha roto... ya sabes, como en el cuento.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Parece que Aracne lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió –comentó–. Algunos hechizos son más poderosos que todas las maldiciones juntas, ¿sabes? Y, aunque parece que se desvanecen cuando termina la cuenta atrás... en el fondo, siguen ahí. Para bien o para mal.

Marinette alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, preguntándose qué habría querido decir. Pero el superhéroe sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció la mano.

–Vamos, ven conmigo. Te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

Y ella alargó la mano y se la tomó.

* * *

**NOTA****: **Vuelve a proceder: todos los caminos conducen al Marichat (...o tal vez no ;-P)


	11. Like the moonlight

–Ya hemos llegado –murmuró él, y ella parpadeó, confusa, como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño.

Cat Noir la dejó con cuidado en el balcón, y Marinette se aferró a la barandilla, aún un poco aturdida.

–¿No has perdido ningún zapato? –bromeó él.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó ella, mirándose los pies sin comprender.

El chico pareció inseguro de pronto.

–Ya sabes..., perder un zapato... como Cenicienta.

–Oh –comprendió ella por fin–. Oh. –Sonrió–. No, creo que no. Pero volverás igualmente, ¿verdad? –preguntó de pronto.

Ahora le tocó a él preguntar:

–¿Cómo dices?

–Ya sabes... como el príncipe volvió por Cenicienta... a causa del zapato..., pero yo no he perdido ninguno...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios al comprender lo que acababa de insinuar sin apenas darse cuenta. Cat Noir lo entendió también, y ambos cruzaron una mirada azorada y desviaron la vista, ligeramente sonrojados.

–N-no quería decir que... –balbuceó ella–. Era solo por... seguir con la broma... pero supongo que no se me da muy bien.

–Ya, a mí tampoco –murmuró él, frotándose la nuca con cierta timidez, y Marinette tuvo de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de dejà vu–. Pero sí que volveré –añadió de pronto–. Si tú quieres. Con zapato o sin él.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y Cat Noir se apresuró a aclarar:

–¡A visitarte! Como amigos, ¿no? Porque eso es... lo que hacen los amigos, supongo. Visitarse. Y como tú no puedes visitarme a mí... porque no sabes dónde vivo, quiero decir... podría venir yo. Si te parece bien.

Ella inspiró hondo. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, y se obligó a sí misma a tranquilizarse para poder pensar con frialdad.

–Me gustaría mucho, pero... ¿no será peligroso? –pudo decir al fin.

–¿Peligroso?

–Ya sabes, porque los superhéroes... no deberían relacionarse con civiles, para no ponerlos en peligro. Alya, por ejemplo, ha sido objetivo de akumas porque ha entrevistado alguna vez a Ladybug.

Cat Noir dejó caer los hombros, abatido.

–Comprendo –murmuró, y sonó tan triste y decepcionado que Marinette tuvo que reprimir el impulso de estrecharlo entre sus brazos para consolarlo.

–Pero quizá, alguna vez... y si nadie te ve venir hasta aquí... –aventuró.

El rostro de Cat Noir se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

–¿De verdad?

Ella sonrió también.

–Claro, ¿por qué no?

Hubo un breve silencio. Los dos cruzaron una mirada.

–Bien, pues quizá debería...

–Es tarde y...

Habían hablado a la vez, y se interrumpieron, azorados.

–Tú primero.

–No, no, habla tú.

Marinette respiró hondo. Iba a despedirse de él, pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Tenía la sensación de que aquella había sido una velada extraordinaria, tan intensa y repleta de emociones como un cuento de hadas, y por alguna razón no quería que terminara. Sentía que la magia se esfumaría en cuanto se quitara el vestido y se pusiese el pijama y, aunque estaba agotada, una parte de ella quería retrasar aquel momento todo cuanto pudiese.

–¿Querrías... quedarte un rato más? –le preguntó de pronto. Vio que él se sorprendía y se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo planteado siquiera–. No, olvídalo –se apresuró a añadir–. Ya te he quitado demasiado tiempo.

–¿Quieres que me quede un rato más? Pero... ¿no estás cansada?

–Claro, supongo que debería ir a dormir...

–Si necesitas charlar, puedo quedarme más tiempo –se ofreció el chico–. Nadie me espera en ninguna parte.

A Marinette le pareció captar un tono de amargura en su voz; pero cuando alzó la mirada hacia él vio que le sonreía con calidez, y pensó que lo había imaginado.

–Si no te importa... me gustaría mucho –murmuró.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

–A mí también me gustaría –confesó, y el corazón de Marinette se aceleró de nuevo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

De modo que Cat Noir se sentó en la barandilla, a su lado, y los dos alzaron la mirada hacia el cielo. Apenas quedaban ya restos de nubes, y una hermosa luna llena presidía el firmamento.

Como aquella vez, pensó Marinette. Se estremeció.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Cat Noir enseguida. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, arrebujándose en la chaqueta que él le había prestado, y que seguía sobre sus hombros.

–No, estoy bien, de verdad.

Cat Noir asintió, y alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia la luna.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, contemplando el cielo nocturno. Pero, por una vez, no era un silencio incómodo. Marinette descubrió que se sentía bien, que le gustaba tener a Cat Noir a su lado. Ya sabía que era un excelente compañero de batallas superheroicas, y lo valoraba como tal; pero él también podía apoyarla en su vida civil, cuando no tenía que lidiar contra monstruos o supervillanos, sino contra enemigos igualmente formidables... como la decepción, la melancolía o la inseguridad.

–Gracias por bailar conmigo esta noche, Cat Noir –le dijo de pronto.

Él sonrió.

–No hay de qué. Yo también lo he disfrutado. Aprecio mucho tu compañía, Marinette.

Ella bajó un poco la cabeza, halagada. Se preguntó entonces por qué, de entre todas las personas, Cat Noir había elegido iniciar una amistad precisamente con ella. Estaba bastante segura de que él no había descubierto su identidad secreta, y sin embargo...

–¿Por qué? –preguntó de pronto.

Él se mostró sorprendido.

–¿Por qué, qué?

–¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir... ¿tienes muchos más amigos como superhéroe? ¿Y cómo encuentras tiempo para estar con ellos?

–No tengo muchos amigos, ni con máscara ni sin ella –confesó Cat Noir–. Supongo que por eso la amistad es algo tan importante para mí. Pero, como superhéroe..., lo cierto es que probablemente seas mi única amiga. Aparte de Ladybug, quiero decir.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y los otros superhéroes? –preguntó ella, fingiendo que no conocía la respuesta.

–Me llevo bien con todos, pero no los veo muy a menudo. Solo cuando hay que pelear, y después ellos devuelven su prodigio y yo me transformo, y ya está, no volvemos a vernos hasta la siguiente amenaza. Con Ladybug sí tengo una relación más estrecha, claro. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la persona en quien más confío, aunque no podamos vernos en nuestra vida civil. Pero, aparte de eso... no tengo a nadie más, salvo a ti.

Marinette se ruborizó un poco. Si lo que Cat Noir decía era cierto, la había escogido dos veces como persona especial en su vida. Se había enamorado de Ladybug y, al mismo tiempo, había elegido a Marinette como su única amiga civil.

No podía ser casual. ¿Y si él sí sabía quién era, en el fondo? ¿Y si la había reconocido y fingía que no? Eso explicaría el hecho de que quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella... que hubiese estado tan dispuesto a bailar con ella nada menos que un vals... y que se comportara de forma tan...

Trató de buscar la palabra apropiada. Era educado, atento y amable, y aun así... había algo más. Un punto de ternura que hacía tiempo que superaba los límites de la simple caballerosidad.

Tragó saliva. No podía ser así, ¿verdad? No era posible que él estuviese tratando de conquistarla también en su vida civil... porque hubiese descubierto quién era ella en realidad.

Aquello sería un desastre, pensó. Por descontado, al maestro Fu no le gustaría, y en cuanto a ella... se sentiría extrañamente decepcionada, comprendió de pronto. No porque él hubiese averiguado su identidad, sino porque todas aquellas atenciones habrían estado dirigidas desde el principio a Ladybug, siempre Ladybug... pero no a Marinette.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía saberlo. Creía conocer a Cat Noir lo bastante bien como para tener claro que, si él descubriese su identidad, se lo haría saber enseguida, en lugar de mantenerlo en secreto para aprovecharse de aquella información.

Pero aquel pensamiento había sembrado dudas en su interior. Quizá no sería tan buena idea mantener una amistad con Cat Noir como Marinette, porque eso solo aumentaría las posibilidades de que él descubriese su secreto tarde o temprano.

–¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –planteó entonces.

–Claro, dime.

–Si te encontrases por casualidad con Ladybug... sin la máscara... Quiero decir, con la chica que es Ladybug... ¿crees que la reconocerías?

Esperaba que él respondieses «¡Por supuesto!» o algo parecido pero, ante su sorpresa, se quedó pensativo.

–¿Sabes? –respondió por fin–, al principio pensaba que la reconocería al instante en cuanto la viese. No es solo la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es también... mi mejor amiga, como he dicho antes. Hemos pasado un montón de cosas juntos y nos conocemos bien.

Hizo una pausa. Marinette escuchaba, conteniendo el aliento.

–Pero el caso es que ella me ha visto alguna vez... sin máscara –reveló él–, y no me ha reconocido.

Marinette lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

–¿De verdad? ¿Cómo... cuándo ha sido eso?

Cat Noir sonrió.

–No puedo darte detalles, como comprenderás. Pero sí, nos hemos cruzado alguna vez, casi siempre durante el ataque de un akuma. Por supuesto, yo he tenido que fingir que era un civil en peligro y ella ha tenido que protegerme sin saber que yo podía pelear a su lado. –Suspiró–. Odio esto de las identidades secretas –confesó–. Es lo que llevo peor de ser superhéroe. Sé por qué lo hacemos, sé que es importante, pero... no me gusta mentir. Ni tener que fingir delante de las personas que me importan que soy alguien que no soy. –Al decir esto le dirigió una intensa mirada, y el corazón de Marinette se aceleró de nuevo–. Pero en fin, todo venía en el pack: superpoderes, libertad, engaños y mentiras. Qué le vamos a hacer –concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró ella.

Quería decirle que sabía cómo se sentía, pero no podía hacerlo. Al menos, no como Marinette. Se preguntó por qué no hablaría más con él bajo la máscara de Ladybug. Empezaba a comprender que tenían muchas cosas en común, que ambos se enfrentaban a las mismas dudas y conflictos generados por su doble identidad... y no podían hablar de ello con nadie.

Al menos, Marinette tenía a Tikki y al maestro Fu. Pero, ahora que conocía a Plagg, empezaba a sospechar que quizá él no estaría tan receptivo como su propio kwami. Y en cuanto al maestro Fu..., sabía que se había puesto en contacto con su compañero, pero también sabía que él no podía visitarlo a voluntad para pedirle consejo, como hacía ella.

–No se trata solo de Ladybug –prosiguió Cat Noir–. Nadie me ha reconocido nunca. Ni mi familia, ni mis amigos... Una vez, mi padre me miró a los ojos y... no vio a su hijo detrás de la máscara.

–Sé lo que se siente –murmuró Marinette.

También ella había interactuado con sus padres como Ladybug, y ellos no la habían reconocido. Ni siquiera Alya, que había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, había llegado a atar nunca todos los cabos. Siempre se había considerado muy afortunada por ello, pero empezaba a comprender el punto de vista de Cat Noir: si se supone que tus seres queridos te conocen de verdad, ¿cómo es posible que pueda engañarlos una máscara y un disfraz?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente, y fue consciente por fin de lo que había dicho.

–¡Quiero decir... que me imagino lo que se siente! –se corrigió–. No puedo saberlo, claro, jaja, porque yo no soy una superheroína... Pero supongo que tiene sentido que te resulte raro que tu familia o tus amigos te miren... y no te reconozcan. Aunque es bueno... mantenerlos al margen de tu identidad superheroica. Para que estén a salvo.

Cat Noir sonrió con suavidad.

–Sí, claro, y por eso lo hacemos. Es lo que hace soportable las mentiras. Saber que lo hago por ellos, para mantenerlos a salvo. –Suspiró–. Pero con Ladybug es especialmente duro. Una parte de mí desea que en alguno de esos encuentros entre ella y mi yo civil... me mire a los ojos y me reconozca por fin.

–Pero no le darás pistas, ¿verdad? –se preocupó Marinette–. No debes insinuarle nada, porque ella no debe saber quién eres. Es por tu seguridad también.

–Lo sé –murmuró el chico tristemente–. Y no lo hago, créeme. Pero a veces es muy difícil. Quiero decir que me cuesta mucho tratarla como si apenas nos conociéramos.

»Y por eso... porque a mí me cuesta, pero lo hago, y ella sigue sin saber quién soy... creo que es posible que yo me haya cruzado con ella también sin la máscara, pero no la haya reconocido. A veces me gusta imaginar que es así, que nos cruzamos a menudo sin saberlo, aunque sé que es muy poco probable. En mi vida diaria no me relaciono con mucha gente, en realidad.

Marinette tragó saliva.

–¿La has... buscado?

–No. Ladybug me pidió hace tiempo que no tratase de averiguar su identidad, y yo respeto sus deseos. Al principio pensaba que no confiaba en mí lo suficiente, pero ahora comprendo sus motivos, aunque no los comparta.

–¿No los compartes?

Cat Noir negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que seremos más fuertes si no hay secretos entre nosotros, si yo sé dónde encontrarla en caso de emergencia, y ella sabe dónde buscarme a mí. Cuando no estamos transformados ni siquiera podemos comunicarnos, no tenemos un teléfono ni una dirección de correo para contactar. ¿Te imaginas que a mí me pasara algo, o no pudiese acudir a una batalla? No tengo modo de avisarla, y eso me vuelve loco de preocupación a veces.

Marinette bajó la cabeza.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–Pero sé que no es solo cosa de ella, sino del... de la persona que nos dio los prodigios. Es importante, es por seguridad, lo entiendo y lo acepto, aunque no esté de acuerdo. Sueño con el día en que derrotemos a Lepidóptero y todo esto ya no sea necesario. Entonces le diré quién soy. Es curioso –añadió de pronto–. Al principio soñaba con saber quién era ella, ahora solo quiero que sepa quién soy yo.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–No lo sé. Supongo que porque necesito compartir con ella todo lo que me pasa por dentro. Logré decirle por fin lo que sentía, y me quité un peso de encima... pero sigue habiendo cosas que ella no sabe, y siento que debe saber. Porque no me gusta tener que ocultárselas, supongo. No a la chica a la que quiero.

Marinette se ruborizó de nuevo.

–Ojalá yo tuviese tanta facilidad como tú para hablar de mis sentimientos –murmuró.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

–¿De qué tienes miedo, Marinette? –le preguntó con suavidad–. ¿No confías en Adrián?

–Uf, tengo miedo de tantas cosas... –suspiró ella–. De que me rechace, sobre todo, pero también de que se aleje de mí, de que se asuste o incluso se burle de mí...

–¿Cómo va a burlarse de ti? –saltó Cat Noir, escandalizado–. ¿De verdad lo crees capaz?

Ella parpadeó. Sentía los ojos húmedos otra vez.

–¡No... lo sé! Supongo que no, pero... tengo tanto miedo... Sí sé al cien por cien que me rechazaría, y supongo que no estoy preparada para afrontarlo. No soy tan fuerte como tú.

Cat Noir le sonrió con cariño y le acarició la mejilla con una mano enguantada. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Claro que eres fuerte, Marinette –le dijo él con cariño–. Solo tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma. Quizá tienes razón y él no corresponda a tus sentimientos, pero seguro que te valora muchísimo y que jamás te haría daño ni te apartaría de su lado.

–¿Tú crees? Pero...

–Y sé que no es lo mismo, pero... si pudieses aceptar su amistad, tal vez...

–¿Tal vez con el tiempo se convierta en algo más? –terminó ella, esperanzada.

Él pareció apenado de pronto.

–No era eso lo que iba a decir, solo... que una amistad tiene mucho valor en sí misma. Yo no sigo junto a Ladybug solo porque espere que ella algún día me corresponda, sino, sobre todo... porque disfruto cada segundo que paso a su lado. Y me gustaría creer que ella está a gusto conmigo también, aunque no seamos pareja.

Marinette bajó la cabeza, apenada.

–Entiendo.

–Eh. –Cat Noir la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo alzar la mirada otra vez–. Por favor, no estés triste. Confía en que todo se resolverá, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no puedes ser amiga de Adrián... –Suspiró con cierta tristeza, como si la sola idea le resultase dolorosa–. Bueno, en todo caso ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre –concluyó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Marinette sonrió y alzó la mano para colocarla sobre la de Cat Noir, que seguía sobre su mejilla. La mantuvo ahí, sin embargo. La caricia del chico la consolaba profundamente.

–Lo sé, Cat Noir. Te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Él volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

–Para eso están... los amigos –murmuró.

Marinette también estaba perdida en su mirada. Había algo dulce e intenso en el interior de sus ojos felinos, una emoción profunda que luchaba por salir al exterior aunque no hubiese terminado de tomar forma todavía. Marinette reprimió un suspiro.

–No sé qué haría sin ti –musitó, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Algo dentro de Cat Noir pareció derretirse de repente. El chico inspiró hondo, como si le costase asimilar la intensa emoción que acababa de brotar en su interior.

–Gracias, Marinette –susurró–. Yo...

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y olvidó de repente todo lo que estaba a punto de decir. Marinette le sonreía dulcemente, y la luz de la luna jugueteaba con su rostro y su cabello, arrancándole brillos azulados. Sus ojos, más grandes que nunca, estaban repletos de emoción contenida.

–Marinette... –repitió en voz baja.

Todavía sostenía su rostro con la mano, y de pronto deseó no tener guantes, para poder sentir en su piel la suavidad y calidez de la mejilla de Marinette . Tragó saliva. Sentía que su pecho estallaba de afecto hacia ella, y lo único que deseaba era acercarla a él, estrecharla entre sus brazos, hundir el rostro en su cabello, cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a aquella emoción, tan dulce y hermosa a la vez.

Y sus labios... sus labios seguían sonriendo.

Cat Noir se inclinó hacia ella casi sin darse cuenta, atraído por aquella sonrisa.

–¿Marinette? –se oyó una voz de pronto, y ambos dieron un respingo y se apartaron, sobresaltados.

La voz procedía del interior del cuarto de Marinette, y ella la reconoció al instante.

–¡Es mi madre!

Cat Noir tuvo un breve acceso de pánico.

–Bien, pues yo... no te entretengo más, que seguro que estarás cansada y...

–¡Espera! No pasa nada, no tienes por qué asustarte. Conoces a mi madre, le caes bien.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Sí, lo sé, pero es que no me gustaría que se produjesen más... malentendidos con tus padres.

–Oh –murmuró ella, abriendo mucho los ojos–. Ya entiendo. Será mejor que te vayas, entonces.

–¿Marinette? –repitió la señora Cheng–. ¿Estás en la terraza?

–¡Sí, mamá, ahora bajo! –respondió ella, alzando la voz.

–Hasta otra, Marinette –se despidió Cat Noir–. Gracias por todo.

–¿Gracias? –repitió ella desconcertada–. No, gracias a...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, porque el superhéroe ya se marchaba saltando por los tejados.

–¡Espera! –lo llamó–. ¡Espera, Cat Noir, te olvidas tu chaqueta!

Pero él ya no la oyó.

Sabine asomó entonces la cabeza por la trampilla.

–¿Marinette? –exclamó sorprendida–. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

–Me... me ha traído Cat Noir, porque se me hizo tarde en la fiesta y...

–¿Cat Noir estaba en la fiesta? –se asombró su madre.

–No, no, vino porque había un akuma... y luego volvió todo a la normalidad, pero él andaba por los alrededores, patrullando, supongo, y me vio, y me ha acompañado a casa para que no volviese sola.

–Es todo un caballero –sonrió Sabine–. Bueno, pasa, antes de que te enfríes. ¿Todavía llevas el vestido puesto? ¿Qué has hecho con tu ropa de calle?

Marinette entró en la habitación, respondiendo como pudo a las preguntas de su madre.

–Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero no me parece bien que no nos avisaras de que ibas a participar en el desfile –dijo ella entonces mientras ambas bajaban por las escaleras–. A tu padre y a mí nos habría gustado ir.

–Lo sé, mamá, lo siento, pero es que sabía que teníais trabajo, y además creía que iba a hacer el ridículo y por supuesto estaba convencida de que no iba a ganar, así que...

Ella la miró y sonrió.

–Bueno, hablaremos de todo mañana; debes de estar muy cansada. Cámbiate, desmaquíllate y a la cama, ¿vale? Nada de estar charlando con Alya hasta la madrugada.

Marinette le prometió que así lo haría y se despidió de ella. Cuando Sabine se marchó, se volvió hacia Tikki, que había aparecido a su lado.

–¡Cuántas cosas han pasado hoy, Tikki! He ganado el concurso... y un akuma ha estropeado la fiesta, como siempre... y no he podido bailar con Adrián... pero Cat Noir ha bailado conmigo, y ha sido... ha sido...

–¿Cómo ha sido? –preguntó Tikki con dulzura.

–Muy bonito –confesó Marinette, un poco ruborizada. Abrió mucho los ojos al recordar algo–. Hace un momento, justo antes de que apareciese mi madre... parecía que Cat Noir iba a... iba a... ¿besarme? ¿O me lo he imaginado?

–Bueno, no creo que esa sea la pregunta adecuada –replicó Tikki–. La cuestión es si ibas a besarlo tú.

–¿Yo? ¿Besar a Cat Noir? Pfff, ni en sueños.

–Pues ya van dos veces, Marinette –le recordó Tikki con una risita–. Y estabas bien despierta,

–¡Pero la primera no cuenta, porque tenía que deshacer un hechizo! –se defendió ella–. ¡Y la segunda tampoco, porque no recuerdo por qué lo hice, y seguramente entonces estaba confundida porque no sabía quién era él, ni quién era yo, y...!

–Entonces, no ibas a besarlo esta noche, ¿no? ¿Es lo que quieres decir?

–¡Claro que no! Yo solo quiero a Adrián. Es solo que Cat Noir...

Cat Noir se había mostrado increíblemente dulce y atento con ella aquella noche, pensó. Y el baile...

Se ruborizó de nuevo solo de pensarlo.

–Es un chico muy especial –insinuó Tikki.

–Sí que lo es –respondió Marinette casi sin darse cuenta–. ¡Quiero decir...! Que es un gran compañero, un buen amigo y un superhéroe extraordinario, pero nada más, jajaja.

Tikki le dirigió una mirada socarrona, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Probablemente habría sido el ambiente, el vestido, el vals... era fácil dejarse llevar por la magia del momento.

Pero todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto volviese a ser ella misma.

Se apresuró a desmaquillarse y a ponerse el pijama. Dejó el vestido sobre el maniquí y acarició los volantes con cierta pena.

–Se acabó el sueño, Tikki –murmuró–. Ya vuelvo a ser la misma Marinette de siempre.

–Nunca has dejado de serlo, Marinette.

–Ya sé, ya sé, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda –respondió ella con una sonrisa resignada.

–No quería decir eso... –protestó Tikki, pero Marinette no había terminado.

–Y sin embargo, me dio la sensación de que esta noche podría haber sido diferente. Que Adrián podría haberme visto como alguien diferente. Incluso me pareció... que incluso Cat Noir me miraba de forma distinta. A mí, no a Ladybug. –Suspiró–. Lo que puede hacer un vestido bonito, ¿verdad?

–No creo que fuera por el vestido, Marinette –respondió Tikki con suavidad.

Pero ella no la escuchaba. Se metió en la cama con un suspiro y apagó la luz.

–Buenas noches, Tikki –murmuró.

–Buenas noches, Marinette.

La chica no respondió. Se había quedado profundamente dormida.

* * *

Tuvo sueños extraños, ambientados por la dulce música del vals. Soñó que caminaba perdida en un enorme jardín, entre setos laberínticos y fuentes fantásticas, a la luz de la luna llena. No se hallaba sola, sin embargo; el jardín estaba salpicado de personas que lucían trajes extravagantes, hermosos y coloridos, y bailaban, porque en algún lugar tocaba una orquesta. Todos llevaban una máscara puesta, y Marinette descubrió, al fijarse mejor, que conocía a la mayoría de ellos. Vio a Alya y Nino bailando juntos; ella llevaba un vestido de color naranja, él un traje verde. La máscara de Alya tenía rasgos de zorro, la de Nino recordaba al rostro de una tortuga. Marinette sonrió para sí misma, sintiendo que conocía un extraordinario secreto que no revelaría a nadie más.

Había más amigos suyos bailando por el jardín, solos o en pareja: Chloé, Kim, Alix, Max... Todos estaban enmascarados, y a Marinette no le sorprendió comprobar que el animal que representaba su máscara se correspondía con el prodigio que ella misma les había entregado en alguna ocasión. Había otras personas, sin embargo, que iban también enmascaradas, a pesar de que ella nunca las había elegido como portadoras. Incluso le pareció ver entre las sombras un hombre alto que llevaba una antifaz con forma de mariposa y que le recordaba al señor Agreste... pero lo perdió de vista, y aquel recuerdo se desvaneció en su mente un instante después... porque vio a Luka sonriéndole entre la multitud, ataviado con una máscara con rasgos de serpiente.

Marinette sonrió. Iba a reunirse con él, pero de pronto atisbó entre la multitud a un muchacho rubio vestido de negro.

«Adrián», pensó; se despidió de Luka con una sonrisa de disculpa y se abrió paso entre la gente para tratar de llegar hasta el chico de negro. Lo perdió de vista un par de veces, pero siempre volvía a encontrarlo un poco más allá. Por fin lo alcanzó; cuando él se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió, descubrió por fin que lucía un par de orejas de gato en lo alto de la cabeza y cubría su rostro con una máscara felina.

«Cat Noir», pensó, pero no se sintió decepcionada.

El chico se inclinó galantemente para pedirle un baile. Marinette se preguntó de pronto si también ella estaría enmascarada. Se llevó las manos a la cara y comprobó que sí. Se miró las manos y las descubrió enfundadas en sendos guantes rojos con puntos negros.

«De modo que ahora soy Ladybug», pensó, y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Cat Noir acerca de los trajes de gala para superhéroes. «¿Por qué no?», pensó. Le devolvió la reverencia y aceptó la mano que él le tendía.

Y comenzaron a bailar.

Era el mismo vals que habían bailado en el hotel, y Marinette se sentía mucho más segura ahora que lo conocía y que podía enfrentarse a él bajo la máscara de Ladybug. De modo que los dos giraron y giraron por el jardín, entre setos y rosales, entre fuentes y parterres, fluyendo como el agua entre los demás invitados, que se volvían para mirarlos con admiración y cierta envidia. Pero ellos no les prestaban atención, porque solo tenían ojos para el otro.

Marinette se sentía flotar, como si todas las piezas de su vida hubiesen encajado por fin, como si todo estuviese correcto, como si hubiese llegado al lugar al que pertenecía. Cat Noir le sonreía con tanta ternura que ella sentía que podría derretirse entre sus brazos y que aquello estaba bien, y así era como debían ser las cosas.

Entonces el vals llegó a sus últimos compases, y Marinette aguardó por tercera vez al redoble de tambores final.

Sin embargo, por encima del hombro de Cat Noir vio que, de repente, todas las máscaras comenzaban a desaparecer. Los invitados se miraban unos a otros, confusos, como si acabasen de despertar de un sueño.

Y Marinette comprendió que los siguientes serían ella y Cat Noir.

–No, no, no –murmuró, asustada.

–¿Qué ocurre, Marinette? –preguntó entonces Cat Noir, y ella dio un respingo y se volvió para mirarlo.

Y se quedó paralizada.

–¿No soy quien esperabas? –preguntó él, con una triste sonrisa–. No me sorprende, en realidad, porque nunca me has mirado de la forma adecuada. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente esta noche?

Ella seguía petrificada entre sus brazos, incapaz de reaccionar.

Porque la luz de la luna iluminaba ahora con claridad los rasgos del chico con el que había estado bailando, y no era otro que Adrián Agreste.

* * *

Marinette se despertó de golpe, con una exclamación de angustia atrapada en su garganta. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertada, pero el mágico jardín nocturno había desaparecido. Volvía a encontrarse en su propia cama, en su cuarto, y la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas.

–¿Marinette? –preguntó Tikki, preocupada–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no respondió. Pálida como un fantasma, gateó hasta el borde de su cama y se asomó para mirar hacia abajo, a la silla donde había dejado la chaqueta que Cat Noir le había prestado la noche anterior.

Y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Porque allí estaba la respuesta a la pregunta que le había estado molestando hasta el punto de acosarla en sueños, a la intuición que había percibido de forma inconsciente pero que había estado demasiado agotada como para procesar.

Había reconocido aquella chaqueta, y ahora que la veía bajo la luz del día podía estar completamente segura.

Era la de Adrián.

* * *

**NOTA**: Chan chan channnn... Parece que el "Ceniciento" que perdió algo después del baile no fue precisamente Marinette...

¿Qué pasará ahora? Solo os puedo anticipar que aún estamos lejos del final ;-).


	12. Bring out the potion

**12\. ****Bring out the potion to reveal the truth to me**

A Adrián le costó mucho levantarse de la cama la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó el despertador. Era domingo, pero tenía la agenda repleta de todas maneras. Se había perdido una clase de chino la semana anterior debido al ataque de un akuma, de modo que tendría sesión doble antes de almorzar, y quería estudiar para un examen de historia y terminar los deberes de matemáticas, porque el día anterior, con todo lo de la fiesta, no había podido hacerlo. Por la tarde tenía otro evento, pero no recordaba cuál. No importaba; Nathalie lo tendría todo controlado, como siempre.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, aún somnoliento, Plagg revoloteó hasta él con una sonrisa traviesa.

–¡Bueeeno, mira quién está despierto por fiiiin! –canturreó–. ¡El chico enamorado! Ayer pasaste un montón de tiempo con tu novia; estarás contento, ¿verdad?

Adrián pestañeó, un poco confuso, mientras los detalles de la noche anterior regresaban a su mente.

–Ladybug no es mi novia, Plagg –murmuró–, al menos de momento. Y sí, fue estupendo verla otra vez, aunque fue todo muy rápido. ¿De dónde sacas que pasamos un montón de tiempo juntos?

–Ah, pero yo no me refería a Ladybug, sino a la chica del vestido rosa –matizó Plagg–, la misma a la que salvaste de una supervillana, con la que bailaste de la forma más romántica posible y a la que casi besaste en su balcón.

–¿Marinette? –Adrián sacudió la cabeza–. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación otras veces y sabes bien lo que pienso. Y además... ¿qué es eso de que casi la besé?

–Cuando la dejaste en su casa, justo antes de que su madre os interrumpiera. Lo cual fue una suerte, porque ya sabes lo desagradables que me resultan los intercambios de saliva entre humanos, ¡puaaaj! Así que, si vas a besarla, la próxima vez hazlo sin la máscara y déjame a mí al margen, muchas gracias.

–¡Yo no iba a...!

Adrián se detuvo un momento, perplejo. Evocó entonces los últimos momentos que él y Marinette habían compartido en su balcón, cuando había tratado de consolarla porque ella estaba, al parecer... enamorada de él. Su cabello suelto, sus hermosos ojos azules, la luz de la luna jugando con su piel de porcelana. Y sus labios... que sonreían, y parecían tan suaves...

Sacudió la cabeza.

–No iba a besarla –declaró con firmeza.

–Ya, pues no era eso lo que parecía.

–En serio, Plagg, te repito que no quiero a Marinette de esa manera. Y, de todas formas, jamás besaría a una chica sin su permiso.

–Bueno, ella parecía bastante dispuesta.

–Por si no te quedó claro, está enamorada de Adrián, no de Cat Noir.

–Pues no, no me quedó claro, especialmente porque en cierta ocasión te saltó al cuello declarando su amor por ti y luego tuviste que rechazarla delante de su familia, y su padre no se lo tomó muy bien, ¿recuerdas?

Adrián gruñó y enterró la cara entre las manos, frustrado.

–¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas con Marinette? Yo no quiero hacerle daño, pero no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo.

–Ahora ya sabes lo que siente por ti, y al parecer era bastante más sincera esta vez. ¿Estás seguro de que no la correspondes?

El corazón de Adrián se aceleró un breve instante. Trató de ignorar la sensación.

–La quiero muchísimo, pero no de esa manera –trató de explicarle al kwami–. Es evidente, ¿no? Porque yo quiero a Ladybug, y no se puede estar enamorado de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Plagg se echó a reír.

–¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad?

–¡Claro que sí! –replicó el chico, indignado–. El amor es algo muy especial, implica entregar tu corazón por completo a la persona a la que amas, y no... dividirlo en pedacitos para repartirlo entre varias. Si te gustan dos chicas, es que no te gusta ninguna, y créeme: yo quiero a Ladybug, y lo siento mucho por Marinette, pero eso no va a cambiar.

Plagg resopló con resignación y cierto escepticismo.

–Ya, lo que tú digas. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con respecto a Marinette, entonces?

Adrián inspiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo.

–No tengo que hacer nada, porque ella no me lo dijo a mí, sino a Cat Noir, así que... –¿Y vas a actuar como si no lo supieses? –preguntó Plagg, perplejo.

–¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ya fue duro rechazarla aquel día como Cat Noir, y además...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios. Recordó el momento en que aquella gigantesca planta erizada de espinas había destrozado la pastelería de los Dupain-Cheng, y él había creído, por un horrible instante, que la persona akumatizada era Marinette.

No quería tener que pasar por eso otra vez. Si Lepidóptero lograba quebrar su espíritu por fin porque Adrián le había roto el corazón... no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Debía protegerla a toda costa. No sabía por qué, pero era así.

–Además, ella no está preparada para declararse todavía, al parecer –añadió simplemente.

–Y tú no estás preparado para rechazarla por segunda vez –comentó Plagg con perspicacia.

Adrián no lo negó.

–Es posible –murmuró–. Y también es posible que anoche me dejara llevar un poco. La luna, el baile, el ambiente romántico... Pero no puede volver a pasar, Plagg. Porque yo no puedo corresponderla, y si he de romperle el corazón en el futuro, al menos voy a hacer todo lo posible por no destrozárselo. ¿Entiendes?

Plagg suspiró con resignación.

–Como quieras.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, Nathalie se reunió con él para repasar la agenda del día, pero Adrián apenas prestó atención. Hasta que ella dijo:

–Por cierto, en Le Grand Paris dicen que no han encontrado tu chaqueta por ninguna parte. ¿Estás seguro de que te la dejaste allí?

–Sí, claro –murmuró–. La dejé en una silla en la terraza, y...

Se interrumpió de pronto y frunció el ceño, pensativo. Cuando había regresado como Cat Noir había aprovechado para recogerla. Tenía intención de regresar con ella a casa, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, no la había visto en la habitación.

Y de pronto recordó dónde la había dejado.

–La tiene Marinette –soltó, y se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho.

Cierto, la chaqueta estaba en poder de Marinette, pero eso solo ella y Cat Noir lo sabían. En teoría, Adrián no debía tener ni idea.

–¿En serio? –Nathalie frunció el ceño con extrañeza–. Bien, la llamaré para pedirle...

–¡No! –casi chilló Adrián–. Quiero decir... que ya lo hago yo, porque tengo que hablar con ella, y de paso le pediré que la guarde...

Nathalie asintió.

–Dile que enviaré a tu chófer a buscarla después de comer, entonces.

Abandonó el comedor, dejándolo a solas. Adrián hundió el rostro entre las manos con un gruñido de frustración.

–Creo que he metido la pata, Plagg.

–Eso parece –coincidió él.

El chico inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

–Vale, creo que ya sé cómo solucionarlo. Dame un minuto.

Llamó a Marinette, pero le saltó el buzón de voz. Se sintió casi aliviado. No sabía muy bien cómo debía tratarla después de lo de la noche anterior. Habían vivido momentos muy especiales, habían compartido secretos y confidencias, habían estrechado lazos... pero, además, Plagg tenía razón en cierto modo: si no había sido una velada romántica, al menos se le había parecido mucho.

Todo eso había sucedido entre Cat Noir y Marinette, y no entre ella y Adrián; pero el chico atesoraba aquellos recuerdos en el fondo de su corazón y no podía ignorarlos como si no los hubiese vivido.

Tragó saliva:

–Hola, Ma-Marinette –balbuceó–. Espero que hayas descansado. Quería pedirte disculpas por haberme marchado tan precipitadamente ayer. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de bailar contigo, pero mi padre quería que volviera a casa, Nathalie me metió prisa y... bueno, intenté despedirme de ti, pero no te vi. Lo siento mucho. –Inspiró hondo y añadió–. Ah, y te quería preguntar otra cosa... resulta que me olvidé la chaqueta del traje en el hotel. Estoy seguro de que la dejé en la terraza, pero dicen que no la encuentran. La última vez que te vi estabas allí con Sophie. ¿Recuerdas si estaba allí mi chaqueta, viste si la recogió alguien? Si no, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá... o al menos eso espero, jajaja –terminó con una risa nerviosa. Trató de recomponerse–. Te llamaré después de todos modos. Que pases un buen día.

Colgó, y se volvió hacia Plagg, que le sonreía.

–Bien jugado, chico.

Adrián le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Marinette bajó despacio las escaleras que conducían al salón de su casa, aún en pijama y con la sensación de estar viviendo un extraño sueño.

Encontró a sus padres terminando de preparar la comida.

–¡Demos la bienvenida a la talentosa diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng, flamante ganadora del concurso de diseño de Gabriel Agreste! –canturreó su padre con voz atronadora–. ¡Enhorabuena, cariño!

Ella se las arregló para sonreír.

–He preparado una tarta para celebrarlo –prosiguió Tom–. Podemos tomarla como postre... o como desayuno, en tu caso.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

–Más de mediodía –respondió Sabine con una sonrisa–. Has dormido mucho, cielo. ¿Has descansado bien?

–Sí, yo... supongo que sí –murmuró ella. Se fijó en los platos sobre la mesa–. ¿Ibais a comer sin mí?

–No queríamos despertarte. Pero te hemos guardado un plato de pasta. ¿O prefieres un tazón de cereales?

Marinette no tenía ganas de comer nada, en realidad. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y, aunque sabía que no se debía a ningún problema digestivo, había perdido el apetito de todas maneras.

–Con un yogur bastará, gracias. Pero me sentaré con vosotros, para haceros compañía.

Tom la miró con cierta preocupación.

–¿Estás segura? ¿Cenaste bien anoche, en la fiesta?

Lo cierto era que, aunque se habían servido canapés en abundancia durante la recepción, Marinette había estado demasiado ocupada como para probar bocado. Pero eso no pensaba decírselo a sus padres, de modo que les aseguró que había cenado mucho y que por el momento prefería desayunar algo ligero. Tom se mostró un tanto decepcionado, y ella añadió:

–Pero podemos comer la tarta para merendar, si os parece bien.

Se sentó con ellos a la mesa, y durante los minutos siguientes hizo lo posible por responder a todas sus preguntas, esforzándose por parecer alegre y despreocupada.

No lo consiguió.

–¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? –preguntó Sabine entonces–. Pareces inquieta... incluso triste. ¿No fueron bien ayer las cosas con Adrián?

Marinette trató de ordenar sus ideas. Había estado triste porque él le había prometido un baile y después se había marchado sin despedirse... pero, si sus sospechas eran ciertas... entonces, el vals que había compartido con Cat Noir...

Hundió el rostro entre las manos con un gemido de impotencia. Todo parecía demasiado complicado, como una fórmula matemática cuya resolución estuviese muy por encima de su nivel. Pero debía responder a sus padres, que la observaban con cierta perplejidad; de modo que alzó la cabeza y trató de sonreír.

–Sí, todo fue bien con Adrián... Me dio consejos para desfilar y luego me felicitó por haber ganado, y parecía contento y muy orgulloso de mí... Es solo que... –suspiró–, creo que no me encuentro muy bien hoy. Es posible que haya pescado un catarro.

–No ibas demasiado abrigada con ese vestido –asintió Sabine, comprensiva–. Además, la temperatura bajó de pronto con esa tormenta... Te vi en la tele cuando Cat Noir te rescató del akuma. ¡Estabas empapada! Y tu vestido...

–La magia de Ladybug lo devolvió todo a la normalidad, así que volví a estar seca después –la tranquilizó ella–. Sin embargo... sí es posible que me resfriara entonces –añadió, atrapando la oportunidad. ¡Atchís! –estornudó de pronto.

Sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja y sepultó la nariz en él.

–Me parece... que me vuelvo a la cama otra vez –murmuró–. No te preocupes, papá, podremos comer la tarta más tarde.

Farfulló una disculpa y se levantó de la mesa, dejando el yogur a mitad.

–Bueno, tú descansa, cariño –dijo Tom.

–Marinette –dijo Sabine cuando ya subía por las escaleras–. Ha llamado Alya al teléfono de la panadería porque no respondías sus mensajes. ¿Has contactado ya con ella?

–No –respondió ella–. Ni siquiera he encendido el móvil esta mañana.

Sus padres cruzaron una mirada.

–Sí que debes de estar enferma –comentó Tom–. Métete en la cama ahora mismo y tómate la temperatura, seguro que tienes fiebre –añadió, medio en broma, medio en serio.

–¡Papá! –protestó Marinette, sonriendo.

Se despidió de ellos y regresó a su habitación, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Sus padres habían sido encantadores con ella y ni siquiera la habían reñido por no haberles dicho que iba a desfilar en la fiesta de Gabriel Agreste. Pero ella, en aquellos momentos, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

–Marinette...

–Ahora no, Tikki.

Sentía que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero le costaba hilar sus pensamientos. Con un suspiro de resignación, trepó hasta su cama, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y una manta sobre los hombros y encendió el móvil.

Tenía un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, y no solo de Alya, pero en aquellos momentos no le apetecía devolverlas.

Y entonces descubrió un mensaje de voz de Adrián, y el corazón se le detuvo un breve instante. Consultó la fecha. Era de aquella misma mañana.

Una parte de ella deseaba ignorarlo, evitar cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con él y con Cat Noir, para no tener que enfrentarse a la perturbadora idea que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde que se había despertado. Pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo.

Desvió la mirada hacia el panel de corcho de la pared, repleto de fotografías de Adrián. Respiró hondo.

«No puede ser Cat Noir», pensó. «Me habría dado cuenta, ¿verdad?».

Pero él mismo le había confesado que Ladybug lo había visto sin la máscara y no lo había reconocido. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas...

...Sí, había coincidido con Adrián como Ladybug.

Era posible, en efecto. Porque él tampoco la había identificado como Marinette.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en ello, porque la sola idea de que ambos fuesen la misma persona volvía todo su universo del revés. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a escuchar el mensaje de Adrián, apartando de su mente todo pensamiento relacionado con Cat Noir.

La voz del chico sonó entonces desde el teléfono: «Hola, Ma-Marinette. Espero que hayas descansado. Quería pedirte disculpas por haberme marchado tan precipitadamente ayer. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de bailar contigo, pero mi padre quería que volviera a casa, Nathalie me metió prisa y... bueno, intenté despedirme de ti, pero no te vi. Lo siento mucho».

Marinette desvió la mirada, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. Entonces, después de todo, no era él quien había bailado con ella, sino Cat Noir. Pero, por otra parte, si Adrián hubiese vuelto a propósito por Marinette, si hubiese compartido aquel vals con ella, habría sido...

«Ah, y te quería preguntar otra cosa... resulta que me olvidé la chaqueta del traje en el hotel. Estoy seguro de que la dejé en la terraza, pero dicen que no la encuentran. La última vez que te vi estabas allí con Sophie. ¿Recuerdas si estaba allí mi chaqueta, viste si la recogió alguien? Si no, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá... o al menos eso espero, jajaja. Te llamaré después de todos modos. Que pases un buen día.»

La grabación terminó, y Marinette pestañeó, perpleja. Por un lado le parecía extraño que Adrián le preguntase por la chaqueta precisamente a ella, pero por otro... aquello explicaría por qué estaba la prenda en manos de Cat Noir. «La recogió de la terraza», pensó. Y sonrió, aliviada.

Por supuesto, no podían ser la misma persona. Era completamente imposible. Porque, si lo fueran...

El móvil sonó de nuevo en sus manos, sobresaltándola. Era Alya.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Marinette contestó a la llamada.

Pasó el siguiente rato charlando con su amiga y poniéndola al día de las novedades. Ella propuso quedar por la tarde, pero Marinette recordó oportunamente que se suponía que estaba enferma, y así se lo transmitió.

–Además, estoy muy cansada –añadió–. Ayer fue un día muy intenso, y por otro lado he pasado las últimas semanas trabajando a destajo en el vestido, sin dormir apenas... Así que creo que voy a pasar el resto de la tarde durmiendo y haciendo el vago, para terminar de recuperarme.

–¡Me parece muy bien! Ya nos contarás mañana los detalles. Ah, y si te aburres mucho, échale un vistazo al nuevo artículo que he subido al Ladyblog, sobre la pelea de ayer. ¡Eres una de las protagonistas!

–¿Ah, sí? –sonrió ella–. ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber sido el objetivo de una villana akumatizada, una vez más? No sé si me gusta ese tipo de protagonismo.

–Bueno, pero resulta que me han enviado fotos muy buenas de Cat Noir en plena operación de rescate, corriendo contigo a cuestas por los tejados de París. Pensé que querrías verlas, pero si no te interesa...

–Claro que me interesa, boba. Y lo leería aunque no saliese yo, ya lo sabes.

Se despidió de Alya, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, y buscó en el navegador la dirección del Ladyblog, tal como le había prometido. Leyó el artículo para asegurarse de que el nombre de Sophie no aparecía en él, y luego echó un vistazo a las fotografías.

Y se quedó helada.

Había una imagen de Cat Noir en pie, en lo alto de un tejado, rodeado de tentáculos de tela que trataban de capturarlo, amenazadores. Llevaba en brazos a Marinette, con su vestido destrozado...

...bajo una elegante chaqueta masculina.

–No puede ser –musitó.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Aquello había sido después del desfile, pero antes del baile. No podía ser la chaqueta de Adrián, porque él la había llevado puesta hasta el final, ¿verdad?

Marinette se levantó de un salto y bajó la escalera para situarse ante el ordenador. Allí buscó de nuevo las fotografías del Ladyblog para verlas en grande, y comparó aquella chaqueta con la que reposaba sobre la silla.

Era la misma, estaba prácticamente segura. Trató de hacer memoria. ¿De dónde la había sacado Cat Noir? Se la había puesto a ella sobre los hombros mientras ambos estaban escondidos en aquella buhardilla, porque estaba mojada y temblaba de frío...

Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y confusos, de modo que cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

Un desván oscuro y polvoriento, lleno de trastos. Un resplandor de color verde...

Abrió los ojos. Él se había transformado, claro. Porque había usado su Cataclysm momentos antes y debía alimentar a Plagg. Después había vuelto a transformarse... y había sido entonces cuando la había cubierto con aquella chaqueta.

Marinette tomó la prenda con cuidado, la acercó a su rostro e inspiró hondo. Después se vistió con ella, metiendo los brazos por las mangas. Por descontado, le venía grande. Pero la sensación te resultaba muy familiar.

–¿Qué haces, Marinette? –preguntó Tikki, inquieta.

Ella no respondió. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el desván estaban borrosos, pero se acordaba muy bien de todo lo que había pasado después, cuando Cat Noir la había llevado al colegio y entre los dos habían elaborado un plan para despistar a Aracne.

Marinette llevaba la chaqueta puesta, justo igual que ahora. La sensación era la misma.

Y olía de la misma forma. Como Adrián. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

–Es la misma. Maldita sea, Tikki, es la misma –musitó, angustiada.

El kwami la miraba con desconcierto.

–Estás empezando a asustarme, Marinette.

Ella se volvió para mirarla.

–La chaqueta de Adrián... la de Cat Noir... es la misma, Tikki.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono de nuevo.

Marinette miró la pantalla. Era Adrián.

Por una vez, sin embargo, no se asustó, ni se sintió nerviosa. En su interior comenzaba a crecer una fría determinación que la hizo aparcar a un lado todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

Tenía que saberlo.

Inspiró hondo y alargó la mano hacia el teléfono.

–Cuidado, Marinette –advirtió Tikki–. Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, no vayas a arrepentirte después.

Ella pulsó el botón y respondió:

–¿Sí?

–Hola, Marinette, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó la cálida voz de Adrián al otro lado.

Ella cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en aquella voz. ¿Sonaba como la de Cat Noir? Le resultaba difícil decirlo. El superhéroe parecía por lo general más seguro de sí mismo, arrogante incluso, y utilizaba un tono de voz más jovial y animado.

No obstante, la noche anterior...

...Mientras bailaban en la terraza del hotel...

...Mientras compartían confidencias en el balcón de Marinette...

...Mientras ella le confesaba su amor sin esperanza por Adrián...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, no, no. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

–¿Marinette? –repitió Adrián–. ¿Estás ahí?

–Sí, sí... Estoy aquí.

–¿Has... recibido mi mensaje? Te he llamado esta mañana, pero no he podido hablar contigo.

–Estaba... estaba durmiendo.

–Lo había imaginado. Ayer parecías muy cansada. Espero no haberte molestado.

–No, no, para nada. Ya estaba despierta y... –La mirada de Marinette se detuvo sobre la manga de la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta sobre el pijama–. Y la tengo yo. Tu chaqueta, quiero decir.

–¡Menos mal! Mi padre se habría puesto furioso si la hubiese perdido.

Marinette escuchaba atentamente, con los ojos cerrados, para no perderse ningún matiz extraño en la voz de Adrián. Le pareció que su alivio sonaba un poco forzado, pero no podía estar segura.

–No te preocupes, te la cuidaré bien. La... la encontré en la terraza y me la traje a casa –resumió.

Y esperó.

Adrián tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

–Ah... oh. De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Marinette, me salvas la vida.

Ella estuvo tentada de preguntarle cómo había sabido a quién preguntar, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

–Pasaré a buscarla después, si me dejan..., porque tengo la tarde liada –estaba diciendo Adrián.

–No te preocupes, yo te la guardo –replicó ella; se sorprendió de lo tranquila y serena que sonaba su propia voz–. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

–Sí..., sí, por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias, Marinette.

–No hay de qué –respondió ella. Y añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa–: Me gustó mucho bailar contigo ayer.

–A mí tamb... quiero decir... –se interrumpió de pronto–, que de verdad me hubiese gustado bailar contigo, pe-pero no tuve la oportunidad, y también quería pedirte disculpas, porque...

Marinette no fue capaz de escuchar más. Colgó el teléfono sin responder una sola palabra.

Había reaccionado de la misma manera que Adrián demasiadas veces como para no ser capaz de reconocer una excusa cuando la oía.

El móvil volvió a sonar inmediatamente después, pero en esta ocasión, Marinette no respondió. Observó con semblante inexpresivo el rostro de Adrián en la pantalla mientras sentía que su mundo empezaba a desintegrarse a su alrededor.

–Oh, Marinette, ¿qué has hecho? –musitó Tikki, desolada.

Ella cruzó una breve mirada con el kwami y leyó la verdad en sus ojos. Puso el móvil en silencio y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada.

–Marinette...

–Ahora no quiero hablar, Tikki.

Se quedó un buen rato refugiada bajo las mantas, incapaz de asumir las implicaciones de lo que acababa de descubrir. Sus padres debieron de pensar que estaba durmiendo, puesto que no la molestaron, y también Tikki respetó sus deseos y permaneció en silencio.

Cuando, un buen rato después, emergió de debajo de las mantas, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos enrojecidos, se atrevió por fin a echar un vistazo a la pantalla del teléfono.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Adrián y una serie de mensajes de texto. Los leyó:

«Espero que estés bien, Marinette. Al final no me dejan pasar por tu casa esta tarde, pero irá mi guardaespaldas a recoger la chaqueta».

«Nathalie dice que te llevará también la ropa que te dejaste en el hotel».

«¿Estás enfadada conmigo?»

«Por favor, me gustaría hablar contigo. No puedo salir hoy, pero ¿podría ser mañana, en el colegio? Es importante».

Pero Marinette no quería hablar con nadie. Ni con Adrián, ni con Cat Noir... ni siquiera con Tikki.

Volvió a enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada con un gemido de angustia.

–Oh, no, Marinette –musitó Tikki, apenada–. ¿Qué has hecho?

* * *

**NOTA:** He añadido el título del capítulo al principio del texto porque era demasiado largo y no me cabía en el formulario (el próximo tampoco cabrá, imagino).

En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo asimila Marinette este sorprendente descubrimiento. Pequeño spoiler: no demasiado bien :-/.

Para los que preguntaban, friendly reminder de que aún falta la mitad de la historia y de que no he puesto a Luka entre los personajes principales por casualidad ;-)

Y por último: ¡sí, la escena del sueño de Marinette está inspirada en Dentro del Laberinto! Bailes y máscaras, ¿cómo no establecer la relación?

Todavía quedan muchas sorpresas, drama, más evolución en la relación de los personajes y, as usual, un final felizmente canónico :).

¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando!


	13. Bring out a living soul

**13\. Bring out a living soul to teach me how to breathe**

–No deberías haberlo hecho, Marinette –la regañó Tikki por enésima vez–. Ya conoces las normas.

–¡No ha sido a propósito! –se defendió ella–. Todas las pistas estaban ahí, solo debía tirar del hilo y...

–No tendrías que haber tirado del hilo, entonces.

Marinette suspiró y miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

Era lunes, y se dirigían al colegio para las primeras clases de la mañana. Probablemente no era buena idea discutir sobre aquellos temas en plena calle, pero lo cierto era que Marinette no había estado demasiado receptiva el día anterior. Tenía demasiadas cosas que asimilar, y decisiones importantes que tomar.

Bajó la voz antes de responder:

–Si hubiese tenido sospechas de cualquier otra persona, no lo habría hecho, Tikki, ya lo sabes. Pero es que Adrián...

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé –suspiró ella–. Pierdes por completo la sensatez cuando se trata de él.

–¡Tampoco es para tanto! –protestó Marinette.

Pero Tikki le dirigió una mirada socarrona, y ella evocó todas las locuras y tonterías que había hecho a causa se Adrián. Se sonrojó un poco.

–Esto es diferente –murmuró–. Es importante. Importante de verdad, quiero decir. No como cuando le robé el móvil porque le había dejado un mensaje embarazoso, o como cuando intenté colarme en su casa para ver qué estaba haciendo con Lila. –Se cubrió la cara con la mano y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración–. ¿De verdad he estado haciendo todo eso... por Cat Noir? Me siento muy ridícula ahora. E increíblemente estúpida.

Tikki la observó con atención. Más que avergonzada, Marinette parecía... triste. Triste, preocupada y probablemente muy confusa.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Marinette? –le preguntó.

Ella alzó la cabeza con decisión.

–Voy a hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero no puedes revelarle tu identidad! –se alarmó Tikki.

–¿Revelarle mi identidad? –Marinette sacudió la cabeza, como si la simple idea le resultase absurda–. ¡No, ni hablar! Pero él debe saber que lo sé. Será más fácil para los dos, y además, así tendrá más cuidado en el futuro y no irá dejando pistas por ahí. En esta ocasión he sido yo quien lo ha descubierto, pero ¿y si hubiese sido otra persona?

Tikki negó con la cabeza, con un suspiro de preocupación.

–Es malo de todas maneras, Marinette.

–¿Por qué? Ya conozco las identidades de casi todos los demás portadores. A algunos incluso los he elegido yo. Si Cat Noir...

–Cat Noir es el único portador que lleva siempre su prodigio con él, aparte de ti y del maestro Fu –interrumpió ella.

–Bueno, también conozco la identidad del maestro Fu –replicó ella, un poco molesta–. Y él es el Guardián de todos los demás prodigios. Eso parece bastante más peligroso, ¿no crees?

–Pero era necesario.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y no te pareció necesario comentarme en ningún momento que mi compañero era el chico del que estaba locamente enamorada?

–¡No podía! Marinette, lo sabes bien. Lo que hacemos es demasiado importante como para ponerlo en riesgo por un enamoramiento adolescente.

Marinette inspiró hondo, y Tikki se dio cuenta de que la había herido. Iba a añadir algo más, pero la chica la empujó suavemente hacia el interior de su bolso.

–Escóndete, Tikki. Vamos a entrar.

Marinette subió las escaleras del colegio y trató de componer su mejor sonrisa cuando sus amigas le salieron al paso para recibirla con aclamaciones y gritos de alegría. Todas la rodearon para darle la enhorabuena y empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre el desfile, el concurso y la fiesta en el hotel. Marinette trataba de responderles una a una cuando, de pronto, las chicas se callaron al mismo tiempo. Ella alzó la cabeza y palideció al ver que Adrián se les acercaba.

–Buenos días –saludó el chico, con una tímida sonrisa–. Hola, Marinette. ¿Podemos... hablar un momento?

Ella se volvió hacia sus amigas, que asintieron con energía y le dedicaron gestos de ánimo. Alix la empujó fuera del círculo de chicas para situarla justo delante de Adrián. Marinette alzó la cabeza pero, por una vez, no se sintió cohibida. Solo observó al chico con atención, curiosidad y cierta tristeza. Adrián le devolvió una mirada cargada de incertidumbre. Parecía inseguro, y Marinette se preguntó, una vez más, si no se habría equivocado. Aquel muchacho no podía ser Cat Noir.

Y si lo era... si ambos eran la misma persona... entonces había estado muy equivocada con respecto a Adrián... o a Cat Noir..., o tal vez a los dos.

–¿Marinette? –repitió él–. ¿Tienes... un momento?

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–Sí. Sí, claro. –Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su móvil–. Aún queda un cuarto de hora antes de que suene el timbre. ¿Será suficiente?

–Espero que sí –respondió Adrián, un poco más aliviado.

La condujo hasta un banco en el patio, y Marinette lo identificó como el lugar donde, tiempo atrás, el mismo Adrián le había confesado que le gustaba Kagami. Sacudió la cabeza.

Cat Noir estaba enamorado de Ladybug, Adrián estaba enamorado de Kagami. No podían ser la misma persona. Y si lo eran, uno de los dos le había mentido. O tal vez los dos.

Se sentaron en el banco. Marinette esperó.

Adrián carraspeó y se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo.

–Bien, yo solo... quería darte las gracias por recuperar mi chaqueta... y pedirte disculpas por haberme marchado sin despedirme, y sin bailar contigo... Ayer me dio la sensación de que estabas molesta conmigo y pensé... que quizá fuera por eso..., porque no pudimos bailar... –recalcó.

Marinette lo observaba con atención, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Parecía claro que el chico iba a mantener su versión de la historia, por si acaso ella no había terminado de atar todos los cabos todavía. Se mostraba un tanto inseguro, pero había un brillo de alerta en sus ojos, como si estuviese tratando de averiguar qué sabía exactamente Marinette... o qué creía saber.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para juegos. Podría haber fingido que, en efecto, no sabía nada, pero ¿qué sentido tenía?

Colocó su mano sobre la de él, sobresaltándolo ligeramente.

–Adrián, no te esfuerces: sé que eres Cat Noir.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado, y miró a su alrededor. Pero nadie los estaba escuchando, aunque las amigas de Marinette los observaban con expectación desde la distancia.

–¿Yo... Cat Noir? –farfulló Adrián, muy nervioso–. No sé qué te hace pensar...

Marinette no prestó atención a sus excusas; se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, buceando en su mirada, tratando de hallar en ella cualquier rastro del superhéroe felino.

Y allí estaba, sí. En los pequeños gestos, en la forma en que modulaba la voz en algunas palabras, incluso en algunas expresiones que utilizaba. Suspiró y desvió la mirada con tristeza.

–Nunca lo hubiese imaginado –murmuró–. ¿Por qué precisamente... tú?

De pronto, Adrián se olvidó por completo de sus excusas y explicaciones y contempló por fin a Marinette, con emoción contenida.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó en un susurro–. ¿Tan malo sería que... que fuésemos la misma persona?

–¿Malo? –Marinette reflexionó un instante; después sacudió la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo–. No, supongo que no. Es solo que... creía que te conocía, y también... pensaba que lo conocía a él, pero sois tan... tan diferentes...

–A lo mejor es porque no somos la misma persona –sugirió Adrián, esperanzado.

Pero no funcionó. Entonces ella le tomó la mano derecha sin previo aviso y examinó el anillo plateado que adornaba su dedo, y que siempre llevaba puesto.

«Naturalmente», pensó. «Un prodigio en modo camuflaje».

Eso no significaba que todos los chicos con anillo fuesen en realidad superhéroes en secreto. Pero aquel que se ocultaba tras la máscara de Cat Noir debía llevar uno, sin lugar a dudas.

Otra pieza del puzzle que encajaba.

Adrián retiró la mano, un tanto alarmado. Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Dime solo una cosa –le pidió–. Cuando volviste al hotel, después de la fiesta... ¿lo hiciste solo para recoger la chaqueta... o también por mí?

Adrián abrió la boca para negarlo todo una vez más; pero los ojos de Marinette estaban clavados en los suyos, y no fue capaz. Quizá por la angustia que adivinaba en ellos, o tal vez porque, probablemente por primera vez desde que la conocía, ella había sido capaz de mirarlo a la cara y hablarle de sus sentimientos sin tartamudear.

–Fue por ti –confesó entonces–. No quería dejarte plantada, te había prometido que bailaríamos, pero... me obligaron a marcharme antes de tiempo, y entonces pensé... que podría regresar después.

Los hombros de Marinette se hundieron ligeramente, y ella desvió la mirada. Adrián sabía que probablemente estaba cometiendo un grave error, que Plagg lo reñiría después, y no digamos Ladybug si llegaba a enterarse..., pero tenía que decirle la verdad.

–Cuando llegué al hotel –prosiguió– y vi que la fiesta había terminado, pensé que podía aprovechar de todos modos para recuperar mi chaqueta... y entonces te vi allí, y...

Marinette apretó los dientes se apartó un poco de él, rehuyendo su mirada.

–Lo siento muchísimo, Marinette. De verdad. –Ella no respondió, y Adrián prosiguió, inseguro–. ¿Estás... decepcionada?

Ella alzó la cabeza entonces para volver a mirarlo.

–¿Decepcionada? No. Yo... no sé cómo sentirme, la verdad. Es solo que... ahora siento que no te conozco. –Calló un momento y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de leer en el fondo de tu alma–. ¿Quién eres tú en realidad? –le preguntó de pronto.

–Soy Adrián –respondió él, inquieto–. Y probablemente tú seas una de las pocas personas en el mundo que me conocen de verdad.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, eso no es cierto. Si te conociese de verdad... me habría dado cuenta antes, ¿sabes? ¡Pero es que sois tan diferentes! Y no me refiero a... los ojos, o las orejas de gato. Cat Noir es... es irreflexivo, bromista, inoportuno y un poco arrogante, y en cambio tú... tú eres...

–¿Eso es... lo que piensas de Cat Noir? –cortó él, y Marinette comprobó con sorpresa que se sentía herido.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, sí, creo que Cat Noir es así, pero no solamente eso –trató de matizar–. También es generoso, valiente, sensible y divertido. Es decir, tiene virtudes y defectos, como todo el mundo, pero esas características... no coinciden con las tuyas. Si no sois personas diferentes, entonces es que os comportáis de forma diferente por alguna razón que no logro comprender. O que no os conozco... que no te conozco tanto como yo creía.

–Es posible –admitió él tras un instante de reflexión–. También es verdad que Cat Noir puede hacer y decir cosas que a Adrián Agreste no le están permitidas. Porque soy la imagen de la marca de mi padre, estoy en el punto de mira y no debo cometer errores ni salirme de mi papel. Cat Noir, en cambio... es un héroe enmascarado, nadie conoce su identidad, así que... es libre de comportarse como le apetezca, supongo.

–De modo que Cat Noir... es tu verdadero yo –murmuró Marinette, pensativa.

–Yo no diría tanto –puntualizó Adrián–. Sigo siendo yo mismo cuando no llevo la máscara puesta, es solo que... las circunstancias son distintas. Podríamos decir que Adrián y Cat Noir son las dos caras de la misma moneda, tal vez. No sé cómo explicarlo –concluyó, con una sonrisa incómoda–. Lo siento; nunca había hablado de esto con nadie.

–Soy yo quien lo siente –replicó ella con suavidad–. Se suponía que no debía saberlo. Siento haberte puesto en este compromiso.

–No es culpa tuya. Es solo que nadie... nadie conoce este secreto, salvo mi kwami... la criatura que me otorga los poderes, quiero decir... y el Guardián de los Prodigios. La persona que me eligió.

Marinette lo miró fijamente. Cierto, el maestro Fu había elegido a Adrián para portar el prodigio del gato negro. El maestro también lo había sabido desde el principio.

–Ni siquiera Ladybug lo sabe –concluyó Adrián, y miró a Marinette con una nueva intensidad.

Ella malinterpretó sus palabras.

–No voy a decírselo a nadie, puedes confiar en mí –se apresuró a aclarar.

–Ya lo sé –respondió él con rotunda seguridad–. Es solo que... –hizo una pausa–. Es raro para mí, y a decir verdad, tengo algo de miedo. Pero también es agradable.

–¿Agradable?

–Poder hablar por fin con alguien sin secretos ni mentiras, quiero decir.

–Sin secretos –repitió ella con la voz rota.

Él la miró sin comprender.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–La otra noche le conté cosas a Cat Noir... que se suponía que Adrián no debía saber.

Él permaneció un instante en silencio hasta que estableció la conexión.

–Ah... Vaya –murmuró por fin.

–Así que, supongo... que ahora Adrián sabe algo acerca de mí... que yo no estaba preparada para compartir –añadió Marinette, ruborizándose.

El chico suspiró.

–Adrián estaba dispuesto a seguir fingiendo que no lo sabía –confesó–. Por si eso te hace sentir mejor.

–No mucho, la verdad –musitó ella. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo–. No importa demasiado en realidad. Ya sé que a ti te gusta otra chica.

Adrián se sintió fatal. Aquel era el momento que había querido evitar a toda costa.

–Marinette, lo siento muchísimo –logró decir–. No quiero hacerte daño, y ojalá... ojalá pudiese corresponderte, pero en fin, supongo que, ahora que conoces... mi secreto... quizá puedas comprender...

–¿Comprender? –repitió ella, desviando la mirada–. No, la verdad es que cada vez comprendo menos.

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Cat Noir estuvo hablando contigo una noche en tu balcón –dijo en voz baja–, y te confesó que estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Tiempo después, tu padre lo invitó a almorzar, y él volvió a decir... que su corazón aún pertenecía a Ladybug. ¿Recuerdas?

–Sí –susurró ella sin mirarlo.

–Adrián y Cat Noir son la misma persona, Marinette –dijo él en voz baja, con delicadeza.

Ella alzó la mirada por fin.

–Adrián me dijo en este mismo banco que le gustaba Kagami Tsurugi –le recordó con frialdad–. Salvo que Kagami sea Ladybug en sus ratos libres, veo un pequeño fallo en tu razonamiento.

–Le pedí una cita a Kagami, sí –admitió Adrián–. Y te pedí consejo, pero no sabía lo que sentías por mí, y por otro lado no sé muy bien cómo tratar a las chicas...

–¿Cat Noir no sabe tratar a las chicas? –planteó ella con escepticismo.

–Bueno, ya ves que nada de lo que hago ha funcionado nunca con Ladybug –hizo notar él, y Marinette sonrió con cierta tristeza.

–En eso tienes razón –admitió.

–Así que intenté buscar una alternativa –prosiguió él–. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de Ladybug, y como ella siempre me rechazaba, pensé que quizá había llegado la hora de pasar página...

–...Y elegiste a Kagami –concluyó Marinette con amargura.

–No hemos vuelto a salir desde aquel día. Kagami es una chica estupenda, pero... no es la chica a la que quiero. Y sabes lo que siento por Ladybug, porque lo he compartido contigo en varias ocasiones... bajo otra identidad.

–Entonces... aquella vez que mencionaste a la chica que te gustaba, cuando íbamos en tu coche... ¿no te referías a Kagami?

–No, para nada. Quizá no debí mencionarlo, porque mi relación con Ladybug es algo que pertenece a mi otra vida, pero... cuando la máscara se desvanece, los sentimientos no desaparecen con ella. Lo siento mucho, Marinette.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Pero no la conoces en realidad –murmuró–. A Ladybug, quiero decir.

–La conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona –se defendió él.

–Conoces solo una cara de la moneda –lo contradijo ella–. Y es verdad que no hay nadie que conozca esa faceta de ella mejor que tú. Pero... ¿qué hay de la otra? ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien cuando solo conoces una parte? ¿Qué pasará el día que descubras la otra cara... y no sea lo que esperabas?

–La querré igualmente, sea quien sea –respondió Adrián, con fe inquebrantable.

«Sí, esa es una respuesta típica de Cat Noir», pensó ella, apenada.

Y sin duda decía la verdad, o al menos, era lo que él pensaba.

Porque, cuando se había planteado una segunda opción, había mirado a Kagami, y no a Marinette.

–Eso no puedes saberlo –replicó.

Adrián iba a responder, pero de pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Marinette se levantó y se dispuso a alejarse de él. Adrián la retuvo:

–¡Espera! ¿Estás... enfadada conmigo?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

–No. No, para nada. De verdad, Adrián. Solo estoy... triste, y confusa. Pero no es culpa tuya. Es solo... que pensaba que sabía cómo eras... y estaba equivocada.

–Marinette –insistió él–. Por favor, no estés triste. Me importas mucho, de verdad. Con máscara y sin ella –añadió en voz baja–. No quisiera perder tu amistad por nada del mundo.

Ella le sonrió con cierta ternura.

–Y no vas a perderla, te lo prometo. Es solo que... estoy hecha un lío... y necesito distanciarme un tiempo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

El chico dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento.

–Supongo que sí. Lo siento mucho, Marinette. Me gustaría... me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

–A mí también –susurró ella.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó de él sin mirar atrás. Sus amigas la recibieron al pie de la escalera con semblante grave. No habían escuchado la conversación, pero por la actitud de ambos podían deducir que no había ido bien.

Entraron todos en el aula, y Marinette y Adrián ocuparon sus respectivos asientos sin atreverse a cruzar las miradas. Chloé hizo un comentario acerca de las chicas engreídas que no sabían cuál era su lugar y necesitaban que alguien las pusiera en su sitio, pero Marinette la ignoró, y Adrián, para sorpresa de todos, la hizo callar con una réplica cortante.

Desde su puesto en la última fila, Lila lo observaba todo con una calculadora sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Aquella tarde, a solas con Tikki en su cuarto, Marinette contemplaba con melancolía el panel de corcho repleto de fotografías de Adrián.

–No hay razón para que estés tan triste, Marinette –le dijo el kwami–. Ya sabes quién es la chica que le gusta Adrián, ¿no?

–Ladybug –musitó ella con amargura.

–Pero tú eres Ladybug. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Él quiere a Ladybug, no a Marinette. Si estuviese enamorado de verdad... me querría a mí también, porque somos la misma persona.

–Pero él no lo sabe.

–Eso da igual. Todo lo que le gusta de Ladybug, todas las cualidades que ha visto en ella... debería haberlas visto también en mí, ¿no crees? Porque somos la misma persona, y no es simplemente Cat Noir, es Adrián, de modo que me conoce bien como Marinette... y tú siempre dices que soy Ladybug, con máscara o sin ella, así que... ¿por qué no le gusto también como Marinette?

–¡A lo mejor sí le gustas! –exclamó Tikki–. ¿Recuerdas aquella foto que te preocupaba tanto, cuando los dos derrotasteis a Oblivio y después no recordabais lo que había sucedido?

Marinette frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–Tuvimos que destransformarnos en algún momento, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes, eso lo explica todo: descubrí que Cat Noir era Adrián y por eso lo besé. Naturalmente, ¿por qué otra razón lo habría hecho? –se preguntó con amargura.

–Pero él debió de verte sin máscara también, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Y se enamoró de ti igualmente!

–Porque sabía que yo era Ladybug. Probablemente se habría enamorado de cualquier otra chica tras la máscara, porque había olvidado por completo quién era Marinette, ¿recuerdas? Pero lo cierto es que en la vida diaria... él ya me conoce, y ya me ha dejado claro varias veces que no le gusto de esa manera.

–Tal vez necesite un poco más de tiempo para darse cuenta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Cat Noir... Adrián cree que Ladybug es perfecta, y se fijó en Kagami, que en cierto modo también lo es... o lo parece. No es amor de verdad, Tikki. No digo que él no lo sienta así, solo... que se ha enamorado de un ideal que no existe.

–Bueno, tú también te enamoraste de Adrián porque era perfecto, y rechazaste a Cat Noir un montón de veces...

–Exacto.

Tikki calló un momento, desconcertada.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó por fin.

Marinette acarició con la yema de los dedos el rostro de Adrián en una de las fotos.

–Que quizá yo no estaba enamorada tampoco. Quiero decir... que el sentimiento estaba ahí, y a veces me hacía flotar, y a veces dolía mucho, pero... ¿y si Alya tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba obsesionada con la imagen que tenía de él, con algo que no era real?

Tikki no supo qué responder.

–Porque lo que más me duele ahora no es que él no me quiera en realidad –prosiguió Marinette–. Ni siquiera aunque se hubiese enamorado de Kagami. Es que estoy empezando a pensar... que era yo la que no estaba enamorada.

–¿Crees que no lo quieres de verdad? –preguntó Tikki, perpleja–. ¡No es posible! ¿Con todo lo que has sufrido por él?

–Por la imagen que tenía de él. El chico perfecto de las revistas. –Suspiró y sonrió con cierta nostalgia–. Creía que lo sabía todo sobre Adrián y, sin embargo, no fui capaz de verlo en Cat Noir... igual que él no ha sido capaz de ver a Ladybug en mí. ¿Qué clase de amor es este? Tenías razón, Tikki: solo un estúpido enamoramiento adolescente.

–Yo no he usado esa palabra –protestó ella–. Además... –Pero se calló al ver que Marinette empezaba a quitar todas las fotos del tablón–. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

–Nada drástico, no te preocupes. No voy a romperlas, ni quemarlas, ni nada por el estilo. –Volvió a acariciar con cariño el rostro de Adrián en una de las fotografías–. No lo odio, ni le guardo rencor. Todavía lo aprecio muchísimo, pero quizá... no de esa manera, ¿sabes? Porque nunca he querido a Cat Noir de esa manera.

–Pero ahora que sabes que Cat Noir es Adrián... ¿no lo aceptarías por fin? –planteó Tikki.

–Ahora que sé que Adrián es Cat Noir... ¿no sería más lógico rechazarlo a él también? –contraatacó Marinette–. Si no quiero a Cat Noir, seguramente tampoco haya estado enamorada de Adrián en realidad. Y a él le pasa lo mismo con Ladybug, solo que aún no lo sabe.

Tikki suspiró y observó con pesar a Marinette mientras bajaba las escaleras con todas las fotografías en la mano. El corcho, ahora vacío, parecía triste y anodino sin ellas.

Durante el rato siguiente, Marinette se dedicó a vaciar su cuarto de imágenes de Adrián. Después examinó su teléfono y se preocupó un poco al descubrir allí 2319 fotografías y vídeos más. «Obsesión», pensó. «No amor de verdad».

Los borró todos, salvo aquellos que pertenecían a su vida diaria y no a la faceta de Adrián como modelo.

Dudó un instante antes de eliminar la foto que adornaba su fondo de pantalla. Cuando por fin la borró, se sintió de pronto horriblemente vacía. Hundió el rostro entre las manos y trató de reprimir las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta... y otro en el corazón. Se sentía tan desolada que al principio no oyó la voz de Tikki, que la llamaba con urgencia.

–¡Marinette! ¡Marinette, cuidado!

Ella abrió los ojos bruscamente. Contemplo, casi sin verla, la mariposa púrpura que aleteaba hacia ella.

–¡No, Marinette! ¡No te rindas!

Ella frunció el ceño, pensativa. Después alargó la mano hacia una de las revistas de moda desperdigadas sobre la mesa, la enrolló y descargó un golpe rápido y certero sobre el insecto, aplastándolo al instante.

Tikki se quedó boquiabierta. Marinette levantó la revista y contempló los restos de la mariposa, cuyo poder sobrenatural se desvanecía rápidamente.

–Lo siento por ella –comentó–, pero no puedo permitir que Lepidóptero me akumatice, ahora menos que nunca. –Inspiró hondo–. Porque conozco la identidad de Cat Noir y, pase lo que pase, no voy a traicionarlo. Nunca.

Tikki sonrió, conmovida.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Marinette lo miró, inquieta, por si se trataba de Adrián. Aún no sabía cómo iba a ser su relación con él en el futuro, pero sospechaba que al principio todo iba a ser extraño e incómodo, y no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

Pero se trataba de Mylène.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó–. Me ha dicho Alya que estabas un poco decaída, así que he pensado que a lo mejor te apetece hacer algo esta tarde para distraerte. Estamos en el barco de los Couffaine, porque Luka ya ha terminado la música para las últimas letras de Rose y Juleka y necesitan opiniones. ¿Te apuntas?

Marinette reflexionó un momento y después se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué no? –respondió–. Dame solo unos minutos, creo que en media hora puedo estar allí.

–¡Estupendo! Te esperamos, entonces.

Marinette colgó el teléfono. Su mirada se detuvo de nuevo sobre la mariposa muerta, que volvía a ser blanca. La recogió con cuidado, la sacó al balcón y la dejó en una de sus macetas. «Lo siento mucho», pensó, «pero era necesario». No debía permitir que Lepidóptero la akumatizase, jamás. Ahora ya no se trataba solo de su propia identidad o de su prodigio... sino de la seguridad de Cat Noir.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y terminó de recoger todas las revistas y fotografías. Después, las metió en una carpeta que guardó en el fondo de un cajón. Cuando lo cerró por fin, sintió que acababa de dejar atrás una etapa importante de su vida, quizá para siempre.

Era doloroso, pero debía salir adelante. De modo que inspiró hondo, cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**NOTA:** Y con esto termina la primera parte de esta historia, ¡pero falta la segunda! Unos 13 o 14 capítulos más, según he calculado.

Este último capítulo es un poco más dramático, ¡pero las cosas mejorarán, no lo dudéis! ¿Tiene razón Marinette, y no están realmente enamorados? ¿O simplemente no ha sido capaz de asimilar el hecho de que Adrien y Cat Noir sean la misma persona? ¿Retomarán su relación? Si es así, ¿cómo será ahora que ella conoce su secreto? ¿Volverán a ser amigos... o algo más? ¿Cómo los afectará en su trabajo como superhéroes? ¿Descubrirá Adrien la identidad de Ladybug? Todo esto y mucho más (cofcofLukacofcof) en la segunda mitad del fic.

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me alegro mucho de ver que esta historia os está gustando tanto.

Por último, una nota sobre la reacción de Marinette con el akuma: vi que Nora hacía eso mismo en El día de los héroes y me pregunté cómo no se le había ocurrido a nadie antes, así que... revistazo al canto :-P.


	14. It's a cabaret

**14\. It's a cabaret.**

**NOTA:** Hay un aviso de spoilers en la descripción de la página principal, pero por si acaso lo recuerdo: este fic contiene referencias a la tercera temporada, porque voy incorporando el canon a medida que se van emitiendo los episodios. Incluyendo los que de momento solo se han emitido en francés.

* * *

–Pero... –empezó Mylène, desconcertada–, ¿quieres decir que te declaraste por fin? ¿Y te dio calabazas?

Marinette miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los chicos no estaban por allí. Pero Luka, Ivan y Juleka estaban todavía en el interior del barco, terminando de afinar los instrumentos, mientras ella, Rose y Myléne habían subido a la cubierta a tomar un poco el aire.

–No se lo dije yo en realidad –trató de explicar–. Lo comenté en la fiesta con... alguien. Y dio la casualidad de que él estaba escuchando...

–Oh, no, vaya manera de enterarse –murmuró Rose.

–Bueno –replicó Mylène, siempre práctica–. Tenías que decírselo tarde o temprano, ¿no?

–Supongo que sí –suspiró Marinette.

Echaba de menos a Alya en aquella conversación; pero ella estaba pasando la tarde con Nino, y de todas formas Marinette ya le había resumido en pocas palabras su conversación con Adrián... al menos, todo lo que había podido contarle sin desvelar el secreto que había descubierto.

–Pero no entiendo por qué te ha dicho que no –continuó Rose–. Si se nota que le gustas un montón.

–¿Yo? –Marinette sacudió la cabeza–. No, qué va, para él soy solo un amiga. Me ha dicho que le gusta otra chica.

–Ah... Kagami –comprendió Mylène.

Marinette no la contradijo. Para salvaguardar el secreto de Adrián, sería mejor que nadie supiese de sus sentimientos por Ladybug. Y Kagami podía ser una buena coartada.

–De todos modos, probablemente haya sido lo mejor –murmuró, abatida–. Después de todo, estaba muy obsesionada con él, y quizá no lo conocía lo suficiente...

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Rose sin comprender.

–¿Has descubierto algo sobre él... que no te gusta? –añadió Mylène.

Marinette reflexionó. ¿No le gustaba Cat Noir? Por supuesto que sí, era su amigo y lo apreciaba muchísimo, pero no le gustaba de esa manera. No obstante, lo que Mylène estaba insinuando era algo diferente.

–No, no, sigo pensando que es un chico estupendo. Es solo que... hay cosas de su carácter que... no había sido capaz de ver.

Rose se rió.

–No puede ser, Marinette, ¡tú lo sabes todo sobre Adrián! Eres la persona que mejor lo conoce.

–Eso pensaba, pero... no sé... ¿vosotras sabíais que tiene un sentido del humor... peculiar?

Ante su sorpresa, sus amigas asintieron solemnemente.

–Le gustan mucho los juegos de palabras –añadió Mylène–. ¿No te acuerdas de cuando a él y a Nino les estalló su experimento en el laboratorio y Adrián dijo «Es que no hay química entre nosotros»?

–O cuando dijo que el ataque de Sirena había sido una «pezadilla».

–O la vez que describió un postre del hotel de Chloé como «flantástico».

–«La Liga de Champiñones».

–«Amor platánico».

–¡Vale, de acuerdo, ya lo he pillado! –exclamó Marinette, un poco agobiada.

Sus amigas la miraron desconcertadas.

–Pero, Marinette, tú estabas delante todas aquellas veces y te reíste con todos los demás –le recordó Rose.

Marinette reflexionó. Sí, ahora que lo recordaba, Adrián había dicho todas aquellas cosas en algún momento. Alguno de aquellos juegos de palabras, de hecho, se lo había oído también a Cat Noir. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese establecido antes la conexión? Tal vez, pensó de pronto, porque había estado más centrada en extasiarse con el sonido de la voz de Adrián que en escuchar lo que estaba diciendo en realidad.

Juleka llegó en aquel momento para avisarles de que ya estaban listos para el ensayo. Pero Marinette no quería terminar la conversación aún.

–¿Me estáis diciendo que se pasa todo el día contando chistes en clase y yo no me he dado cuenta?

–Todo el día, no –puntualizó Mylène–. Por lo general es un chico muy discreto y bastante serio. Pero tiene ese... lado bromista que le sale de vez en cuando, normalmente cuando se encuentra más relajado.

–¿De quién estáis hablando? –preguntó entonces Ivan, que acababa de unirse a la conversación también.

Marinette bajó la cabeza, un poco ruborizada, pero Mylène respondió con naturalidad:

–De Adrián. ¿Verdad que le gustan los chistes, pero no los cuenta muy a menudo?

–Es verdad –sonrió Ivan–. Nino piensa que es porque en su casa lo controlan mucho, y esa es la razón por la que quiso organizarle una fiesta cuando su padre se fue de viaje, para animarlo un poco.

–¿Te refieres a esa fiesta a la que las chicas no estábamos invitadas? –le recordó Mylène, frunciendo el ceño.

Ivan dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

–Bueno, es que Nino pensó que podríamos hacer más el tonto si éramos solo chicos... No lo hicimos por nosotros en realidad, sino por Adrián...

Marinette hundió el rostro entre las manos.

–¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? –murmuró.

Adrián, el chico perfecto, siempre esforzándose por cumplir las expectativas de su padre... en realidad era un adolescente que soñaba con divertirse con sus amigos, exactamente igual que cualquier otro. Algo que quizá no podía hacer en su vida diaria... pero sí como Cat Noir. Bajo la máscara era libre de «hacer el tonto», como decía Ivan.

Y todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de aquel problema... salvo ella.

Pues claro que había visto esa faceta suya, pero la había pasado por alto, y no solamente eso...

Muy avergonzada, recordó de pronto la broma que él había tratado de gastarle durante su visita al Museo Grevin, y lo mal que ella había reaccionado. «A la chica que me gusta tampoco le gustan las bromas», había dicho él después, tras pedirle disculpas muy apenado. Podría haber estado hablando de Kagami, que también era seria y formal, pero Marinette sabía ahora que se refería a Ladybug. Y aún así... «Los mejores momentos, los que disfruto más, son los que paso a tu lado, milady», le había dicho Cat Noir tiempo atrás.

Suspiró. ¿Es que nunca dejaría de meter la pata con Adrián? ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse tanto?

–¿Chicos? –preguntó de pronto Luka, asomando a la cubierta–. ¿Por qué tardáis tanto? ¿Va todo bien?

Marinette volvió a la realidad y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. El chico debió de detectar la preocupación en su rostro, porque preguntó:

–¿Marinette? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Qué fácil era todo con Luka, pensó ella de pronto. Sin complicaciones, sin dobles personalidades, sin malos entendidos. Solo él y su música.

Sintió una súbita calidez por dentro y le sonrió.

–Sí, sí, ahora mismo bajamos. –Se puso en pie de un salto, repleta de una nueva energía–. ¡Me muero de ganas de escuchar las nuevas canciones!

* * *

Los integrantes de Kitty Section pasaron buena parte de la tarde ensayando, y Marinette y Mylène los escucharon con entusiasmo y dieron su opinión al respecto. Marinette, además, se había llevado su cuaderno de bocetos, y aprovechó para diseñar nuevos trajes, inspirada por la música de sus amigos.

–Pero, Marinette, ¡si los trajes y las máscaras que hiciste la última vez están fenomenal! –dijo Luka–. ¿Por qué quieres cambiarlos?

–¡Voy a mejorarlos! –replicó ella–. Los que tenéis ahora están bien, pero vais a grabar un disco y tendréis actuaciones en directo, y la puesta en escena debe estar a la altura, ¿no crees? Además, he tenido algunas ideas... y creo que, retocando un par de detalles, los trajes pueden quedar mucho mejor... ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver que Luka la miraba sonriendo.

–Eso es algo que me gusta de ti: que nunca te rindes.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Luka le sonrió de nuevo y volvió a reunirse con el grupo para tocar la última canción una vez más.

* * *

Hicieron un descanso un poco más tarde. Mientras Luka tomaba nota de los cambios que tenía que hacer en la melodía, Ivan comentó de pronto que tenía hambre... y justo entonces oyeron una voz conocida cantando desde el exterior.

–¡Yo soy Andréeee, el heladeeeero, traigo helado para el mundo enteeeroooo!

Rose y Juleka cruzaron una mirada de alegría, e Ivan se levantó de un salto.

–¿Y si vamos a por un helado?

–¡Me apunto! –sonrió Mylène.

Juleka se volvió hacia su hermano.

–¿No vienes? –le preguntó.

Pero él estaba tocando acordes suavemente, con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración, y negó con la cabeza.

–Id vosotros –respondió–. Yo me quedaré para terminar esto. Pero tráeme un cucurucho de arándano, ¿vale?

«Arándano», anotó mentalmente Marinette, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

Siguió a sus amigos hasta la escalera, pero se detuvo de pronto, insegura.

Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de ir a tomar uno de los helados de André. En cierta ocasión había acompañado a Alya, Nino, Ivan y Mylène y se había sentido fuera de lugar porque era la única sin pareja porque, además, André era conocido por ser «el heladero de los enamorados». Ahora, Alya y Nino no estaban, pero Rose y Juleka eran pareja también, y ella no se encontraba de humor para ser, de nuevo, el elemento impar en el grupo.

–Creo que yo también me voy a quedar aquí, si no os importa.

Los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Ivan–. ¿No quieres helado?

Mylène le dio un suave codazo y cruzó con sus amigas una mirada de entendimiento.

–No te preocupes, tampoco hace falta que vayamos todos juntos –señaló–. Podemos traerte un helado a ti también. Así, además, puedes hacer compañía a Luka.

Ella bajó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando todos se fueron, se volvió hacia Luka, pero descubrió que él tampoco estaba. Lo buscó por el barco y lo encontró en la cubierta, tocando suavemente su guitarra.

–¿Te importa que me siente a tu lado? –le preguntó.

–Claro que no –sonrió él.

Ella tomó asiento junto a Luka, y ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio. Marinette cerró los ojos para sentir el aire fresco en las mejillas y la dulce música de su amigo en sus oídos.

Su mente todavía estaba lejos, perdida entre los recuerdos de aquella tarde en el Pont des Arts. Había esperado inútilmente a que llegara Adrián, que al final no había podido unirse a ellos. Y después...

Siguió uniendo piezas del puzzle. Adrián había dicho que su padre no lo dejaba salir, pero después, al parecer, se había escapado como Cat Noir para preparar una velada romántica sobre un tejado. De modo que, mientras Marinette lo esperaba junto al heladero, él aguardaba pacientemente a que Ladybug acudiese a una cita que ella no había llegado a aceptar.

Adrián podría haber aprovechado aquellos instantes de libertad robada para reunirse con sus amigos... con Marinette... y, sin embargo, había preferido seguir persiguiendo a Ladybug.

Era cierto que ella no había acudido a reunirse con él. Pero, para hacer honor a la verdad, había quedado con sus amigos primero, y tampoco había aceptado la invitación de Cat Noir en realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza. Todo era demasiado complicado.

–Hoy estás muy seria –dijo Luka de pronto–. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–No, es solo que... –Hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus ideas–. ¿Cómo puedes saber que conoces realmente a alguien? Quiero decir... ¿todo el mundo se comporta de forma diferente dependiendo de la situación, como si tuviese diferentes caras? Y si es así... ¿cómo puedes saber cuál es la verdadera?

Luka permaneció pensativo un momento. Sus dedos seguían pulsando suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra.

–No creo que la gente tenga varias caras –dijo por fin–. No la mayoría de las personas, al menos. Solo... son diferentes notas de la misma melodía: la música que suena en nuestro interior. Y a veces no las escuchamos todas al mismo tiempo. ¿Entiendes?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, un poco confundida. Luka sonrió.

–Escucha –dijo, y comentó a tocar una suave música en su guitarra.

Marinette cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y prestó atención. Era una tonada muy hermosa, dulce, pero algo triste.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Luka le tomó la mano.

–Y ahora –dijo, colocando la mano de Marinette en torno al mástil de la guitarra–, presiona esta cuerda con los dedos. Así –le indicó–. Con fuerza. No la sueltes hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿vale?

Los dedos de ella presionaron la cuerda, tal como él le había pedido.

Entonces Luka volvió a tocar la canción. Pero, con una cuerda silenciada, la melodía sonó extraña y diferente, más apagada y ligeramente destemplada.

Cuando terminó, Luka retiró con suavidad la mano de Marinette. E hizo sonar la canción por tercera vez, y en esta ocasión sonó tan hermosa como al principio.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo al finalizar–. A veces... silenciamos algunas notas de la melodía que suena en nuestro interior. Por miedo, por timidez, por inseguridad... porque la gente que nos rodea espera de nosotros algo diferente. En algunas ocasiones, esas notas permanecen apagadas solo ante determinadas personas. Otras veces, suenan tan bajito que hay que aguzar el oído para saber escucharlas.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

–Entonces, ¿todo es cuestión de escuchar?

–Escuchar es muy importante –respondió Luka–, si quieres saber de verdad cómo es la música que suena en el interior de cada persona. Pero muchas veces no basta con eso, sobre todo si alguien tiene alguna cuerda silenciada y no puede hacerla sonar, por mucho que lo intente. En algunos casos, no es algo que dependa de uno. Otras veces sí lo es, pero requiere tiempo. Perdona –concluyó de pronto, bajando la mirada, azorado–, seguramente estoy diciendo un montón de tonterías. No pretendía aburrirte.

–¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! –exclamó Marinette–. Todo lo que dices me parece muy interesante... y muy sabio.

Luka sonrió. Ella cruzó una mirada con él y sonrió también.

–Me resulta muy fácil hablar contigo, Luka –dijo entonces–. ¿Crees que es porque nuestras melodías suenan de manera similar?

Se cubrió la boca de pronto, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de decir. Pero Luka sonrió.

–Me gustaría pensar que es así –respondió, y Marinette se ruborizó ligeramente.

Abrió la boca, buscando algo apropiado que decir; pero en aquel momento regresaron sus amigos con helados para todos, y la conversación se apagó entre los dos.

Ya era casi de noche cuando terminaron los ensayos. Ivan y Mylène se fueron antes, pero Rose y Marinette se quedaron un poco más, y después insistieron en ayudar a recogerlo todo.

–No pasa nada si no está todo perfecto –dijo Luka–. A mi madre no le importará.

Rose miró a Juleka, interrogante, y ella asintió.

–Te llevo en la bici –se ofreció, y Rose sonrió con alegría.

–¡De acuerdo!

Se volvió hacia Marinette.

–¿Vienes con nosotras? Te podemos acompañar un trecho.

Marinette inspiró hondo. Había tomado una decisión.

–Id saliendo –les dijo a las chicas–. Os alcanzo enseguida.

Ellas cruzaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, pero subieron la escalera hasta la cubierta. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Marinette se volvió hacia Luka, que la mirada interrogante.

–¿Te gustaría... que saliésemos juntos algún día? –le preguntó de pronto.

Él se mostró sorprendido.

–¿A la pista de hielo otra vez, te refieres?

Marinette se estremeció ligeramente al recordar cómo había terminado aquella tarde.

–No, no, solo... a dar un paseo, tal vez... charlar...

«Para conocernos mejor y escuchar la melodía que suena en nuestro interior, y quizá... si ambas están en sintonía...», pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

–¿Tú y yo... solos? –preguntó Luka, esperanzado.

Marinette se mostró insegura de pronto.

–¡Solo si te parece bien! –se apresuró a aclarar–. Si prefieres que salgamos con más gente, podemos...

–Me encantaría –interrumpió Luka.

–¿Te encantaría...?

–Salir juntos alguna tarde. Tú y yo solos. A dar un paseo, charlar, tal vez... –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Marinette sintió que se mareaba.

«Lo he hecho. Lo he hecho», pensó, aturdida. Había pasado meses tratando de decir algo coherente delante de Adrián y, sin embargo, apenas había necesitado una tarde para pedirle una cita a Luka. Una cita de verdad, no como aquella vez en la pista de hielo, cuando lo había invitado a salir solo para no ser la sujetavelas entre Kagami y Adrián.

¿Por qué todo parecía tan fácil con Luka?

–Sí –dijo por fin–. A mí también me gustaría mucho.

Luka sonrió de nuevo.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, ya en su casa, Marinette se preguntó qué la había llevado a hacer aquello. Las paredes de su cuarto parecían tristes y vacías sin las fotos de Adrián, y todavía le dolía pensar en él, pero no había pedido salir a Luka por rencor, o porque se sintiese despechada. Realmente le gustaba Luka. No sentía por él lo mismo que había sentido (¿que todavía sentía?) por Adrián, pero quizá fuese solo cuestión de tiempo. En todo caso, el hecho de que fuese tan sencillo hablar con él le parecía una buena señal. Quizá se debiera a que era un poco mayor que ella; pero Luka, tan sereno y calmado, le transmitía muchísima paz. Con Adrián... o Cat Noir, o quien fuese... todo parecía mil veces más complicado y problemático.

–¿Estás segura, Marinette? –le preguntó Tikki.

No añadió nada más, pero ambas sabían a qué se refería.

–Creo que esta vez podría hacer lo correcto –murmuró ella–. Creo que quizá me enamoré de la persona equivocada. No quiero decir que Adrián sea mal chico, es solo... que quizá no fuera para mí. O habría sido capaz de escuchar su música desde el principio. ¿No crees?

–No lo sé –respondió Tikki con sinceridad–. El amor no suele atender a criterios racionales. Cuando te enamoras de alguien...

–¿Y cómo sé si me he enamorado de alguien? –cortó Marinette con amargura–. ¿Cómo puedo decir que estoy enamorada si se pone una máscara y ya no soy capaz de reconocerlo? ¡Alya supo que Nino era Carapace la primera vez que lo vio transformado!

Tikki suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Cuando amas a alguien... lo sabes –dijo simplemente–. Aquí –añadió, colocándose una mano diminuta sobre el corazón.

«Cuando amas a alguien... lo sabes», resonó la voz de Tikki en el interior de Marinette, en aquel rincón de su corazón que todavía latía dolorosamente por Adrián.

Trató de ignorarlo.

–Es lo mejor –murmuró–. Estoy cansada de sufrir por amor, de medias verdades y malos entendidos. Solo quiero... solo quiero tener la oportunidad de vivir una relación... normal. Con alguien a quien le guste tal como soy. Con alguien... con quien mi melodía suene completa, y no distorsionada. ¿Entiendes?

–Lo entiendo perfectamente, Marinette –respondió Tikki con suavidad.

Pero ella tuvo la sensación de que no lo aprobaba, no del todo. «Bien», pensó. «Si realmente quería que Adrián y yo estuviésemos juntos, podría haber hecho algo al respecto alguna de las veces que rechacé a Cat Noir».

Pero los kwamis no habían dicho nada; obligados a guardar el secreto de las identidades de sus portadores, les habían permitido enredarse en una maraña de errores y confusiones que ahora ya era demasiado tarde para resolver.

En aquel momento, el móvil de Marinette vibró suavemente, indicando la entrada de un nuevo mensaje. Ella miró la pantalla con curiosidad.

Era de Adrián.

Por una vez, no se sintió nerviosa ni emocionada. Por el contrario, sonrió y lo leyó con curiosidad.

«Buenas noches, Marinette. Siento mucho lo de esta mañana. ¿De verdad no estás enfadada conmigo?».

Ella suspiró y respondió al momento.

«De verdad que no, Adrián. Solo estoy un poco confundida, pero tú no tienes la culpa».

Hubo una breve pausa, y entonces el chico escribió.

«Y supongo que... sería demasiado precipitado pasar a visitarte esta noche, ¿verdad?»

«¿Te dejan salir?», se sorprendió ella.

«No...»

Adrián no añadió nada más, pero Marinette comprendió perfectamente lo que significaban aquellos puntos suspensivos. Suspiró. «De modo que ahora hemos pasado de los malos entendidos a los sobreentendidos», pensó.

No parecía tan malo, en realidad, aunque sí un poco peligroso. Pero Adrián parecía deseoso de compartir su secreto con ella, con todo lo que implicaba.

«Quizá sea un poco pronto», respondió Marinette sin embargo. «Necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea».

«Pero aún somos amigos, ¿verdad?».

«¡Por supuesto! No lo dudes ni un solo momento. Pase lo que pase, tú nunca, nunca, nunca dejarás de ser mi amigo».

Había algo de amargura en aquellas palabras, pero Adrián, al otro lado de la línea, no tenía modo de saberlo. De modo que le respondió con un emoticono emocionado.

Marinette sonrió y añadió:

«Lo digo de verdad. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Y quería pedirte disculpas por no haber estado a la altura todo este tiempo».

«¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que has estado a la altura! Me has ayudado y apoyado mucho, y siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado».

«Pero me he portado como una idiota un montón de veces. Si tú supieras...»

«¿Me lo contarás algún día?».

«Tal vez. Cuando sea capaz de pensar en ello y mirarte a la cara sin morirme de vergüenza».

«Jajaja. ¿Tan malo es?».

«Peor. Por eso quiero darte las gracias por seguir ahí de todas maneras y no salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Quiero que sepas... que no soy tan rara... habitualmente. Es solo que contigo me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero estoy trabajando en ello. De verdad».

«¿Quieres decir que no sueles pasear por la calle en pijama, ni tienes por costumbre besar estatuas de cera, ni encargar a tus amigos que te traigan laxantes como souvenir cuando se van de viaje?», bromeó él.

Ahí estaba, comprobó Marinette de pronto, sorprendida. El humor de Cat Noir.

Sus amigos tenían razón. Había estado tan centrada en comportarse como una persona normal en torno a Adrián que no había tenido tiempo de conocerlo de verdad. Cat Noir, sin embargo, había entrado en su vida sin que se diese cuenta, por mucho que ella se hubiese esforzado en interponer todo tipo de barreras entre los dos.

De hecho, al leer el último mensaje había puesto los ojos en blanco, exactamente como habría hecho Ladybug.

Pero sonrió.

«¿Te parece raro todo eso? Pues es solo la punta del iceberg», respondió con un puntillo travieso.

«Ahora sí que estás empezando a asustarme».

«¿De verdad hay algo que pueda asustarte a ti? No me lo puedo creer».

«Miauch», respondió él, y Marinette se puso seria de pronto.

«Ojo con eso».

«Lo siento».

«Lo digo por ti. Que los dos estemos al tanto de... este asunto... no implica que debamos hablar de ello como si nada. Por tu bien».

«Lo sé. Gracias por preocuparte».

Hubo un breve silencio. Marinette releyó la conversación, sorprendida de lo normal que parecía.

«¿Sabes una cosa?», escribió él entonces. «No me arrepiento de nada. De que lo sepas, quiero decir».

«Entonces, ¿lo hiciste a propósito?», se alarmó ella.

«No, fue sin querer. Salvo que dejara pistas de forma inconsciente, pero si ese fue el caso, tampoco podría haber hecho nada al respecto. De cualquier manera, me hace muy feliz poder compartirlo contigo».

Marinette sintió una cálida emoción por dentro. Mientras pensaba qué responder, él volvió a escribir:

«Espero de verdad que pronto podamos volver a ser amigos como antes. Pero entiendo que necesites tiempo, así que no te molestaré más. Gracias por charlar conmigo esta noche».

«¡Adrián! Nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos. Y no me molestas, de verdad. Es solo que... siento como si tuviese que empezar contigo desde cero, porque por el camino me he perdido muchísimas cosas por no haberte prestado atención».

«¿No me has estado prestando atención?», repitió él. Parecía perplejo, y Marinette pensó, con cierta vergüenza, que probablemente se estaba acordando de todas las fotos que habían adornado su cuarto hasta hacía apenas unas horas.

«No a las cosas importantes, quiero decir».

«Entiendo. Empezaremos desde el principio, entonces. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿Y tú?».

Marinette sonrió.

«Yo también», respondió.

Y lo decía de verdad.

* * *

NOTA: ¡Pues ya llegó la segunda parte de la historia! Creo que esta es la primera vez que incluyo a Luka entre los personajes principales de uno de mis fanfics. Aún me falta conocerlo un poco mejor. Tengo la idea de que es más maduro y centrado que Adrien y Marinette, pero por otro lado él dijo en Captain Hardrock que no se le daban bien las palabras, así que pensé que utilizaría metáforas musicales para expresar sus pensamientos y dar sabios consejos (un poco como el maestro Fu utiliza los refranes). No sé si habré acertado, pero en fin, al menos creo que la conversación entre él Marinette ha quedado bonita. Y en el próximo capítulo... la cita Lukanette ^_^ .

A partir de ahora, los títulos de los capítulos seguirán la letra de otra canción de Roxette: "It just happens", por si alguien tiene curiosidad.

También a partir de ahora tardaré un poco en publicar nuevas actualizaciones, porque este mes voy a estar liada por motivos familiares. Pero la historia seguirá en marcha, aunque sea a un ritmo más lento.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!


	15. Taking over on a quiet lazy backseat day

–Entonces, ¿estás bien de verdad? –quiso asegurarse Alya, mirándola con suspicacia–. ¿O solo finges que no pasa nada, pero por dentro te estás muriendo de pena?

–A ver, sí que pasa –trató de matizar Marinette–. Claro que pasa. Pero me lo estoy tomando... mejor de lo que esperaba. Supongo que porque hace mucho tiempo que lo veía venir.

–Ay, Marinette –suspiró su amiga, pasándole un brazo por los hombros–. Lo siento muchísimo. No dejes que esto te arrugue, ¿de acuerdo? Y si me necesitas, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si el viernes vamos al cine todas las chicas? ¡Sin chicos!

Marinette bajó la cabeza, preocupada. Justo ese era el día de su cita con Luka, pero no le había hablado de ello a Alya. Porque podría ser la primera y la última, y Marinette prefería no adelantar acontecimientos. Si la cosa salía bien y repetían la experiencia, su amiga ya tendría tiempo de enterarse.

Se preguntó de pronto si Luka lo habría comentado con su hermana. Juleka era muy discreta, pero posiblemente sí se lo contaría a Rose, y si ese era el caso, en menos de un día lo sabrían todas sus amigas. Incluida Alya.

–Pero... ¿Nino no se molestará? –acertó a decir.

–Lo entenderá perfectamente, no te preocupes.

–Pero... es que el viernes ya tengo planes.

–¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendió Alya–. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

A pesar de que Marinette se había vuelto toda una experta en inventar excusas y justificaciones, odiaba mentirle a su mejor amiga. Abrió la boca mientras se preguntaba frenéticamente si debía hablarle o no de Luka, pero justo entonces entraron Nino y Adrián en el aula.

–¡Buenos días! –saludó Nino, y él y Alya cruzaron un guiño y un gesto de complicidad.

Marinette, a su vez, contempló a Adrián, pensativa, tratando de ver en él a Cat Noir. Su inquisitiva mirada puso nervioso al chico, que la saludó con cierta timidez y se sentó ante ella.

–¿Todo bien, Marinette? –le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–Sí... sí, muy bien. ¿Y tú, cómo estás? ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana?

–Sí... he estado ocupado, pero no demasiado.

–Ah, eso está bien.

–Sí...

Saltaba a la vista que Adrián no tenía muy claro cómo dirigirse a Marinette. Parecía expectante, atento a todas sus reacciones, como si intuyese que los últimos acontecimientos habían trazado una línea invisible entre los dos, pero no tuviese claro dónde se encontraba, ni si debía cruzarla o no.

Ella le sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la de él. Adrián se sobresaltó ligeramente y alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió Marinette.

Fue consciente de la sorpresa de Alya a su lado, y una exclamación ahogada de Chloé desde el otro extremo del aula le indicó que también ella había captado el gesto. Pero no les prestó atención. Adrián era también Cat Noir, _su _Cat Noir, y hacía ya tiempo que tenían la confianza suficiente como para compartir pequeñas muestras de afecto como aquella.

Además, al parecer a él no le molestaba, puesto que no retiró la mano ni se apartó de ella.

–Sí, claro. Es solo que... han pasado muchas cosas estos días, y... aún estoy asimilándolo todo.

–También yo –respondió ella en un susurro–. Pero todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

Se sorprendió al oírse decir aquellas cosas, no como Marinette solía dirigirse a Adrián, sino como Ladybug podría hablarle a Cat Noir. Sacudió la cabeza. Desde que había descubierto la verdadera identidad de su compañero, la frontera entre ambas caras de la moneda parecía volverse cada vez más difusa para ambos.

Adrián sonrió, algo más tranquilo. Justo entonces entró en clase la señorita Mendeleiev, y tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación. Pero Adrián parecía más relajado, y Marinette se alegró de haber podido hacerle sonreír. Tiempo atrás, caviló, ni siquiera habría sido capaz de acercarse a él para ofrecerle apoyo y consuelo en sus peores momentos. Así que lo consideró una señal de que había hecho lo correcto al pasar página por fin.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente. Adrián y Marinette no tuvieron tiempo de hablar en privado, pero la relación entre ellos se desarrollaba de forma fluida y normal. Marinette percibió que Chloé, Lila y otras chicas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas e intuyó que tramaban algo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestarles atención. También notaba que Adrián tenía ganas de charlar con ella a solas, aunque probablemente no querría decirle nada en concreto. Pero las conversaciones que mantenían por las noches a través de la aplicación de mensajería del móvil eran a veces exageradamente ambiguas, por precaución, y Marinette sabía que a él le gustaría hablar más abiertamente acerca de su vida como Cat Noir.

Ella lo evitaba por varias razones. En primer lugar, aún se sentía muy confusa con respecto a la doble identidad de su amigo. En segundo lugar, temía que el hecho de que ella hubiese descubierto su secreto les trajera problemas a ambos, Y, por último, la preocupaba la posibilidad de que él llegara a darse cuenta de que era Ladybug.

Encontró un momento para visitar al maestro Fu una tarde y contarle lo que había pasado.

–Hum –murmuró el anciano, acariciándose la perilla–. Esto no es bueno.

–Pero él parece contento de tener alguien con quien hablar –objetó Marinette–. Y es mejor que haya sido yo quien lo ha descubierto, y no cualquier otra persona, ¿no?

–No estoy seguro, Marinette. Esto puede poneros en peligro a los dos. De hecho, ahora que has descubierto quién es él, tendré que recuperar el prodigio de Adrián y elegir otro Cat Noir...

–¿Qué? ¡No! Maestro, usted no sabe lo que esto significa para él. Necesita seguir siendo Cat Noir. Perder su prodigio sería para él casi como encerrarlo en una cárcel.

El maestro Fu inclinó la cabeza, no muy convencido.

–Yo no permitiré que nadie lo descubra –le prometió ella, decidida–. Y tampoco me dejaré akumatizar. Lo protegeré con uñas y dientes.

El maestro Fu le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, y Marinette recordó de pronto que él lo sabía todo.

–Un momento... Usted eligió a Adrián para ser Cat Noir, ¿verdad? –El anciano asintió–. Y cuando nos conocimos... cuando le traje el libro de hechizos, le dije que pertenecía al padre de Adrián... y usted sabía... –añadió, enrojeciendo intensamente.

–Que estabas enamorada de él, sí –terminó él con una sonrisa.

–Usted lo supo desde el principio –protestó ella, frustrada–. Y vosotros también lo sabíais –añadió, señalando acusadoramente a Tikki y Wayzz–. Y Plagg. Y nadie nos dijo nada.

–Era necesario, Marinette –se defendió Tikki.

–Vosotros sois portadores permanentes –le recordó Fu–. Recuerda que Mayura y Lepidóptero estuvieron a punto de hacerse con el prodigio de la abeja porque sabían quién era Queen Bee, y eso que Chloé no llevaba su prodigio encima todo el tiempo. Vosotros tenéis que ser muchísimo más cuidadosos.

–Pero no es justo –se lamentó la chica–. Ha habido tantos malentendidos, y lo hemos pasado mal los dos por no conocer nuestras identidades... Cat Noir... Adrián... se ha sentido excluido durante mucho tiempo porque ni siquiera podía reunirse con usted. Y ahora yo sé quién es, pero él sigue sin saber quién soy yo...

–¿Te gustaría que lo supiera, Marinette? –le preguntó de golpe el maestro.

–¡Pero...! –empezó Tikki; sin embargo, Fu la hizo callar con un gesto e insistió:

–¿Le revelarías tu identidad a Cat Noir, ahora que ya conoces la suya?

Ella desvió la mirada, confusa.

–Yo... no lo sé.

Adrián/Cat Noir estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug, pero por Marinette solo sentía un cierto cariño amistoso. ¿Qué sucedería cuando descubriese que las dos chicas eran una sola? ¿Se enfadaría con Marinette por haberlo rechazado como Ladybug tantas veces, por haberse enamorado del modelo perfecto mientras ignoraba a su leal compañero de aventuras superheroicas? Ella no se sentía preparada para enfrentarse a su confusión, su enfado... y su posible decepción. No, al menos, hasta que hubiese aclarado el caos que reinaba en su propio corazón.

El anciano asintió con seriedad.

–Comprendo –dijo por fin–. Lo dejaré correr por ahora, pero si en algún momento cambias de idea y decides revelarle tu identidad a Adrián... los dos tendréis que devolver vuestros prodigios para que yo pueda elegir otros portadores. Por seguridad.

Marinette se dispuso a protestar, pero el maestro y los kwamis se mostraban extraordinariamente serios, por lo que finalmente suspiró y desvió la mirada.

–Lo entiendo, maestro.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

–Sé prudente, Marinette. Y haz buen uso del secreto que has desvelado. Es algo muy importante y debe tratarse con suma precaución y cuidado. No solo para proteger los prodigios, sino, sobre todo, por vuestro propio bien.

–No se preocupe. El secreto de Cat Noir está a salvo conmigo.

En algún momento tendría que hablar acerca de ello con Adrián, se dijo. Como Marinette, por supuesto, pero quizá también como Ladybug. Sintió curiosidad por saber si él le confesaría a su compañera que alguien había descubierto su identidad secreta, o si aquello seguiría siendo un secreto entre Cat Noir y Marinette. Sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de haber dado la vuelta a algunas de las cartas que había sobre la mesa, su vida aún estaba repleta de confusión, secretos y medias verdades.

–Confío en ti, Marinette –dijo el maestro Fu–. La identidad de Cat Noir está en tus manos. Protégela, porque preservando su secreto no solo mantienes a salvo su prodigio, sino, sobre todo, a él.

Una súbita sensación de ternura caldeó el pecho de Marinette. Por supuesto que protegería a Cat Noir, su compañero y su mejor amigo. Pero, además, Cat Noir era Adrián. Pasara lo que pasase entre ambos, Marinette jamás permitiría que él sufriese ningún daño.

–Cuente con ello, maestro.

* * *

Logró llegar hasta el viernes sin comentar con nadie nada acerca de su cita con Luka. Cuando se despidió de sus amigas al final de la jornada escolar, sin embargo, Alya le guiñó un ojo y le dijo, con tono cantarín:

–¡Que pases una buena taaardeeee!

Rose, Mylène y Juleka cruzaron una mirada y sonrieron.

Marinette se ruborizó. ¿Qué habrían estado comentando a sus espaldas? ¿Lo sabrían ya? ¿Se lo habría contado Juleka?

En todo caso, decidió no pensar en ello. Las chicas no le habían comentando nada, así que no tenía por qué darse por aludida.

–¡Gracias, igualmente! –respondió.

Una vez en casa, pasó una media hora larga tratando de decidir si debía vestirse de forma especial o como siempre.

–No es como si fuésemos novios, ¿verdad? –le dijo a Tikki, que la escuchaba pacientemente–. Hasta donde yo sé, solo somos amigos... todavía.

Las implicaciones de la palabra «todavía» la hicieron temblar, y sintió de pronto las piernas como de gelatina.

–No adelantes acontecimientos, Marinette –le aconsejó Tikki–. Ve a tu cita, pásalo bien y ya decidirás después si quieres repetir.

Sonaba sensato, pensó Marinette. De modo que no se vistió de ninguna forma especial. De todas formas, se dijo con algo de tristeza, ya se había arreglado para la fiesta de Gabriel Agreste, y Adrián le había dado calabazas igual. Por alguna razón necesitaba asegurarse de que a Luka le gustaba tal como era, sin disfraces de ningún tipo.

Lo que sí hizo fue lavarse bien el pelo y ponerse sus calcetines de la suerte.

Había quedado con Luka junto al Pont Neuf para dar un paseo por la orilla del Sena y, tal vez, montar en barco. De camino hacia hacia su punto de encuentro, sin embargo, pensó de pronto que para él aquel plan no debía de resultar nada extraordinario. Probablemente se aburriría.

–Oh, no, ¿cómo no he pensado antes en eso? –gimió, muy preocupada.

La mejor opción habría sido ir al cine. Pero no podrían hablar durante la película, y ella, después de su experiencia con Adrián, quería tener la oportunidad de conocer bien a Luka antes de dar cualquier paso más.

Mientras caminaba, siguió murmurando, a medias para sí misma y a medias para Tikki:

–¿Qué otra cosa podríamos haber hecho? De ninguna manera podríamos haber vuelto a la pista de hielo, no después de lo de la última vez, y tampoco íbamos a quedar en el parque porque está demasiado cerca de casa y no quiero mirones, y además...

–Marinette –la cortó Tikki–, calla y presta atención.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

Pero se detuvo y alzó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta entonces de que había llegado por fin al lugar de la cita. Y allí estaba Luka, apoyado sobre el pretil, con los brazos cruzados en un gesto tranquilo y sereno. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió al verla, y Marinette se sintió muy nerviosa de pronto.

–Ay, Tikki... creo que esta es mi primera cita... ¿y si meto la pata?

–Bueno, técnicamente no la primera –precisó el kwami–. ¿No te acuerdas de tu cita con Evillustrator?

–¡Pero eso no cuenta! –protestó ella–. ¡Nathaniel estaba akumatizado!

Recordó con cierta nostalgia que Cat Noir (Adrián) la había acompañado para protegerla desde las sombras. Y pensó de pronto en aquella velada romántica que él había preparado tiempo después para Ladybug, y a la que ella no había acudido. Si lo hubiese hecho... su primera cita de verdad habría sido con él.

Con Adrián.

En aquella azotea adornada con velas y rosas rojas, bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Trató de no pensar en ello, porque aquel tema conducía al asunto de los primeros besos, que resultaba también demasiado turbador como para abordarlo justo en aquel momento. De modo que compuso su mejor sonrisa y acudió al encuentro de Luka.

La tranquilizó un poco comprobar que él tampoco parecía haberse arreglado de forma especial. Eso sí, había dejado la guitarra en casa.

–Hola –lo saludó con cierta timidez–. No llego tarde, ¿verdad?

–No, para nada –respondió Luka–. Soy yo quien ha llegado pronto.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–¿Damos un paseo? –propuso entonces él, y Marinette asintió, agradecida.

Echaron a andar, y justo entonces se acordó de lo que le había preocupado momentos antes.

–Pero... el río lo tendrás ya muy visto, ¿no? Y no digamos lo del barco...

Luka sonrió.

–No te preocupes –respondió con suavidad–. Lo importante no es el lugar, sino la compañía.

Marinette se ruborizó levemente y bajó la vista.

Bajaron hasta el margen del río y caminaron juntos un rato por el paseo, en silencio. No obstante, no era un silencio incómodo. Aunque Marinette no sabía qué decir y temía hablar por si metía la pata, Luka se mostraba tranquilo y relajado. Paseaba junto a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, y su mirada vagaba por el paisaje con aire soñador.

Justo cuando Marinette empezaba a pensar que no soportaría más aquel silencio, Luka se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

–Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo, pero no me gustaría ser indiscreto.

Marinette se esforzó por no dejarse llevar por el pánico. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Algo relacionado con Adrián? O, peor aún... ¿con Ladybug?

Esbozó, sin embargo, una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

–Claro, adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras.

–Es sobre aquel programa de televisión que se grabó en tu casa...

«Ay, no», pensó Marinette, evocando el momento en que medio París había visto en directo su habitación forrada de fotos de Adrián.

–Ya sé que las cosas no salieron como se esperaba –se apresuró a añadir Luka, al ver su expresión–. Lamento haberlo mencionado. Es solo que... conoces a Jagged Stone... en persona –concluyó con asombro.

Ella recuperó el habla por fin.

–Sí... sí, nos hemos visto varias veces... incluso he diseñado algunas cosas para él. Creo que por eso eligieron la panadería de mis padres para el programa.

Luka la contemplaba, admirado.

–¡Tan joven y con tanto talento! –comentó–. ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que has conseguido... y de lo lejos que puedes llegar?

Marinette se ruborizó.

–¡Tú también tienes mucho talento! Me encanta tu música –le confesó–. Tiene algo especial... que llega al corazón.

En esta ocasión fue Luka quien se sonrojó ligeramente. Sonrió, complacido.

–Muchas gracias. Siempre intento expresar con mi música lo que siento por dentro, y el hecho de que a ti te guste... significa mucho para mí.

–Es la verdad –insistió ella–. Y sé que tú también llegarás a donde te propongas.

–Mi sueño es llegar a ser algún día un músico tan bueno como Jagged –confesó él–. Pero, en fin, Jagged Stone no hay más que uno, supongo.

–También Luka Couffaine es único –soltó Marinette; se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho, y se tapó la mano con la boca, ruborizada–. Quiero decir...

–Gracias –respondió sencillamente Luka con cierta timidez.

Reinó un nuevo silencio entre los dos. Entonces él preguntó:

–¿Y... como es Jagged? ¿Es tan excéntrico como dicen?

Marinette se rió.

–¡Mucho más!

Procedió a relatarle algunas de las anécdotas que había vivido con el músico, y Luka la escuchó con interés y rió de buena gana en algunas ocasiones.

–Me encantaría conocerlo –comentó–. No para pedirle un autógrafo... bueno, sí, también, pero sobre todo, para preguntarle por su música. Por ejemplo, en «Rock Giant» hay una canción especialmente intensa... todas lo son, pero esa tiene un punto melancólico, casi triste... y me preguntaba cuál fue su inspiración para ese tema en concreto.

–¡Aaaah, te refieres a «Trocaderock»!

–¡Sí, exactamente esa!

–¡Yo también lo he pensado alguna vez! Pero nunca se lo he preguntado.

–Tienes razón, quizá sea algo demasiado personal –concedió Luka–. Sin embargo, y por mucho que me guste esa canción, mi favorita es...

–«Mirockulous» –concluyó Marinette, y Luka la miró sorprendido.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–¡Es la mía también! ¿Sabes que está preparando un nuevo álbum? ¡Y se rumorea que será incluso mucho mejor que el anterior!

Los dos hablaron con entusiasmo de su cantante favorito durante un rato, hasta que oyeron a lo lejos la voz de André, el heladero.

–¿Vamos a tomar un helado? –propuso Luka–. Yo invito.

Pero Marinette se había quedado paralizada de pronto, pálida como un fantasma.

–Es que... no me gusta mucho el helado –logró decir.

–¿Ah, no? –preguntó Luka, extrañado.

André se acercaba con su carrito, vociferando su canción habitual para atraer clientes, y Marinette empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

–¿Por qué no merendamos otra cosa? ¡Crêpes! ¡Croissants! ¡Macarons! Mi padre los hace muy buenos, podríamos pasar por la panadería y... bueno, en realidad no pensaba presentarte a mi familia todavía porque es un poco precipitado, jajaja, pero si hay hambre...

–Marinette –la detuvo él con suavidad, colocando una mano sobre su brazo–. Tranquilízate. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Tomaron asiento en un banco junto al río. André pasó ante ellos.

–¡Hola, Marinette y acompañante! –los saludó–. ¿Un helado para celebrar vuestro hermoso amor juvenil?

Marinette bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, pero Luka respondió con cortesía:

–No, gracias, señor; tal vez en otra ocasión.

El heladero se despidió de ellos y continuó su camino canturreando.

Marinette había hundido el rostro entre las manos.

–Esto ha sido una mala idea desde el principio –susurró–. No estoy preparada, Luka. Lo siento mucho.

–¿Quieres contármelo? –preguntó él con delicadeza.

Marinette respiró hondo, pero no respondió.

–¿Tiene que ver con Adrián? –preguntó entonces Luka, y ella reaccionó.

–¿Qué? ¿A-Adrián? ¡No, qué va! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Luka sonrió.

–Sé que hay... o hubo algo entre vosotros –dijo–. Me di cuenta el día que fuimos a la pista de hielo.

Tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionar las fotos de la habitación de Marinette, pero ella se sintió fatal de todos modos.

–No hay ni hubo nada entre nosotros –murmuró–. Ni lo habrá, probablemente. Porque él solo me ve como una amiga... y eso no va a cambiar.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Luka la miraba fijamente.

–¡Pero ya he pasado página! –se apresuró a aclarar–. Y tú me gustas mucho, y sé que lo superaré, solo necesito... un poco de tiempo –concluyó, parpadeando para retener las lágrimas.

–Marinette –murmuro Luka, conmovido.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose muy miserable.

–Lo siento mucho –murmuró–. A lo mejor no estaba preparada todavía, pero es que... tengo miedo de esperar demasiado y dejar pasar mi oportunidad contigo... si es que tengo alguna.

–La tienes –le aseguró él–. Ya lo sabes.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Y si tú estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad a mí –prosiguió Luka–, no tenemos por qué precipitarnos. Sé que lleva tiempo superar un desamor. Pero al final, siempre salimos adelante.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad.

–¿Lo sabes? ¿Has salido con alguien antes? Perdona –añadió–. No es asunto mío.

–No pasa nada –sonrió él–. Sí, tuve una novia. Fue bonito, pero no duró demasiado. Y sí, duele, así que lo entiendo. Podemos dejarlo aquí, si necesitas más tiempo, o podemos seguir viéndonos. Al ritmo que prefieras.

Marinette sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia él.

–Yo lo estoy pasando muy bien –le aseguró–. Siento haberlo estropeado todo. Es solo que el helado...

–¿Qué pasa con el helado, de todas formas? –preguntó Luka con curiosidad.

Marinette suspiró y, muy avergonzada, le contó que durante mucho tiempo había soñado con que su cita perfecta con Adrián culminaría con ellos dos en el puesto del heladero.

–Porque dicen que la pareja que comparte uno de los helados de André permanece unida para siempre –concluyó, ruborizada–. Y nosotros... bueno...

–Quizá parece demasiado definitivo para una primera cita –concedió Luka sonriendo–. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿No estás enfadado?

–¿Porque estuvieses enamorada de Adrián? –Negó con la cabeza–. Para nada. Ya lo sabía, en realidad. Para serte sincero, me sorprendió que me invitaras a salir, precisamente por esa razón.

Marinette suspiró.

–A lo mejor me precipité. O sea, no me arrepiento, porque de verdad me gustas mucho, pero... –Se interrumpió de pronto y enrojeció intensamente–. ¿He dicho yo eso?

–Sí –sonrió Luka–, dos veces ya.

Marinette se puso todavía más roja. Luka se rió, y ella se relajó y sonrió también.

–Me resulta muy fácil contigo –dijo, pensativa–. Me gustaría creer que es una buena señal.

–Estoy seguro de que sí. ¡Espera un momento! –exclamó de pronto–. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. –Se puso en pie y añadió–: Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

Marinette contempló desconcertada cómo Luka corría en pos del heladero, que se alejaba ya hacia Pont des Arts. Lo vio intercambiar unas breves palabras con él y sonrió al verlo regresar con sendos cucuruchos rebosantes de cremoso helado.

–Tú tienes el tuyo y yo el mío –dijo el chico ceremoniosamente, y le entregó uno de los cucuruchos–. No sé si celebraremos un «hermoso amor juvenil», pero que nadie pueda decir que no terminamos nuestra primera cita por todo lo alto.

Marinette sonrió.

–¡Me parece muy bien!

–¡Espero que te guste! –añadió Luka–. El sabor no lo he elegido yo; André dijo que es tu favorito.

Marinette contempló las bolas de helado con cierta nostalgia. «Melocotón como sus labios y menta como sus ojos», pensó. Pero no se lo tomó a mal. Después de todo, André siempre había sido un romántico. Y quizá no se había fijado en que los ojos de Luka eran de color azul.

Sonrió.

–Es perfecto, Luka. Muchas gracias.

Saborearon sus helados en silencio, contemplando las tranquilas aguas del Sena, hasta que Marinette se quedó pensativa.

–¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Luka, inquieto–. Te has puesto muy seria de repente.

–Es que estaba pensando... acerca de lo que has dicho antes, sobre lo de conocer a Jagged...

–No quiero ponerte en un compromiso –se apresuró a decir él–. No iba a pedirte que me lo presentaras, sé que te lo dirá mucha gente...

–No es eso, aunque sé que a Jagged no le importaría. Es que se me acaba de ocurrir algo mucho mejor. –Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa–. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos juntos al próximo concierto de Jagged? Puedo conseguir entradas en primera fila.

Luka se quedó sin habla.

–¿Qué... ? ¡Pero... si se agotan enseguida! –logró decir por fin–. Y son muy caras, sobre todo en la reventa.

–Tengo contactos –respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo–. Así que, ¿qué? ¿Te apuntas?

–Parece un plan mucho más interesante que el de la pista de hielo –comentó él.

–Y perfecto para una segunda cita –añadió ella.

Pero Luka la miró con curiosidad y cierta prudencia.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Marinette–. ¿He dicho algo malo?

–El próximo concierto de Jagged es dentro de un mes –le recordó con delicadeza–. Si prefieres que no nos veamos hasta entonces, no pasa nada, pero...

–¿Qué? –se alarmó ella–. ¡Oh, no! Tienes razón, no podemos esperar un mes. Yo quiero verte antes, a ser posible... ¿mañana, tal vez? –preguntó esperanzada.

Luka se quedó mirándola.

–Quizá es demasiado pronto –se apresuró a rectificar ella–. Qué desastre, primero estropeo nuestra primera cita hablando del chico que me gustaba antes... y menos de cinco minutos después ya parece que te estoy acosando. No sé qué pensarás de mí, yo...

Pero él la detuvo tomándole la mano con suavidad.

–Marinette –la llamó, y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban tan repletos de cariño que la chica se quedó sin respiración–. Mañana será perfecto –le aseguró.

Ella sonrió.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Pues ya llegó la primera cita Lukanette! Y chanchanchannn... no será la última. Pero ¿olvidará ella a Adrien, o es verdad que se ha precipitado saliendo con Luka? ¡Lo averiguaremos... algún día! xD

En este capítulo falta algo, y es el punto de vista de Adrien. Sobre el Adrienette, sobre el hecho de que ella ya conoce su identidad... y sobre el Lukanette. No se me ha olvidado, tranquilos todos. Lo reservo para el próximo capítulo ;;;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. And it's so beautiful

Adrián llegó temprano al colegio el lunes siguiente. Apenas había gente en el patio, pero localizó a Marinette sentada en un banco, dibujando en su cuaderno con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios y las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas.

Adrián se acercó unos pasos, pero se detuvo, dudoso, y la contempló con cierta añoranza. Aunque ella decía que todo estaba bien entre los dos, el chico la echaba de menos. Era cierto que siempre habían tenido problemas de comunicación (y ahora ya sabía por qué), pero en su corazón había nacido la esperanza de que todo se solucionase ahora que habían aclarado las cosas. Sin embargo, Marinette parecía distante. No lo evitaba, y tampoco se negaba a responder a sus mensajes, pero él tenía una extraña sensación de pérdida. Quizá era porque, antes de la fiesta que lo había cambiado todo, Marinette siempre había estado allí, a su lado, tímida y silenciosa como un ratón. Y, aunque él no solía ser consciente de su presencia, ahora que ella ya no estaba tan pendiente de él, empezaba a descubrir que le faltaba algo.

Suspiró para sus adentros. La noche de la fiesta, mientras bailaba con ella como Cat Noir, había sentido una conexión especial entre los dos, como si fuesen dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajasen a la perfección. Había llegado a creer que, aunque Marinette tuviese problemas para conectar con Adrián Agreste, su relación con Cat Noir podía ser mucho más cálida, fluida y sincera.

Pero aquel sueño se había desvanecido en el mismo momento en que Marinette había descubierto su identidad. Ahora que sabía que Cat Noir era Adrián, ya no volvería a tratarlo del mismo modo.

No obstante, Adrián evocaba a menudo el baile que habían compartido y se aferraba a la esperanza de que no hubiese sido un espejismo, de que las cosas pudiesen ser así siempre entre los dos. Aún escuchaba la risa de Marinette en sus oídos y podía ver en su recuerdo el brillo de sus ojos y su alegre sonrisa mientras ambos se movían por la terraza al ritmo del vals...

–¡Adrián!

El chico volvió a la realidad. Marinette había alzado la cabeza y le sonreía, y él sintió un súbito calor en las mejillas.

–¿Cómo...? Disculpa, me había distraído. ¿Qué decías?

La sonrisa de Marinette se ensanchó.

–Que buenos días.

–¡Ah! –Adrián sonrió también–. Buenos días a ti también.

Marinette consultó la hora en su móvil y se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigo.

–Hay algo que quiero decirte... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Adrián se animó.

–¡Claro!

–Entonces acompáñame a las taquillas, por favor.

Intrigado, Adrián fue tras ella. No sabía de qué quería hablarle, pero la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Porque Marinette le hablaba con seguridad y confianza, sin tartamudear, y en su corazón había encendido la esperanza de que las cosas, después de todo, sí pudiesen mejorar entre los dos.

Marinette abrió su taquilla, sacó del interior un paraguas negro y se lo tendió.

–Toma, esto es tuyo –le dijo.

Adrián parpadeó, desconcertado.

–¿Cómo? ¿Mío?

–Me lo dejaste el día que nos conocimos –le explicó ella–. Y nunca llegué a devolvértelo, así que he pensado... que ya era hora de hacerlo.

El chico arrugó el ceño, pensando.

–¿El día en que nos conocimos? No lo recuerdo. Lo siento, Marinette –se apresuró a añadir, al ver que ella parecía apenada.

–No pasa nada. Es normal que no te acuerdes. Era tu primer día, entraste en clase y Chloé había pegado un chicle en mi asiento. Intentaste quitarlo, y luego llegué yo y pensé que tú lo habías puesto ahí, y me enfadé...

–¡Oooh, ya recuerdo! –exclamó él, sonriendo–. ¿Estaba lloviendo?

–Sí, y cuando salimos de clase te paraste a darme explicaciones y a pedirme disculpas, aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo. –Marinette sonrió con nostalgia, y su mirada se suavizó–. Y me prestaste el paraguas para que no me mojase de camino a casa.

Por fin, los recuerdos terminaron de recomponer la escena en la mente de Adrián.

–Es verdad –murmuró, bajando un poco la cabeza–. Lo siento mucho.

–¿Lo sientes? –se asombró ella–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque ahora me acuerdo de que te conté un rollo sobre que nunca había ido al colegio antes, ni tenía amigos... No es lo que uno espera escuchar de alguien a quien acaba de conocer, supongo.

Marinette sonrió.

–Fue un día muy importante para ti –dijo con suavidad–. Tu primer día de colegio, y también... la primera victoria de Ladybug y Cat Noir, contra Corazón de Piedra.

Adrián sonrió.

–¿Te acuerdas de eso? Llevamos tanto tiempo sufriendo akumatizaciones en París que a veces es fácil olvidar que tuvieron un comienzo, ¿verdad?

Le guiñó un ojo y, por alguna razón, Marinette pareció profundamente conmovida de pronto. Incluso se le humedecieron los ojos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, inquieto.

Ella parpadeó y se secó los ojos con rapidez.

–Sí. Es solo que... también fue un día muy especial para mí, por distintas razones. Pero en fin –concluyó, sacudiendo la cabeza con energía–, el caso es que aún tenía tu paraguas, y lo he traído para devolvértelo.

Se lo ofreció, pero Adrián no lo cogió.

–Puedes quedártelo, tengo más. Ni siquiera lo había echado de menos.

–Por favor –insistió ella–. Es importante para mí que lo tengas tú.

Adrián la miró, dudoso. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle más, pero no quería ser indiscreto. Y, sobre todo, no quería disgustarla. No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

–De acuerdo –se rindió por fin, aceptando el paraguas–. Pero... sigues sin estar enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad? –quiso asegurarse.

Ella le sonrió.

–¡Para nada! Mira. –Alzó la mano y le mostró la pulsera que llevaba puesta en torno a la muñeca–. Esto sí pienso quedármelo para siempre... salvo que tú me pidas que te lo devuelva, claro.

El rostro de Adrián se iluminó al reconocer el brazalete que él le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Sonrió.

–¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba a pedirte una cosa semejante? –preguntó con fingida sorpresa, y se sacó del bolsillo un abalorio similar: el que Marinette le había dado tiempo atrás como amuleto de buena suerte para el torneo de videojuegos.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose, sonriendo como tontos, mostrando las pulseras que probaban que había un vínculo entre ellos.

–Por favor, no me lo puedo creer –los interrumpió de pronto una voz que ambos conocían muy bien–. ¿Es que nunca te cansas de hacer el ridículo, Dupain-Cheng?

–¡Chloé! –protestó Adrián, molesto.

Pero ella no se dio por aludida. Se colgó de su brazo y le sonrió con coquetería antes de volverse hacia Marinette para dirigirle su habitual mirada de desprecio.

–¿Cuántas veces tiene que decirte que no está interesado para que lo captes? Ya te ha dado calabazas, así que deja de acosarlo de una vez. Es patético. Y ridículo. ¡Absolutamente ridículo!

Marinette enrojeció furiosamente. Adrián se volvió hacia Chloé, horrorizado, incapaz de asimilar que hubiese podido decir algo tan cruel.

–¿Cómo... por qué eres así?

Chloé lo miró sin comprender.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Yo solo intento ayudarte. Y quitarte a los moscones de encima es parte de mi labor como buena amiga tuya que soy, así que no hace falta que me des las gracias.

Adrián se apartó de ella.

–Marinette también es mi amiga y no consiento que le hables así.

Chloé apretó los dientes, molesta.

–Ella nunca se conformará con ser tu amiga, pero eres demasiado inocente como para darte cuenta. Lleva meses babeando por ti, todo el mundo lo sabe. Hasta yo he sido capaz de verlo, y eso que ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de prestarle atención.

Marinette recuperó el habla por fin.

–¡Chloé! –protestó–. No te metas. Esto es algo entre Adrián y yo.

Chloé se dio la vuelta para encararla y se interpuso entre ella y Adrián.

–No creas que no te estoy haciendo un favor a ti también. ¿Cuántas veces más vas a ponerte en ridículo para intentar llamar la atención de Adrián? ¿Crees que nadie te ha visto rondando por los alrededores de su casa para espiarlo? ¿O que no sabemos que el día del desfile te estuvo esquivando en la fiesta para no tener que bailar contigo? ¿O que hace unos días te dijo a la cara que NO-LE-GUSTAS?

Marinette palidecía más y más con cada una de las palabras de Chloé, incapaz de reaccionar.

–Cuándo aprenderás que no estás a su altura, Dupain-Cheng. Que alguien como mi Adrián jamás podría fijarse en la vulgar hija de un pastelero.

Y la miró de arriba abajo con profundo desprecio.

–¡Ya basta! –estalló Adrián–. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Marinette?

–Por no hablar del hecho de que estás metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, Chloé –intervino entonces la voz de Alya.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que había más alumnos presentes, atraídos por el jaleo. Y allí estaban también algunas de sus amigas.

–A ti nadie te ha preguntado, cuatroojos –replicó Chloé de malas maneras.

Alya no se arrugó.

–Solo te estoy haciendo un favor –replicó con una encantadora sonrisa–. Para... ¿cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Para evitar que sigas haciendo el ridículo. Porque resulta que tus fuentes no son de fiar.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso es mentira algo de lo que he dicho?

–No lo sé; pero seguro que, como mínimo, estás desactualizada. Porque resulta que Marinette... tiene novio. Y no es Adrián.

Hubo murmullos de sorpresa. Marinette enrojeció de nuevo.

–¡Ja! –exclamó Chloé, burlona–. Por favor, ¿como quieres que me crea eso? ¿Quién va a mirar dos veces a la pánfila de Dupain-Cheng?

–Mi hermano –intervino entonces Juleka, y todos se volvieron para mirarla, con sorpresa, porque no solía abrir la boca. Pero en esta ocasión habló con energía y seguridad, y Rose le oprimió la mano para transmitirle su apoyo–. Mi hermano está saliendo con ella.

Chloé la miró con una mezcla de hastío y perplejidad, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, pero en el fondo ni siquiera le interesara.

–¿Y quién es tu hermano, si puede saberse? ¿Viste de forma tan espeluznante como tú?

Juleka desvió la mirada y no respondió. Sabrina acudió al punto junto a Chloé para ponerla al día.

–Se llama Luka y toca en un grupo –informó–. Van a lanzar un disco con el manager de XY.

–Aaaah, los de las máscaras horteras –recordó Chloé; miró a Sabrina con mayor atención–.¿Y no eras tú la que vivías en un barco? –recordó de pronto, torciendo el gesto–. Bueno, eso sí tiene más sentido: un músico andrajoso y pobretón sí que está al nivel de Dupain-Cheng. No como Adrián, desde luego.

–Chloé, basta ya –protestó él. Se volvió para mirar a Marinette–. ¿Es eso verdad? –preguntó con suavidad–. ¿Estás saliendo con Luka?

Ella desvió la mirada.

–S-sí.

–¡Ja! –exclamó Chloé–. No me extraña que se avergüence.

Pero Marinette alzó la cabeza, rabiosa, y avanzo un par de pasos para enfrentarse a ella.

–No me avergüenzo de estar saliendo con Luka. Vale mil veces más que tú, mocosa consentida y desalmada.

Chloé se quedó sin habla.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –logró chillar por fin–. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Soy la hija del alcalde de París! ¡Soy una heroína! La propia Ladybug me eligió, mientras que a ti... ¿quién te ha escogido? Déjame pensar... ¡Ah, ya lo sé! ¡Nadie! Bueno, sí, un músico pobretón. ¡Ya ves qué cosa!

Y se echó a reír.

Adrián estaba horrorizado. Sabía que Chloé se llevaba mal con Marinette y que a menudo había sido grosera con ella, pero aquello... aquello elevaba su crueldad hasta un nuevo nivel. Miró a Marinette, desolado. Pero ella no parecía triste ni avergonzada. Estaba furiosa, sin duda. Y había un destello de profunda decepción en sus ojos azules.

En ese momento, el director asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

–¿Qué hacéis todos aquí todavía? ¡Las clases están a punto de empezar! ¡Vamos, vamos, moveos!

Chloé le dedicó a Marinette una última mirada de superioridad antes de darle la espalda y salir de los vestuarios, seguida de Sabrina.

El grupo se dispersó. Alya se quedó un momento junto a Marinette, que rebuscaba en el interior de su taquilla.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Ella se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa triste.

–Sí. Sí, adelántate tú. Dame unos minutos, ¿vale? Enseguida voy.

Alya asintió, y ella y las demás chicas salieron del vestuario.

Marinette aguardó hasta que pensó que estaba a solas y cerró la puerta de la taquilla con un suspiro.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo Adrián, sobresaltándola–. Oh, no. Te he vuelto a asustar. Te juro que no lo hago a propósito.

Marinette sonrió.

–Pues no lo parece, la verdad. Eres silencioso como un gato. ¡Oh, claro! Supongo que tiene sentido, después de todo –añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Adrián sonrió. Lo sentía por Ladybug y el maestro Fu, pero lo cierto era que no lamentaba para nada que Marinette conociese su secreto.

–Siento lo de Chloé –le dijo, poniéndose serio–. Sé que no siempre trata bien a la gente, pero la forma en que te habla... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Ha sido muy cruel. Lo siento de verdad.

–No es culpa tuya –lo tranquilizó ella–. Y no tiene que ver contigo en realidad. Me odia desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tú empezases a venir al colegio.

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Adrián, perplejo.

No lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien en el mundo capaz de odiar a Marinette?

–No lo sé –respondió ella, abatida.

Adrián la contempló, con el corazón roto en pedazos.

–No es verdad lo que dice –prosiguió–. No he estado evitándote, ni me molesta que tenerte cerca, para nada. Y claro que me gustas. ¡Quiero decir...! –añadió al ver que ella levantaba la cabeza, sorprendida–, que creo que eres una chica maravillosa y me hace muy feliz que seas mi amiga, y pienso que mereces todo el amor del mundo. –Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. Adrián siguió, embalado–. Y por supuesto que estás a mi altura, sea lo que sea eso. De lejos.

«Es posible que sea yo quien no te merezca a ti», pensó de pronto. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

–Gracias, Adrián –susurró Marinette–. Sé que Chloé no tiene razón, pero... gracias. Por tu aprecio. Significa mucho para mí.

Adrián tragó saliva, emocionado. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó para deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

–Así que... estás saliendo con Luka –comentó, cambiando de tema.

Marinette asintió con cierta timidez.

–Es muy reciente, en realidad. Y todavía no sé si vamos en serio... solo hemos quedado un par de veces, y... –Se interrumpió al ver que Adrián asentía como si fuera lógico–. Pero ¿tú lo sabías también? –preguntó asombrada–. Aún no se lo he contado a nadie, pero al parecer todo el mundo estaba enterado... menos Chloé.

–Menos Chloé y Lila –puntualizó Adrián–. Estoy seguro de que todos los cotilleos que te ha echado hoy en cara se los ha contado ella. Chloé raras veces presta atención a nada que no sea ella misma –añadió con un suspiro–. Bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que lo ha comentado Alya.

Marinette desvió la mirada.

–A lo mejor te parezco... superficial –murmuró–. Porque hace solo una semana que te dije que me gustabas... y ya tengo novio, o lo que sea... mientras que tú llevas tantísimo tiempo enamorado de Ladybug...

–...Y salí con Kagami una vez –le recordó él–. No pasa nada. Además... ¿quieres saber algo gracioso? Durante mucho tiempo estuve convencido de que Luka y tú ya estabais saliendo juntos. Desde aquel día en la pista de hielo, en realidad.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿De verdad?

–Parecíais muy compenetrados. De hecho solo empecé a dudar de que fuerais pareja el día que te declaraste a Cat Noir en tu balcón –añadió, bajando la voz y guiñándole un ojo.

Marinette se puso roja.

–No fue mi momento más inspirado –reconoció–. Lo siento mucho.

–No pasa nada –sonrió él–. Tengo la sensación de que la época de los secretos y los malentendidos entre nosotros ya quedó atrás... y no sabes cómo me alivia eso.

Marinette desvió la mirada, un tanto incómoda.

–Sí, bueno... lo cierto es que entre Luka y yo nunca ha habido nada... hasta ahora. Creo que yo le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero él sabía... que yo estaba enamorada de otro. ¡No es que se lo dijera yo! –se apresuró a aclarar–. Se dio cuenta él solo, porque al parecer era algo muy evidente –gimió, muy avergonzada.

Adrián sonrió.

–No tan evidente. A mí, al menos, me pilló completamente por sorpresa.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿Nunca... lo sospechaste siquiera? Yo pensaba que se me notaba mucho.

Adrián se frotó la nuca, pensativo.

–Me lo planteé alguna vez, pero tú lo negabas... y creía que estabas con Luka, así que...

Marinette suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Adrián colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de animarla.

–Oye –le dijo con suavidad–. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Luka es un chico estupendo, y yo... yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos verdes de Adrián estaban tan repletos de cariño que el corazón se le aceleró.

Y entonces recordó que aquel chico era Cat Noir, y que ella le había roto el corazón, aunque él aún no lo supiera. Y se sintió fatal.

«No estamos destinados a estar juntos», se recordó a sí misma.

Trató de sobreponerse.

–Adrián, yo...

–¿Todavía estáis aquí? –los interrumpió de pronto la voz de Alya, sobresaltándolos.

Adrián retiró las manos. Marinette se volvió hacia su amiga, súbitamente sonrojada.

–¡A-Alya! –balbuceó–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Me ha enviado la señorita Mendeleiev a buscaros porque hace quince minutos que ha empezado la clase.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Adrián, alarmado.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada repleta de confusión. Alya sonrió, divertida.

–No os preocupéis. Le diré a la profesora que estabais buscando el libro de física de Marinette. Es tan despistada que seguro que no le sorprenderá.

* * *

Aquella tarde, al regresar a casa, Adrián se mantuvo más silencioso que de costumbre. Saludó a Nathalie con apenas dos palabras y fue a encerrarse en su habitación. Se sentó ante su escritorio y abrió el libro de historia, pero permaneció mucho rato inmóvil, mirando la página casi sin verla.

–Bueeeeno, a ver, ¿qué te pasa? –intervino Plagg, volando hacia él–. ¿La chica de los macarons tiene novio? Te diiiijeeee que no la dejaras escapar.

Adrián alzó la cabeza hacia él.

–Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que solo somos amigos.

–Bueno, pero ya sabes que ella querría ser algo más –le recordó Plagg–. O al menos eso decía la semana pasada, porque ahora parece que ha cambiado de idea –añadió tras una pausa, ligeramente molesto–. ¡Ah, los humanos cambiáis tanto y tan a menudo...! No como los kwamis, que somos eternos. Ni como el queso, que como mucho cambia a mejor, porque se vuelve más oloroso con el tiempo...

–Está bien, Plagg –murmuró Adrián–. Es lo mejor que podría hacer.

–¿Quién, Marinette? –se sorprendió él–. ¿Entonces no te importa que ahora sea la novia del chico del pelo azul?

Adrián inspiró hondo.

–Marinette puede hacer lo que quiera. Luka es un buen chico, y yo prefiero que ella sea feliz con él a que siga sufriendo por mí. Además, si Marinette tiene novio y ya no espera que yo la corresponda... podremos ser amigos de verdad por fin –añadió, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Plagg se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Completamente seguro de que quieres que sea tu amiga y nada más?

–¿Y qué otra cosa puede ser? Te lo repito: yo quiero a Ladybug.

–¿Y no sientes... nada especial por Marinette? –insistió Plagg.

–¿Y qué más da eso? –estalló de pronto Adrián, poniéndose en pie–. No puedo estar con Marinette porque estoy enamorado de otra chica, así que ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Crees que sería justo para ella que le pidiese salir mientras sigo soñando con Ladybug? ¿Y si algún día milady corresponde a mis sentimientos, qué? ¿Sugieres que deje entonces a Marinette y le rompa el corazón todavía más?

Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza, abatido, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado.

–No soy para ella. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Claro que quiero a Marinette en mi vida, pero... no puedo entregarle mi corazón como a ella le gustaría. No como se merece. En cambio, Luka sí la hará feliz, así que es lo mejor que podría haber pasado. Lo mejor que podría haber pasado –repitió en un susurro.

Plagg lo contempló unos instantes, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, apenado.

* * *

**NOTA**: Antes de que nadie piense que soy cruel, permitidme decir que sospecho que en la serie Luka va a sufrir los daños colaterales de todo el lío lovesquare, igual que ya los sufrió Kagami. Porque si Adrien y Marinette van a acabar juntos y a Luka le gusta Marinette... le romperán el corazón tarde o temprano. Crucemos los dedos para que Thomas & Co. hayan planeado un futuro repleto de amor y felicidad para él. (Aunque creo que se me nota mucho que prefiero a Adrien, porque Luka... vale, es majo. Y toca la guitarra. Y tiene el pelo azul. Pero ¿y su sentido del humor? ¿Dónde está su sentido del humor?).

Próximo capítulo: Ladynoir :O .


	17. Like the sunshine

–Bueeeno, entonces, ¿quién se viene al cine con Alya y conmigo? –preguntó Nino a la salida de clase, colgándose del hombro de Adrián.

El chico sonrió.

–Ya sabes que no me dejan, Nino. Además, tengo clase de chino.

–¡No se pierde nada por intentarlo! ¿Y tú, Marinette?

–Gracias, pero he quedado con Luka –respondió ella–. Lleva retraso con las canciones para el disco, así que vamos a ir a su casa para seguir con eso. Cuando entreguemos todo el material a la discográfica tendrá mucho más tiempo libre. Y yo también –añadió con una sonrisa.

–Es genial que estés colaborando tanto con el grupo, Marinette –comentó Adrián con una sonrisa–. Me alegro mucho de que hayan decidido mantener el vestuario y los decorados que diseñaste.

Ella iba a responder, pero entonces oyó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre. Se volvió y descubrió a Luka, que la esperaba al pie de la escalera. Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa radiante y se despidió de sus amigos. Ellos la observaron mientras bajaba la escalera, rauda y ligera como un cervatillo, sin tropezar ni una sola vez. Se reunió con Luka, que la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Adrián los contempló con melancolía mientras se alejaban. Era tan hermoso, pensó. La forma en que parecían compenetrarse, la ilusión en los ojos de Marinette, el cariño en la sonrisa de Luka.

«Si yo pudiera...», pensó. «Tal vez... Ojalá...»

Pero no se atrevió a desarrollar aquella idea.

–¿Te arrepientes? –le preguntó Nino tras un momento de silencio.

Adrián volvió a la realidad.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Que si lo lamentas. –Señaló a Luka y Marinette, que caminaban calle abajo, aún abrazados–. Haberla rechazado, quiero decir.

Adrián parpadeó, dispuesto a cambiar de tema; pero finalmente se rindió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Me sabe mal haberle hecho daño –respondió–, pero creo que hice lo correcto. Mírala, parece muy feliz.

–Pero ese chico que camina junto a ella... podrías haber sido tú, ¿sabes? –insinuó Nino.

Adrián se volvió para mirarlo.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Piensas que soy yo quien debería estar con ella, y no Luka? ¿A qué viene eso?

Nino echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba, y explicó en voz baja:

–Hace ya tiempo que me enteré de que Marinette estaba colada por ti, pero Alya no me dejaba decirte nada.

–¿Y eso por qué? –se sorprendió Adrián.

–Porque pensaba que tenía que ser Marinette quien diera el primer paso y te dijera lo que sentía, pero al parecer ella no estaba preparada. Estaba convencida de que le darías calabazas.

Adrián bajó la mirada, abatido.

–Yo, en cambio, estaba seguro de que le dirías que sí –prosiguió Nino, y Adrián alzó la cabeza hacia él, desconcertado.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Nunca te he hablado de Marinette en esos términos, ¿o sí?

–Ya lo sé, tío, pero es que ya hace un tiempo que tengo la impresión de que ella te gusta de una manera especial. Creía simplemente que eras demasiado discreto para comentarlo, pero al parecer era Alya quien tenía razón –concluyó con un suspiro–. De hecho intentamos dejaros a solas para que hablarais durante aquella visita al museo de cera, pero la cosa no salió bien.

Adrián abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Era eso lo que estabais intentando decirme tú y Marinette? ¿Que a ella le gustaba más que como amigo?

Nino dejó escapar una risa incómoda.

–Bueno, a mí se me escapó algo, pero Alya insistía en que no debías saberlo por mí, así que intenté negarlo y creo que lo lié todo más. Y luego no sé qué te dijo Marinette, pero salisteis los dos muy serios del museo, como si os hubieseis enfadado o algo. Espero que no fuese por nada que yo dijera. Espero no haberlo estropeado todo –prosiguió, cada vez más angustiado–, porque, tío, parecíais hechos el uno para el otro, pero luego tú la rechazaste y ella está ahora con Luka, y no entiendo...

–Eh, eh, tranquilo –lo detuvo Adrián–. Lo del museo de cera forma parte del pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Y para aclarar las cosas: aprecio mucho a Marinette. Es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero... no la quiero de esa manera. Y si ella es feliz con Luka, es lo mejor que podía haber pasado.

–Ya tío, visto así... –murmuró su amigo–. Pero es que estos últimos días te he visto triste. Y la forma en que te has quedado mirando a Luka y Marinette... como si la echaras de menos...

Adrián cerró un momento los ojos, cansado.

–Puede que les tenga cierta envidia –confesó–. Igual que a Alya y a ti. Porque me encantaría poder lo mismo que vosotros: alguien a quien amar, y que corresponda a mis sentimientos. Alguien con quien compartir mi día a día de esa manera. Pero tengo la sensación de que todos mis amigos se van emparejando mientras yo... sigo estando solo. –Se dio cuenta de pronto de que Nino lo miraba, horrorizado, y se apresuró a añadir–: ¡Pero no es para nada culpa tuya! Me alegro un montón por Alya y por ti, y por Luka y Marinette, y seguro que tarde o temprano yo también encontraré a mi media naranja, es solo que...

–Tío –lo cortó Nino–. Sé que últimamente he estado mucho con Alya y ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, pero si necesitas compañía puedo intentar organizar otra tarde con los amigos y...

–No, no, déjalo, no es necesario. De verdad. De todas formas tengo el horario muy apretado últimamente –añadió con un suspiro.

Nino le palmeó el hombro, consolador.

–Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. Y conocerás a la chica de tus sueños, claro que sí. Sigo sin entender por qué no ha sido Marinette, pero...

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–No es ella y ya está, Nino. No le des más vueltas.

Su amigo se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo presionado.

–Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

–No, no, entiendo que tengas curiosidad. Y también que te preocupes por Marinette y por mí, e incluso que quisieras vernos juntos. Pero las cosas nunca han sido muy fluidas entre los dos. A ella le costaba comunicarse conmigo y yo fui incapaz de darme cuenta de lo que sentía, así que... sencillamente no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y ahí tienes la prueba. –Señaló el lugar por el que se habían marchado Luka y Marinette–. ¿Lo ves? Marinette será feliz con Luka y yo también tendré a alguien especial en mi vida, no te preocupes –concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

–¡Seguro que sí! –asintió Nino–. Y además... oh, hablando de medias naranjas... –añadió, al ver que Alya por fin salía del edificio.

–Siento haberos hecho esperar –jadeó ella–. El director habla mucho cuando se emociona con algo. –Se fijó en Adrián–. ¿Te vienes al cine con nosotros al final?

Él echó un vistazo al Gorila, que lo aguardaba con gesto hosco al volante del coche.

–No, solo estaba haciendo compañía a Nino mientras te esperaba. Tengo una tarde ocupada. –Suspiró–. Bueno, no puedo entretenerme más. ¡Pasadlo bien en el cine!

–Que te sea leve, tío –se despidió Nino.

* * *

Más tarde, mientras esperaba en su habitación a su profesor de chino, Adrián pasaba las hojas del libro de texto casi sin verlo y seguía pensando en Luka y Marinette. «De todas formas, aunque tuviese novia, no encontraría tiempo para salir con ella», se dijo con cierta tristeza.

Con Ladybug sería diferente, pensó, porque podría escaparse para verla como Cat Noir.

Se le ocurrió de pronto que con Marinette también tenía esa posibilidad.

Sacudió la cabeza. No valía la pena pensar en ello. Alzó la mirada y vio a Plagg observándolo con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Sé lo que vas a decir, pero ni se te ocurra mencionarlo –le advirtió.

–¿Yo? –replicó Plagg, fingiéndose muy ofendido–. No sé a qué te refieres...

De pronto, el móvil de Adrián emitió un sonido de alerta. El chico consultó la pantalla, preocupado.

–...una gigantesca criatura ha emergido de las aguas del Sena y está aterrorizando a los ciudadanos y causando el caos entre las embarcaciones que navegan por el río –informaba Nadja Chamack en una edición especial del informativo.

–¡Un sentimonstruo! –exclamó Adrián al ver las imágenes–. Oh, no –recordó de pronto, horrorizado–. ¡El barco! ¡Marinette está en el barco de Luka!

–Pero... –empezó Plagg.

El chico no lo dejó terminar.

–¡Tenemos que rescatarlos! ¡Vamos, Plagg, garras fuera!

* * *

Luka y Marinette notaron la primera sacudida del barco, pero no le prestaron atención. El chico afinaba suavemente su guitarra, mientras que ella repasaba las letras de Rose con el ceño fruncido.

–Creo que ya he encontrado el problema –anunció por fin–. Este verso es demasiado largo.

Luka se inclinó por encima de su hombro para examinar los papeles con atención. Una nueva sacudida, más violenta que la anterior, lo lanzó hacia delante, y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la guitarra. Se aferró a Marinette para no perder el equilibrio.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ella alzó la cabeza, inquieta.

–No hay casi viento, ¿no? ¿De dónde vienen esas olas?

Ambos se pusieron en pie y otearon el horizonte por encima de la borda del barco. La madre de Luka subió a la cubierta y tuvo que sujetarse para no caerse, porque el barco se movía cada vez con mayor violencia.

–¡Parece que tenemos marejada, grumetes! –comentó–. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Otro de esos enormes barcos para turistas que se ha acercado demasiado?

–No –musitó Luka, pálido–. Algo mucho peor.

Anarka se reunió con los dos jóvenes y alzó la mirada para ver lo que estaban observando. Y se quedó muda de asombro.

Un enorme ser, que probablemente alcanzaría los treinta metros de altura, se alzaba por encima de ellos. Su cuerpo era completamente líquido y fluctuaba en ondas mientras avanzaba a través de las aguas del Sena.

–Oh, no –musitó Marinette–. ¿Cómo vamos a luchar contra eso?

–No vamos a luchar –replicó Luka–. Salgamos del barco, aquí no estamos seguros.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para conducirla hacia la escalerilla; pero se detuvo de pronto al ver que su madre no se movía.

–¡Mamá! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

–¿Y abandonar mi barco? –replicó Anarka–. ¡Jamás! ¡Poneos a salvo vosotros, yo me hundiré con mi Libertad si es necesario!

–¡Mamá! –protestó Luka.

Una ola gigantesca se abatió sobre el barco, sacudiéndolo con tanta fuerza que les hizo perder el equilibrio. Luka trató de alcanzar a su madre sin soltar a Marinette, pero no lo consiguió.

–¡Nos estamos alejando de la orilla! –exclamó Marinette, asustada.

Luka se volvió para mirar.

–Oh, no, se han soltado las amarras.

El sentimonstruo bramó, y una oleada de vapor de agua los envolvió a los tres.

Marinette alzó la cabeza, inquieta. La bruma era ahora tan intensa que apenas podía ver nada. Pero sí vislumbró la orilla alejándose cada vez más, y el oleaje era tan fuerte que no podían ponerse de pie. Miró a su alrededor, buscando un sitio donde esconderse para transformarse en Ladybug. Pero Luka la mantenía a su lado con gesto protector.

–¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí! –exclamó el chico.

Oyeron de pronto un golpe, como si algo hubiese aterrizado sobre la cubierta. Y Marinette reconoció la inconfundible voz de su compañero de aventuras:

–¿Necesitáis un transporte seguro a tierra? ¡«Cat Noir Ferries» os da la bienvenida a bordo!

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó Marinette, encantada–. ¿Puedes llevarnos a todos hasta la orilla?

–¡No abandonaré mi barco! –protestó Anarka, pero nadie le hizo caso.

–A todos a la vez, no. De uno en uno. –Una nueva ola amenazó con hacerlos zozobrar, y el superhéroe añadió con urgencia–. Y tenemos que empezar ya.

–Llévate a Marinette –decidió Luka.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –protestó ella.

–Hazlo –insistió él–. Mientras tanto, yo intentaré hacer entrar en razón a mi madre.

Cat Noir cruzó una breve mirada con Luka y asintió.

–¡Pero...! –empezó Marinette.

–No hay tiempo para discutir –zanjó el superhéroe–. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes podré regresar.

Luka tomó a Marinette de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

–No te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez.

–Me encargaré de ello –le aseguró Cat Noir–. Por favor, Marinette, confía en mí.

Ella lo miró un instante, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Estaba preocupada por Luka, pero por supuesto que confiaba en él. Con los ojos cerrados.

–Muy bien, vámonos –aceptó–. Tened mucho cuidado, por favor –le suplicó a Luka.

Lo abrazó por última vez antes de permitir que Cat Noir la cargara en brazos. El superhéroe se volvió hacia Luka.

–La pondré a salvo –le prometió.

Él asintió, conforme.

Marinette cerró los ojos, sintiéndose fatal por dejarlo atrás. Pero, cuanto antes se alejara de allí, antes podría regresar como Ladybug para salvarlos a todos.

Fue apenas un instante. Cat Noir se impulsó en el aire, sosteniendo a Marinette entre sus brazos con fuerza, pero con gentileza, y aterrizaron en la orilla, lejos de la influencia del sentimonstruo.

–Ve a buscar un sitio seguro, Marinette –urgió Cat Noir–. Enseguida estaré de vuelta con Luka y con su madre.

Iba a marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo un momento.

–Cat Noir.

El superhéroe se volvió. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Marinette olvidara lo que iba a decir.

–Confía en mí, ¿vale? –dijo él con suavidad–. Te devolveré a Luka sano y salvo. Sé lo importante que es para ti.

Marinette recordó de golpe que Cat Noir era Adrián y, por tanto, sabía que ella y Luka estaban saliendo juntos. Enrojeció ligeramente. Por mucho que conociera la verdadera identidad de Cat Noir, a menudo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo mental para no separarlos a ambos en su cabeza. Inspiró hondo, turbada por la intensidad de los sentimientos que estaba removiendo en su interior.

El chico le guiñó un ojo, le dio la espalda y se impulsó con su bastón para alejarse de ella.

En medio del río, el sentimonstruo bramó de nuevo, y el barco, sus ocupantes y el superhéroe que trataba de llegar hasta ellos quedaron ocultos por una nube de vapor de agua.

Marinette volvió a la realidad.

–¡Tengo que salvarlos! –exclamó–. ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

* * *

Ladybug se reunió con Cat Noir en lo alto de un puente cercano. El superhéroe se había encaramado a la barandilla y estudiaba la situación con gesto serio, buscando la mejor manera de acercarse al barco sacudido por el oleaje.

–Te pongo al día, milady –le dijo, aún con la vista fija en el Libertad–. He rescatado a una de las personas que había en el barco, pero quedan dos más.

Ladybug tardó un poco en reaccionar. Siempre le resultaba desconcertante que la gente la tratase como si fuese dos personas diferentes, especialmente Cat Noir, cuya actitud con ella cambiaba en función de si se dirigía a Marinette o a Ladybug. Pero ahora sabía que era Adrián, y las implicaciones resultaban... demasiado confusas como para asimilarlas.

–¿Milady? –repitió él, volviéndose para mirarla, desconcertado.

«Milady», pensó ella. «Es Adrián quien me ha llamado así todas las veces».

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrarse. «A Ladybug», se recordó a sí misma. «No a Marinette».

–Muy bien, gatito. Esto es lo que haremos: si puedes distraer al sentimonstruo y llevarlo hacia la otra parte del río, yo alcanzaré el barco y rescataré a la gente que queda dentro. ¿Está claro?

–¡Más claro que el agua! –bromeó él.

Pero justo en ese instante, la criatura provocó una enorme ola que se abatió sobre el Libertad. La embarcación aguantó heroicamente unos instantes antes de volcar y ser engullida por las aguas.

–¡Luka, no! –gritó Ladybug.

Pero Cat Noir ya se había arrojado al agua para rescatar a los náufragos. Su compañera, con el corazón repleto de angustia, lo siguió.

Buceó por las oscuras aguas del Sena, respirando a través del disposivo subacuático de su yoyó, hasta que localizó una sombra que nadaba hacia ella. Era Cat Noir; llevaba a Luka y su madre a cuestas y luchaba por impulsarse hacia la superficie.

Ladybug se apresuró a reunirse con él. Su compañero, aliviado, le tendió a Anarka y se apresuró a alejarse con Luka.

Marinette lo siguió, sintiéndose profundamente agradecida.

Por fin, los cuatro salieron a la superficie y pudieron respirar. Los superhéroes llevaron a Luka y a su madre hasta la orilla y los ayudaron a salir del río.

Anarka se volvió para contemplar los restos del Libertad, que emergían tristemente de las aguas del Sena.

–Mi barco... mi barco... –gimió, completamente en shock.

Luka trató de consolarla.

–No te preocupes, mamá. Ladybug lo arreglará todo, ¿verdad? –preguntó, volviéndose hacia la superheroína.

Ella asintió, sonriendo.

–No se preocupe, señora Couffaine –le dijo–. En cuanto derrotemos al sentimonstruo, todo volverá a la normalidad. Su barco también.

Luka miraba a su alrededor con aire inquieto.

–¿Y Marinette? –le preguntó a Cat Noir–. ¿Dónde está Marinette?

Él se mostró inseguro de pronto.

–La dejé aquí y le dije que fuera a buscar un lugar para esconderse. Probablemente...

–Marinette está bien –cortó Ladybug–. La he visto hace un momento, ha ido a... ha ido a... a comprobar cómo está su familia. Quizá...

Un nuevo bramido del sentimonstruo la interrumpió. La criatura había localizado a los superhéroes y había clavado sus enormes ojos acuáticos en ellos.

–¡Corred a esconderos, vamos! –urgió Cat Noir a los Couffaine–. ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de él!

Antes de marcharse, Luka se volvió una vez más hacia Ladybug.

–Si necesitáis ayuda... –dejó caer.

Ella comprendió lo que quería decir. «Viperion», pensó.

Pero no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar al maestro Fu para pedirle el prodigio de la serpiente.

–Gracias, Luka, pero será mejor que acompañes tu madre. Lo resolveremos solos.

Él asintió, y ambos se apresuraron a buscar cobijo. Cat Noir no perdió más tiempo: enarboló su bastón y se arrojó contra el sentimonstruo.

Ladybug sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, preocupada a medias por la seguridad de Luka y por la de su compañero. Esto último era nuevo, reflexionó mientras se esforzaba por olvidarse de Luka y centrarse en la pelea que tenía ante ella. Siempre había dado por sentado que Cat Noir estaría bien. Después de todo, tenía superpoderes y podía defenderse.

Pero ahora sabía que era Adrián quien se ocultaba tras la máscara; ella siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerlo de cualquier amenaza, y las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar.

Trató de apartar aquella idea de su mente y se reunió con Cat Noir, dispuesta a defender París una vez más.

* * *

–¡Bien hecho! –exclamaron los dos a la vez, chocando los puños en su saludo característico.

–¿Ladybug? –preguntó Cat Noir tras un instante de silencio–. ¿Crees que... podríamos vernos un poco más tarde? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Ella estaba pendiente de Luka, que trataba de contactar por teléfono con Marinette, en vano.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó, volviendo a la realidad.

–Tengo algo que contarte –explicó su compañero–. Solo será unos minutos, pero hemos de hablar a solas.

Ladybug leyó en su mirada que se trataba de algo importante. Miró a su alrededor. El sentimonstruo había sido derrotado y la pluma purificada, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La señora Couffaine recorría su barco, de nuevo anclado a la ribera del río, para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto. Luka seguía tratando de localizar a Marinette y parecía cada vez más nervioso.

–Dame unos minutos, ¿vale? –dijo finalmente Ladybug–. Hay un par de asuntos que debo resolver antes de recargarme.

Cat Noir asintió.

–¿En un cuarto de hora, donde siempre? ¿O necesitas más tiempo?

–Será suficiente.

Se despidieron, y cada cual se fue por una ruta diferente.

Marinette regresó al Libertad apenas unos minutos después y se fundió en un abrazo con Luka.

–¡Por fin, Marinette! –exclamó él–. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

–Eeeeh... me quedé sin batería, lo siento mucho.

Tardó un poco más de lo que había calculando en convencer a Luka de que se encontraba bien, y en despedirse de él con la excusa de que sus padres querían que volviese a casa de inmediato. Buscó un lugar donde ocultarse y transformarse de nuevo en Ladybug, sintiéndose culpable. Ya era bastante malo tener que mentir a su familia y sus amigos sobre sus actividades superheroicas. Y estaba empezando a comprender que tener novio implicaría un ser querido más de quien proteger su indentidad secreta.

Llegó a su cita con Cat Noir con diez minutos de retraso. Él la esperaba sentado sobre el tejado, contemplando el atardecer con gesto melancólico.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado. La ciudad que se extendía a sus pies parecía tranquila y en calma. Nada indicaba que apenas un rato antes se había enfrentado al ataque de una gigantesca criatura de agua.

Y era gracias a ellos, pensó Ladybug. A menudo recurrían a sus aliados, pero la mayor parte de las veces resolvían la situación entre los dos. Ladybug y Cat Noir. Marinette y Adrián.

Se estremeció. Aún la maravillaba el hecho de que fuesen ellos dos. De que, durante todo aquel tiempo en el que ella apenas podía pronunciar dos palabas ante Adrián sin tartamudear, hubiese estado salvando París a su lado bajo la máscara. Con todo lo que ello implicaba.

–Gracias por venir, Ladybug –dijo entonces él.

–Bueno, parecía importante –respondió ella–. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

Cat Noir suspiró.

–No sé si es importante, pero creo que debes saberlo. –Hizo una pausa y continuó–: Hay alguien que conoce mi identidad secreta. Otra persona aparte de Plagg y el maestro Fu, quiero decir.

Ladybug lo contempló con alarma unos instantes antes de caer en la cuenta de que se refería a ella misma.

–Oh –murmuró, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar sin dar pistas sobre su propia identidad–. ¿Y quién...? ¿Cómo...?

–No se lo dije yo –se apresuró a aclarar él–. Se dio cuenta ella, porque me conoce también en mi vida civil y... oh, no tendría que haber dicho eso.

Ella sonrió y colocó una mano sobre su brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

–No te preocupes. No necesito saber quién es, solo...

–Yo necesito que lo sepas –cortó él.

Ladybug frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

–¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que se lo cuente al maestro Fu?

Cat Noir vaciló.

–¿Crees que él debería saberlo? –planteó–. Quiero decir... ¿y si piensa que he sido descuidado y me pide que le devuelva el prodigio?

–¡No! –exclamó Ladybug, alarmada–. No creo que eso sea necesario. Solo tenemos que ser más cuidadosos. ¿Piensas que... la persona que lo sabe... podría contárselo a alguien?

Cat Noir negó con la cabeza, como si aquella idea le resultase absurda.

–Sé que va a guardar el secreto. Confío ciegamente en ella.

Ladybug tragó saliva, tratando de disimular la intensa emoción que se había apoderado de ella.

–Pero estoy preocupado –prosiguió él–. Si Lepidóptero la akumatiza...

–...¡descubriría tu identidad! –completó ella.

–Eso es lo de menos –replicó Cat Noir–. Tengo miedo de que nuestros enemigos se den cuenta de que ella es especial para mí. Entonces podría convertirse en un objetivo, Lepidóptero intentaría akumatizarla y...

Pero Ladybug ya no lo escuchaba.

–¿Ella es... especial para ti? –repitió, perpleja, tratando de ignorar los estruendosos latidos de su corazón.

–¡No de esa manera! –se apresuró a aclarar él–. Ya sabes que mi corazón solo late por ti, milady –añadió con una sonrisa que a Ladybug le recordó al Cat Noir de siempre–. Y además, ella tiene novio. Pero se trata de una de mis amigas más queridas... y una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Y sé que no debería haberte dicho esto porque puede darte pistas sobre mi verdadera identidad –prosiguió, sin darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado sin aliento–, pero también necesito que sepas quién es, porque quiero pedirte, como favor especial, que me ayudes a protegerla, para mantenerla a salvo de Mayura y Lepidóptero.

–A... protegerla –repitió Ladybug, aún impactada.

–A proteger a Marinette –completó Cat Noir–. Del secreto que ha descubierto, y de las personas que podrían amenazarla por esa razón.

–Marinette –musitó Ladybug.

–Sí –repitió él a media voz–. Marinette. Por favor, no hagas preguntas al respecto porque quizá no las pueda contestar.

Ladybug lo contempló, conmovida. Había imaginado varias razones por las que su compañero necesitaba hablar con ella, pero aquella jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

«Una de las personas más importantes en mi vida», había dicho Cat Noir. Adrián.

Carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la voz.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó–. ¿No estás en peligro también?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Marinette es más importante. Hasta ahora no la han akumatizado, pero no quiero que se convierta en un objetivo de Lepidóptero por mi culpa.

Ladybug sonrió.

–Eh –dijo con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos–. No te preocupes. Tendré un ojo puesto en Marinette, ya que es importante para ti...

Él se mostró muy aliviado de pronto.

–Gracias, Ladybug.

Pero ella no había terminado.

–Y porque tú eres importante para mí –añadió–. Y también quiero mantenerte a salvo.

Los ojos de Cat Noir se humedecieron un instante. El chico sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada, emocionado.

–Gracias, Ladybug –repitió.

–Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo –dijo ella simplemente.

Permanecieron un instante en silencio, sentados sobre el tejado mientras contemplaban el atardecer. Cat Noir cerró los ojos un momento, y Ladybug aprovechó para contemplarlo. Sus mechones parecían dorados bajo la luz del ocaso. «Adrián», pensó de nuevo. Todavía le parecía algo mágico y extraño.

Todavía tenía miedo, pero no sabía por qué. Ni de qué.

Cat Noir abrió de pronto los ojos, y Ladybug apartó la mirada.

–¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de estar perdiéndote algo importante? –preguntó él.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Como la luz del sol –siguió explicando el chico, con la vista perdida en la lejanía–. Te ilumina durante el día pero apenas le prestas atención, porque si levantas la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente te hace daño a los ojos. Y cuando por fin se pone por el horizonte y puedes contemplarlo y descubrir lo hermoso que es... ya es demasiado tarde. Ya está desapareciendo. Y todo se volverá oscuro.

Ladybug se quedó mirándolo, sin entender lo que quería decir y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

–Bueno... –respondió al fin–. No estoy segura de saber a qué te refieres... pero la noche no es tan oscura. Tienes la luna y las estrellas... y la torre Eiffel –añadió con una sonrisa–. Y el sol siempre vuelve a salir, siempre.

Él se volvió para mirarla y sonrió a su vez.

–Tienes razón.

Se puso en pie de un salto.

–Aunque estoy muy a gusto en tu grata compañía, milady, probablemente me reclamen en otra parte.

Ella se levantó también, evocando de pronto el horario de Adrián con sus múltiples actividades. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba para encajar en él sus misiones como Cat Noir?

–Claro. Espero haber podido ayudar. Y en cuanto a Marinette..., te prometo que estaré al tanto, ¿vale?

–Pero no le digas nada, por favor. No quiero que piense que no confío en ella, porque no es verdad.

–Lo sé –sonrió ella.

–Gracias, Ladybug –dijo él por tercera vez, antes de despedirse con un gesto y alejarse sobre los tejados con un prodigioso salto.

Ella lo vio marchar, aún sonriendo.

Pero el corazón le latía con fuerza, y aún tardó un poco en recuperar su ritmo habitual.

* * *

**NOTA:** Iba a seguir un poco más y a dejar el capítulo con un cliffhanger, pero ya me quedaba largo y además no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Así que de momento lo dejo aquí.

Espero que a nadie le haya molestado lo que comenté sobre Luka. Me refería a que es más serio que Adrien, y eso no es ni mejor ni peor, es diferente. A mí personalmente me gusta más la personalidad de Adrien/Chat. Pero es evidente que a Marinette le llama la atención Luka precisamente por eso, porque es más serio y maduro y no hace tanto el tonto como Chat.

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Para el próximo capítulo tengo reservada una dosis de Marichat, pero el Lukanette volverá...


	18. On your balcony

Cat Noir aterrizó sobre el muro de la mansión Agreste y se dispuso a saltar hasta la ventana de su habitación, pero se quedó paralizado de pronto.

Había luz en el interior de la estancia. Y dos figuras en su interior.

Se le retorció el estómago al reconocer a su padre y a Nathalie. «No, no, no, no...», pensó, angustiado. ¿Qué hacían en su habitación? Normalmente no lo molestaban cuando estaba estudiando, y debería...

Se acordó de pronto: ¡la clase de chino! Nathalie debía de haber entrado en su cuarto para avisarle de que había llegado el profesor. Preocupado por el sentimonstruo del río, lo había olvidado por completo.

Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Obviamente, no podía volver a entrar por la ventana como Cat Noir.

Saltó a la calle, se aseguró de que nadie lo veía y se destransformó.

–¡Por fin! –bostezó Plagg–. ¡Estoy agotado y tengo haaaambre!

–¡Sssshh! –lo silenció él–. Estamos metidos en un buen lío, Plagg.

Cuando el kwami se refugió en el interior de su camisa, Adrián tragó saliva, enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión. Tenía toda una lista de excusas preparada por si alguna vez se encontraba en una situación similar, y la repasó mentalmente mientras pulsaba el timbre.

Se le olvidaron todas, sin embargo, cuando la cámara lo enfocó directamente.

–¡Adrián! –exclamó la voz de Nathalie a través del comunicador–. ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estabas?

Parecía tan preocupada que el chico se sintió culpable.

–Lo siento, Nathalie... Nino necesitaba ayuda con sus deberes... y olvidé mi libro de matemáticas en clase... y las cosas de esgrima en la taquilla... –se aturulló.

–Pasa –dijo ella solamente.

Las puertas se abrieron ante él. Adrián jamás se había sentido tan pequeño y tan solo como en aquel momento, cuando las cruzó para dirigirse a la entrada de la mansión.

Su padre lo aguardaba en el recibidor, en lo alto de la escalera. Adrián cruzó una mirada con Nathalie, que no sonrió. Tras ella, el Gorila se mostraba confuso y muy avergonzado. Sin duda había recibido una buena reprimenda por haber perdido de vista a su protegido una vez más.

–Lo-lo siento mucho, padre –balbuceó el chico–. Tenía que hacer unos recados urgentes en el colegio, así que volví...

–Has dado plantón a tu profesor de chino –cortó él.

–Sí, lo siento, no pensaba que iba a tardar tanto...

–Te has ido sin decir nada a nadie. Había un monstruo en el río y tú ni siquiera respondías al teléfono.

–¡Lo sé, lo siento! Pero estaba muy lejos del río, de verdad.

Gabriel Agreste alzó una ceja.

–¿Tu colegio no está junto al río?

–S-sí, pero el monstruo estaba lejos de allí... a la altura de Trocadero, o al menos eso han dicho en las noticias, porque por supuesto no lo he visto personalmente y...

–Ya basta –cortó su padre–. Me has decepcionado, Adrián. Una vez más.

El chico respiró hondo, dolido.

–Padre..., si pudiera...

–Ni una palabra más. –El señor Agreste alzó la barbilla y lo observó con severidad–. Accedí a concederte un poco más de libertad porque soy consciente de que necesitas relacionarte con gente de tu edad. Por eso permití que fueras al colegio como uno más. Sin embargo... no me gusta la forma en que utilizas esa libertad. Por eso, a partir de ahora no volverás a salir de casa, salvo para cosas relacionadas con tu trabajo para la marca. Sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, eventos... y siempre con tu guardaespaldas.

–Pero... pero... ¿y el colegio?

–El colegio se acabó para ti, Adrián. A partir de hoy, volverás a recibir las clases en casa. Y no volverás a salir de aquí sin permiso; para asegurarme de ello, haré instalar más cámaras en el perímetro de la mansión. Estás advertido.

Adrián abrió la boca para protestar, pero no encontró nada que decir. Apretó los dientes, bajó la cabeza y echó a correr escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Cuando se encerró en ella dando un portazo, Agreste se volvió hacia el Gorila y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. El hombretón asintió y se situó ante la puerta cerrada.

Gabriel Agreste suspiró con cansancio y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Nathalie en el recibidor.

–A mi despacho –dijo solamente, y ella lo siguió, obediente.

Entraron en el estudio y Nathalie cerró la puerta tras ellos. Cuando Agreste se volvió hacia ella, la mujer descubrió que se había retirado la corbata. Su prodigio destellaba con intensidad sobre su pecho.

–Emociones negativas –murmuró él.

–¿Es... Adrián? –preguntó Nathalie, vacilante–. No estará pensando en akumatizarlo, ¿verdad?

Pero Gabriel negó con la cabeza.

–No, a él no. Mi intención es mantenerlo a salvo, no enviarlo a pelear contra Ladybug y Cat Noir. Ni siquiera con superpoderes –añadió tras una pausa.

Nathalie desvió la mirada. Tenía la sensación de que, a pesar de su negativa, su jefe sí había considerado alguna vez aquella posibilidad.

–Llama al colegio y diles que Adrián ya no asistirá más. Le daré un día de descanso para que tengas tiempo de organizar su calendario a partir de ahora, y pasado mañana retomará las clases contigo. ¿Queda claro?

–Sí, señor Agreste.

* * *

Tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama, Adrián luchaba por no dejarse llevar por la ira, el miedo y la decepción. Aquello había sucedido ya con anterioridad, recordó. Cuando había perdido un libro sobre antiguos superhéroes que pertenecía a su padre. Entonces él también había amenazado con encerrarlo en casa, pero finalmente había cambiado de opinión.

«Porque recuperó el libro», se recordó a sí mismo.

Pero ¿cómo podía arreglar aquella última metedura de pata? Porque ambos sabían que no era algo puntual. Adrián llevaba dando esquinazo a su guardaespaldas y desapareciendo sin explicaciones desde que se había convertido en Cat Noir. Lo de aquella tarde podía ser la gota que colmaba el vaso. Y si su padre cumplía su amenaza, ni siquiera podría volver a escaparse como Cat Noir, porque sus idas y venidas quedarían registradas en las cámaras de seguridad.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar la ventana por la que había salido tantas veces. Quizá nunca pudiese volver a hacerlo.

Sintió que se ahogaba y tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces.

–¡Adrián! –exclamó Plagg, alarmado–. ¿Estás bien?

El chico cerró los ojos y recuperó el aliento por fin.

–Sí, es solo... claustrofobia –murmuró; abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar a su kwami–. Si no puedo volver a ir al colegio, y tampoco salir de casa como Cat Noir... ¿qué voy a hacer?

–Bueno, no nos angustiemos demasiado pronto –aconsejó el kwami–. Quizá puedas hablar con tu padre mañana, cuando se le haya pasado un poco el enfado.

Adrián no respondió. Por lo pronto, al día siguiente no iría al colegio. No vería a Nino, ni a Chloé, ni a Marinette. Con un suspiro, alargó la mano hacia su teléfono y trató de consolarse mirando las fotos que tenía de sus amigos. También conservaba muchas de Ladybug, por descontado. De nuevo sintió un retortijón de angustia. Si su padre instalaba cámaras, no podría volver a salir como Cat Noir sin que él descubriese su secreto. Tendría que renunciar a su prodigio y pedir al maestro Fu que eligiese a otra persona.

Dejaría de salvar París junto a Ladybug.

De nuevo, el pánico amenazó con desbordarlo. Luchó por tranquilizarse. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Plagg era sin duda un gran compañero, pero no comprendía lo importante que era para él relacionarse con gente de su edad. Plagg, al parecer, siempre había sido un tipo solitario.

La última vez que su padre lo había castigado, Adrián se había desahogado chateando con Chloé. Pero, de nuevo, ella no podía comprender lo que supondría para él dejar de ser Cat Noir. O quizá sí, porque también había tenido que renunciar a ser una superheroína porque no había sido capaz de mantener en secreto su identidad. En cualquier caso, él no podía revelarle la suya.

Ni podía hablar con Ladybug sobre sus conflictos con su padre. No con detalle, al menos.

Su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en la pantalla de su móvil, en una foto en la que salía con todos sus amigos.

También Marinette.

Sintió el súbito deseo de verla, de compartir con ella sus problemas y preocupaciones. Pero lo desechó, sacudiendo la cabeza. No era justo. Marinette sin duda estaría con Luka, y no quería molestarla.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Plagg se ocultó bajo la almohada y Adrián dejó el teléfono a un lado.

–¿Sí?

Nathalie entró en la habitación. Seguía más seria que de costumbre.

–Ya he comunicado a la escuela que no volverás a asistir a clase. Mañana podrás levantarte un poco más tarde.

–Qué bien –murmuró Adrián con amargura.

–Tu padre no quiere que salgas de casa hasta que instalemos las nuevas medidas de seguridad.

El chico alzó la cabeza, preocupado.

–Entonces, ¿lo de las cámaras iba en serio?

Nathalie asintió.

–Es por tu bien, Adrián. A tu padre no le gusta que deambules sin protección por una ciudad repleta de monstruos y supervillanos. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

Adrián iba a protestar, pero las últimas palabras de Nathalie lo hicieron guardar silencio. Desvió la mirada, molesto.

La expresión de ella se suavizó un poco.

–Intenta descansar –dijo–. Ha sido un día muy largo y con muchas emociones. Mañana, aparte de la sesión de fotos de la tarde y de la clase de chino que tienes que recuperar, tendrás el resto del día libre mientras reorganizamos tu horario.

Adrián levantó al cabeza.

–¿Libre para hacer qué? ¿Para estar aquí encerrado todo el día, como en una prisión?

–No es una prisión –se limitó a responder Nathalie; pero su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, cuyo diseño, por alguna razón, recordaba a los barrotes de una cárcel–. La cena se servirá en quince minutos.

–¿Cenará mi padre conmigo hoy? –preguntó Adrián con tono cansado.

–Me temo que está ocupado esta noche. Tal vez...

–Entonces yo no voy a cenar tampoco –cortó él–. No tengo hambre en realidad.

Pareció que Nathalie iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo.

–Como quieras. Buenas noches, Adrián.

–Buenas noches, Nathalie.

Cuando la mujer abandonó la habitación, Adrián se dejó caer sobre la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada, apretando los puños con rabia.

–Cuidado, Adrián –murmuró Plagg–. Intenta pensar en cosas positivas... ¡como el queso!

Normalmente aquellos comentarios hacían sonreír al chico. Pero en esta ocasión no lo consiguieron. Alzó la cabeza y contempló la ventana con melancolía. Si su padre cumplía su amenaza, no podría volver a escapar de allí nunca más.

Apretó los dientes y se incorporó, decidido.

–Plagg, nos vamos –anunció.

–¿Que nos vamos? ¿A dónde?

–A donde sea –respondió él–. Lejos de aquí.

–¡Pero si ya es de noche! ¡Y no hemos cenado! ¡Y va a llover! –protestó el kwami.

Un trueno retumbó en la lejanía, apoyando sus palabras.

–Me da igual –replicó Adrián–. Necesito salir de aquí. ¡Garras fuera!

Hubo un destello de luz verde, y momentos después Cat Noir escapaba de la mansión Agreste a través de la ventana.

* * *

Marinette se despidió de Luka y colgó el teléfono, sonriendo. Normalmente no solían hablar tanto rato, pero aquella noche el chico estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido con el sentimonstruo en el río. En realidad, pensó ella de pronto, solía mantener conversaciones mucho más largas con Adrián a través del chat. Apenas unas semanas antes no lo habría creído posible; pero, ahora que Marinette conocía su identidad secreta, daba la sensación de que él no sentía ya la necesidad de contener la verborrea que lo caracterizaba cuando llevaba la máscara puesta. De modo que intercambiaban largas cadenas de mensajes en las que Adrián daba rienda suelta a su ingenio, aderezando las conversaciones con chistes, juegos de palabras y dobles sentidos que solo ella, que estaba al tanto de su secreto, era capaz de interpretar.

Echó un vistazo a su teléfono, inquieta. Aquella noche aún no había recibido un solo mensaje de Adrián, y eso era raro. Sonrió para sí misma, perpleja. ¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Apenas unas semanas antes habría chillado de emoción solo con ver el icono con su nombre en la pantalla, y ahora le parecía algo tan normal que lo que le extrañaba era precisamente no tener noticias de él.

¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba peleando contra un nuevo akuma? Alzó la cabeza hacia la ventana. Fuera llovía a cántaros, y se estremeció ante la posibilidad de tener que salir a luchar a aquellas horas y con aquel tiempo de perros. Pero era poco probable; si hubiese habido algún ataque, ella habría recibido una alerta porque estaba suscrita al Ladyblog.

Repasó las noticias, por si acaso. Su expresión se suavizó al contemplar las imágenes de Ladybug y Cat Noir luchando contra el sentimonstruo del río. Sin duda formaban un gran equipo, pensó.

Pero no había habido novedades desde entonces. Al parecer, no tendría que salir a buscar akumas bajo la lluvia.

Se preguntó de nuevo, pues, acerca del silencio de Adrián. ¿Debía escribirle para ver si estaba bien? Finalmente se encogió de hombros. No tenía sentido preocuparse por algo así, pensó. Probablemente estaba ocupado con algo o, por el contrario, estaba cansado y se había ido a dormir pronto.

–Y yo también debería acostarme ya –murmuró para sí misma.

Estaba en la cama y con el pijama puesto, de hecho, pero era ya más de medianoche y aún no había apagado la luz. Echó un vistazo a Tikki, que dormía profundamente acurrucada sobre la almohada, y sonrió.

Justo cuando alargaba la mano hacia la lámpara para apagarla oyó de pronto un estruendo sobre su cabeza. Dio un respingo, sobresaltada, y cruzó una mirada con Tikki, que se había despertado de golpe.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

–No sé... –murmuró Marinette–. Parece que hay algo en el balcón.

Encendió la linterna del móvil, se puso en pie sobre la cama y abrió la ventana, desafiando a la lluvia.

Fuera estaba todo oscuro, pero el haz de luz iluminó una figura que se ponía en pie trabajosamente y sacudía la cabeza para eliminar el exceso de agua.

–¿Qué... quién está ahí? –preguntó Marinette, inquieta.

El visitante alzó la cabeza, y entonces ella vio que tenía orejas de gato.

–¿¡Cat Noir!?

–Lo siento –murmuró él–, no pretendía despertarte. Me he apoyado en la barandilla, pero está mojada y he resbalado.

–Pero ¿qué haces ahí, bajo la lluvia?

–No llovía cuando he salido a patrullar –puntualizó él–. Lo siento de verdad. No quería molestar...

–Deja de disculparte y entra de una vez. ¡Estás calado hasta los huesos!

Él se mostró sorprendido.

–¿Que... entre? Pero... lo voy a mojar todo.

–Ahora –insistió Marinette, y Cat Noir se quedó tan sorprendido ante su tono autoritario que obedeció sin más.

Entró con cuidado en la habitación, pero se quedó colgando del marco de la ventana, sin atreverse a poner los pies sobre la cama. Marinette había bajado las escaleras rápidamente y regresaba ya con un par de toallas y una manta. Colocó una de las toallas justo bajo Cat Noir, y el chico se dejó caer sobre ella, cerrando la ventana por fin.

–Lo siento muchísimo, no era mi intención...

Pero Marinette le arrojó la segunda toalla a la cabeza y lo hizo callar. El superheróe, captando la indirecta, se secó como pudo. Cuando terminó, su cabello estaba aún más revuelto que antes, y todavía húmedo.

Alzó la mirada hacia Marinette, que se había sentado ante él y lo observaba con preocupación.

–¿Has salido... a patrullar? –preguntó entonces ella–. ¿Con este tiempo?

–No llovía cuando...

–Hace un buen rato que llueve a cántaros, Cat Noir. ¿Por qué no has buscado un refugio antes? –El chico desvió la mirada–. ¿Pasa... pasa algo malo? –preguntó ella, inquieta.

–No quería volver a casa todavía –musitó él.

Y Marinette ató cabos y visualizó la fría y solitaria mansión Agreste. Por descontado, sabía quién era Cat Noir en realidad, pero aún le costaba un poco relacionar ambas identidades.

–Adrián... –musitó, conmovida.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió para mirarla. Sin duda para él también era extraño que lo llamaran por su verdadero nombre cuando estaba transformado. Sonrió débilmente.

–Bueno... supongo que no tiene mucho sentido que siga con la máscara puesta, ¿verdad? No te asustes, ¿vale? –inspiró hondo y dijo–. Plagg, garras fuera.

Hubo un destello de color verde y Marinette contempló, fascinada, cómo Cat Noir se transformaba en Adrián Agreste. Aunque ya conocía su identidad, era la primera vez que lo veía con sus propios ojos. El chico le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, pero ella se había quedado mirando a Plagg.

El kwami, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos ante ella con cara de pocos amigos, y Marinette se alarmó de pronto al recordar que él sí conocía su secreto.

Adrián malinterpretó su reacción.

–¡No te asustes! Es Plagg, mi kwami. La criatura que me concede los poderes.

–Ah, kwamis –farfulló Marinette con una sonrisa forzada–. S-sí, creo haber leído algo acerca de ellos en el Ladyblog.

–Apuesto a que sí –replicó Plagg entre dientes.

Y Marinette, evocando su propia reacción la primera vez que había visto a Tikki, fingió un grito de alarma.

–¡Pero... si puede hablar! –exclamó, retrocediendo un poco.

–No me digas –masculló Plagg, aún molesto.

–¡Plagg! –lo riñó Adrián–. No le hagas caso –le dijo a Marinette con una sonrisa de disculpa–. Normalmente es más simpático; probablemente no le hace gracia que hayas descubierto mi identidad secreta, aunque ya le he explicado que no es culpa tuya.

Se sacó un pedazo de queso del bolsillo y se lo ofreció, y Plagg, que iba a replicar muy ofendido, se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Marinette observó al kwami mientras devoraba el queso con fruición. Adrián se miró a sí mismo con un suspiro. Su ropa estaba seca ahora, pero aún tenía el cabello húmedo. Se lo secó con la toalla, revolviéndolo de nuevo. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que Marinette lo contemplaba, conmovida.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, inquieto–. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, solo... que a veces todavía me cuesta creer que seas tú, y en cambio, otras veces... me pregunto cómo es posible que no lo hubiera visto antes.

Adrián sonrió, sin saber qué contestar. Marinette sintió de pronto una oleada de ternura hacia él, y le puso la manta sobre los hombros, envolviéndolo en ella como si fuese un gatito perdido que acabase de rescatar. Se miraron a los ojos.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó ella.

Él volvió a la realidad.

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Me marcharé en cuanto escampe un poco.

–¿A casa? –preguntó ella con delicadeza.

Pero Adrián no contestó, y Marinette no quiso presionarlo más.

–¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente? –le ofreció–. ¿O tal vez algo de comer?

–No, yo... –empezó él, pero en ese momento sus tripas protestaron con fuerza.

El chico se puso rojo, pero Marinette rió alegremente.

–Parece que sí tienes hambre –comentó.

Él se frotó la nuca, cohibido.

–Sí, es que no he cenado. Lo siento.

–No pasa nada. Te traeré algo de comer. Espera aquí, ¿vale? –añadió, gateando hacia la escalera.

–¡Marinette, espera! –la llamó él–. Por favor, no les digas a tus padres...

–No te preocupes –respondió ella con suavidad–. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Adrián la contempló con una sonrisa en los labios, sintiéndose muy afortunado por tenerla como amiga. Cuando se quedó solo, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Las paredes de la habitación de Marinette ya no estaban forradas con fotos suyas, y por un momento se sintió decepcionado. Pero entonces se fijó en el panel de corcho que colgaba junto a la cama y sonrió.

Porque allí estaba él, y también Nino, y Alya, y todos los demás. Sintió una agradable calidez por dentro al comprobar que sí formaba parte de la vida de Marinette, que ella atesoraba su en su rincón privado, la de un amigo verdadero, y no simplemente la de un famoso modelo.

Había una fotografía en concreto en la que aparecían los cuatro: Alya, Nino, Adrián y Marinette, a la salida de clase. Nino abrazaba a Alya y, por alguna razón, Adrián había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Marinette, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas como cerezas.

Se sintió extraño. Había visto aquella foto, por supuesto; recordaba el día en que se la habían tomado e incluso conservaba una copia en su propio móvil. Siempre le había parecido que simplemente mostraba a un grupo de amigos pasando su tiempo libre juntos, pero ahora, por alguna razón, se le ocurrió que parecían dos parejas.

Alya y Nino, Adrián y Marinette.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquella idea de su mente. Y su mirada tropezó con otra de las fotos del tablón, una en la que aparecían Luka y Marinette, tomada en el barco de los Couffaine, probablemente por Juleka, o tal vez por Ivan o Rose.

Así eran las cosas, pensó. Luka y Marinette eran pareja, y ella y Adrián eran solamente amigos. Y así debía ser.

Se sintió muy cansado de pronto. Marinette no había vuelto todavía, de modo que se recostó sobre la cama, aún envuelto en la manta, y alzó la mirada hacia otra de las fotos, en la que aparecía Marinette con una amplia sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Se sentía tan bien a su lado, pensó, sonriendo a su vez. Y allí, en la habitación de ella, en su pequeño y cálido refugio... era como si hubiese encontrado un nuevo hogar.

Aún sonriendo, cerró los ojos un momento... y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Marinette entró poco después con una bandeja repleta de víveres.

–Espero que baste con esto –dijo, depositándola sobre la mesa–. Si después sigues teniendo hambre, tal vez...

–¡Ssssh! –susurró Tikki entonces, volando hasta ella–. Se ha quedado dormido.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Marinette, perpleja.

Se volvió hacia Plagg, que acababa de reunirse con ellas.

–Ha sido un día muy largo –se limitó a decir el kwami, encogiéndose de hombros.

Marinette subió por las escaleras y se detuvo a contemplar a Adrián que, en efecto, estaba profundamente dormido, acurrucado en un rincón de su cama. Pestañeó, desconcertada, y gateó hasta él para observarlo con atención.

–¿Qué está pasando, Plagg? –preguntó en un susurro–. ¿Se ha escapado de casa?

–Ya te lo contará él, si quiere –respondió el kwami–. De momento, dejémoslo en que su padre no es un hombre con el que sea fácil razonar.

–Oh –murmuró Marinette, abatida. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana. En el exterior aún llovía con fuerza–. De todos modos no podéis marcharos todavía, así que supongo que no pasa nada porque descanse un poco mientras tanto.

Lo arropó con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado, pensativa. Plagg voló hasta situarse ante ella.

–Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? –le reprochó–. ¿A qué estás jugando?

–¡Plagg! –lo riñó Tikki.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella sorprendida–. No puedo dejar que descubra mi identidad. Aunque yo haya descubierto la suya, el maestro Fu dice...

–¡No me refiero a eso! –estalló Plagg–. ¡Ahora eres la novia de ese chico del pelo azul!

–¿Y? –replicó Marinette, que estaba empezando a enfadarse–. Él me gusta, y yo le gusto. ¿Dónde está el problema?

–A Adrián también le gustas, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

–A Adrián le gusta Ladybug, no yo –puntualizó Marinette–. Me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces.

–Ladybug y tú sois la misma persona.

–¡Ssssshhh! –dijeron Tikki y Marinette a la vez. La chica echó un vistazo a Adrián, inquieta, pero él seguía profundamente dormido.

–Es verdad que somos la misma persona, pero para él es como si fuésemos dos chicas diferentes –explicó Marinette en voz baja–. Y solo le gusta una de nosotras, así que... supongo que no le gusto en realidad. La versión sin superpoderes, quiero decir.

–Pero a ti te gusta él, ¿no? –insistió Plagg.

Marinette suspiró.

–¿Eso crees? Si hubiese estado enamorada de verdad, no le habría dado calabazas tantas veces como Cat Noir.

–¡Pero...! –Plagg se volvió hacia Tikki en busca de ayuda–. ¡Pero di algo! Ahora ella sabe que no hay razones para que no estén juntos... ¡y aún así insiste en alejarse de Adrián!

Tikki se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Después de todo, para él Marinette es solo una amiga –replicó, con un tono de voz que indicó a Plagg que probablemente las dos habían debatido mucho sobre aquel tema con anterioridad.

El kwami resopló con frustración.

–Ya sabía yo que todo esto de las identidades secretas no traería más que problemas.

–Pero es como debe hacerse –le recordó Tikki.

Marinette sonrió.

–No te preocupes, Plagg –lo consoló–. Aunque Adrián y yo no estemos destinados a estar juntos, él es mi amigo y mi compañero, y siempre podrá contar conmigo. Lo protegeré, y cuidaré de él siempre que haga falta.

El kwami dejó caer los hombros, rendido.

–Más te vale –le advirtió.

Tikki sonrió.

–¡Plagg! Nunca te había visto tan preocupado por un portador. ¿Te has encariñado con Adrián?

–¿Quién, yo? ¡Pffff, para nada! –replicó Plagg, receloso de repente–. ¿Por quién me tomas? Es solo que se pone muy pesado cuando está melancólico, y es todavía peor cuando se pone melancólico porque está enamorado. Pero nada más.

Marinette sonrió y contempló al muchacho dormido con ternura. Comprendía perfectamente a Plagg, porque era muy fácil encariñarse con Adrián. Incluso era fácil encariñarse con Cat Noir, comprendió de repente. De hecho, el afecto que sentía hacia él no provenía solo de su relación con su compañero de clase, sino también de todas las aventuras que había vivido junto a él en su faceta de superhéroe.

–Dejémosle dormir –dijo entonces en voz baja–. Ya hablaremos cuando despierte.

Tomó un almohadón y una manta y bajó la escalera para hacerse una cama improvisada en el diván. Se metió en ella y apagó la luz, preguntándose si no estaría viviendo un extraño sueño.

Adrián Agreste dormido en su propia cama... Si se lo hubiesen dicho unas semanas atrás, no lo habría creído. Y probablemente la emoción no le habría permitido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Ahora, sin embargo, no le preocupaba la posibilidad de alojar en su habitación a un famoso modelo, sino el hecho de que, por lo que parecía, Adrián había huido de casa por alguna razón importante. Y ella quería ayudarlo, hacer que se sintiese bien, hacerlo sonreír. Y protegerlo de todo mal, tal como le había prometido a Plagg.

No solo porque fuese Adrián, sino también... porque se trataba de Cat Noir. _Su_ Cat Noir.


	19. Just yesterday

Marinette despertó sobresaltada en mitad de la noche. Oyó voces que susurraban con urgencia, y se incorporó, alarmada.

–Es Adrián –le dijo Tikki al oído–. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella se despejó entonces lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que no se encontraba en su propia cama, sino en el diván. Alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver un destello de color verde y se apresuró a levantarse para correr escaleras arriba.

Detuvo a Cat Noir cuando ya abría la ventana para marcharse.

–¡Espera! ¿Te vas así, sin despedirte?

Él se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos felinos relucían en la penumbra.

–No quería molestarte. Ni tenía intención de quedarme dormido –respondió con las orejas gachas–. Lo siento mucho.

Marinette se frotó los brazos con energía.

–Cierra la ventana, hace frío. Y todavía llueve.

Cat Noir dudó un momento, pero finalmente obedeció. Marinette lo observó, pensativa.

–¿Vas a volver a casa?

–Supongo –murmuró él, con la vista baja–. No tengo ningún otro sitio a donde ir.

Ella gateó por la cama hasta situarse a su lado.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? –le preguntó con suavidad.

El chico alzó la mirada hacia la ventana. Aún era de noche, y llovía copiosamente. Suspiró.

–Supongo que no hay ninguna prisa –murmuró.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y, con la vista aún clavada en la ventana, cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Marinette se cubrió con la manta y se acomodó a su lado, prestándole toda su atención.

–Desde que soy Cat Noir –empezó él–, me escapo de casa a menudo. Para luchar contra los supervillanos, sobre todo, pero también por otras razones. El caso es que no me resulta fácil, ya sabes por qué. Mi casa es como una fortaleza, tengo un horario muy controlado y llevo un guardaespaldas a todas partes –añadió con una sonrisa.

Marinette reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa. Siempre había dado por sentado que Cat Noir tendría los mismos problemas que ella para lidiar con su doble vida, pero nunca, ni siquiera ahora que sabía que era Adrián, se había parado a pensar hasta qué punto podía ser complicado para él.

–Pero ¿cómo lo haces? –preguntó, perpleja–. Haces muchísimas cosas y todas te salen bien, casi nunca llegas tarde y además... ¡salvas París en tus ratos libres! Ni siquiera imaginaba que tuvieras ratos libres, de hecho. En cambio yo soy un desastre –concluyó, alicaída.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–Es diferente. Yo cuento con la ventaja de que Nathalie organiza mi horario por mí. Así solo tengo que arreglármelas para encontrar los huecos. Lo más complicado de gestionar cualquier cosa, incluido el tiempo disponible, es tomar las decisiones correctas. Consume mucho tiempo y energía, y es algo que a mí ya me dan hecho.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza.

–Nunca lo había visto de ese modo –murmuró.

–Aún así, es difícil escapar a tanto control –prosiguió él; se volvió para mirarla con una sonrisa–. Ya lo viste el día que fuimos al cine a ver la película de mi madre, ¿te acuerdas?

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos. Aún le resultaba extraño hablar de aquellas cosas con Cat Noir. Pero él era también Adrián, y de hecho, la forma en que ambos estaban tumbados el uno junto al otro le recordó, precisamente, a cuando tuvieron que ocultarse en la fuente del parque para huir de los fans.

Él también pareció evocarlo, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–Nunca llegaste a contarme qué hacías en pijama por la calle –comentó.

Marinette se ruborizó un poco. Se miró a sí misma y comprobó que, en efecto, llevaba puesto el mismo pijama.

–Ah, esto... –Sonrió–. Bueno, creo que fue un caso evidente de pésima gestión del tiempo disponible –bromeó–. Llegaba tarde a alguna parte y, con las prisas, salí de casa sin darme cuenta de que iba en pijama.

–Otro misterio resuelto –sonrió Cat Noir–. Pero aún me quedan algunos más relacionados contigo.

–Bueno, eso no alcanza la categoría de misterio. Tú, en cambio, sí que has resultado ser un tipo mucho más misterioso de lo que parecías, señor Agreste.

Él se rió con suavidad, despertando un súbito cosquilleo en el estómago de Marinette. Se trataba de Cat Noir, pero aquella era sin duda la risa de Adrián. Y ella encontraba la mezcla curiosamente agradable.

–¿A que sí? –replicó el chico con un guiño.

Marinette tenía la sensación de que Cat Noir estaba dando rodeos para no abordar el tema que realmente le preocupaba, pero no le importó. El chico parecía mucho más tranquilo y relajado ahora.

–Pero cada vez resultaba más complicado –prosiguió él, poniéndose serio–. Dar esquinazo al guardaespaldas una y otra vez, buscar excusas, faltar a citas o actividades y tener que dar explicaciones después... Y en fin, se veía venir. Esta tarde me escapé de casa para luchar contra el sentimonstruo del río y, cuando volví, mi padre ya se había dado cuenta de que me había ido.

Marinette ahogó una exclamación de angustia.

–¡Oh, no! ¿Ha descubierto tu identidad?

–No, pero se ha enfadado mucho. –Cerró los ojos con cansancio, como si le costara hablar de ello–. Dice que no volveré al colegio nunca más. Que volveré a recibir las clases en casa.

Marinette inspiró hondo, preocupada.

–Pero...

–Y eso no es lo peor –prosiguió Cat Noir–. Mañana instalará cámaras de seguridad para asegurarse de que no entro ni salgo de casa sin que él lo sepa. –La miró, con sus ojos felinos repletos de angustia–. Ni siquiera podré escaparme como Cat Noir, porque entonces descubrirá mi identidad. Y tendré que dejar de ser Cat Noir. Y no podré volver a salir de casa como antes.

Marinette comprendió entonces, de golpe, lo que significaba para Adrián el hecho de ser el portador del prodigio del gato. Lo comprendió de verdad.

Para él, ser Cat Noir implicaba mucho más que un rato de diversión y emociones fuertes en una vida repleta de obligaciones. Más, incluso, que su mejor oportunidad para tratar de conquistar a la chica a la que amaba.

Para Adrián Agreste, Cat Noir simbolizaba la libertad. Sin el anillo y el poder que este le proporcionaba, el chico volvería a ser prisionero en su propia casa. Y, a juzgar por el miedo que se adivinaba en su voz, aquel era un destino que no estaba preparado para afrontar.

Adrián. Cat Noir. El muchacho claustrofóbico que deseaba hacer amigos más que ninguna otra cosa, que adoraba correr por los tejados sin rumbo fijo ni nada que lo detuviese, con el viento en la cara y la ciudad entera a sus pies.

–¡No! –exclamó, incorporándose con brusquedad–. No puede ser. Tú no puedes dejar de ser Cat Noir. No lo permitiré.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

–Creía que no te gustaba. El hecho de que yo sea Cat Noir, quiero decir. Por la forma en que reaccionaste al descubrirlo...

Marinette negó con la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada.

–No se trata de eso. Me gustas como Adrián, y también como Cat Noir. –Se detuvo un momento, sorprendida, al darse cuenta de la facilidad con que aquellas palabras habían brotado de sus labios. Trató de centrarse–. Me caes bien, quiero decir. Pero para mí siempre habíais sido dos personas diferentes, y descubrir que erais el mismo... fue raro. Imagina, por ejemplo, que un día descubres que Ladybug es alguien a quien conoces bien. –Y de nuevo calló, horrorizada, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir–. ¡Como Chloé! –añadió deprisa–. ¡Imagina que un día descubres que Chloé es Ladybug!

Cat Noir hizo un gesto de extrañeza, y Marinette sonrió.

–¿Lo ves? ¡A eso me refiero! Conoces a Ladybug y conoces a Chloé, y las dos te caen bien, pero si descubrieses que ambas son una sola, sería...

–...Raro –coincidió él–. Porque además es imposible: las he visto juntas.

–Puede parecer raro, pero incluso Alya sospechó de Chloé al principio, ¿recuerdas?

–Muy al principio.

–Muy, muy, muy al principio –convino ella, y los dos se echaron a reír.

Marinette volvió a echarse junto a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–El caso es –prosiguió, poniéndose seria– que no importa lo que yo piense en realidad, sino lo que sientas tú. Y tú quieres seguir siento Cat Noir, y seguir viniendo al colegio, ¿verdad?

–Es lo que más deseo en el mundo –respondió el chico con fervor, y Marinette lo miró, conmovida.

–¿Por qué tu padre no puede entenderlo? –murmuró.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Se preocupa por mi seguridad. Siempre ha sido así, pero este último año, con todos esos monstruos y villanos rondando por París... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Aún tengo que dar las gracias porque me haya permitido salir de casa todo este tiempo. Si supiese que soy yo quien corre a enfrentarse a ellos todas las veces, le daría un ataque –añadió con una sonrisa.

Marinette sonrió también.

–Bueno, eso demuestra que no tiene razón en preocuparse, porque eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ti mismo.

–Claro, pero eso no se lo puedo contar –replicó él, aún sonriendo.

Marinette trató de centrarse.

–Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. ¿No te castigó ya tu padre una vez sin venir al colegio? Y luego cambió de idea, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero fue porque perdí un libro suyo muy importante. Se llevó tal disgusto que llegó a ser akumatizado –se estremeció–. Ese fue el combate más difícil de mi vida –confesó a media voz.

Marinette lo contempló con emoción contenida, recordando lo serio y silencioso que se había mostrado su compañero durante la pelea contra el Coleccionista. Ahora comprendía por qué. ¿Cuántos detalles como aquel habría pasado por alto, cuántas cosas más habría malinterpretado por no saber quién se ocultaba tras la máscara?

–En todo caso –prosiguió él–, el libro apareció al final, y por esa razón mi padre cambió de idea. Pero esta vez...

–Sobre eso –interrumpió ella–, creo que tengo algo que contarte.

Cat Noir la miró con curiosidad. Marinette dudó un momento. Realmente no había ninguna necesidad de decirle la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido con el libro de los hechizos. Ni siquiera parte de la verdad. Pero se sentía bien a su lado, en la penumbra, hablando en susurros, con el rumor de la lluvia sobre sus cabezas. Era reconfortante, incluso enternecedor, seguir encajando piezas del puzle, componiendo por fin la imagen completa de aquel muchacho del que, hasta el momento, solo había conocido una parte. O dos partes, pero por separado. Y empezaba a tener la sensación de que el verdadero Adrián Agreste era mucho más que la suma de las dos facetas que conocía de él.

Y Marinette quería poner algo de su parte, quería contruibuir a esclarecer malentendidos entre los dos, en la medida de lo posible.

–Era yo quien tenía el libro –confesó, un tanto avergonzada–. Tenía intención de devolvértelo de todos modos, pero no tuve tiempo y...

–¿Tú tenías el libro? –repitió él, perplejo–. Pero ¿cómo? Fui yo quien lo sacó de casa, lo llevaba en la cartera y...

–¡Yo no lo cogí! –se apresuró a aclarar ella–. Fue Lila. Os vi en la biblioteca, y vi que te quitaba el libro cuando tú no mirabas. Luego estuvo estudiándolo... supongo que de ahí sacó la idea de hacerse pasar por Volpina. Y después lo tiró a la basura, y yo... en fin, lo recuperé.

–¿Lo tiró... a la basura? –repitió Cat Noir, horrorizado.

–Ya sé que es una historia absurda, pero es lo que pasó –murmuró Marinette, apartando la mirada.

Cat Noir alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara. Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida.

–Te creo –dijo él, sonriendo con dulzura.

Marinette se sonrojó.

–Bu-bueno –balbuceó–, el caso es que iba a devolvértelo..., pero no tuve tiempo, porque tu padre te castigó y ya no pude verte. Así que, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, fui a tu casa y le devolví el libro.

–¿Fuiste tú? –se sorprendió Cat Noir–. Mi padre no me dijo nada.

–Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, porque le di una excusa absurda..., le dije que había cogido el libro porque creía que estaba lleno de fotos tuyas yyyyy... uf, qué vergüenza –gimió, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada.

Cat Noir se rió.

–¿Por qué no le dijiste simplemente la verdad? –quiso saber–. ¿Que lo había cogido Lila?

–Porque... –Marinette se detuvo un momento. Si había tardado tanto en devolverlo había sido porque antes había pasado por las manos del maestro Fu, pero no podía decirle eso. No sin que él la relacionase con los prodigios... y con Ladyug–. Porque de todos modos habría tenido que explicar por qué no te lo devolví de inmediato. Y la razón es... –Inspiró hondo antes de concluir con una media verdad–, porque estaba reuniendo el valor para hablar contigo. Por un lado pensaba que si te devolvía el libro tendría una excusa para acercarme a ti, pero por otro quería encontrar el momento adecuado y...

–Marinette –cortó él, muy serio–, tú no necesitas excusas para acercarte a mí. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

–Ahora sí, pero en aquel entonces era todo muy diferente. Solo éramos compañeros de clase, y tú siempre estabas rodeado de chicas que te pedían autógrafos, y luego estaba Chloé, que no perdía la ocasión de ridiculizarme cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo... y todo era muy difícil –suspiró–. En fin; el caso es que me quedé con el libro más tiempo del que debía, y luego hubo muchos problemas, pero al final fui a hablar con tu padre, se lo devolví... y accedió a levantarte el castigo. Por eso pensaba que quizá, si vuelvo a hablar con él...

–Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sirva de nada –replicó Cat Noir, pesimista–. Además, ahora no tienes un libro que puedas devolverle.

–Tampoco soy una fan desconocida de su hijo –objetó ella–. Tú mismo lo has dicho, somos amigos, y además él me conoce. Hace poco gané su concurso de diseño, ¿no? Y tú llevaste mi sombrero en el desfile de moda. ¿No piensas que me escuchará?

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Ni siquiera me escucha a mí.

Marinette frunció el ceño, decidida.

–Iré a hablar con él de todos modos. No voy a permitir que te encierre. Y si no me escucha... pensaré en otra cosa. Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, Adrián.

El chico se había quedado mirándola fijamente, emocionado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella, insegura de pronto–. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Cat Noir negó con la cabeza.

–No, es solo que... Esta es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti: que siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Marinette se ruborizó, pero fue capaz de responder:

–Bueno, ¡mira quién fue a hablar! El superhéroe que lucha contra monstruos y villanos para salvar a los ciudadanos de París sin pedir nada a cambio.

–Nada, no –puntualizó él sonriendo–. Es algo que hago muy gustosamente a cambio de mis poderes. Que por cierto, tengo que confesar, y no se lo digas a nadie –añadió con un guiño travieso, bajando la voz–, a veces uso para asuntos personales que no tienen nada que ver con perseguir akumas.

Marinette rió.

–¿Asuntos personales? ¿Perseguir gatitas por los tejados, por ejemplo? –bromeó.

–Sabes que mi corazón pertenece a una sola dama –replicó él, fingiéndose ofendido–. No; me refiero a cosas como escapar un poco de la rutina, despistar al guardaespaldas o pasear por París sin llamar la atención.

–¿Cat Noir pasea por París sin llamar la atención? –Marinette sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo–. Ahora sí que me estás tomando el pelo.

–Bueno, llamando la atención menos que Adrián Agreste –puntualizó él.

–Oh. Cierto –murmuró ella. Hizo una pausa y añadió–: No me parece tan grave que uses tus poderes para escaparte y respirar un poco. Otras personas los usan para fines mucho peores. Como Lepidóptero, por ejemplo.

–Sí –suspiró él–. Como Lepidóptero.

Marinette lo contempló en silencio. Cat Noir seguía tumbado boca arriba, con las manos bajo la cabeza y la vista fija en las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el cristal de la ventana, justo sobre ellos.

–Tú fuiste elegido para ser Cat Noir –murmuró ella–. Por muchas razones. La persona que te eligió sin duda sabía lo que hacía. Ya has demostrado muchas veces que eres un auténtico héroe, por dentro y por fuera.

Él se volvió para mirarla, sorprendido y ligeramente ruborizado.

–Vaya..., muchas gracias –respondió, halagado–. Tú tampoco lo harías mal como superheroína, ¿sabes?

Ella rió, un poco incómoda.

–¿Yo? Qué va. Soy increíblemente torpe, ¿recuerdas?

Cat Noir se acercó un poco más a ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

–¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? –susurró–. Ladybug también era torpe al principio. Le costó un poco aprender a manejar ese yoyó que tiene, y mírala ahora –concluyó.

Su voz estaba repleta de orgullo y cariño, y a Marinette se le aceleró el corazón.

–De hecho –prosiguió él, aún sonriendo–, la primera vez que nos vimos me cayó encima, como llovida del cielo. Literalmente. Acabamos los dos colgados de mi bastón y enredados en la cuerda de su yoyó.

Marinette rió con suavidad, evocando el momento.

–Vaya primer encuentro más extraño –comentó.

–Parecido al nuestro, ¿verdad? –apuntó Cat Noir–. Con aquel malentendido del chicle.

–Sí –susurró ella, perdida en sus recuerdos–. A veces siento como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, y otras veces... lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

–Sí –coincidió él–. A mí me pasa igual.

Compartieron una mirada repleta de emoción contenida.

–Pero no te acordabas de lo del paraguas, ¿verdad? –sonrió ella.

–No, lo siento. Pero ahora ya sí –se apresuró a añadir.

Marinette sonrió.

–No pasa nada.

–De hecho, si no me lo hubieses devuelto –prosiguió él–, podrías dármelo ahora para volver a casa. Aunque, mira, mejor así –añadió de pronto–, porque de esta forma puedo quedarme más tiempo.

Marinette, que iba a responder «Si necesitas un paraguas, puedo prestarte otro», se calló de repente y lo miró, sorprendida. Pero Cat Noir había vuelto a fijar la mirada en la ventana, y al parecer no era consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

–No necesitas excusas para quedarte aquí, ¿sabes? –le recordó ella con suavidad.

Tras un instante de silencio, él respondió sin mirarla:

–Quizá no, no lo sé. Han pasado tantas cosas extrañas entre nosotros... Tampoco tú necesitabas excusas para acercarte a mí, y sin embargo...

–Es diferente –protestó Marinette–. A mí me daba vergüenza hablar contigo, por razones... que no vienen al caso ahora.

Cat Noir se volvió para mirarla, sonriendo.

–Me alegro mucho de que las cosas hayan cambiado entre los dos, entonces –dijo–. No sé si es porque conoces mi secreto o porque estás saliendo con Luka, pero... me alegro. De que podamos ser amigos, y hablar como dos personas normales. Es agradable.

–Sí –asintió ella–. Sí que lo es. –Hizo una pausa y prosiguió–. Siento mucho todas las veces que te hice sentir incómodo con mi comportamiento absurdo. Cada vez que pienso en todas las tonterías que he hecho... me siento muy estúpida.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–No pasa nada. Ahora comprendo por qué lo hacías, y te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas. Yo también he hecho el tonto muchas veces delante de Ladybug. Y sé que a ella le molesta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre me digo a mí mismo que la próxima vez que la vea me comportaré como una persona normal, pero luego se me olvida. Cuando la veo... me da vueltas la cabeza, y es como si pudiese volar. Y no pienso lo que digo, solo suelto lo primero que me viene a la mente. Que por lo general no es lo más inteligente –confesó con una sonrisa.

–¡Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir! –exclamó ella.

Cat Noir la miró con curiosidad.

–¿Te sigue pasando con Luka? –preguntó. Ella tardó un poco en responder–. Perdona –se apresuró a añadir él–. Probablemente es una pregunta demasiado personal.

–No, no, solo... estaba pensando qué responder. –Marinette reflexionó–. Creo que con Luka no me ha pasado nunca. Al menos, no como me pasaba contigo. Con él es... diferente. Probablemente sea un sentimiento más maduro, ¿entiendes? Tik... Una amiga me dijo una vez –se corrigió–, que si no te comunicas bien con alguien, ¿cómo puedes considerar siquiera que pueda ser el amor de tu vida? Y creo que tenía razón.

Cat Noir inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

–¿Crees que Ladybug no es el amor de mi vida?

–Yo no he dicho eso. No sé sí...

–Ya, ya. Quiero decir... ¿Crees que algún día conoceré a alguien con quien pueda compartir algo así, más sereno, más maduro, como dices tú? ¿Como lo que tienen Alya y Nino? ¿O como tú con Luka?

Marinette lo contempló un momento en silencio mientras trataba de lidiar con sus propias emociones.

–No lo sé –dijo al fin–. Supongo que sí, ¿no? Porque todos crecemos y maduramos, y conocemos a otras personas... Pero el primer amor es tan bonito –suspiró–, y se vive con tanta intensidad...

–Sí. Pero es doloroso cuando no es correspondido.

–Sí –coincidió Marinette con cierta tristeza–. Mucho.

Cat Noir suspiró con cansancio.

–Aún así, me cuesta mucho imaginarme un futuro sin Ladybug.

Marinette lo contempló un instante en silencio, con emoción contenida.

–Pero ¿cómo puedes siquiera imaginar un futuro con ella? –preguntó–. No sabes quién es, qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre, cuáles son sus sueños. Probablemente, si la hubieses conocido sin la máscara, ni siquiera te hubiese llamado la atención.

Cat Noir frunció el ceño, como si aquella idea le resultase absurda.

–Ladybug es extraordinaria, por dentro y por fuera –replicó–. Por supuesto que me habría fijado en ella. Incluso sin la máscara.

Marinette suspiró, abatida. Aquello todavía dolía, pero no valía la pena seguir pensando en ello.

–Claro que sí –respondió, conciliadora.

–¿Te he contado alguna vez –prosiguió Cat Noir– cómo escapamos de Dark Owl? Estuvo a punto de quitarnos los prodigios, nos había encerrado en un contenedor y nosotros ya habíamos gastado nuestros poderes, y a Ladybug se le ocurrió...

Sonriendo, Marinette apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y contempló a su compañero mientras le relataba aventuras que ella misma había vivido en primera persona. Era agradable oírlo hablar, sin embargo, de modo que ella lo escuchó durante un rato, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos... hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se quedó dormida.

* * *

–...¿Y recuerdas cuando derrotamos a Oblivio, y la foto que nos sacó Alya después? Lo habíamos olvidado todo, empezamos desde cero y en algún momento tuvimos que recargar a nuestros kwamis y, por tanto, desvelar nuestra identidad. Y sin embargo nos enamoramos... yo me enamoré otra vez de ella, y Ladybug...

Cat Noir se interrumpió, extrañado ante el silencio de Marinette, y se volvió para mirarla, inquieto de pronto, preguntándose si habría dicho algo que la había molestado. Descubrió entonces que estaba profundamente dormida.

Sonrió y la cubrió mejor con la manta. Se quedó contemplándola un momento y le apartó el cabello de la frente con cariño.

–Buenas noches, princesa –susurró.

Tras un instante de duda, la besó en la frente antes de separarse de ella.

Se puso en pie y abrió la ventana con cuidado. Fuera todavía llovía, pero no tanto como antes. Y, después de todo, él era un superhéroe y no le preocupaba la lluvia en el fondo.

Eran otras las cosas a las que temía enfrentarse; pero el rato que había pasado con Marinette lo había reconfortado profundamente y le había devuelto el coraje que necesitaba para afrontarlas.

Y, con la dulce sonrisa de su amiga todavía iluminando su corazón, Cat Noir abandonó la habitación y se hundió en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Feliz cuarto aniversario miraculer! :)


	20. It just happens

**NOTA**: ¡Ojo! Posibles spoilers: breve referencia al episodio Reflekdoll de S3

* * *

Al día siguiente, Marinette se plantó ante la puerta de la mansión Agreste a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol apenas empezaba a asomar por el horizonte. Inspiró hondo, inquieta, al localizar la furgoneta de una empresa de técnicos en telecomunicaciones aparcada en el patio. «Las cámaras», recordó. Tenía que darse prisa.

Pulsó el timbre del comunicador hasta que la cámara la enfocó y la voz de Nathalie preguntó por el altavoz:

–¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

–Buenos días, soy... Marinette –logró decir ella, nerviosa de pronto.

–Adrián no puede recibir visitas –se limitó a responder Nathalie.

–No, yo, en realidad... venía a ver al señor Agreste, si puede ser. –Y añadió, antes de que la mujer pudiese negarse–: Es sobre Adrián.

Hubo un largo silencio, y finalmente Nathalie dijo:

–Pasa.

Y las puertas se abrieron ante Marinette.

Ella se apresuró a cruzar el patio. La puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta, y se atrevió a entrar, asomándose con precaución.

Nathalie estaba en el recibidor, examinando unos planos de la casa junto a los dos técnicos que habían llegado en la furgoneta.

–Pasa al despacho –le indició en cuanto la vio–. El señor Agreste te está esperando.

Marinette asintió, cohibida. Alzó la mirada hacia lo alto de las escaleras y vio al guardaespaldas de Adrián montando guardia ante la puerta de su dormitorio, como si fuera un carcelero. Se le encogió el corazón y se recordó a sí misma la importancia de su misión.

De modo que inspiró hondo y se dirigió al despacho del señor Agreste, tratando de ignorar el temblor de sus piernas. «Por Adrián», pensó, antes de llamar suavemente a la puerta.

–Adelante –se oyó la voz del señor Agreste desde el interior.

Marinette entró. Halló al dueño de la casa de pie ante el atril, centrado en la pantalla del ordenador. Cuando él alzó la cabeza para mirarla, ella reprimió el impulso de dar un paso atrás.

–Marinette –dijo Gabriel Agreste con suavidad–. ¿De modo que has venido a hablarme de mi hijo?

Marinette tragó saliva.

–Sí, verá, señor Agreste, es que... he sabido que lo ha castigado usted sin salir y que no va a volver al colegio, y quería suplicarle que reconsiderase su decisión, porque él no tiene la culpa de nada. –Agreste alzó una ceja; Marinette inspiró hondo y prosiguió–: Todo ha sido por mi culpa. –Él siguió observándola en silencio, muy serio, y ella continuó, cada vez más nerviosa–: Él... se escapaba para quedar conmigo, porque tenía un horario muy apretado y no encontraba huecos y pensaba que usted no se lo permitiría, y sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero le aseguro que no hacíamos nada malo, solo...

–Entiendo –cortó Agreste–. ¿Eres... su novia?

Marinette enrojeció.

–¿Qué...? ¿Su... novia? ¡No, no, nada de eso! –Se le escapó una risita incómoda y trató de centrarse–. Yo... ya tengo novio, y no es Adrián, porque él y yo solo somos a-amigos... No, se trata de otra cosa. –Respiró hondo de nuevo–. Usted ya sabe que soy diseñadora... a-aficionada, por supuesto, nada que ver con lo que usted hace, por supuesto... Pero sueño con ser profesional algún día y... ma-matricularme en una escuela de diseño en un par de años. Por eso... Adrián me estaba ayudando con mi portafolio... Sé que aún falta un tiempo, pero quiero tomármelo con calma para desarrollar más ideas... trabajar mejor mis diseños...

Agreste seguía mirándola en silencio, y Marinette empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

–Y A-Adrián me ha estado ayudando porque es un gran amigo y piensa que tengo ta-talento, así que nos reunimos a veces y me da consejos sobre mis diseños... incluso una vez se ofreció a hacer de modelo para las fotos de mi futura página web, mire...

Marinette hizo ademán de sacar el móvil para enseñarle las fotos; pero, como Agreste no se movió, suspiró y volvió a guardarlo.

–El caso es –concluyó– que si Adrián ha faltado a algunas actividades o ha llegado tarde a veces ha sido solo por ayudarme a mí. Además, como hace poco gané su concurso de diseño, pensó que... que usted tal vez lo aprobaría, pero al parecer no encontró el momento para explicárselo y... en fin, todo ha sido un terrible malentendido. Adrián es un buen chico y se esfuerza mucho, y siempre saca buenas notas y es el mejor en todo lo que hace, y solo... solo quería ser un buen amigo y ayudarme a alcanzar mi sueño, porque...

Agreste alzó la mano de repente, y Marinette calló.

–¿Lo has traído? –preguntó.

Ella pestañeó sin entender.

–¿Disculpe?

–Tu portafolio. ¿Lo has traído?

Marinette enrojeció.

–N-no, porque no está acabado... –Agreste frunció el ceño y ella añadió, deprisa–: ¡Pero llevo siempre encima una libreta de bocetos! Son solo... ideas que se me van ocurriendo, y n-no están muy desarrolladas, pero...

Agreste alargó la mano con exigencia, y Marinette se apresuró a sacar su libreta de la mochila. Después, con las manos temblando, se la entregó.

Permaneció en silencio, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo, mientras el padre de Adrián examinaba sus diseños. Después, cuando él cerró la libreta de golpe, dio un respingo, sobresaltada.

–Recuerdo que Audrey Bourgeois estaba dispuesta a llevarte con ella a Nueva York –comentó Agreste entonces.

–S-sí, pero...

–¿Por qué rechazaste su oferta?

–P-porque no estaba preparada para marcharme de París todavía... Mis padres habrían tenido que cerrar la pastelería, yo habría tenido que cambiar de escuela... y dejar atrás a mis amigos...

–Si quieres llegar lejos en el mundo de la moda tienes que hacer sacrificios, Marinette.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Lo sé... Pero solo tengo catorce años. Sin embargo –añadió, deprisa–, estoy dispuesta a trabajar mucho, a estudiar y practicar...

–¿Y Adrián te está ayudando?

–Me-me da su opinión, me hace sugerencias... Para el vestido no –se apresuró a añadir–. El vestido que presenté al concurso lo hice todo yo sola, solo le enseñé fotos cuando ya lo había terminado, como a todos mis amigos...

–Entiendo.

Marinette suspiró, preocupada.

–No lo castigará por mi culpa, ¿verdad? Por favor, déjele volver al colegio. Él solo...

–¿Sabes que esta es la segunda vez que tus acciones me obligan a encerrar a mi hijo en casa?

Marinette apretó los dientes. En ninguna de aquellas ocasiones el castigo de Adrián había sido culpa suya en realidad. Pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarla con tal de ayudarlo.

–Sí, y lo siento mucho, señor Agreste...

–Estoy empezando a pensar que no eres una buena influencia para mi hijo.

El estómago de Marinette se retorció de angustia. Pero inspiró hondo y respondió:

–Lo-lo entiendo, señor Agreste, y si prefiere que no nos veamos más, lo aceptaré... pero por favor, se lo ruego, no encierre a Adrián. No lo saque del colegio. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

Él frunció el ceño, pensativo. Después sonrió un poco.

–Puede que sí tengas algo de ambición después de todo, señorita Dupain-Cheng. –Le tendió su cuaderno de bocetos, y ella se apresuró a recuperarlo–. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en tu portafolio?

–Va-varios meses –respondió ella–, pero Adrián no me ha estado ayudando desde el principio, solo... lo vio cuando ya estaba avanzado y...

–Quiero verlo yo también –cortó él–. Cuando esté terminado. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitarás?

–¿Usted? Pe-pero... No sé si seré capaz de hacer algo digno...

–He visto algunos de tus diseños y no me han parecido malos. Mi hijo Adrián también piensa igual, al parecer. Y no olvidemos que impresionaste a Audrey con ese sombrero tuyo. –Reflexionó un momento–. Te doy hasta final de curso para terminar tu portafolio y presentarme también algunas muestras de tu trabajo, las que tú consideres como mejores. Prendas, joyería, lo que prefieras. Si el resultado me parece bueno... tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti cuando llegue la hora de que elijas una escuela de diseño.

Marinette se quedó sin palabras.

–Señor Agreste, esto es... –Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse–. Pero no puedo aceptar, porque por mi culpa Adrián está castigado, y no sería justo...

–Adrián ya no está castigado, de modo que volverá a la escuela. Pero tendré que hacer algo para que deje de escaparse sin mi permiso...

Marinette recordó las cámaras y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sin embargo, el señor Agreste prosiguió:

–Le diré a Nathalie que le haga un hueco en el horario semanal para que se reúna contigo. Así podrá seguir ayudándote. Y no tendrá que hacerlo a mis espaldas.

Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Yo no tengo tiempo para ser tu tutor –prosiguió él–, y mi hijo es modelo... Pero entiende algo de diseño y, por el momento y dado tu nivel, tendrá que servir. Al menos hasta que entres en una escuela decente.

Marinette se había quedado sin palabras.

–Señor Agreste, yo... no sé cómo agradecerle...

Pero él hizo la hizo callar con un gesto.

–Valoro mucho el hecho de que hayas dado la cara por mi hijo. Y realmente creo que tienes talento. Así que está decidido. Esta será la mejor opción. Y ahora, puedes irte.

–Sí, señor Agreste. Muchísimas gracia.

Marinette se apresuró hacia la puerta. A su espalda oyó aún la voz del padre de Adrián:

–¿Nathalie? Puedes despedir a los técnicos. Finalmente no vamos a necesitar una instalación extra de seguridad.

El corazón de Marinette dio un brinco de alegría.

* * *

Cuando la chica abandonó la mansión, Gabriel salió de su despacho, pensativo. Nathalie le salió al encuentro.

–He despedido a los técnicos tal como me ha dicho, señor. Pero... ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

–Enseguida lo sabrás.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Adrián, y Nathalie lo siguió. El guardaespaldas se hizo a un lado a un solo gesto de su jefe, y Gabriel Agreste entró en la habitación.

Adrián estaba hojeando su libro de matemáticas con gesto melancólico, pero se levantó de inmediato al ver entrar a su padre.

–¿Padre? ¿Nathalie? ¿Qué...?

–Tu amiga Marinette ha venido a hablar conmigo –cortó él.

El rostro de Adrián se iluminó un instante con una breve expresión de esperanza; pero se ensombreció de nuevo ante el gesto severo de su padre.

–¿O es... algo más que tu amiga? –preguntó él.

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–¿Marinette? No, no, solo somos amigos. Además, ella tiene novio. Y no soy yo, claro.

–Entiendo. En fin, en todo caso, ella me lo ha contado todo. Me ha explicado qué haces cuando desapareces sin avisar.

Adrián abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado y dolido ante la traición de Marinette.

–¿Qué? Pero ella no... Escucha, padre, no sé qué te habrá contado, pero...

–Me ha dicho que la estás ayudando a elaborar un portafolio con sus diseños –cortó Agreste–. ¿Acaso no es verdad?

Adrián se quedó un momento sin habla. Por suerte Plagg, que estaba escondido en su camisa, le dio un pellizco y lo hizo reaccionar.

–¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro... No te lo dije porque... pensaba que no querrías que perdiera el tiempo con...

–¿...Con una joven diseñadora talentosa? –Agreste se encogió de hombros–. Si no estuviese tan ocupado la orientaría yo mismo. Pero me temo que no puedo encontrar tiempo para tales asuntos.

Adrián contempló a su padre con cautela, aún sin tener claro a dónde pretendía llegar.

–¿Has visto sus diseños? –preguntó Agreste–. ¿Qué te han parecido?

–Yo... pues... –Adrián hizo memoria, evocando los bocetos de Marinette y las prendas y accesorios que había visto terminados–. A mí personalmente me gusta mucho todo lo que hace, padre. Creo que tiene un estilo fresco y original, una voz propia. ¿Recuerdas el sombrero que usé para el desfile en el Grand Palais? Era suyo...

–Lo sé.

–Y recientemente ganó el concurso de jóvenes talentos con ese vestido de noche que llevaba en la fiesta...

–También lo sé. Yo mismo le concedí el primer premio.

Adrián se mostró desconcertado.

–Entonces...

–¿Crees que mejoraría bajo tu supervisión? Tiene talento, pero hay muchas cosas que desconoce sobre nuestro mundo, y sin duda las aprenderá más deprisa si alguien la guía.

–¿Cómo, quieres que yo... ayude a Marinette con sus diseños?

Agreste asintió.

–Sé que no eres diseñador, pero tienes experiencia en la industria. Le he pedido a Marinette que me presente su portafolio terminado a final de curso. Tú la ayudarás a conseguir su objetivo.

–Pero...

–Le diré a Nathalie que te programe una reunión a la semana con la señorita Dupain-Cheng. No podrán ser más, porque no quiero que descuides tus otras actividades. Pero volverás al colegio y podréis seguir en contacto allí.

–¿Volveré... al colegio? –repitió Adrián sin poder creerlo.

Agreste asintió.

–Eso he dicho. No pienses que voy a olvidar que has estado eludiendo tus obligaciones a mis espaldas; pero lo pasaré por alto, porque realmente pienso que podrían salir cosas interesantes de esa... amistad vuestra.

El rostro de Adrián se iluminó de alegría.

–¡Muchas gracias, padre! Esto es...

–No olvides que espero ver su portafolio y algunas muestras cuando termine el curso. Encárgate de que me traiga cosas que valgan la pena.

Adrián asintió, emocionado.

–¡Claro que sí! Marinette es muy trabajadora y seguro que no te defraudará.

Cuando su padre y Nathalie salieron de la habitación, Adrián se dejó caer sobre la silla, aún radiante de felicidad.

–¿Has oído, Plagg? ¡Puedo volver al colegio!

–Y tienes permiso de tu padre para pasar una hora a la semana con Marinette –añadió Plagg con una sonrisa.

–Sí... –murmuró él con aire soñador.

Plagg sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Marinette había llegado tarde a clase, para variar, y además había tenido que soportar los lamentos de Chloé durante todo el día, porque el padre de Adrián había vuelto a castigarlo y ella no volvería a verlo en el colegio. Estuvo tentada de decirle que Gabriel había cambiado de opinión, pero sospechaba que Chloé no la creería.

Ella no terminaba de creerlo tampoco. No se había atrevido a llamar a Adrián, ni a mandarle ningún mensaje, por si acaso le daba falsas esperanzas y Gabriel no lo dejaba volver a clase después de todo. «Mañana lo veremos», pensó.

Si el señor Agreste cumplía su palabra, Adrián volvería a clase.

Así que no se mostraba desconsolada como Chloé, pero tampoco estaba tranquila. Aún podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Después de comer, mientras esperaba con sus amigos en el patio a que se reanudasen las clases, Marinette oyó de pronto un revuelo en el exterior. Varios estudiantes habían salido a la puerta de entrada y murmuraban entre ellos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Alya, y corrió a enterare.

Nino la siguió, pero Marinette se quedó atrás, inquieta.

Y entonces entró Adrián por la puerta. Chloé lo vio y soltó un chillido de emoción. Estuvo a punto de saltarle encima, pero él se limitó a saludarla, manteniéndola a distancia con amabilidad, pero con firmeza. Saludó también a Alya y a Nino, respondió brevemente a sus preguntas y alzó la cabeza para mirar alrededor.

Y vio a Marinette parada en mitad del patio.

Y pareció olvidarse de todo lo demás. Sonrió, feliz de volver a verla, y se apresuró a recorrer la distancia que los separaba. Finalmente se detuvo ante ella, la miró un momento a los ojos... y la abrazó son todas sus fuerzas. Marinette dejó escapar una breve exclamación de sorpresa.

–Gracias –musitó él en su oído–. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Marinette sintió que se derretía; sonrió y lo abrazó a su vez, tan emocionada que fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Permanecieron largo rato abrazados, con los ojos cerrados, apoyados el uno en el otro, sin ser conscientes de lo que los rodeaba. Marinette solo podía sentir la presencia de Adrián, los latidos de su corazón, que palpitaban al ritmo de los suyos propios, su olor, su calidez, la suavidad de su respiración en su oído. «Estás aquí. Estás aquí», era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Después de todo lo que él le había relatado la noche anterior, había llegado a temer que no volvería a verlo nunca. Pero ahora estaba de nuevo junto a ella, y Marinette sentía que no podía volver a dejarlo marchar.

Adrián, por su lado, no sabía cómo empezar a agradecerle a Marinette todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Su corazón estaba tan repleto de afecto hacia ella que temía que fuera a estallar de la emoción. Se sentía tan inmensamente afortunado por tenerla a su lado que no encontraba palabras para expresarlo.

–¡Ejem! –los interrumpió de pronto una voz irritada. Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, por lo que insistió–: ¡He dicho: ejem!

Adrián parpadeó un tanto aturdido, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño. Se separó un poco de Marinette, que dejó escapar un suave suspiro, y miró a su alrededor.

Chloé estaba plantada ante ellos, con las manos en las cadera y muy, muy enfadada.

–¡Chloé! –exclamó Adrián con una sonrisa, pero ella chilló:

–¡Quítale las manos de encima, Dupain-Cheng!

Marinette se separó de él para encararse a Chloé, molesta.

–¿Perdona? ¿Quién eres tú para decirnos a mí o a Adrián lo que tenemos que hacer?

Chloé iba a replicar, pero en aquel momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. Adrián y Marinette se reunieron con Alya y Nino, dieron la espalda a Chloé y se encaminaron a su clase.

Ella los vio marchar, rechinando los dientes con furia.

–Si no conociera a Marinette –dijo de pronto Lila junto a ella–, podría llegar a pensar que utiliza a su novio para poner celoso a Adrián.

–Bah, por favor –replicó Chloé con desdén–. Como si Adrián pudiese sentir algo por una pastelera.

–Como mínimo, ahora está con la guardia baja. Si a Marinette le interesara, podría aprovechar para acercarse más a Adrián, y él no sospecharía nada. Pero bueno, estoy hablando por hablar –añadió Lila con una dulce sonrisa–. ¿Manipular a dos chicos y utilizar a su novio como coartada para acercarse más a Adrián? –sacudió la cabeza, como si la idea resultara absurda–. Marinette jamás haría algo así.

–Claro que no. No es tan inteligente –replicó Chloé.

–Ni tan retorcida –añadió Lila.

Pero miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaban Rose y Juleka, consciente de que habían escuchado toda la conversación. Y sonrió al detectar una sombra de duda en el rostro de Juleka.

Observó a las dos chicas cuchichear, inquietas, mientras subían la escalera. Se dispuso a seguirlas, con una sonrisa calculadora en los labios, cuando sonó su teléfono.

Al echar un vistazo a la pantalla comprobó que se trataba de Gabriel Agreste. Miró a su alrededor antes de contestar para asegurarse de que se había quedado sola y respondió con prudencia:

–¿Sí?

–¿Señorita Rossi? Tengo una misión que encomendarte.

Lila sonrió.

–Puede contar conmigo, señor Agreste.


	21. You don't know what's going on

Marinette estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tejiendo una prenda de suave lana de color azul oscuro, cuando Cat Noir llamó a la ventana. Ella alzó la cabeza.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó.

Cat Noir abrió la ventana y metió la cabeza por el hueco.

–Tengo media hora libre. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y el superhéroe se dejó caer a su lado.

–¿Media hora libre? –repitió Marinette–. ¿Seguro? No me digas que has vuelto a escaparte. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Cat Noir, porque...

–Puedes llamarme por mi nombre –interrumpió él con un guiño, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

–Cat Noir –repitió–. Es importante que te siga llamando así para que no se me escape tu nombre sin querer delante de otras personas.

Él lo pensó un instante y asintió.

–Tienes razón. Gracias por ser tan prudente.

–Tú tienes que ser prudente –lo riñó ella–. Tu padre se enfadó contigo por escaparte sin su permiso y ahora te tendrá más controlado. Deberías transformarte solo en casos de necesidad, o terminará por descubrirte.

–Esto era un caso de necesidad –replicó él–. Toma, para ti.

Y le ofreció una rosa.

Marinette lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y dejó a un lado su labor para cogerla. Era de color rosa, muy similar a la que le había regalado cuando su padre lo había invitado a almorzar.

–Pero... pero... ¿por qué? –tartamudeó.

–En agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Marinette contempló la flor, pensativa. Después alzó la mirada hacia Cat Noir.

–¿Sabes lo que simbolizan las rosas como esta? ¿Y las de color rojo?

El chico se mostró confundido.

–No... ¿Simbolizan algo? No lo sabía.

–Entonces, ¿no has elegido este color por ninguna razón en concreto?

–Sí, claro. Porque sé que te gusta mucho. Tu ropa, tu habitación, incluso el vestido que llevaste en la fiesta... –Se ruborizó levísimamente al recordarlo–, era rosa también. A Ladybug le regalo rosas rojas porque combinan con su traje, y simplemente pensé... –Cat Noir se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso por momentos–. Solo quería tener un detalle contigo. ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te... te molesta que te regalen flores o algo parecido? Porque si es así, que sepas que no tenía la intención de...

–Tranquilo –lo calmó ella, colocando una mano sobre las de él–. Todo está bien, y la rosa es muy bonita. Muchas gracias –concluyó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cat Noir sonrió, más relajado, y Marinette depositó la flor sobre la estantería, junto a sus muñecas.

–¿Y esto era tan urgente? –le preguntó, sonriendo a su vez–. ¿No podías haber esperado a mañana?

–En el colegio no podemos hablar de cosas importantes. Y no podía darte las gracias como te mereces. Solo tú y yo sabemos que no me has librado solo de un castigo: si puedo seguir siendo Cat Noir –añadió, más serio–, es gracias a ti.

Marinette sonrió un poco y bajó la cabeza para que él no la viera ruborizarse. Su mirada tropezó con la labor en la que había estado trabajando y retomó las agujas casi sin darse cuenta. Cat Noir alargó el cuello para ver lo que hacía.

–¿Qué estás tejiendo? –quiso saber–. ¿Una bufanda?

–No, es un gorro para Luka –respondió ella, mostrándoselo–. En ese barco donde vive hay mucha humedad, y como se acerca el otoño, pensé que le vendría bien...

–Es una buena idea –comentó él–. Y el color le quedará muy bien.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Tú crees?

–¡Claro! –asintió él, irguiendo los hombros con satisfacción–. Y puedes fiarte de mí, porque ahora soy oficialmente tu asesor en diseño.

Marinette ahogó una risita.

–¿De verdad?

–Es lo que ha dicho mi padre, ¿no? Yo, por lo menos, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Ella sonrió.

–Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no quería ponerte en un compromiso.

–Lo haré encantado, Marinette. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

La mirada de él era tan intensa que ella tuvo que bajar la vista otra vez.

–De todos modos, esto no es para el portafolio. Solo... lo tenía a mitad, y quería acabarlo antes de ponerme a trabajar en todo lo que me ha pedido tu padre.

Cat Noir suspiró.

–Siento que te hayas metido en este lío por mi culpa.

Marinette sonrió.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Es una gran oportunidad! Y pienso trabajar mucho para estar a la altura.

«Y para que estés orgulloso de mí», pensó.

–Me gusta la lana que has escogido –estaba diciendo Cat Noir–. Parece muy suave.

Marinette le ofreció su labor para que lo comprobara por sí mismo, pero él le mostró sus manos enguantadas. De modo que ella le acarició la mejilla con la prenda. Cat Noir cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

–Hummmm... tenía razón. Suave y calentita. A Luka le va a gustar mucho.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo, pensativa. Después apartó su labor de nuevo y gateó hacia la escalera. Cat Noir la observó intrigado.

–No te quedes ahí parado, sígueme –lo invitó ella.

El chico obedeció. Bajaron hasta el suelo y Marinette se dirigió al baúl que descansaba al fondo de su habitación. Cuando Cat Noir se reunió con ella, la chica lo abrió con una sonrisa.

–_Voilà! _–exclamó–. Adelante, escoge el que quieras.

Cat Noir, que se había quedado perplejo ante la gran cantidad de regalos que se acumulaban allí dentro, se volvió para mirarla con la boca abierta.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pero... si no es mi cumpleaños...

–Ya lo sé, pero si me espero a dártelos solo en navidades y cumpleaños, el baúl no se vaciará nunca. Son todos para ti, ¿sabes? Así que será mejor que te los vayas llevando, aunque sea de uno en uno.

Cat Noir seguía observándola sin entender, hasta que recordó la conversación que habían tenido tiempo atrás, la noche del baile.

Un baúl repleto de regalos para Adrián Agreste.

Se sintió conmovido, abrumado, emocionado... era tal la mezcla de sentimientos que estallaron en su interior que tardó un poco en reaccionar. Marinette se mostró insegura de pronto.

–Ya sé... que son muchos, pero es que llevo tiempo guardándolos para ti y no encontraba el momento adecuado para dártelos... Oh, no, estoy muy loca, ¿verdad? Dime que no piensas que estoy loca –suplicó.

El chico sonrió y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmarla.

–Claro que no. Pero son demasiados regalos para mí solo. Escucha, ¿por qué no le das algunos a Luka? ¿O los repartes entre tus amigos?

Marinette pareció tan desolada de pronto que Cat Noir se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo sugerido.

–No son... cosas que haya acumulado sin más –susurró ella–. Cada uno de ellos lo hice con mis propias manos, pensando en ti. Y haré muchos más para Luka, seguro... pero estos...

–...Eran para mí –completó él–. Lo siento mucho, Marinette. No pretendía...

–No pasa nada si no los quieres –musitó la chica–. Ya comprendo que me he extralimitado un poco.

Hizo ademán de volver a cerrar el baúl, pero Cat Noir la detuvo.

–No, no... Todo está bien, Marinette. No quería entristecerte.

–No tienes que aceptarlos por obligación –insistió ella.

–No, en serio. Sí que me hace ilusión, es solo que... –Paseó la mirada por el montón de paquetes, cada uno de ellos primorosamente envuelto de una forma diferente. Cada uno de ellos era único y especial–. Es solo que no creo que lo merezca –añadió en voz baja, pero ella no lo oyó.

–...Y por supuesto no espero que te los lleves todos ahora –seguía diciendo–, solo esperaba... que quizá podría dártelos poco a poco... Y si no todos, al menos algunos... –Se le quebró la voz, y Cat Noir, alarmado, comprobó que estaba a punto de llorar–. Oh, no, ¿qué he hecho? –musitó–. Todos estos regalos, las fotos de mi cuarto, todas las cosas absurdas que hice para tratar de acercarme a ti. Creo que nunca superaré la vergüenza.

Cat Noir la envolvió en un abrazo cálido y consolador.

–No pasa nada –le aseguró–. No pasa nada, de verdad. Puedes dármelos de uno en uno, seguro que son todos muy bonitos. Aún conservo el gorro que me regalaste por navidad, ¿recuerdas? Y, por supuesto, tu amuleto de la suerte. Todos tus regalos son especiales para mí. Es solo que... yo no tengo nada que darte a cambio.

Ella sonrió, un poco más animada.

–Me has traído una rosa.

–Una rosa de agradecimiento –puntualizó él.

–Pues considera esto un regalo de agradecimiento también –argumentó Marinette–. Por el baile, la noche del concurso.

Él la miró, interrogante.

–Significó mucho para mí –prosiguió ella–. Todo lo que hiciste entonces, la forma en que me animaste... y que volvieras por mí –musitó por fin–. Y que bailaras conmigo.

–Marinette... –murmuró él, conmovido–. Por supuesto que volví para bailar contigo. Te lo había prometido y, además, lo hice porque quería, no porque me sintiera obligado.

–Aun así –susurró Marinette, aún emocionada– me consoló mucho, incluso antes de saber que eras Ad... de saber quién eras –se corrigió–. Así que por favor, elige un regalo, y los otros los guardaremos para otras ocasiones, hasta que ya no quieras más.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–De acuerdo, pues. –Se inclinó sobre el baúl y examinó su contenido con atención–. ¿Qué tal... este? –decidió por fin, seleccionando uno de los regalos.

Marinette asintió, pero entonces se fijó en el paquete que había elegido y la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios.

–¡No, ese no! –exclamó, y se lo arrebató de las manos. Cat Noir parpadeó con desconcierto–. Quiero decir –trató de arreglarlo ella–, que n-no es de los mejores, y tienes muchos más para elegir... –Volvió a dejarlo en el interior del baúl y rebuscó entre los paquetes–. Por ejemplo este... o este... o este otro...

Fue sacándolos todos y depositándolos en las manos de Cat Noir, que la observaba, perplejo.

–¡Ya ves! Cualquiera de estos es mucho mejor que el que tenías, así que...

Dejó escapar una risita incómoda. Cat Noir la contempló un momento y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

–Muy bien –dijo, despacio–. Creo que elegiré... este, por ejemplo.

Seleccionó uno de los paquetes que Marinette le había entregado y le devolvió los demás. Ella suspiró, aliviada, mientras volvía a guardarlos en el baúl.

–¡Buena elección! –aprobó–. Así que ahora...

–¡Oh, no! –exclamó él de pronto, señalando la ventana–. ¿Qué es eso?

–¿El qué?

Marinette se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, y Cat Noir aprovechó para volver a coger discretamente el regalo que ella no le había dejado abrir. Lo ocultó tras su espalda, y cuando la chica se volvió hacia él, interrogante, dijo con una sonrisa:

–Habrá sido un pájaro.

–Menos mal –sonrió Marinette, más tranquila, y se dispuso de nuevo a cerrar el baúl–. Con tanto akuma últimamente, una nunca sabe...

Se interrumpió de pronto al darse cuenta de que faltaba el paquete prohibido. Rebuscó en el interior del baúl, pero no lo encontró. Se volvió hacia su compañero, que se había retirado silenciosamente hacia el fondo de la habitación.

–¡Cat Noir! –lo llamó acusadoramente.

Descubrió entonces que estaba desenvolviendo ya el regalo, y se precipitó hacia él.

–¡Devuélvemelo! –exigió.

–¡Ni hablar! –respondió él alegremente; lo mantuvo en alto, lejos de su alcance, mientras Marinette trataba inútilmente de recuperarlo–. ¡Lo hiciste para mí, y quiero saber qué es!

–¡Puedes elegir cualquier otro!

–¡Pero me gusta este! Ya sabes, ¡los gatos somos caprichosos!

La esquivó con facilidad y alcanzó la cama con un prodigioso salto.

–¡Eso no vale! –protestó ella, furibunda, mientras trepaba por la escalera–. ¡Tú tienes superpoderes!

Cuando llegó hasta arriba, casi sin aliento, descubrió con horror que Cat Noir ya había desenvuelto el regalo y examinaba su contenido con desconcierto.

Era un par de guantes de suave lana color azul celeste. Marinette contuvo el aliento, pero Cat Noir se volvió hacia ella sin comprender.

–¿Qué tienen de malo? –preguntó–. Son muy bonitos. ¿Por qué no querías que los viera?

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

–¡Ah! Bueno, porque... porque tienen algunas puntadas sueltas, y se-seguro que te van pequeños y...

Cat Noir no se los probó para no estropearlos con las garras, pero comparó uno de ellos con su propia mano.

–Es perfecto, Marinette –le aseguró–. Y no tiene ninguna puntada suelta. Y el color me encanta; de hecho combinará perfectamente con mi bufanda favorita, que también...

Se detuvo de pronto, y Marinette casi pudo visualizar los engranajes de su cerebro girando a toda velocidad.

–¡E-es un color muy común! –exclamó con precipitación–. ¡S-seguro que hay muchas bufandas como la tuya y...!

Cat Noir no le prestaba atención. Se acercó uno de los guantes a la nariz y aspiró su aroma. Después lo colocó sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos para sentir su tacto.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya lo sabía. Se volvió hacia Marinette, que parecía desolada de pronto.

–Fuiste tú –murmuró él–. La bufanda que me regaló mi padre en mi cumpleaños... era tuya, en realidad.

Marinette parpadeó para retener las lágrimas.

–No tenías que saberlo –musitó.

–¿Te la encargó mi padre o fue Nathalie?

Marinette pestañeó desconcertada, pero se rehízo enseguida.

–Fue... fue... ¡tu padre, por supuesto, porque buscaba un regalo muy especial para ti y...!

–No fue mi padre –concluyó él–. ¿Nathalie, entonces?

–Eh... Sí, claro...

Cat Noir suspiró.

–No fue ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué pasó exactamente, Marinette? ¿Por qué, cuando Nathalie me dio tu bufada, dijo que era un regalo de mi padre?

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No lo sé –musitó–. Lo siento mucho, Adrián. Intenté darte el paquete yo misma a lo largo del día, pero n-no pude, así que entré en tu casa durante la fiesta y lo-lo dejé sobre la mesa de Nathalie, y...

–...¿y no lo firmaste?

Marinette vaciló un brevísimo instante antes de responder:

–Pues... probablemente se me olvidó y...

–Sí que lo hiciste –comprendió Cat Noir.

–¡Puse una nota en un post-it! Y probablemente se despegó y se cayó, y quizá... –Cat Noir cerró los ojos, abatido, y Marinette se sintió fatal–. Lo siento mucho –susurró–. No tenías que saberlo.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

–Porque pensabas que era un regalo de tu padre y parecías tan feliz... –murmuró–. No quise estropearlo. Además, si hubieses sabido que era mío te habrías llevado una decepción y... era tu cumpleaños, así que...

–¡Marinette! –exclamó él, sujetándola por los hombros–. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que no me siento decepcionado! No contigo –le aseguró con dulzura–. Nunca.

Ella se secó una lágrima indiscreta.

–A-a lo mejor ahora no, porque somos a-amigos, pero en aquel entonces apenas nos conocíamos y-y por supuesto que habrías preferido que el regalo fuese de tu padre, así que...

–Me hubiese gustado recibir un regalo suyo, sí –admitió él–. O que me hubiese dedicado algo de tiempo al menos. Pero eso no es culpa tuya, Marinette. Y me alegro de saber por fin la verdad.

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

–¿E-en serio?

Cat Noir asintió.

–Es mi bufanda favorita y la tejiste para mí con todo tu cariño. Me alegro de saberlo por fin.

Ella suspiró y sus hombros se relajaron un poco, como si se hubiese librado de una pesada carga. Cat Noir la abrazó con afecto.

–Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? –le susurró–. Sigue siendo mi bufanda favorita. ¡Y ahora tengo guantes a juego! –añadió sonriendo–. ¿Los tejiste antes o después que la bufanda?

–Al mismo tiempo, creo. Quiero decir que lo hice todo por la misma época, pero no me atreví a regalártelo todo junto porque no quería agobiarte, así que empaqueté la bufanda y pensé que si t-te gustaba... podría regalarte los guantes en tu próximo cumpleaños, o en navidad. –Suspiró–. Luego decidí que ya no te los daría, para que no descubrieses que la bufanda la había hecho yo. –Sacudió la cabeza–. No sé por qué los guardé. Debí haberlos tirado hace tiempo.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –protestó Cat Noir, escandalizado–. Son preciosos, Marinette. Y los estrenaré en cuanto llegue el frío, y seguiré llevando la bufanda encantado, porque ahora sé que es tuya. –Marinette suspiró, y él añadió–. Tú no tienes la culpa de que mi padre sea como es. Y me siento muy afortunado por tenerte en mi vida. Con regalos o sin ellos.

Marinette tragó saliva, luchando por tragarse las lágrimas. Cat Noir la abrazó con más fuerza.

–Siento haber hecho el tonto con los regalos del baúl –murmuró–. No quería ponerte triste.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No, no... No es culpa tuya que haya estado obsesionada contigo durante tanto tiempo. Parece que las situaciones incómodas me persiguen, no importa cuánto intente dejarlas atrás –añadió con una triste sonrisa.

Cat Noir no respondió. Hundió el rostro en su cabello y aspiró su aroma, y de nuevo el cariño que sentía por ella estuvo a punto de desbordarlo. Quería que Marinette formase parte de su vida para siempre, y aquel anhelo se volvió tan intenso que era casi doloroso.

«¿Qué me está pasando?», se preguntó.

–¿Por qué es tan difícil? –musitó entonces Marinette–. Pasar página, quiero decir.

Cat Noir abrió los ojos de repente. Se imaginó a sí mismo renunciando a Ladybug, a sus sueños de un futuro con ella, y la angustia que le produjo aquella idea le rompió el corazón en dos.

«Yo no sería capaz», pensó. Pero empezaba a intuir lo duro que estaba resultando para Marinette. «Y no la estoy ayudando», reconoció, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Había irrumpido en su cuarto, donde estaba ella tan tranquila tejiendo un regalo para su novio... y lo único que había conseguido era inundarla de recuerdos dolorosos acerca de un amor que él nunca podría corresponder, porque su corazón pertenecía a otra.

–Es cuestión de tiempo –logró decir–. Pero creo que es bueno que aclaremos las cosas. Lo de la bufanda, el baúl de los regalos... eran asuntos que teníamos pendientes.

–Supongo que sí –murmuró ella–. Gracias, Adrián.

Él sonrió, pero no le recordó su propósito de no llamarlo nunca por su nombre cuando estuviera transformado. Por alguna razón, el hecho de oírlo de labios de Marinette lo consolaba profundamente por dentro.

De pronto los interrumpió un insistente pitido, y ambos dieron un respingo.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Marinette, inquieta–. ¿Tu prodigio?

–No, es la alarma –respondió él, consultando la pantalla de su bastón–. Tengo que irme ya, antes de que me echen en falta.

Marinette frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué deberías estar haciendo ahora?

–Práctica de esgrima. Pero no te preocupes, Kagami me cubrirá las espaldas.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

–No tientes a tu suerte –le advirtió.

Cat Noir terminó de envolver los guantes en el papel de regalo y se prendió el paquete en la cintura.

–No te preocupes –respondió, guiñándole un ojo–. Seré prudente.

Se inclinó ante ella para besarle la mano con galantería, y Marinette se lo permitió con una sonrisa.

–Gracias por todo –concluyó el superhéroe–. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Marinette se despidió de él, aún sonriendo.

* * *

Cat Noir se encaramó a la barandilla del balcón, extendió su bastón y se elevó hacia los tejados.

Oculta tras una esquina, Lila Rossi lo observaba. Bajó el móvil, pensativa. Lo había grabado al llegar, y también cuando salía, y no terminaba de encontrarle ningún sentido a todo aquello.

¿Qué relación tenía Cat Noir con Marinette? ¿A qué venían aquellas confianzas?

Su móvil sonó de repente, sobresaltándola. Respondió:

–Señor Ag... –empezó, pero él le cortó:

–No pronuncie mi nombre en voz alta, señorita Rossi.

–Lo siento, señor.

–¿Qué has averiguado?

Lila se tomó un momento para responder. En su mente resonaron de nuevo las palabras que su contacto había pronunciado apenas horas atrás, cuando le había encargado la tarea de espiar a Marinette: «Quiero saber qué hace cuando se reúne con mi hijo. Y si son solo amigos o hay algo más entre ellos».

–No la he visto con Adrián, señor Ag... señor –se corrigió–. Pero alguien ha venido a visitarla: el mismísimo Cat Noir.

Sobrevino un silencio sorprendido al otro lado del teléfono. Lila continuó, resentida:

–No sé qué le ven los chicos a Marinette, la verdad. ¡Es muy poca cosa! Ni Adrián ni Cat Noir deberían mirarla dos veces... Será porque tiene novio, o al menos eso dice ella, porque...

–¿Insinúas que Cat Noir la está... cortejando?

–Le ha traído una rosa –replicó Lila–, y ha estado con ella bastante rato. Y ha entrado por el balcón, no por la puerta principal.

–Interesante. ¿Y dices que ella tiene novio?

–¿Marinette? Eso dicen. Un tal Luka Couffaine. O algo así. He oído que toca la guitarra y vive en un barco. También se rumorea –añadió tras una pausa–, que Marinette lo está utilizando en realidad para acercarse a Adrián. ¡Bah! Como si pudiese ponerlo celoso. Adrián es demasiado inteligente como para caer en ese tipo de tretas.

–También es ingenuo –le recordó su interlocutor–. Gracias, señorita Rossi. Esa información me resultará muy útil.

La comunicación se cortó, y Lila apretó los dientes con rabia.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste bajó el teléfono y se volvió para mirar a Nathalie que, al advertir el gesto, avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, dispuesta a prestar atención a sus instrucciones.

–¿Señor Agreste?

–Quiero que investigues a un chico que se llama Luka Couffaine. Al parecer sale con Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y según mis últimas informaciones... –hizo una pausa y sonrió, aún encantando ante aquel inesperado descubrimiento–, podría ser Cat Noir.


	22. If it's new or it's been there for long

**NOTA**: Atención, spoilers de season 3, especialmente del episodio _Ladybug_.

* * *

Nathalie llamó suavemente a la puerta del despacho. Desde dentro, Gabriel la invitó a entrar, y la mujer lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras ella en silencio. Él levantó la mirada de la pantalla.

–¿Y bien?

Nathalie avanzó hasta situarse a su lado.

–No es él, señor –informó.

Agreste frunció levemente el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Nathalie le tendió la tableta para mostrarle una galería de fotografías. Él las examinó una a una, aún en silencio.

En todas ellas aparecían juntos Cat Noir y Luka Couffaine. Gabriel se detuvo en una imagen que mostraba al muchacho junto a la pareja de superhéroes en un estudio de televisión.

–Fue el día en que akumatizó a Silenciador –explicó Nathalie–. Era él. Luka Couffaine.

–Y Cat Noir peleó en aquella batalla –concluyó Gabriel–. Lo recuerdo.

Se quitó la gafas con un suspiro de cansancio y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

–Era otra pista falsa, pues –murmuró.

–Quizá no tanto –replicó Nathalie, y Gabriel alzó la cabeza hacia ella, interesado.

–Explícate.

Nathalie sonrió un poco.

–Aún podemos aprovechar la información sobre Cat Noir y Marinette –sugirió.

Gabriel inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

–Si amenazamos a la chica, Cat Noir acudirá a defenderla –reflexionó–. ¿Entregaría su prodigio para salvarla?

–Creo que es un poco prematuro asumir que lo haría, señor –respondió ella–. Al menos, mientras no conozcamos la verdadera naturaleza de su relación. Y, en todo caso, mientras tenga a Ladybug apoyándolo, Cat Noir seguirá siendo peligroso. Así que yo no intentaría un ataque directo en esta ocasión.

Gabriel frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

–Permitir que sea Lila Rossi quien decida qué hacer con esa información. Sin duda sabrá cómo sacarle partido, y odia a Ladybug con todas sus fuerzas.

Gabriel sonrió.

–Interesante –murmuró–. Organiza una reunión con la señorita Rossi cuanto antes, pues. Creo que sé cómo... alterarla.

–Me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo ya, señor. De hecho, ella estaba muy interesada en hablar con usted y... –El timbre de la puerta la interrumpió de repente, pero ella solo sonrió–. Parece que ya está aquí –comentó.

–Excelente –sonrió Gabriel.

* * *

Recibió a Lila en el vestíbulo, consciente de que Adrián aún tardaría en volver de su clase de esgrima y no los interrumpiría.

–¿Y bien, señorita Rossi? –preguntó con gesto inexpresivo–. ¿Qué tienes que decirme que sea tan importante como para hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo contigo?

Lila, que había llegado indignada, se mostró de pronto un poco menos segura de sí misma.

–He hecho todo lo que usted me ha dicho, señor Agreste. He seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, y por eso no creí que...

–¿Y acaso yo no he cumplido lo que acordamos? –cortó él–. ¿No tuviste tu sesión de fotos con Adrián?

–Sí, pero no entiendo por qué ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a Marinette. Se rumorea... que usted les permite estar juntos, incluso que Adrián la ayudará con sus diseños...

–Marinette es una joven diseñadora muy prometedora –se limitó a replicar Agreste.

Lila apretó los dientes.

–Pero le dije que era una mala influencia para Adrián, que debía mantenerlo lejos de ella...

–Y escuché amablemente tus sugerencias, pero a mí nadie me dice nunca lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Queda claro?

Lila iba a replicar; pero, aunque Gabriel no había alzado la voz, su tono era amenazador, por lo que finalmente cambió de idea.

–Por supuesto, señor Agreste –murmuró entre dientes.

Él asintió, conforme.

–No encuentro nada de malo en la amistad entre Marinette y mi hijo Adrián –prosiguió–. Como tú misma has dicho, ella tiene novio y, por otro lado, si mantiene una buena relación con Cat Noir, significa que los héroes la protegerán de una manera especial. Y eso es bueno también para Adrián.

–Pero...

–Ante todo me preocupa la seguridad de mi hijo. Si los héroes de París son amigos de la señorita Dupain-Cheng, entonces ella es una amistad adecuada para él.

–¡Pero...!

–No tenemos nada más que hablar, señorita Rossi. Te ruego que no insistas en hacerme perder el tiempo, o empezaré a pensar que no te interesa el bienestar de mi hijo en realidad, sino que actúas solo por propio interés.

Lila se tragó lo que iba a decir y se mostró dolida.

–Claro que quiero lo mejor para Adrián, señor Agreste. ¿Cómo puede usted pensar lo contrario?

–Ladybug y Cat Noir han salvado la vida de mi hijo en varias ocasiones, y también la mía. Mi familia les debe mucho.

–Por supuesto, señor Agreste. También me han salvado a mí alguna vez. ¿Quién no estaría agradecido a los héroes de París?

Gabriel asintió, satisfecho.

–Tenía la certeza de que eras una joven razonable. Y ahora, puedes irte; tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Le dio la espalda, dando a entender que la conversación había terminado. Nathalie le indicó la salida con un gesto. Lila apretó los puños con rabia, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando la joven abandonó la mansión Agreste, Nathalie y Gabriel cruzaron una mirada.

–Ha llegado la hora –dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

* * *

Lila caminaba por la calle, rumiando su ira y su frustración. ¿Cómo habían podido torcerse tanto las cosas? Había luchado mucho por alejar a Marinette de Adrián. Sus planes no habían salido como ella esperaba, porque el chico realmente parecía apreciar a su amiga de corazón, pero Lila había contado con que su padre interviniese en su favor. No obstante, ahora parecía que el señor Agreste había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Marinette. Parecía impresionado por sus diseños, porque la había nombrado ganadora de su concurso y ahora incluso quería que ella y Adrián pasasen más tiempo juntos. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque Marinette tenía novio y parecía estar en buenos términos con Cat Noir, y por tanto el señor Agreste había dejado de considerarla una amenaza.

Pero Lila sabía que Marinette era peligrosa. Y si además era amiga de Ladybug y Cat Noir...

Apretó los dientes. Todo el mundo apreciaba a Marinette, y Lila sabía que ella valoraba mucho la amistad de sus compañeros. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que ellos le diesen la espalda, que cambiasen de opinión sobre ella. Pero empezaba a pensar que no lo conseguiría mientras los héroes de París protegiesen a Marinette.

Y Adrián, por lo que sabía, admiraba a Ladybug.

Lila frunció el ceño, pensativa. En su mente retorcida empezaba a germinar la semilla de un plan.

Y justo entonces vio el akuma revoloteando cerca de ella. Y sonrió.

Lo atrapó con una sola mano y lo fusionó con su pendiente, como ya había hecho en otra ocasión. Y esperó a oír en su cabeza la voz de Lepidóptero.

«Hola, Lila. Ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad?».

Ella sonrió.

–Sin duda, Lepidóptero –respondió–. Y estoy ansiosa por volver a trabajar contigo.

Pero él se mostró dubitativo.

«Fallaste la última vez. Y la anterior».

Lila se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Igual que todos los demás. Pero a mí no tiene que convencerme para que te ayude y, por otro lado, tengo un nuevo plan, mucho mejor que el anterior.

«Te escucho. ¿Quieres ser Camaleón otra vez?»

Lila sonrió, encantada ante el hecho de que Lepidóptero estuviese dispuesto a tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias.

–No. Hoy necesito ser Ladybug.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado, y Lila temió que el villano hubiese cortado el vínculo telepático que los unía. Pero finalmente él respondió:

«Ya probamos eso recientemente, y no funcionó».

–Porque lo intentasteis con un sentimonstruo que solo obedecía órdenes. Y aún así, casi logró seducir a Cat Noir.

«¿Crees que tú serías capaz de hacerlo mejor?», preguntó él con cierto escepticismo.

–Por supuesto. Porque no voy a atacar de frente esta vez. Y porque tengo información interesante sobre Cat Noir con la que podría conseguir que el dúo perfecto deje de pelear unido de una vez por todas.

Casi pudo sentir que Lepidóptero sonreía al otro extremo.

«Muy bien. Lo dejo en tus manos... Ladyclone. Serás una copia exacta de Ladybug, y ni siquiera Cat Noir podrá diferenciarte de la original. Utilizarás ese poder para vengarte de ellos, pero a cambio quiero que me entregues sus prodigios...»

–Yo no te fallaré, Lepidóptero –dijo Lila, antes de transformarse en Ladyclone.

* * *

Cat Noir salió a patrullar temprano aquella noche. No esperaba encontrarse con Ladybug en realidad, ya que ella le había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Él, de hecho, era consciente de que debía seguir el consejo de Marinette y escaparse solo cuando fuese estrictamente necesario. Pero ni Mayura ni Lepidóptero habían vuelto a actuar después del ataque del sentimonstruo del río, y Cat Noir se sentía inquieto. Tenía la impresión de que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

...O quizá solo buscaba una excusa para ir a ver a Marinette, como había insinuado Plagg momentos antes de salir de casa.

Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que quería pasar más rato con ella. Tenía la sensación de que su amistad se había estrechado más en los últimos días, desde que ella había descubierto su secreto, que en todos los meses anteriores. Se sentía bien a su lado, sentía que podía confiar en ella, contarle cualquier cosa.

Y había empezado a echarla de menos cuando no estaban juntos. Se veían en clase, por supuesto, y era genial compartir aquellos ratos con el resto de sus amigos. Pero cuando estaban a solas se establecía una conexión especial entre ellos. Cat Noir no conocía a nadie más, aparte de Plagg, con quien pudiese hablar de su doble vida, compartir sus miedos, alegrías, sueños y preocupaciones. Durante mucho tiempo había soñado con que aquella persona fuese Ladybug; pero ella insistía en mantener en secreto sus identidades y, mientras aquello no cambiase, seguiría existiendo un muro infranqueable entre los dos.

Se detuvo sobre un tejado y contempló desde allí el edificio donde se ubicaba la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Las ventanas del cuarto de Marinette estaban iluminadas, lo cual significaba que ella no se había ido a dormir todavía. Probablemente estaría ocupada terminando los deberes o trabajando en alguno de sus diseños.

Sintió la tentación de ir a visitarla, pero se esforzó por resistirla. Por muy a gusto que se encontrase con ella, si iba a verla a menudo alguien acabaría por darse cuenta, y eso la pondría en peligro. Nadie debía saber hasta qué punto Marinette era especial para Cat Noir.

Cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de la cálida sensación que acariciaba su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ella. Era agradable tenerla cerca. Llevaba pensando en ello desde que la había abrazado al volver al colegio después de su breve castigo. Y quería volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos, y apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza, sentir el latido de su corazón muy cerca del suyo propio y no dejarla marchar nunca más.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió para sí mismo ante aquella idea. Por supuesto que no podían estar siempre juntos, porque ella estaba con Luka.

Sintió una breve punzada de decepción, pero descartó de inmediato aquella sensación. No se trataba de Luka en realidad. Aun en el caso de que Marinette no tuviese novio, ni Cat Noir ni Adrián podrían pasar más tiempo con ella. Adrián porque tenía su vida programada al milímetro y no se le permitía hacer nada fuera del guión, Cat Noir porque no debía poner en riesgo a civiles inocentes estableciendo lazos estrechos con ellos. Y los dos, por descontado, porque amaban a Ladybug, y por tanto no podrían jamás ocupar el lugar de Luka en el corazón de Marinette.

Suspiró y se acomodó mejor sobre el tejado, sin dejar de contemplar la ventana iluminada de Marinette. La sombra de su amiga se adivinaba a veces tras los cristales, y Cat Noir decidió que se quedaría allí después de todo. Le gustaba sentirse cerca de ella, saber que seguía allí, que estaba segura y a salvo. Y si pudiese tener la certeza de que ella era feliz...

Suspiró de nuevo. Sin duda era feliz con Luka, pensó. Él, en cambio, solo podía ofrecerle el dolor de un sentimiento no correspondido. Le partía el alma cada vez que la hacía llorar sin pretenderlo, y en los últimos tiempos había sucedido demasiado a menudo.

Por eso, entre otras cosas, debía mantenerse alejado de ella, se recordó. Se prometió a sí mismo, sin embargo, que siempre velaría desde las sombras por su seguridad y por la de todos aquellos que le importaban. «Por la felicidad de Marinette», pensó, y cerró los ojos para evocar su risa.

–¿Espiando a las chicas en la oscuridad, gatito? –dijo de pronto la voz de Ladybug junto a él–. No te tenía por esa clase de chico.

Cat Noir se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero se relajó al ver la silueta de su compañera avanzando hacia él.

–Milady –murmuró, y su corazón brincó en el interior de su pecho, como cada vez que la veía–. No estoy espiando –se defendió–. Solo... quería asegurarme de que Marinette estaba bien.

Ladybug sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

–Parece que te importa mucho –insinuó.

–Sí –respondió él sin pensar–. Quiero decir... –trató de rectificar–, no nos conocemos demasiado, pero...

Ladybug sacudió la cabeza, aún sonriendo, y le tendió su yoyó abierto para que viera un vídeo en la pantalla. Cat Noir lo observó con curiosidad: era él aterrizando en el balcón de Marinette con una rosa en la mano.

–Oh, eso... –murmuró–. Intentaba ser amable con ella. Siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, incluso su padre me invitó a almorzar en cierta ocasión... ¿Has probado alguna vez los macarons de su pastelería? Son...

–Cat Noir –interrumpió ella–. ¿Por qué me mientes?

Él la miró desconcertado.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Sé que te gusta Marinette, es demasiado obvio. ¿Por qué lo niegas?

–¡Porque es la verdad! –insistió Cat Noir–. Marinette y yo solo somos amigos. Además, ella tiene novio, y tú sabes que eres la única dueña de mi corazón –concluyó con una sonrisa seductora.

Pero Ladybug negó con la cabeza. Parecía triste, y Cat Noir la miró sin comprender. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

–Hasta ahora, cada vez que me decías estas cosas –musitó ella en voz baja–, pensaba que me lo decías de verdad.

–¿Qué? –soltó él, perplejo–. Después de todo este tiempo... ¿todavía dudas de lo que siento por ti?

–Le traes flores a otra chica –acusó ella.

–¡También a ti te he regalado rosas!

–Sí, ese es exactamente el problema.

Cat Noir respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Ladybug no había alzado la voz en ningún momento y, sin embargo, él tenía la sensación de que ambos se habían enzarzado en una discusión absurda. Luchó por centrarse.

–Yo solo te quiero a ti, y Marinette es solo una amiga –insistió–. Además, ¿por qué te lo tomas así? Tú nunca has correspondido a mis sentimientos, al fin y al cabo. Se supone que estás enamorada de otro, ¿no?

Ladybug frunció levemente el ceño, como si se tomase un instante para meditar acerca de sus palabras. Por fin alzó la cabeza para clavar en Cat Noir sus enormes ojos azules, y había tanta tristeza y decepción en ellos que al chico se le partió el corazón.

–Sí, y fui sincera contigo –le reprochó–. Te hablé de mis sentimientos, arriesgándome a darte pistas sobre mi verdadera identidad... porque confiaba en ti. Pero tú me mentiste, me hiciste creer que estabas enamorado de mí.

–¡Y lo estoy! –exclamó él, angustiado–. ¿Qué más he de hacer para que me creas?

Ella le tomó el rostro con las manos para mirarlo de frente.

–Mírame a los ojos y júrame que no sientes nada por Marinette.

–Ya te he dicho que solo somos amigos –insistió Cat Noir con impaciencia–. No sé por qué...

–No es eso lo que te he preguntado –dijo ella sin soltarlo; mantenía un tono de voz suave, incluso dulce, pero su gesto era serio, y su mirada, intensa–. Respóndeme con sinceridad, Cat Noir: ¿es cierto que no sientes nada especial por Marinette?

Él iba a negarlo una vez más; pero evocó sin quererlo la sonrisa de su amiga, los momentos que habían pasado juntos en su habitación, la noche en que se había escapado de casa sin saber si sería capaz de reunir valor para regresar, y su mirada se desvió sin quererlo hacia la ventana de Marinette.

Y de pronto fue consciente de que su corazón latía dolorosamente, y no solo por la heroína enmascarada que lo interrogaba... sino también por su dulce compañera de clase.

Se quedó sin aliento.

–Cat Noir –susurró Ladybug–. La quieres, ¿verdad?

Y algo estalló en el interior del superhéroe.

«La quiero... la quiero... la quiero», repetía su corazón. «Pero no de esa manera», intentó argumentar su cerebro. Sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón no le dejaron escucharlo.

Se sentó sobre el tejado, anonadado. ¿Cuándo había sucedido aquello? ¿En qué momento había pasado de ver a Marinette simplemente como una amiga a... sentir algo más? «Mucho más», reconoció, aún perplejo. ¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

–La quieres –comprendió Ladybug.

Él se volvió hacia ella con expresión culpable.

–Pero... pero... no puede ser, porque es a ti a quien quiero. He estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día y...

–Todo mentiras –cortó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se puso en pie y retrocedió unos pasos. Cat Noir hizo ademán de avanzar hacia ella, pero Ladybug alzó una mano en un gesto de advertencia y el chico se detuvo y dejó caer los brazos, derrotado.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto? –preguntó–. Tú nunca has correspondido a mis sentimientos.

–No me molesta que quieras a otra –respondió ella–. Pero que nos estés cortejando a las dos... a la vez... –Sacudió la cabeza–. Nunca lo habría esperado de ti. Creí que eras sincero, pero me has mentido todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo voy a volver a confiar en ti?

–Ladybug, eso no es justo –protestó Cat Noir.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Parecía tan destrozada como él, y el chico se sintió muy miserable, aunque aún estaba demasiado confuso para comprender por qué.

–No pasa nada si la quieres a ella –prosiguió Ladybug–. Simplemente dilo y deja de fingir de una vez que estás enamorado de mí. Es todo lo que te pido.

–Pero es que...

–No estarás intentando decirme que te has enamorado de las dos, ¿verdad? –continuó ella–. Si no puedes entregar tu corazón por entero a una sola persona, ¿qué clase de amor es el tuyo?

–Yo... yo... yo solo te quiero a ti –logró farfullar él, desolado.

Pero no sonó muy convencido. En los ojos de Ladybug brilló un breve destello de triunfo, pero Cat Noir se sentía tan confundido que no se dio cuenta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

–Y encima la cortejas sabiendo que tiene novio... –le reprochó–. Nunca quise creer todo lo que se decía de ti, ¿sabes? Que eras un donjuán que iba detrás de todas las chicas. Yo pensaba... pensaba que a mí no me mentirías, que tu amor por mí era sincero. Pero estoy empezando a creer que no te conozco tanto como pensaba.

Desprendió su yoyó de la cintura, dispuesta a marcharse.

–¡Espera, Ladybug! –trató de detenerla él.

–Adiós, Cat Noir –replicó ella con frialdad–. Nos veremos en la próxima alerta akuma.

–¡Espera! –repitió él; pero Ladybug lanzó su yoyó y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Confuso, herido y disgustado, Cat Noir se quedó de pie sobre el tejado y apretó los puños con frustración.

* * *

Marinette bostezó y se estiró para desentumecer los músculos. Llevaba un buen rato trabajando en algunos diseños que quería enseñarle a Adrián en su primera reunión de trabajo y se le había pasado el tiempo casi sin darse cuenta.

–Creo que ya va siendo hora de acostarse, Tikki –murmuró–. ¿Tikki? –repitió al ver que el kwami no le respondía.

Tikki estaba mirando a través de la ventana, absorta en algo que veía más allá. Marinette se reunió con ella.

–¿Qué es, Tikki? –preguntó, preocupada–. ¿Pasa algo malo?

–¿Ves aquello de allí, sobre el tejado? –señaló ella–. Creo que es Cat Noir.

Marinette observó con atención la figura que ella le indicaba.

–Sí, parece que es él. Habrá salido a patrullar.

–Pero es que... no está solo –añadió Tikki con inquietud.

Marinette frunció el ceño. Sí, había alguien sentado junto a Cat Noir. Una silueta femenina.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de chica podría pasearse por los tejados con tanta soltura como los superhéroes?

Entonces, la chica se levantó y se separó de Cat Noir. Por la forma en que gesticulaban ambos, Marinette tuvo la sensación de que discutían.

Y entonces ella lanzó algo al aire, una cuerda o algo parecido... y se fue balanceándose entre los tejados, exactamente igual que Ladybug.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo un momento.

–¡Marinette, eres tú! –exclamó Tikki.

–No. No soy yo, es una doble.

Las posibilidades se agolparon en su cabeza. ¿Otra Ladybug del futuro? ¿Otro sentimonstruo?

En cualquier caso, se había alejado de Cat Noir sin luchar, al parecer. Pero él parecía triste y abatido, con los hombros hundidos, y Marinette sintió de pronto la necesidad de saber qué le había dicho.

–Tikki, tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando. ¡Puntos fuera!

* * *

Oculta tras una chimenea, Ladyclone observaba al superhéroe con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Sintió a Lepidóptero al otro lado de su percepción y murmuró:

–Todo sale según el plan. Ya ha empezado a dudar de ella.

Contempló a Cat Noir unos instantes más y sonrió complacida al distinguir a Ladybug aproximándose por los tejados.

«¿Qué sucede?», quiso saber Lepidóptero.

–Llega Ladybug –informó Ladyclone–. La auténtica.

«Entonces Cat Noir descubrirá la verdad...»

–No. Porque aún no sabe que somos dos. Y porque, por una vez, no le he dicho ninguna mentira en realidad. Solo me he limitado a ponerlo frente al espejo, a plantear en voz alta las dudas que ya alberga en su corazón.

«Intentas quebrar su espíritu», comprendió Lepidóptero, admirado. «Muy inteligente».

–Y eficaz. Y duradero. Así, aunque ahora haga las paces con Ladybug, sus dudas no desaparecerán con facilidad. Y lo irán destrozando por dentro. –Sonrió–. Puede que tengas la oportunidad de enviarle alguna de tus mariposas mucho antes de lo que piensas.

«Excelente».

* * *

Ladybug aterrizó sobre el tejado e hizo ademán de acercarse a su compañero.

–Cat Noir –lo llamó–. Cat Noir, ¿estás bien?

Él se volvió bruscamente hacia ella, y Ladybug dio un paso atrás, inquieta.

–¿Por qué has vuelto? –preguntó con la voz rota–. Además de llamarme mentiroso, ¿qué más quieres de mí?

–¿Qué? –soltó ella estupefacta–. Yo no... Escucha, esa chica con la que hablabas antes... no sé qué te dijo, pero...

Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza.

–Sabes perfectamente lo que me has dicho, Ladybug. Puede que te hayas arrepentido ahora, pero yo no lo voy a olvidar fácilmente. No por mí, sino por ella. Porque no merece tu rencor.

–¿Ella? –repitió Ladybug, aún sin entender.

–Me has rechazado cientos de veces –prosiguió él–, y ahora que empiezo a sentir algo por otra chica... ¿te haces la ofendida? ¿Pero de qué vas? –Iba alzando la voz sin darse cuenta, cada vez más molesto–. Si estás celosa, podrías haber hecho algo al respecto hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

Ladybug iba a replicar, pero algo en el discurso de Cat Noir llamó su atención y ya no fue capaz de seguir prestando atención.

–¿Otra... chica? –preguntó con voz débil.

«Kagami, por supuesto», pensó. Sacudió la cabeza. Si Adrián podía ser feliz con Kagami, probablemente sería la mejor opción para todos.

Al menos no era Chloé, pensó, tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor que le habían causado las palabras de su compañero.

–Mira, no entiendo qué está pasando –empezó–, pero, si te gusta otra chica, yo no soy quién para decir...

–¿...que no soy sincero, que juego a dos bandas? –Cat Noir sacudió la cabeza–. Demasiado tarde: ya lo has dicho. Quizá tú no seas la única que se ha equivocado con respecto a su compañero, Ladybug.

Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse.

–¡Espera! –lo llamó ella–. ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Esa Ladybug...!

Pero él dio un salto y desapareció.

–...no era yo –concluyó ella, abatida.

Inspiró hondo, profundamente preocupada. Empezaba a ver la jugada de la falsa Ladybug: trataba de sembrar la discordia entre los dos, haciéndose pasar por ella para torturar el corazón herido de Cat Noir. Apretó los dientes con rabia. «No se lo perdonaré», pensó. Tenía que averiguar quién era, si se trataba de una villana akumatizada o de otro de los sentimonstruos de Mayura. En cualquier caso... se lo haría pagar.

Pero primero debía asegurarse de que Cat Noir estaba bien. La falsa Ladybug había sido lo bastante inteligente como para no mostrarse en público, de modo que su compañero no tenía modo de saber que había dos Ladybugs. Y ahora estaba tan enfadado con ella que no la escucharía cuando tratase de explicárselo.

«Tiene que haber otra manera», pensó, angustiada.

Lanzó su yoyó y se puso en marcha. Tenía que encontrar a Cat Noir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

**NOTA:** Tenía planeado este capítulo desde mucho antes de que se estrenara el episodio "Ladybug". Conocía la sinopsis del episodio, pero pensaba que sería un sentimonstruo gigante como Reflekdoll por ejemplo. Así que me quedé un poco desconcertada después de verlo porque ya había planeado que Lila sería Ladyclone, una versión más práctica y concreta de su poder como Camaleón (siempre he pensado que Lila como Camaleón es una villana muy desaprovechada; ojalá la serie le dé una segunda oportunidad para que pueda hacer un uso más inteligente de su poder). He dudado sobre si cambiar la historia que tenía planeada, pero al final he decidido simplemente integrar el canon: así, Lila se convierte en Ladyclone, pero ha aprendido de los errores de Mayura y Lepidóptero y sigue una estrategia diferente a la que utilizaron ellos con Buguette. ¿Funcionará? De momento parece que el pobre Cat Noir ha vuelto a caer en la trampa, pero no es culpa suya en realidad; es que Ladybug es su debilidad ;-).


	23. If it's right or wrong

Cat Noir había encontrado un sitio tranquilo en una azotea y se había sentado sobre el antepecho, con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en una de sus rodillas y la otra pierna balanceándose sobre el vacío. Así, agazapado en la oscuridad, con la ciudad iluminada a sus pies, parecía una de las gárgolas de Notre Dame que hubiese regresado a la vida, pensó amargamente. Aunque aún sentía el corazón de piedra.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Había amado a Ladybug casi desde el día en que la conoció y, aunque ella nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos, él jamás se había rendido. Había algo en su interior que le decía que era posible si tenía fe, si esperaba, si permanecía incondicionalmente a su lado. Y, aunque tiempo atrás había empezado ya a considerar la idea de que ella nunca lo querría de la misma manera, a él le había bastado con la posibilidad de seguir formando parte de su vida, con saber que ella lo apreciaba de corazón, aunque solo fuesen amigos.

Pero ahora... Ladybug estaba enfadada con él, y aún no entendía por qué. Sus acusaciones le habían parecido tan injustas que por un momento había tenido la sensación de estar hablando con otra persona. Y había recordado los comentarios de Marinette al respecto.

¿Y si era cierto que había idealizado a Ladybug? ¿Y si no la conocía tanto como creía? ¿Había estado ella jugando con su corazón, manteniéndolo a distancia pero no demasiado, haciéndole creer que lo apreciaba realmente... solo para que él la obedeciese sin rechistar?

Sacudió la cabeza. No, Ladybug no era así. Y, sin embargo... ¿cómo si no podía explicar la extraña escena que había protagonizado? Si Cat Noir no le gustaba de esa manera, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que él sintiera o dejara de sentir por Marinette? Y si en el fondo Ladybug correspondía a sus sentimientos... ¿por qué lo había estado rechazando todo aquel tiempo?

Hundió el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndose más confuso que nunca. Tenía la impresión de que estaba perdiendo a Ladybug, pero no sabía por qué. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, una parte de su corazón deseaba dejarla marchar, abandonar toda esperanza, no sufrir ya más por un amor no correspondido. Pero tenía miedo de rendirse. Porque la noche era fría y oscura lejos de la luz de Ladybug.

Evocó entonces la cálida sonrisa de Marinette, y sonrió a su vez. Cerró los ojos, tratando de capturar aquel sentimiento, delicado y sutil como una mariposa, que aleteaba en su interior, tratando de sobrevivir a la oleada de dolor y decepción provocada por Ladybug. ¿Era amor de verdad? ¿Había acabado enamorándose de Marinette... y podría corresponderla por fin? Una leve llama de esperanza iluminó su corazón...

...Y entonces recordó que él mismo había rechazado a Marinette en diversas ocasiones, y que ella ahora estaba con Luka, y era feliz a su lado.

Y la luz que luchaba por desterrar la oscuridad de su corazón se apagó de golpe, derrotada por un helado soplo de angustia y desesperanza.

Cat Noir se acurrucó sobre el antepecho, temblando. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan solo.

No vio el akuma que se acercaba a él silenciosamente, dispuesto a aprovechar su tristeza y su decepción para ponerlo a merced de Lepidóptero.

Pero oyó una exclamación de alarma y un golpe fuerte y seco, y alzó la cabeza, sobresaltado.

Lo primero que vio fue una zapatilla de color rosa sobre el antepecho. Se irguió, sorprendido.

Marinette estaba a su lado, temblando, y lo observaba con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. La zapatilla era suya; aún la sostenía en la mano, sin atreverse a separarla de la pared.

–Ad... Cat Noir –se corrigió–. ¿Estás bien?

Él pestañeó, desconcertado. Trató de incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo, alarmada.

–¡Espera, no te vayas! Por favor, no te vayas –repitió en voz baja.

Cat Noir respiró hondo y colocó una mano sobre su brazo, tratando de calmarla.

–No me voy a ninguna parte –respondió con suavidad–. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Marinette levantó la zapatilla que sostenía en la mano.

Pegada a la suela había una mariposa cuyas alas todavía vibraban con un siniestro resplandor violáceo. Cat Noir se incorporó, alarmado; pero la mariposa se agitó por última vez antes de quedarse inmóvil. Sus alas recuperaron su color original.

–Un... akuma –murmuró el chico, aún perplejo–. Pero... ¿cómo?

–Iba por ti –musitó ella–. Cat Noir, lo siento tanto...

–¿Qué...? Pero...

No pudo decir más, porque ella soltó la zapatilla y se le echó al cuello, y él bajó del antepecho para envolverla entre sus brazos.

* * *

Lila Rossi los espiaba desde una azotea cercana. Había dejado de ser Ladyclone para que Lepidóptero pudiese enviar su akuma a Cat Noir, puesto que era incapaz de liberar más de uno al mismo tiempo sin la ayuda de Catalizadora. Conteniendo el aliento, había contemplado cómo el dolor y la angustia del muchacho atraían inevitablemente al akuma... hasta que Marinette lo había aplastado con su zapatilla. Concentrada en la figura de Cat Noir, Lila no la había visto llegar.

Ahogó un grito de rabia. ¡Maldita Marinette! Siempre tenía que estropearlo todo. Furiosa, se disponía a buscar una manera de bajar de la azotea cuando vio que Cat Noir y Marinette se fundían en un abrazo. Y sonrió para sí misma.

Quizá aún lograse sacar algo interesante de todo aquello.

* * *

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, aún impresionados por lo que acababa de suceder. Después, Marinette se separó un poco de Cat Noir y le tomó el rostro con las manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Estás bien? Por favor, dime que estás bien.

–Estoy bien –respondió él–. He tenido... un momento de bajón, pero... ahora estoy mejor, de verdad.

«Mucho mejor a tu lado», comprendió de pronto. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Marinette inspiró hondo y volvió a abrazarlo.

–Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo –susurró–. Por nada del mundo... por nada del mundo querría que tú también... precisamente tú...

La idea le parecía tan horrible que ni siquiera era capaz de expresarla con palabras.

–No ocurrirá, te lo prometo –le aseguró él, acariciándole el pelo con cariño–. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

–Si no llego a estar yo...

–Sí, lo sé. –Se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad–. Muchísimas gracias, Marinette. Me has salvado.

La abrazó de nuevo, aún desconcertado.

–¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –le preguntó con curiosidad.

–Eeeeh...

Marinette miró a su alrededor, en busca de una excusa convincente.

Lo cierto era que había aterrizado en la azotea aún como Ladybug, pero se había ocultado para transformarse de nuevo en Marinette antes de presentarse ante Cat Noir, porque temía que él no quisiera hablar con su compañera enmascarada. Pero al aproximarse había visto el akuma, tan cerca de él que ya no tuvo tiempo de volver a transformarse para purificarlo. Y no se había parado a pensar.

«Lo siento, mariposita», se dijo, un tanto avergonzada. Era la segunda que mataba en poco tiempo, a pesar de que, como Ladybug, poseía la capacidad de purificarlas sin dañarlas. Pero no podía consentir que Cat Noir... Adrián... cayese en las garras de Lepidóptero.

Señaló la salida a la azotea.

–He subido... por ahí –explicó, improvisando una excusa sobre la marcha–. Te vi desde mi ventana, y parecía que...

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado lejos de su edificio como para que su historia resultara creíble. Recordó entonces lo que sí había visto desde su habitación.

–Te vi con Ladybug –recordó–. Parecía que discutíais. Ella se marchó, y yo te llamé pero no me oíste, y parecías muy triste, así que salí a buscarte y te vi aquí desde la calle y...

–¿Saliste... a buscarme? –repitió él, perplejo–. ¿Con lo tarde que es?

Marinette asintió.

–Estaba preocupada por ti –confesó–. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Ladybug? Si se puede contar –se apresuró a añadir, al ver que él desviaba la mirada.

–Hemos tenido... una discusión absurda –respondió el chico–. Todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que ha pasado, solo... –Se frotó los ojos con cansancio–. Me acusó de haberle mentido...

–¿De haberle mentido? –repitió Marinette extrañada–. Sois superhéroes, hay secretos que debéis guardar los dos y...

–No sobre mi identidad –cortó él–, sino sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Marinette apretó los dientes, furiosa. La falsa Ladybug había elegido golpear a Cat Noir donde más daño podía hacerle. No sabía quién era, pero ya la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. A ella o, en el caso de que fuera un sentimonstruo, a la persona que la había hecho decirle aquellas cosas a su compañero.

–¿Aún... piensa que no la quieres? –preguntó.

Cat Noir hizo una pausa antes de responder, y Marinette se sintió un poco culpable. También ella había dudado de que los sentimientos de Cat Noir hacia Ladybug fuesen sinceros. Pero eso había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás.

–Perdona –se apresuró a añadir–. Si es algo demasiado personal...

Esperó, conteniendo el aliento. Cat Noir no querría hablar con Ladybug en aquellos momentos, y si tampoco estaba dispuesto a relatarle lo sucedido a Marinette...

–No, no, no importa. –Suspiró él por fin–. Me vendrá bien hablar. Quizá así consiga entender algo, porque todo esto... –Se revolvió el pelo con frustración–, es de locos.

Marinette siguió esperando en silencio.

–Ladybug piensa que me gusta otra chica –confesó Cat Noir finalmente.

–¿Y... es verdad? –preguntó Marinette en voz muy baja.

Él suspiró de nuevo.

–No lo sé. Ya no lo sé.

No se atrevía a mirarla, pero Marinette estaba demasiado aturdida como para darse cuenta.

–Es... es por Kagami, ¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Cat Noir pestañeó con cierta perplejidad. Se volvió hacia ella, dispuesto a responder.

Pero entonces recordó que Marinette había estado enamorada de él, que él la había rechazado y que ahora ella estaba con Luka. No tenía derecho a enturbiar su nueva relación, pensó. Cualquier puerta que hubiese podido conducirlo al corazón de Marinette estaba ya cerrada. Y era él mismo quien se había encargado de ello.

–Sí –musitó por fin–. Sí, es por Kagami. Pero lo que no logro entender –continuó, antes de que Marinette pudiese hacer más preguntas al respecto– es por qué le molesta tanto. Ladybug me ha dejado claro muchas veces que no me quiere de esa manera, así que ¿por qué ahora reacciona así? – Se volvió hacia Marinette, que se había quedado muy callada–. ¿Marinette? –le preguntó–. ¿Estás bien?

Ella volvió a la realidad.

–Sí..., sí, estoy bien. –Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse–. Pero ella... nunca antes se había mostrado celosa ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

Cat Noir reflexionó.

–Nunca, que yo recuerde. De hecho, no hace mucho...

Se interrumpió. Iba a mencionar el día en que le había dicho a Ladybug que Marinette conocía su identidad, y le había pedido que la protegiera. Y la heroína había reaccionado muy bien, tal como esperaba de ella. Le había asegurado que tendría un ojo puesto en Marinette porque sabía que era importante para él.

El corazón de Cat Noir se aceleró. «Marinette es importante para mí», recordó. Cerró los ojos. Por primera vez empezaba a comprender hasta qué punto la quería.

–¿Cat Noir? –preguntó ella, inquieta–. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

–Nada, solo que en cierta ocasión le hablé a Ladybug de... de... de Kagami –mintió–, y ella se lo tomó muy bien.

–¿De verdad? –se sorprendió Marinette. No recordaba aquella conversación.

–No le dije que me gustaba ni nada por el estilo, solo que era importante para mí, pero Ladybug... se comportó como una verdadera amiga y dijo... –Respiró hondo–. En fin, no importa. El caso es que parece que ha cambiado de opinión y...

–¿Y si no ha cambiado? –cortó ella de pronto.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Y si Ladybug... no es Ladybug?

–¿Te refieres a que haya sido afectada por un akuma como Cupido Oscuro...? ¿O a que sea una falsa Ladybug? –se sorprendió él.

–No sería la primera vez que un villano usurpa vuestra identidad. Copycat, Camaleón, el sentimonstruo que era igual que Ladybug...

Cat Noir se irguió, atento.

–Podría ser –admitió, esperanzado–. Pero... no ha intentado quitarme el anillo, ni ha peleado contra mí...

–Quizá tenga planes a largo plazo. Tal vez esté intentando que discutas con Ladybug, que dejes de confiar en ella.

–Si es así, desde luego lo está consiguiendo –murmuró Cat Noir, abatido–. Tampoco sería la primera vez que no consigo diferenciar a la auténtica Ladybug de una falsa. ¿Qué clase de compañero se supone que soy?

–Uno muy enamorado –sonrió Marinette, colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que ella se quedó sin aliento.

–No estoy seguro de eso –dijo sin embargo–. Si tanto la quiero, ¿cómo es que no soy capaz de reconocerla?

Marinette suspiró con desaliento, y Cat Noir se preguntó qué habría dicho para entristecerla de aquel modo.

–No es culpa tuya –murmuró Marinette–. Esa falsa Ladybug debe de ser muy buena mintiendo. –Alzó la cabeza, asaltada por una súbita idea–. Pero no puede saberlo todo. ¿Quieres averiguar cómo diferenciar a una Ladybug verdadera de una falsa? –sonrió–. Pregúntale algo que solo sepáis vosotros dos.

–¡Qué magnífica idea! –exclamó Cat Noir, encantado–. Milady y yo hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos y tenemos una historia en común. Hay muchas cosas que solo ella y yo sabemos, y ninguna falsa Ladybug... –se interrumpió al ver que Marinette le sonreía con ternura–. ¿Pasa... pasa algo? –preguntó, inquieto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, solo... que me alegro de verte mejor.

Cat Noir sonrió. Alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y la miró a los ojos.

–Te debo tanto –susurró–. No imaginas lo importante que eres para mí. Quiero decir... –trató de corregirse, temeroso de haber hablado demasiado.

Pero ella lo abrazó súbitamente. Cat Noir le devolvió el abrazo, y oleadas de aquel nuevo sentimiento, mucho más intensas de lo que habría creído posible, lo recorrieron por dentro y lo hicieron temblar de pura emoción.

–Te llevaré a casa –musitó con voz ronca–. Es tarde, hace frío y puede que haya una falsa Ladybug rondando por ahí. Y además –añadió con una sonrisa–, estás en pijama.

–¿Ah, sí? –murmuró ella, sonriendo también–. No me había dado cuenta.

Permitió que Cat Noir la alzara en brazos y se acurrucó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Podría quedarse así toda la vida, pensó. Entre los brazos de Cat Noir... de Adrián...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose muy culpable. No debía seguir por ahí, se regañó a sí misma. No solo porque era muy evidente que él no la correspondía, sino sobre todo... porque ella había pasado página y estaba con Luka, y cuando antes se olvidase de Adrián Agreste, con máscara o sin ella, mejor para todos.

–Marinette –la llamó él con suavidad, sobresaltándola–. Hemos llegado.

La ayudó a entrar de nuevo en su cuarto, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a marcharse todavía.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó con inquietud–. ¿Vas a volver a casa?

Cat Noir negó con la cabeza.

–Voy a intentar contactar con Ladybug, la de verdad. Creo que es posible que nos hayamos visto antes. Me parece que la he confundido con la falsa Ladybug... y le he dicho cosas que probablemente lamentaré después –añadió, preocupado–. Tengo que encontrarla y aclararlo todo.

–Pero... ¿y si vuelve la otra Ladybug?

–Me las arreglaré para diferenciarlas, ahora que sé que existe la posibilidad de que sean dos. –Le guiñó un ojo–. No volveré a cometer el mismo error, no te preocupes. Buenas noches, Marinette. Gracias por todo.

Se inclinó hacia ella, probablemente para besarla en la mejilla, pero vaciló en el último momento, sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa y le oprimió suavemente la mano antes de soltarla y retroceder un paso.

Aún sonriendo, se inclinó galantemente ante ella, se impulsó con el bastón... y desapareció en la oscuridad.

–Buenas noches, Adrián –murmuró ella, sonriendo a su vez.

Tikki emergió del interior de su bolso.

–¡Marinette! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

–Asegurarnos de que Cat Noir se encuentra con la Ladybug de verdad. ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

* * *

Despojada ya de sus poderes, Lila había tenido que bajar hasta la calle por la escalera de incendios del edificio. Era muy tarde, pero su madre estaba en una cena de trabajo y no notaría su ausencia. Pensativa, examinó las fotografías que guardaba en su teléfono móvil. Algunas estaban oscuras o demasiado borrosas, pero había algunas buenas. En ellas se distinguía perfectamente a Cat Noir y a Marinette en actitud más bien cariñosa. «Demasiado cariñosa para ser simplemente conocidos, o incluso amigos», pensó. La forma en que Cat Noir había reaccionado ante las acusaciones de Ladyclone la llevaba a pensar que sentía algo por Marinette, y en cuanto a ella... ¿podía corresponderlo? Lila frunció el ceño, molesta. Sabía que Marinette estaba saliendo con Luka, pero también tenía muy claro que todavía le gustaba Adrián. ¿Y al mismo tiempo coqueteaba con Cat Noir? ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Fue entonces cuando descubrió la mariposa púrpura revoloteando en torno a ella. La atrapó y la fusionó de nuevo con su pendiente para poder comunicarse con Lepidóptero.

«¿Qué le ha pasado a mi akuma?», exigió saber el villano. «¿Dónde está Cat Noir?».

–Marinette destruyó el akuma antes de que pudiese alcanzar a Cat Noir.

«Marinette...».

–Esa chica me saca de quicio. Ojalá llegue pronto el día en que logres akumatizarla por fin y se le borre de la cara esa estúpida sonrisa de niña buena.

«¿Qué ha pasado después? ¿Dónde está Cat Noir? Ya no percibo emociones negativas en él...».

–Marinette ha debido de convencerlo de que hiciera las paces con Ladybug –respondió Lila con disgusto–. Todo mi plan se ha ido al traste.

«Quizá no. Puede que aún puedas encontrar a Cat Noir antes de que lo haga la verdadera Ladybug. Y arrebatarle su prodigio».

Lila sonrió.

–Cuenta con ello, Lepidóptero –respondió, antes de convertirse de nuevo en Ladyclone.

* * *

Cat Noir encontró a Ladybug contemplando la torre Eiffel, sentada sobre un tejado, con la espalda apoyada contra una chimenea. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo antes de acercarse más.

–Milady –la llamó con suavidad.

–Así que vuelvo a ser tu lady... –murmuró ella con precaución.

Cat Noir respiró hondo.

–Nunca has dejado de serlo. Escucha, sé que antes... hemos dicho cosas que probablemente no sentíamos... y en fin, yo, por mi parte, quiero pedirte perdón. No quiero seguir enfadado contigo.

Ella se volvió hacia él entonces y le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante que a él se le aceleró el corazón.

–Yo tampoco, gatito. Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Cat Noir tomó asiento junto a ella. Ladybug le sonrió de nuevo, pero él le devolvió una sonrisa precavida.

–Han... pasado cosas muy raras esta noche –comentó.

–Sí –suspiró ella–. No me gusta discutir contigo. Sé que no siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo, pero a pesar de todo... nos llevamos bien y somos un gran equipo, ¿verdad? Y eso es lo importante.

–Sí, eso es lo importante –asintió Cat Noir, un poco más aliviado–. Y, ¿sabes qué? He estado pensando que quizá no sea buena idea... hablar demasiado de nuestra vida privada. De a quién vemos cuando no llevamos la máscara puesta, quiero decir.

–Quizá tampoco deberíamos visitar a civiles con la máscara puesta –insinuó ella–. Por seguridad, me refiero.

–Cierto, tienes toda la razón –asintió Cat Noir.

–Pero entiendo que a veces es difícil separar ambas vidas –prosiguió Ladybug–. Después de todo y aunque tenga una doble identidad, un superhéroe sigue siendo una única persona.

–Sí –suspiró él–. Ojalá pudiésemos hablar de esto más a menudo, milady. Siento que eres la única que puede entenderlo de verdad.

Ella suspiró también y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. El corazón de Cat Noir se aceleró.

–Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado –susurró Ladybug.

El chico tragó saliva.

–Gracias, bichito –murmuró–. También yo me siento muy afortunado.

–Y me alegro de que seamos amigos y de que podamos confiar el uno en el otro. Porque yo confío en ti, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé –asintió Cat Noir–. Lo has demostrado muchas veces..., como cuando nos enfrentamos a Dark Owl... Lo que pasó cuando nos encerró en aquel contenedor... nunca lo olvidaré.

De pronto, Ladybug pareció vacilar un momento.

–Yo tampoco –respondió sin embargo, con dulzura.

–Cuando me vendaste los ojos para que no te viera destransformarte –prosiguió él–, pensé que era una idea muy ingeniosa, pero también una gran muestra de confianza. Porque podría haberme arrancado la venda de la cara sin más, y tú lo sabías.

Ella rió con suavidad.

–Bueno, no iba a atarte las manos también, ¿verdad? Habría sido un poco grosero por mi parte.

Cat Noir se separó bruscamente de ella, se puso en pie de un salto y retrocedió unos pasos.

–Tú no eres Ladybug –acusó–. ¿Quién eres?

Pero los ojos de ella estaban repletos de incomprensión.

–¡Ya vuelves a comportarte de forma extraña conmigo! –se quejó, levantándose también–. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Si no eres capaz de hablar de forma civilizada, me temo que no tendré más remedio que marcharme –añadió, llevándose la mano al yoyó que pendía de su cadera.

Cat Noir dudó un breve instante... y la impostora aprovechó lanzar su yoyó contra él. Trató de esquivarlo, pero no pudo apartarse a tiempo... y ella lo ató a la chimenea con la cuerda del yoyó. El superhéroe luchó por liberarse mientras su oponente se le acercaba con una taimada sonrisa en los labios.

–Dices que sois un equipo invencible..., pero Ladybug es tu mayor debilidad. ¿O quizá tengas otra? –añadió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir–. ¿Tal vez una chica llamada... Marinette?

A Cat Noir se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

–No... no sé de qué me hablas –mintió–. ¿Quién eres tú, de toda formas?

–Soy Ladyclone. Mi verdadero nombre no te lo puedo decir, como comprenderás –dijo, y le guiñó un ojo con picardía, muy a la manera de Ladybug–. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo importante que es mantener en secreto tu identidad. Qué lástima que no puedas seguir haciéndolo cuando te quite el anillo –concluyó con una sonrisa cruel.

–¡Cataclysm! –gritó Cat Noir.

El poder destructor caracoleó entre sus dedos, pero Ladyclone no se sintió impresionada. Cuando Cat Noir se disponía a usarlo para pulverizar la cuerda que lo retenía, ella lo agarró por el brazo y le estampó la mano cargada de energía en su propio pecho.

–¡No! –se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Ladybug.

Cat Noir lanzó una exclamación de dolor. El Cataclysm había alcanzado también la cuerda del yoyó, que se deshizo en cenizas, pero el superhéroe estaba demasiado débil para escapar; se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó de bruces sobre la azotea.

–¡Cat Noir! –gritó Ladybug.

Ladyclone se volvió hacia ella. La heroína se detuvo ante ella, enarbolando su yoyó. Parecía más rabiosa que nunca.

–¡Apártate de él, mala copia!

Ella solo sonrió.

–Oh, ¿así que crees que soy una mala copia? Pues Cat Noir me ha confundido contigo. ¿En qué lugar lo deja eso? ¿En qué lugar te deja a ti?

Ladybug no se molestó en responder. Lanzó el yoyó hacia el tubo de la chimenea más cercana y tiró de él con fuerza hasta arrancarlo y atraerlo hasta sus manos.

–¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –se burló Ladyclone.

Ladybug no lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Estaba tan furiosa que no podía ni pensar. Por primera vez, su yoyó le parecía poca cosa; habría dado lo que fuera por poder contar con un arma mucho más contundente, como la espada de Ryuko o las herraduras-boomerang de Pegaso. De modo que agarró la tubería con fuerza y se lanzó contra Ladyclone con un grito de ira.

Su oponente, sin embargo, saltó hacia un lado y se puso fuera de su alcance.

–No voy a luchar contra ti –declaró–. No soy estúpida, Ladybug. Pero volveré. Y tú no sabrás cómo, dónde ni cuándo... hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Saltó de nuevo y se encaramó sobre la chimenea que Ladybug había destrozado. Ella trató de alcanzarla, pero Ladyclone lanzó su yoyó hacia el edificio contiguo... y desapareció.

Ladybug se quedó quieta, temblando. Sabía que debía ir tras ella, pelear, derrotarla, purificar el akuma... Pero no tuvo valor para abandonar a Cat Noir, de modo que dejó caer los hombros, rendida, y la dejó marchar.

Corrió a arrodillarse junto a su compañero.

–Ad... ¡Cat Noir! –rectificó–. ¿Cómo estás?

Él abrió los ojos con dificultad.

–Bichito, ¿eres tú?

Los ojos de Ladybug se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Sí, soy yo –musitó, acariciándole el pelo con su mano enguantada.

Él sonrió y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura. Trató de incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió. Ladybug cargó con él, profundamente preocupada.

–Te llevaré a un lugar seguro –le prometió.

Pero Cat Noir no respondió. Estaba tan cansado y dolorido que apenas la oía.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyó y se alejó de allí, aún cargando con su compañero. Dio varias vueltas por los alrededores, solo para asegurarse de que Ladyclone se había ido, y después de dirigió a su propia casa. Entró por la ventanilla de su balcón, llevando a Cat Noir consigo, y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. Se arrodilló a su lado y se inclinó sobre su rostro con inquietud.

–¿Cat Noir? Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Pero él no reaccionó. Estaba inconsciente, o profundamente dormido. Ladybug respiró hondo y susurró:

–Tikki, puntos fuera.

Hubo un resplandor rosado cuando volvió a transformarse en Marinette. Observó de nuevo a Cat Noir, pero él no se movió. Seguía dormido.

–Necesita descansar –dijo Tikki–. Ha sido una noche muy larga para él.

Marinette no pudo evitarlo. Se tendió a su lado, lo abrazó con cuidado, hundió la cara en su hombro y se echó a llorar en silencio.

–No te preocupes, Marinette, se recuperará.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–No... no es por eso –balbuceó, aún entre lágrimas–. Es que... es que... no soporto que le hagan daño.

Tikki voló hasta ella y se posó sobre su hombro.

–Es Cat Noir –le recordó–. Ya ha demostrado muchas veces que es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

–Lo sé, pero... –inspiró hondo y musitó, en voz muy baja–. Pero le quiero. Le quiero muchísimo.

Tikki se quedó mirándola, ligeramente sorprendida.

–Marinette...

–Lo sé, lo sé, sé que soy una persona horrible, que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te juro que yo quería olvidarlo... y pasar página. ¿Por qué es tan difícil, Tikki? Y el pobre Luka... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? –gimió, muy angustiada.

Tikki sonrió.

–Creo que tú también necesitas descansar, Marinette –dijo con suavidad.

Marinette suspiró de nuevo, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Cat Noir. Él inclinó la suya hacia ella de forma inconsciente y apoyó la barbilla sobre el cabello de la muchacha. Ella cerró los ojos, agotada.

Momentos después estaba profundamente dormida. Tikki sonrió y los cubrió a ambos con una manta, para protegerlos del frío, de la incertidumbre y de los malos sueños.


	24. You fall in love You fall in love

Adrián se despertó en mitad de la noche y se incorporó de forma instintiva; pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, de modo que reprimió un gemido y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Se sentía como si le hubiese atropellado un camión. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Estaba oscuro y él había perdido la visión nocturna de Cat Noir, por lo que le costó unos instantes reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Fue entonces cuando detectó el cuerpo dormido de Marinette a su lado, y abrió mucho los ojos, perplejo.

–¿Marinette? –susurró.

Ella no le contestó; el ritmo lento de su respiración le indicó que estaba profundamente dormida. Oyó también a Plagg roncar en sueños sobre su almohada, y trató de centrarse. Lo último que recordaba era haber desenmascarado a la falsa Ladybug, pero ella se las había arreglado para volver contra él su propio Cataclysm...

Hizo una mueca. Eso explicaba el cansancio y el dolor en las costillas, naturalmente. Pero ¿cómo había llegado después hasta la habitación de Marinette? ¿Y qué había pasado con la falsa Ladybug? Era obvio que no había sido derrotada todavía; si Ladybug –la de verdad- hubiese purificado su akuma y ejecutado su hechizo reparador, él ya no se sentiría tan maltratado.

Se dispuso a despertar a Plagg, pero lo pensó mejor. El pobre kwami había recibido también el impacto de su propio poder destructor y probablemente necesitaba descansar.

Se volvió para mirar a Marinette, y sonrió con ternura. Alargó el brazo hacia ella, pero el dolor lo paralizó de nuevo y lo obligó a regresar a su posición. Cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de la presencia de su amiga junto a él, y su corazón se aceleró. Si era cierto... si se había enamorado de ella...

Se incorporó de golpe, sin prestar atención al dolor. Seguro que había una explicación completamente lógica al hecho de que estuviesen los dos dormidos en su habitación. Pero, si Marinette ya era más que una amiga para él, debía mantener las distancias. Porque ella estaba con Luka, y no estaría bien...

Marinette se despertó, alarmada ante su súbito movimiento. Adrián la sujetó por los brazos antes de que gritara.

–Marinette, soy yo, Adrián.

Ella parpadeó en la oscuridad.

–¿A... Adrián? –balbuceó–. ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

–No lo sé, me acabo de despertar. Lo último que recuerdo es haber recibido un Cataclysm en las costillas. Otra vez –suspiró.

–Pero...

–Tenías razón –prosiguió él–: había una falsa Ladybug, y me he enfrentado a ella, y casi... casi me derrota. Pero no recuerdo qué pasó después, ni cómo he llegado hasta aquí.

–Oh. –Marinette se incorporó un poco, tratando de pensar–. Ladybug... Ladybug te trajo aquí –explicó por fin–. La de verdad, quiero decir. Al parecer acudió en tu ayuda justo a tiempo... pero la falsa Ladybug..., Ladyclone, me dijo que se llamaba..., escapó. Así que ella cargó contigo hasta aquí y me pidió que cuidara de ti, porque... porque... porque sabe que yo conozco tu identidad. Ella no sabe quién eres, y no quería saberlo tampoco, y como estabas a punto de transformarte...

–Comprendo.

–Después se fue a buscar a Ladyclone...

–Pero no la ha encontrado –concluyó Adrián–. Sigue por ahí, en alguna parte, ¿verdad? Porque Ladybug no ha usado su magia para curarme –concluyó con una mueca de dolor.

Marinette ahogó una exclamación consternada.

–¡Oh, no, Adrián! No había pensado en eso. Quiero decir... Si Ladybug no invoca su lucky charm...

–Me recuperaré igualmente, no te preocupes –la tranquilizó él–, pero tardaré más.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

–No debería haberte dejado así –dijo–. Tendría que haberte curado primero...

–Sabía que me dejaba en buenas manos –respondió él, y su voz estaba tan repleta de cariño que Marinette sintió que se ruborizaba; por fortuna para ella, estaba demasiado oscuro como para que Adrián pudiese darse cuenta–. Yo estoy bien, en serio, y mejoraré, sobre todo cuando vuelva a ser Cat Noir.

Se palpó el bolsillo interior de la camisa hasta encontrar un trozo de camembert. Lo acercó a la nariz de Plagg, que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre la almohada de Marinette. El kwami olisqueó en el aire y abrió un ojillo. Después volvió a cerrarlo.

–Estoy muy muerto –se quejó–. Estoy tan muerto que ni siquiera puedo abrir la boca para devorar ese delicioso Camembert...

Alarmada, Marinette encendió la luz. Pero Adrián sonreía.

–Si puedes hablar tanto no estás tan muerto, Plagg. Toma, recupérate.

Soltó el trozo de queso y Plagg alargó una pata para recogerlo. Después, con un suspiro desgarrador, levantó la cabeza, abrió la boca y se lo zampó de un bocado.

–¿Lo ves? –le dijo Adrián a Marinette, aún sonriendo.

Ella, sin embargo, aún lo miraba con preocupación. La simple idea de que Adrián sufriera, física o emocionalmente, le resultaba cada vez más insoportable. No había llegado a tiempo de evitar que Ladyclone le hiciera daño y tampoco había aliviado el dolor que ella le había causado. Se sentía fatal.

–Si pudiera hacer más por ti... –musitó.

Adrián sonrió. Marinette no imaginaba lo mucho que lo había ayudado ya. Podía decirle que deseaba tenerla siempre a su lado, que su presencia lo consolaba profundamente, pero sabía que no tenía derecho. No solo porque ella estaba con Luka, sino también porque era consciente de que sus propios sentimientos por Ladybug no se habían apagado. «Si no puedes entregar tu corazón por entero a una sola persona», había dicho Ladyclone, «¿qué clase de amor es el tuyo?».

Suspiró con pesar y desvió la mirada. Había tenido dos oportunidades con Marinette, y las dos veces la había rechazado. No se la merecía. Y ella merecía a alguien que pudiese estar a su lado por entero y quererla sin condiciones.

Alguien como Luka.

–Te lo agradezco, Marinette –dijo–, pero ya has hecho demasiado. No quiero molestarte más. –Buscó con la mirada a su kwami y descubrió que se había acomodado de nuevo sobre la almohada, dispuesto a echar otra cabezada–. Plagg, tenemos que irnos.

–¡Pero... estás herido! –protestó Marinette.

–Solo un poco dolorido. Se me pasará. Además, es posible que Ladybug todavía esté tratando de derrotar a su doble. Si me necesita...

Sintió remordimientos por haber tardado tanto en pensar en ello; pero estaba tan a gusto con Marinette que, por una vez, no tenía prisa por acudir al encuentro de Ladybug.

–Ella dijo que Ladyclone se había marchado ya –objetó Marinette.

Pero Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–Ladybug jamás permitiría que una villana akumatizada anduviese suelta por ahí –declaró–. Si no la ha encontrado aún, probablemente seguirá buscándola. Plagg, garras fuera.

Marinette lo observó mientras se transformaba, sintiéndose súbitamente culpable. Había dejado escapar a Ladyclone para cuidar de Adrián, y él, a pesar de que aún no estaba recuperado, se mostraba dispuesto a volver a la batalla.

Cat Noir activó su bastón y trató de ponerse en contacto con Ladybug. Pero el dispositivo de ella ni siquiera emitía señal.

–Eso quiere decir que quizá se ha ido ya a casa, ¿no? –insinuó Marinette, pero él negó con la cabeza.

–O quizá tiene problemas. No puedo saberlo, así que voy a ir a buscarla.

Iba a dar media vuelta para marcharse, pero ella lo retuvo.

–¡Espera!

Cat Noir se volvió para mirarla, y Marinette se quedó sin palabras. Quería suplicarle que se quedara a su lado, pero no tenía argumentos para justificarlo y, por otro lado, en el fondo sabía que ni siquiera debía plantearlo. Por Luka, pensó, debía dejar marchar a Adrián.

–Nada –musitó por fin–. Solo... ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Él le sonrió.

–Claro. –Vaciló un instante, como si a él también le costara marcharse–. ¿Nos vemos mañana, entonces?

–¿Mañana? –Marinette trató de centrarse–. Mañana es sábado, ¿no?

–Sí, pero según mi agenda..., tenemos la primera reunión para lo de tu portafolio, ¿no? Por la tarde, de seis a siete y media. ¿No te lo dijo Nathalie? –preguntó, un poco preocupado.

Ella lanzó un exclamación de sorpresa. Después de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, le costaba regresar a la vida cotidiana.

–Pero mañana... mañana por la tarde es la fiesta de Kitty Section –recordó de pronto.

–¿La fiesta?

–Nada especial, solo una pequeña celebración en el barco de Luka porque han terminado de grabar la maqueta... habrá música, algo de merienda... Oye, ¿por qué no vienes? –se le ocurrió de repente–. Podemos mirar los diseños allí. O disfrutar de la fiesta y reservar lo del portafolio para otro día. No querría darte trabajo extra, sé que estás muy ocupado.

Cat Noir sonrió.

–No es molestia, sabes que lo haré encantado. Es solo que...

Se detuvo, indeciso. Sabía que en la fiesta estarían Ivan y Mylène, Rose y Juleka, probablemente Alya y Nino... y, por descontado, Luka y Marinette.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser el verso suelto de la composición, pero aún no se sentía preparado para volver a verlos juntos ahora que estaba descubriendo sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Marinette. Empezaba a ser consciente de que quizá hubiese cometido un error al dejarla escapar, y el hecho de que ya no pudiera ni debiera hacer nada al respecto no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Marinette malinterpretó sus dudas.

–Puedes traer a Kagami si quieres –ofreció–. En realidad, ni siquiera tienes que venir a la fiesta si no te apetece; puedes decir que has quedado conmigo para lo del portafolio y aprovechar para verla a ella...

Cat Noir nunca sabría lo mucho que le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras. Estaba demasiado aturdido ante el hecho de que, al parecer, a Marinette no le importaba que no fueran a verse al día siguiente como para darse cuenta de que, pese a que ella sonreía con valentía, su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

Luchó por centrarse. Lo de invitar a Kagami no parecía mala idea, aunque aún no se sentía preparado para quedar a solas con ella.

–¿A quién no le apetece ir a una fiesta? –sonrió–. Además, dije que te ayudaría y lo haré. Lleva tu portafolio, encontraremos tiempo para todo.

–¡De acuerdo!

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, sin saber cómo despedirse. Ambos deseaban abrazarse una última vez, pero sabían que debían mantener las distancias. Cat Noir esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

–Tengo que marcharme –susurró–. Gracias por todo, Marinette. Que tengas una noche _miauravillosa_.

Marinette trató de sonreír, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. El chico hizo un gesto de despedida y se marchó por la ventana que daba al balcón, cerrándola suavemente tras él.

Ella se quedó sola. Inspiró hondo un par de veces.

–Tikki –llamó, intentando que no le temblase la voz–, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

–Oh, Marinette –murmuró ella, conmovida.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y pronunció las palabras mágicas. Ya transformada en Ladybug, salió al balcón y miró a su alrededor.

Cat Noir ya se había ido. La heroína reprimió la tentación de salir en su busca y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer.

–¡Lucky charm! –exclamó.

Su magia hizo aparecer en sus manos... una rosa roja moteada con puntos negros. Suspiró.

–De verdad, hay veces en que me cuesta creer que todo esto no sea una tomadura de pelo de proporciones cósmicas. ¡Miraculous Ladybug! –exclamó, lanzando la rosa al aire.

* * *

Una explosión de mariquitas mágicas recorrió París; reparó la chimenea que Ladybug había destrozado y, no muy lejos de allí, envolvió el cuerpo de Cat Noir, que se había detenido sobre un tejado, y lo liberó del cansancio y el dolor.

El chico se puso en pie de un salto, inundado de una súbita energía, y se apresuró a llamar a Ladybug.

* * *

En el balcón de Marinette, la superheroína respondió a la llamada.

–¡Milady! –exclamó Cat Noir desde el otro lado–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ladyclone?

–No lo sé, ha desaparecido. No he conseguido encontrarla.

–Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Has lanzado tu hechizo? ¿No se supone que hay que derrotar al akuma antes de empezar a reparar todos los años?

–Ladyclone evitará un enfrentamiento directo porque su mejor carta es conseguir que la gente nos confunda –respondió ella–. Si nos ven a las dos juntas, su disfraz perderá eficacia. Así que no creo que volvamos a verla esta noche. Además –añadió con suavidad–, no podía dejarte así.

Cat Noir tardó unos instantes en contestar.

–Lo siento, milady –dijo por fin–. Por todo lo que te dije antes. Por haberte confundido con esa... con esa impostora. No pretendía...

–Todo está bien –cortó ella dulcemente–. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti tampoco, así que ahora vuelve a casa y descansar, ¿vale?

–Pero ¿qué hacemos con Ladyclone?

–Esperaremos a que vuelva a actuar. Hay que estar muy atentos a las noticias; estoy segura de que en algún momento intentará hacerse pasar por mí otra vez.

Hablaron aún un poco más; acordaron una contraseña para que Cat Noir pudiese reconocer a la verdadera Ladybug, se despidieron y volvieron cada cual a su casa.

Les costó dormir, sin embargo. No estaban acostumbrados a dejar cabos sueltos en sus misiones, y el hecho de que Ladyclone todavía anduviera por ahí, con su akuma sin purificar, los llenaba de inquietud.

Pero al día siguiente corrieron a consultar las noticias y el Ladyblog, y descubrieron con extrañeza que todo estaba sospechosamente tranquilo. Incluso la pelea de la noche anterior entre Ladybug y su doble había pasado desapercibida.

«Sí que es discreta», pensó Marinette con suspicacia. «¿Qué tramará?».

No sabía si seguiría en contacto con Lepidóptero, ni si él la había liberado ya del akuma. Había tantas cosas que ignoraba acerca de su oponente que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía cómo actuar.

Pasó el resto de la mañana en tensión, pero nada sucedió. A mediodía envió a Adrián un mensaje deliberadamente ambiguo:

«Hola, ¿cómo estás?».

Él respondió enseguida.

«Mucho mejor que ayer, gracias. Todo solucionado. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde para ver tu portafolio? Ahora estamos los dos en el mismo barco ;)».

Marinette sonrió ante el juego de palabras.

«Claro», respondió. «Hasta la tarde».

No se atrevió a preguntarle si se presentaría con Kagami. Decidió que, después de todo, no era asunto suyo.

* * *

La fiesta de Kitty Section comenzaba a las cinco pero, tal como le había anunciado, Adrián no se presentó hasta las seis. Venía, en efecto, acompañado por Kagami, y Marinette hizo todo lo posible por comportarse con normalidad.

Pero se sentía incómoda. Hasta aquel momento había estado muy a gusto con Luka. Ahora, sin embargo, volvía a mostrarse insegura ante Adrián, y aquello la devolvía a una época pasada que creía haber superado.

La novedad era que él también parecía nervioso.

–Me alegro mucho de que hayáis podido venir –los saludó Marinette en cuanto subieron al barco.

–Por supuesto –replicó él–. Después de todo, teníamos una cita, ¿no? ¡Quiero decir... que habíamos quedado... para lo de tu portafolio! No insinuaba que...

–Lo-lo había entendido a la primera –farfulló Marinette.

Los dos cruzaron una mirada, se ruborizaron un poco y apartaron la vista rápidamente. Kagami frunció levemente el ceño.

–No os quedéis ahí parados –los riñó–. Adrián no tiene mucho tiempo antes de que vengan a buscarlo otra vez.

El chico logró centrarse por fin.

–Sí, claro, aprovechemos... ¿Esa canción que están tocando es para el nuevo disco? –preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para escuchar con atención–. Suena muy bien.

–Sí, pasad y disfrutad del concierto –los invitó Marinette–. Voy a buscar bebidas. Ya miraremos los diseños después.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de la tarde Adrián y Marinette hicieron lo posible por evitarse mutuamente. A veces se dirigían miradas furtivas, pero se mantenían a distancia. Adrián hablaba con todos menos con Marinette, y ella, por su parte, no se separaba de Luka.

El chico lo notó.

–¿Qué os pasa a ti y a Adrián? –le preguntó a Marinette–. Se suponía que venía a ver tus diseños, ¿no? ¿Habéis discutido, o algo así?

Ella dio un respingo.

–¿Di-discutido? –repitió–. No, para nada. Es solo que... hay tanta gente en la fiesta que apenas he tenido tiempo de saludarlo, jajaja –improvisó con una risa incómoda–. Pero no pasa nada, porque ha venido con Kagami y es amigo de todo el mundo, así que...

Luka se quedó mirándola y sonrió comprensivamente. Después echó un vistazo al reloj del móvil.

–Queda solo media hora hasta las siete y media –hizo notar–, así que, si quieres enseñarle tu portafolio, deberías hacerlo ya.

Marinette asintió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, se puso en pie, inspiró hondo un par de veces y se dirigió hacia Adrián, que charlaba amigablemente con Kagami.

–A-Adrián –lo llamó con timidez.

El chico dio un respingo al oír su voz y estuvo a punto de derramar su bebida.

–¡Lo siento! –exclamó ella–. No pretendía asustarte. Es solo que... se va haciendo tarde, y quizá deberíamos echar un vistazo a los diseños... Si te apetece, claro. Si no, no pasa nada. Podemos hacerlo otro día.

–Claro –asintió él–. Quiero decir, que por supuesto que me apetece. Para eso habíamos quedado en realidad, ¿no? Además, algo tendré que decirle a mi padre cuando vuelva a casa.

Marinette se puso nerviosa de repente.

–¿Te preguntará al respecto?

«No lo creo», pensó Adrián. Pero respondió:

–¡Claro que sí! Si no, no se habría molestado en programarme reuniones contigo. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos tiempo de verlo con calma.

Se volvió hacia Kagami, que asintió con una media sonrisa. Después indicó a Marinette un asiento libre en la zona de la popa, y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí. Kagami los vio marchar, los dos muy juntos, pero sin llegar a rozarse, Adrián guiando a Marinette con delicadeza, ella sosteniendo su libreta de diseños contra su pecho. Los vio sentarse el uno frente al otro y examinar las páginas del cuaderno; al principio parecían tímidos e inseguros, pero Adrián comenzó a hablar, seguramente elogiando el trabajo de Marinette, y ella sonrió y le respondió con entusiasmo. Y pronto estuvieron ambos charlando con fluidez, muy concentrados en el cuaderno, tan cerca el uno del otro que casi se tocaban... pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

Kagami suspiró y retrocedió unos pasos, hasta donde estaba Luka, sentado a solas, tocando suavemente su guitarra. Lo observó un momento; se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, como de costumbre, pero también él contemplaba a la pareja con gesto pensativo.

–Tú también lo notas, ¿verdad? –le preguntó bruscamente.

Luka dejó de tocar y alzó la cabeza para mirarla con cierta sorpresa.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Kagami señaló a Adrián y Marinette, que seguían enfrascados en su conversación.

–La conexión. La manera en que fluyen las cosas entre ellos, incluso cuando intentan evitarse el uno al otro. Como si tuviesen... una compatibilidad perfecta.

Luka no respondió, y Kagami pensó de pronto que quizá había dicho algo que lo había molestado. Después de todo, apenas se conocían. Y ella le estaba hablando de su novia.

Pero el chico volvió a pulsar las cuerdas de su guitarra y, tras unos instantes de reflexión, dijo:

–Sí que lo he notado. Desde el primer día, en la pista de hielo. Pero tenía la esperanza... de que las cosas no fuesen exactamente como parecían.

Kagami suspiró.

–_Shoganai_ –dijo solamente.

Luka alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Cómo dices?

–_Shoganai_. Es una expresión japonesa para referirse a lo inevitable, a aquello que no podemos cambiar. –Se encogió de hombros–. Como los resultados no dependen de ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Estaba escrito, supongo. –Luka no respondió, y Kagami sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente molesta–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué han dado tantos rodeos... para volver al punto de partida. Me irrita la gente que no sabe lo que quiere y confunde a los demás mientras trata de averiguarlo.

–En francés lo llamamos «tourner autour du pot» –apuntó Luka con una sonrisa–. Andarse por las ramas, marear la perdiz..., como quieras expresarlo. –Kagami dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, y Luka añadió–: Supongo... que algunas personas tardan más que otras en escuchar con claridad la música que suena en su interior.

Kagami lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿No estás molesto tú también?

Luka sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con resignación.

–_Shoganai_ –se limitó a responder.

* * *

Adrián y Kagami se marcharon a las siete y media, cuando el guardaespaldas de él acudió a buscarlos, y el resto de los invitados no tardaron en despedirse también. Marinette se quedó un rato más para ayudar a los Couffaine a recoger, y también porque quería hablar con Luka a solas. Se sentía más ligera ahora que Adrián no estaba cerca; pero también había un poso de tristeza en su corazón que trató por todos los medios de ignorar cuando se sentó junto a su novio con una sonrisa en los labios y un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto entre las manos.

–¡Tengo un regalo para ti! –exclamó.

El chico se mostró sorprendido.

–¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

–¡Para celebrar vuestro primer disco! –respondió ella, aún sonriente–. Y porque me apetecía. Y porque te lo mereces muchísimo –concluyó, estampando un beso en su mejilla.

Luka sonrió también y tomó el regalo que ella le tendía. Por el tamaño, la forma y la consistencia tenía aspecto de ser alguna pieza de ropa. Lo desenvolvió con curiosidad y sacó un gorro de suave lana de color azul.

–Oh... Marinette... –murmuró–. ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿Para mí?

Ella asintió, radiante.

–¿Qué te parece? Espero que te guste el color. Lo he escogido porque hace juego con tu cazadora favorita, pero es más oscuro que tu pelo, y así destacará un poco...

–Yo... no sé qué decir –dijo Luka, abrumado–. Muchas gracias, Marinette.

Ella sonrió, animada.

–¿Te gusta? ¿De verdad?

–¡Me encanta! –le aseguró él.

Hizo ademán de probárselo, pero ella lo detuvo.

–¡Espera! Antes de ponértelo... mira dentro.

Intrigado, Luka obedeció. Envuelto en la suave lana azul del gorro encontró un pequeño sobre de color rosa. Cruzó una mirada con Marinette, que asintió sonriente, y lo abrió con curiosidad. Del interior extrajo dos papeletas con un logo muy familiar.

Se quedó sin habla un momento y las examinó con atención, perplejo.

–¡Marinette! –logró decir por fin–. ¿Esto no son...?

–Dos entradas para el próximo concierto de Jagged Stone –asintió ella con satisfacción–. ¡Y en primera fila! Te dije que las conseguiría, ¿te acuerdas? En nuestra primera cita. Y como el concierto coincide más o menos con la fecha de nuestro primero mes juntos, he pensado que sería una bonita manera de celebrarlo, ¿no te parece?

Luka dejó las entradas en su regazo, sobre el gorro de lana y el papel de regalo, y miró a Marinette con expresión abatida. Ella lo notó, y su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios.

–¿Pasa... pasa algo malo? ¿No te gusta?

–No es eso, Marinette –respondió él; la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos–. Todo es perfecto, de verdad. Y te agradezco mucho tu esfuerzo. Pero...

–¿Pero...? –repitió Marinette, cada vez más inquieta.

–Pero ambos sabemos que tu corazón está en otra parte: con Adrián –dijo él con delicadeza.

Ella se soltó como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Adrián y yo solo somos amigos, y además... a él le gusta Kagami! –Luka negó con la cabeza, abatido, y Marinette sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies–. No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo nunca... que yo nunca te traicionaría. Yo no soy así.

El chico le tomó el rostro con las manos y la miró con ternura.

–Sssh, tranquila. Sé perfectamente que Adrián y tú solo sois amigos y que actúas de buena fe. Pero también sé que desearías que fueseis algo más... y que no lo puedes evitar. –Sonrió con tristeza–. _Shoganai_, supongo –concluyó, más bien para sí mismo.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Te juro que lo estoy intentando –susurró–. Y sé que es solo cuestión de tiempo. Me importas mucho y... no quiero estropearlo todo.

Luka reprimió el impulso de abrazarla. Respiró hondo y la tomó de las manos otra vez.

–Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco de verdad. Que me hayas dado una oportunidad, quiero decir. Pero a veces... lo mejor que uno puede hacer es dejarse llevar. Porque no vale la pena nadar contra corriente, ¿sabes? Las cosas son como son. Estás enamorada de otro, y lo entiendo. Y lo acepto.

–Luka, yo... –empezó Marinette; pero él no había acabado, de modo que la silenció posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Por eso no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos, Marinette. No solo por mí... sino también por ti.

Marinette parpadeó mientras trataba de asimilar lo que él le estaba diciendo.

–¿Estás... estás rompiendo conmigo? –preguntó por fin, con un hilo de voz.

Luka suspiró.

–Es algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano –respondió–. Te estoy ahorrando el mal trago de tener que hacerlo tú. Pero por favor, no estés triste –añadió con dulzura, recogiendo con la yema del dedo una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la muchacha–. Este mes que hemos pasado juntos ha sido muy especial para mí, y me alegro mucho de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. Lo guardaré en mi memoria como uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

–Pero yo no... yo no... –balbuceó ella, aún aturdida–. Yo no quiero que las cosas acaben así –logró decir por fin.

–Yo tampoco –murmuró Luka–, pero creo que es lo mejor.

Marinette se echó a llorar. Él la abrazó por fin, y ella hundió la cara en su pecho y se aferró a la solapa de su chaqueta.

–Serás feliz con Adrián, ya lo verás –trató de consolarla Luka.

–¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?

–No puedo saberlo. Pero tú también mereces una oportunidad con él. Y si yo estoy por medio, nunca la tendrás.

* * *

Cat Noir le había prometido a Marinette que no volvería a escaparse de casa sin necesidad, pero no había podido evitarlo. Necesitaba salir a respirar... y a pensar.

Tenía muchas razones para dar un paseo nocturno por los tejados de París. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de que le habían perdido la pista a Ladyclone, y él no se sentía cómodo con la posibilidad de que siguiese causando caos y confusión. Además, quería hablar con Ladybug, la de verdad, para terminar de aclarar cualquier malentendido que pudiese quedar entre los dos.

Por otro lado, se sentía confuso tras la fiesta en el barco de los Couffaine. Había podido pasar un rato con Kagami, y aquello estaba bien, porque se sentía a gusto con ella, pero... no era lo mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido junto a Marinette en los últimos tiempos, especialmente desde el día del desfile en Le Grand Paris. Aún la recordaba entre sus brazos, con el vestido húmedo y destrozado, confesando entre lágrimas su amor por Adrián Agreste. Y más tarde, radiante y feliz, bailando con él un vals en la terraza, bajo la luna llena. Y después, en su balcón...

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Se había enamorado de Marinette entonces? ¿O había sido después, cuando ella había descubierto su identidad? ¿O cuando lo había acogido en su casa, después de que su padre hubiese amenazado con encerrarlo para siempre? Quizá cuando ella le había mostrado todos los regalos que atesoraba en el baúl... o cuando lo había salvado de ser akumatizado... o cuando había cuidado de él en su habitación tras ser derrotado por Ladyclone.

En algún momento, el cariño que sentía por ella había evolucionado hacia algo más intenso y profundo, y aún no sabía cómo ni por qué, ni siquiera si era remotamente posible, porque su amor por Ladybug todavía seguía vivo en su corazón. Pero verla junto a Luka aquella tarde le había causado una sensación agridulce: se había alegrado por ella, porque quería verla feliz, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba poder ocupar aquel lugar a su lado.

Sabía, sin embargo, que no podía ser. Por Luka, por Ladybug y por la propia Marinette, que había tenido la valentía de sobreponerse al rechazo e iniciar algo nuevo junto a otra persona. Se había esforzado mucho para superar su dolor y su decepción, y Adrián no tenía derecho a interferir ahora que lo había superado.

Casi podía oírla llorar en su recuerdo, al hablar de lo mucho que le había costado acercarse a Adrián... y él le había roto el corazón. Ya no tendría una segunda oportunidad con ella. No la merecía.

Se detuvo de pronto sobre un tejado y alzó las orejas, alerta.

Porque el llanto de Marinette no era imaginario ni había nacido de sus recuerdos. En algún lugar, ella estaba llorando de verdad.

Se irguió y miró a su alrededor. Estaba cerca de su balcón, de modo que, siguiendo el sonido, se acercó a investigar.

* * *

Marinette se las había arreglado para fingir ante sus padres que su melancolía no era más que cansancio, y se había retirado pronto a dormir. Pero, una vez a solas en su habitación, no había logrado contener las lágrimas. De modo que salió al balcón, para que sus padres no la oyesen llorar.

–Me siento tan inútil, Tikki –suspiró–. De veras quería que lo mío con Luka funcionase, pero no he sido capaz de olvidar a Adrián y, como de costumbre, lo he estropeado todo.

–No has estropeado nada, Marinette –respondió el kwami con dulzura–. Luka tiene razón: el hecho de que haya sido una relación corta no la hace menos especial. Será un recuerdo bonito para los dos, y sin duda habéis aprendido...

–¿Qué? –cortó Marinette–. ¿Cómo tener novio y romperle el corazón por no haber podido superar un amor anterior? –Suspiró de nuevo–. Qué complicado es esto de los sentimientos. No es justo que Luka haya tenido que sufrir por culpa de mi... obsesión.

–Yo no creo que sea una obsesión –opinó Tikki–, al menos ahora. Pienso que quieres a Adrián de verdad.

–Pero él no me quiere a mí. Fin de la historia.

Tikki iba a contestar... pero se ocultó súbitamente tras una maceta, y Marinette dio un respingo, alarmada, cuando oyó la voz de Cat Noir a su espalda:

–¿Marinette? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se secó las lágrimas y se volvió para mirarlo. No podía ver en la penumbra igual que el superhéroe, pero apreció por su tono que estaba profundamente preocupado. Trató de sonreír.

–No es nada, solo...

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha habido algún problema en la fiesta?

De nuevo, Marinette tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Cat Noir era Adrián y que, por tanto, lo había visto apenas unas horas antes. Se abrazó a sí misma, turbada. No podía hablarle de su conversación con Luka, ni decirle que sus propios sentimientos hacia él habían sido la causa de que su ruptura.

–No, solo... solo...

No fue capaz de seguir hablando, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Cat Noir superó en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, cálido y consolador.

–No sé qué ha sido, y no tienes que contármelo si no quieres –murmuró con voz ronca–, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Siempre, Marinette.

Ella cerró los ojos, hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó arrastrar por la oleada de emociones que la golpeó por dentro como un tsunami. Sintió que él la estrechaba entre sus brazos, percibió su preocupación, y supo que tenía que darle una respuesta.

Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para inventar una historia alternativa y, por otro lado, sabía que él no se lo merecía.

–Luka... Luka y yo hemos roto –susurró por fin.

Cat Noir inspiró hondo.

–¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho...? ¿Se ha portado...?

–No –cortó ella–, ha sido muy dulce conmigo. Pero es él quien ha decidido dejarlo y... –Tragó saliva–. Y probablemente tiene razón. Es lo justo, supongo.

–Pero ¿por qué? –se extrañó Cat Noir–. ¡Hacíais muy buena pareja y...! Perdona –se apresuró a añadir–, probablemente no soy quién para opinar al respecto y...

Marinette no pudo más.

–Porque yo sigo enamorada de ti –soltó–. Por eso.

Cat Noir sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

–¿Qué...?

–Lo siento muchísimo –prosiguió ella–. Perdóname, Adrián. Te juro que lo he intentado, y empecé a salir con Luka con toda mi ilusión, pero... pero no fui capaz de olvidarte, y él sabe... y él cree... que lo mejor para los dos es... Lo siento –repitió–. No tenía que habértelo dicho.

–Marinette –susurró él, confuso, conmovido y maravillado.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos felinos estaban tan repletos de cariño que se le aceleró el corazón.

–Soy yo quien lo siente –prosiguió Cat Noir–, por haberte hecho sufrir.

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–No es culpa tuya. No tienes ninguna obligación de corresponder a mis sentimientos.

–Pero es que...

–Soy yo quien tiene que asumir de una vez por todas que no puede ser y ya está, y tú... tú siempre te has portado muy bien conmigo...

–Pero es que yo te quiero, Marinette.

–...Y no quiero interponerme entre Kagami y tú, porque... ¿cómo has dicho?

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Cat Noir sintió que se mareaba. Sabía que estaba al borde del abismo, que si seguía hablando probablemente lo estropearía todo todavía más. Pero tenía que decírselo.

–Te quiero –repitió–. Y siento... siento mucho haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Pero sigo sintiendo algo muy intenso por Ladybug, y tú estabas con Luka, y no quería...

–Pero... pero no lo entiendo –interrumpió Marinette, desconcertada–. Me dijiste... me dijiste que había otra chica... que Kagami...

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Había otra chica aparte de Ladybug, sí, pero no era Kagami –confesó–. Eres tú, Marinette.

–Yo... –repitió ella, aún sin aliento–. Pero...

–Y probablemente ni siquiera debería decírtelo, porque aún estoy enamorado de Labybug –prosiguió él, imparable–, pero no quiero que sigas pensando que no siento nada por ti. Yo... te quiero muchísimo, pero no te merezco, porque te he rechazado antes... y por otro lado, Ladybug... –Se aturulló y sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos–. Ojalá fueseis la misma persona –concluyó, con la voz rota–. Así, tal vez...

No pudo terminar, porque Marinette se le echó al cuello y lo besó impulsivamente. Cat Noir se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, y ella se apartó, arrepentida.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó–. Lo siento mucho, no debería...

–Marinette –cortó él en un susurro.

Le sostuvo el rostro con las manos y la miró con profunda devoción y una pregunta latiendo en sus ojos verdes. Marinette, casi sin aliento, asintió y levantó la barbilla.

Y los dos, temblando de emoción, sin poder creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad, se besaron dulce y tiernamente.

* * *

**NOTA:** ...Por fin T_T .

Esto iban a ser dos capítulos, pero he decidido juntarlo todo en uno porque NO PODÍA ESPERAR MÁS. A partir de ahora sí es posible que tarde un poco más en actualizar, aunque la historia sigue, por descontado (no olvidemos que tenemos por ahí a Lila/Ladyclone).

Y en cuanto al pobre Luka... en fin. Si Adrien y Marinette van a acabar juntos, me temo que este es el destino que la serie le depara. Qué le vamos a hacer.


	25. You don't have a say

Marinette temblaba entre los brazos de Cat Noir, maravillada, aún sin poder creer que aquello fuera real. ¿Se habían besado? ¿Cat Noir... Adrián... había dicho que la quería? Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, interrogante. Los ojos de él irradiaban tanta ternura y adoración que se quedó sin aliento.

Lenta, muy lentamente, volvieron a besarse con suavidad. Marinette sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle de puro amor. «¿Es esto lo que pasó cuando nos besamos, la vez que nos enfrentamos a Oblivio?», logró preguntarse, aún aturdida. «¿Es esto lo que había olvidado? ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado... siquiera por un segundo?». Cerró los ojos con un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cat Noir, que la estrechó protectoramente entre sus brazos. «Debo de estar soñando», pensó Marinette. Las rodillas le temblaban como si fuesen de gelatina, y su estómago parecía de pronto un nido de mariposas. Cat Noir notó que le costaba mantenerse en pie; probablemente él se sentía del mismo modo, porque la sostuvo con gentileza y la condujo hasta la tumbona. Se sentó, y Marinette se acomodó en su regazo con un nuevo suspiro de felicidad.

Cat Noir tenía la garganta anudada de la emoción. Marinette se acurrucó contra su pecho y él la envolvió entre sus brazos. Quiso apartarle el pelo de la cara para volver a besarla, pero tuvo miedo de arañar su piel de porcelana.

–Garras fuera, Plagg –susurró.

Marinette apenas reaccionó ante el mágico destello de color verde. Solo suspiró y acarició el hombro de Adrián, que ya no estaba cubierto por el traje de superhéroe, sino por una camisa de color blanco.

–No es un sueño, ¿verdad? –murmuró.

–Espero que no – respondió él con la voz ronca–. Y si lo es... no quiero despertarme nunca más.

Marinette alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Adrián le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos verdes rebosantes de pura emoción. Le sonrió con ternura y le apartó el flequillo suavemente. Marinette se estremeció cuando las yemas de los dedos del chico rozaron su piel, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del beso que él depositó sobre su frente.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, abrazados, tratando de asimilar la inmensidad del sentimiento que desbordaba sus corazones. «Tiene que ser un sueño», pensaba Marinette, aún aturdida. Pero ni en sus ensoñaciones más atrevidas había llegado siquiera a imaginar algo tan hermoso.

Y de pronto tuvo miedo de perderlo, de que no fuera real, de que fuera a acabar de la misma manera que había terminado su relación con Luka. Se estremeció.

Adrián lo notó, y la abrazó, pensando que tenía frío. Marinette se aovilló contra su pecho, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, y él se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a hablar. Ella contuvo el aliento.

–¿Crees que esto... está bien? –logró decir Adrián por fin.

Marinette se irguió un poco y lo miró sin comprender.

–¿Bien? –repitió en un susurro.

–Quiero decir... –trató de explicarse él–, que acabas de romper con Luka, y por otro lado está Ladybug... Lo que quiero decir es que quizá no... quizá tú y yo no debamos estar juntos y...

Se arrepintió de aquellas palabras nada más pronunciarlas, porque el rostro de Marinette mostró de pronto tal expresión de desolación, angustia e incomprensión que a Adrián le dolió en el fondo del alma.

–¿Estás... rompiendo conmigo tú también? –susurró ella–. ¿Antes... de empezar...?

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y Adrián se odió a sí mismo por haberle hecho daño otra vez.

–No, no, no –murmuró; la abrazó con fuerza y la acunó contra su pecho, besándole la cabeza con ternura–. No, mi amor. Quiero estar contigo –le aseguró–. Te quiero. Te quiero. –Cuantas más veces lo repetía, más cierto le parecía–. Es que creo... creo que tengo miedo.

–¿Miedo? –repitió ella sin comprender–. ¿Miedo de... de mí?

Seguía acurrucada en su regazo, temblando, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿De ti? –Negó con la cabeza, como si aquello fuese una idea absurda–. No, Marinette. Tengo miedo por ti. Tengo miedo de herirte por no ser capaz que quererte como mereces. Tengo miedo de ponerte en peligro a causa de mi doble vida. Yo solo... solo quiero que tú estés bien, que seas feliz...

Marinette tragó saliva y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¿Tú... me quieres... de verdad? –preguntó con un hilo de voz–. ¿Y quieres... quieres estar conmigo?

Adrián cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró hondo antes de responder:

–Sí. Sí.

Había mil motivos por los cuales debía mantenerse alejado de ella, pero no tenía fuerzas para rechazarla una vez más. Porque lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y no volver a separarse de ella nunca más.

Marinette se incorporó un poco y le tomó el rostro con las manos, con delicadeza. Adrián abrió los ojos y tragó saliva al toparse con su profunda mirada azul. Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

–Gatito –susurró.

«Mi querido compañero», pensó mientras lo besaba con suavidad. «Mi mejor amigo. El amor de mi vida».

Había estado a gusto con Luka, pero lo que sentía ahora no tenía ni punto de comparación. Y no se trataba de que uno fuese mejor que otro, sino de la historia que compartía con Adrián... con Cat Noir. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantas aventuras, tantas emociones...

Y él se había enamorado de ella de verdad. De Ladybug primero, y de Marinette después. La amaba por completo, y no solo a una parte de ella. Si tan solo pudiera decirle...

Sacudió la cabeza. No, ya era demasiado malo que ella conociese su identidad. Haberlo descubierto lo ponía en peligro de mil maneras, pero a él nunca parecía haberle importado. Al contrario, se había mostrado feliz de poder compartir su secreto con ella.

Si estaba preocupado no era por su propia seguridad, sino por la de Marinette.

Ella apretó los dientes, decidida. Lo protegería con su propia vida si fuese necesario. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo. No, ahora que lo había encontrado.

Adrián apoyó la frente sobre la de Marinette y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Una parte de él temía que, en cuanto se separase de ella, el recuerdo de Ladybug volviese a ocupar su corazón. Y no quería. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse junto a Marinette, maravillarse ante todos los matices de aquel nuevo sentimiento que florecía en su interior, saltar al vacío sin mirar atrás y, simplemente, dejarse llevar. Tenía la sensación de que, por primera vez, sería capaz de plantearse la posibilidad de pasar página sin dolor.

Y temía que aquella sensación se desvaneciese al quedarse a solas. Temía descubrir que en el fondo no había dejado de amar a Ladybug, porque eso tal vez implicara romperle el corazón a Marinette.

«Si no puedes entregar tu corazón por entero a una sola persona, ¿qué clase de amor es el tuyo?».

Sacudió la cabeza. La voz de Ladyclone en su memoria lo había devuelto bruscamente a la realidad.

–No hemos atrapado todavía a la falsa Ladybug –dijo de pronto.

Marinette dio un ligero respingo y se esforzó por centrarse.

–No te preocupes –respondió–. Ladybug y tú no tardaréis en dar con ella.

–Pero sabe que tú y yo... –Se interrumpió, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarlo. Se ruborizó levemente–. Sabe que me importas... mucho. De una manera especial, quiero decir. Se dio cuenta antes que yo –reconoció, bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

Marinette sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

–No te preocupes –repitió–. Lo olvidará todo cuando Ladybug la desakumatice.

Adrián negó con la cabeza.

–Es posible que esto lo supiera de antes. Y es más que probable que Lepidóptero lo sepa también.

Marinette arrugó el ceño. Adrián luchó por no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

–Tenías razón –prosiguió, angustiado–. Ladybug tenía razón también. Nunca debí venir a visitarte como Cat Noir. Debería haber mantenido mis dos vidas separadas, porque ahora te he puesto en peligro y...

Marinette lo silenció con la yema del dedo.

–Tranquilo –susurró–. Encontraremos una solución.

Inclinó la cabeza, pensativa. Adrián permaneció en silencio, expectante. Ladybug también solía necesitar tiempo para elaborar sus planes, y él había aprendido a esperar mientras lo hacía. Le sorprendió comprobar con qué naturalidad se comportaba de la misma manera con Marinette.

De pronto, ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Crees que puedes mantener tus dos vidas separadas? –le preguntó–. ¿Actuar como si fueses dos personas diferentes?

Él pestañeó, perplejo.

–Pues... sí, claro. Se me da bastante bien, de hecho. Se me da tan bien –añadió, sonriendo–, que incluso tú creías hasta hace poco que Adrián y Cat Noir eran dos personas diferentes.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Pero Adrián y Cat Noir estaban enamorados de la misma chica –hizo notar–. Si fuesen realmente dos personas diferentes... podrían querer a dos chicas diferentes.

–No te sigo –respondió él, inseguro.

Marinette respiró hondo, lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos, muy seria.

–Si quieres que estemos juntos –le explicó–, tenemos que elegir. Yo no puedo estar con dos chicos al mismo tiempo, ¿entiendes? No puedo ser la novia de Adrián... –Se detuvo un momento, sorprendida por haber logrado pronunciar aquellas palabras sin tartamudear, y enrojeció ligeramente–, y de Cat Noir al mismo tiempo. Porque alguien acabará por darse cuenta de que los dos sois la misma persona. ¿Entiendes?

–Sí, pero... Si Ladyclone sabe lo que siento por ti...

–Sabe que Cat Noir está interesado en Marinette. Pero no sabe nada de Adrián. Si Adrián y Marinette empiezan a salir juntos... sumará dos y dos.

Adrián se pasó una mano por el pelo, abrumado.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

–Cat Noir tiene que dejar de ver a Marinette. Tiene que fingir que no la quiere de ese modo. Que su corazón todavía pertenece a Ladybug.

–Pero... –La miró, desconcertado–. ¿Me estás pidiendo que siga cortejando a Ladybug?

Ella tragó saliva.

–Es... es lo más seguro. Ella no... no pertenece a tu vida civil, así que...

–Pero tú sabes lo que siento por Ladybug –objetó Adrián–. Quiero decir que no sería... no sería del todo fingido, ¿sabes?

–Tanto mejor. Así será más creíble.

Adrián se quedó mirándola.

–Si no he entendido mal –dijo, despacio–, te parecería... te parecería bien que tú y yo saliésemos juntos... como Adrián y Marinette... y al mismo tiempo yo siga... intentándolo con Ladybug... como Cat Noir. ¿Es eso?

Marinette se dio cuenta entonces de que su sugerencia parecería extraña a cualquiera que no supiese que ella y Ladybug eran la misma persona. Trató de arreglarlo.

–Bueno, de todos modos ella... no parece que ella te vaya a decir que sí, ¿verdad?

Los hombros de Adrián se hundieron levemente.

–No, no lo parece –reconoció con tristeza, y Marinette se sintió fatal por él.

El chico malinterpretó su expresión.

–Pero si quiero que estemos juntos no es solo porque ella me rechace –se apresuró a aclarar–. De verdad me gustas mucho, Marinette. No –se corrigió–, te quiero mucho. –La abrazó de nuevo–. No voy a volver a cometer el error de dejarte marchar. Y si tú... si tú también quieres estar conmigo, yo...

–Sí que quiero –se apresuró a responder ella–. Sí que quiero –repitió en voz baja–, pero también quiero mantenerte a salvo, y que nadie descubra tu identidad secreta por mi culpa.

Adrián le dirigió una mirada repleta de adoración.

–Marinette, eres tú la que está en peligro por mi culpa –le recordó, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.

Ella alzó la cabeza y se quedó perdida en su mirada. Y, como si fuesen dos imanes irresistiblemente atraídos el uno por el otro, se besaron otra vez, lenta y suavemente.

Adrián la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Tenemos que estar juntos, Marinette –le dijo, aún temblando de emoción–. No sé cómo, pero encontraremos una manera. Renunciaré a mi prodigio si es preciso. –«¿¡Cómo!?», oyeron la voz de Plagg desde alguna parte, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención–. No quiero perder esto.

Ella lo abrazó a su vez, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

–Yo tampoco –musitó–. Y no quiero que dejes de ser Cat Noir. Sé lo importante que es para ti.

–Pero es peligroso para ti –insistió él–. Ahora comprendo que he sido un inconsciente, que no debería haber venido a verte tantas veces, pero es que... –Hizo una pausa, buscando una manera más suave de expresarlo. No la encontró, de modo que le dijo la verdad–: Te echaba de menos a todas horas. Quería estar contigo. Aunque fuera solo como amigos. Siento haber sido tan egoísta –concluyó, bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

–Oh, Adrián... –susurró Marinette, conmovida–. Ya no tendrás que hacerlo –le dijo con dulzura–. Nos veremos todos los días en el colegio, y podremos estar juntos... si tú quieres.

–Pero hoy es sábado –protestó él–. ¿Cómo voy a pasar todo el domingo sin verte?

Marinette ahogó una risita.

–¿De verdad no puedes esperar hasta el lunes?

Adrián hundió la cabeza en su hombro con un gemido que sonó como el maullido de un gatito suplicante. Marinette se rió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

–Tengo una mala noticia para ti, entonces –dijo, poniéndose seria–. Sabes, no creo que debamos... empezar a salir ya, tan pronto. Quizá estaría bien... esperar unas semanas... unos días al menos –se corrigió al ver que él abría mucho los ojos, alarmado.

–Pero ¿por qué...? Ah, claro, por Luka. –Se apartó un poco de ella con la vista baja–. Lo siento mucho, Marinette. Parece que nunca hago lo adecuado en el momento adecuado.

–Conozco esa sensación –suspiró ella–. Y sí, es por Luka, pero... pero no solo por él. Ladyclone sabe que Cat Noir siente algo por Marinette. Si tú y yo empezamos a salir juntos enseguida, le resultará muy fácil atar cabos. Si dejamos pasar un tiempo, y entretanto vuelves a cortejar a Ladybug...

Adrián suspiró.

–Todo eso suena muy lógico, pero será... difícil. Y confuso. Y sería como mentirle a Ladybug, y ya hay demasiadas cosas que debo ocultarle.

Marinette lo contempló con simpatía. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía.

–No estarías mintiendo exactamente. Te comportarías con ella como siempre, y además... todavía la quieres, ¿no es así? –preguntó con suavidad.

–Sí, pero...

–Es por tu seguridad –cortó ella–. Estoy segura de que Ladybug lo entendería si pudieses explicárselo.

Adrián suspiró de nuevo.

–De acuerdo, lo haremos de ese modo –se rindió.

Ella se mostró insegura de pronto.

–Espero que sea suficiente –murmuró.

Él le sonrió con cariño.

–Yo confío en ti, Marinette. Siempre tienes buenas ideas para solucionar todos los problemas. Y sé que todo saldrá bien.

–Pero... pero... ¿y si no sale bien? –gimió, ella angustiada–. ¿Y si lo estamos haciendo todo mal, y no debí descubrir tu identidad? ¿Y si no debíamos estar juntos porque es demasiado peligroso? ¿Y si...?

–Ssshhh... –la acalló Adrián, con dulzura. Acercó su rostro al de Marinette, tanto que sus labios casi se rozaban–. No sé tú –susurró–, pero yo tengo la impresión de que ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. De que... ya no podríamos estar separados... por mucho que lo intentáramos. ¿No te pasa lo mismo a ti?

–Sí –musitó ella, casi sin aliento, antes de que sus labios volviesen a encontrarse.

* * *

**NOTA**: Desde el último capítulo que publiqué se han estrenado nuevos episodios y han cambiado muchas cosas en la serie. Sabéis que intento integrar el canon a medida que va saliendo, pero esta vez son demasiados cambios y este fanfic está demasiado avanzado como para ajustarlo todo ahora. Es posible que cuando termine esta historia necesite un tiempo de descanso para asimilarlo todo. Y, aunque no sé cómo serán mis próximas historias, sé que habrá cosas que podré integrar desde ya, y cosas que aún no (por ejemplo, en las historias que escribí entre S2 y S3 no incluí sentimonstruos porque, aunque ya habían salido en la season finale, yo aún no comprendía del todo cómo funcionaba el poder de Mayura. Ahora ya sí).

Lo que intento decir es que esta historia seguirá tal y como la había planeado a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos de la serie. Y las siguientes, pues ya veremos :-D.

Por último: a la persona que me spamea para decirme lo que tengo que escribir (tú ya sabes quién eres): por favor, deja de hacerlo. Escribiré lo que me apetezca, como me apetezca y cuando me apetezca. Si te gusta, estupendo, lee y disfruta. Si no, estoy segura de que entre los cientos de fics que hay por aquí encontrarás alguno que se ajuste a tus intereses. Muchas gracias.

Y gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia. Love will always find a way ;).


	26. Just let it slide and close your eyes

El lunes siguiente amaneció lluvioso. Marinette, aún medio dormida, se vistió, se aseó y bajó a desayunar. Antes de salir de casa, hurgó en el paragüero en busca del paraguas que Adrián le había dado el día que se conocieron. No lo encontró, y tardó un poco en acordarse de que se lo había devuelto semanas atrás. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. «Pero Adrián y yo estamos juntos, ¿verdad?», se preguntó, aún algo aturdida. «¿O lo he soñado todo?». El corazón le latió un poco más deprisa y sacó su teléfono para comprobar las últimas entradas del chat. Se sonrojó al leer los mensajes que ella y Adrián habían intercambiado durante todo el fin de semana, repletos de cariño y de dulces promesas para el futuro. No habían vuelto a verse desde la tarde del viernes, cuando Cat Noir había aterrizado en su balcón para consolarla por el súbito final de su relación con Luka. De hecho, sus amigas también habían acudido a visitarla el sábado por la tarde por la misma razón. Por todo esto, a Marinette a veces le costaba trabajo asimilar el modo en que se habían desarrollado las cosas entre ella y Adrián.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, recordando los besos que habían compartido, y fue consciente de pronto de que iban a volver a verse en apenas unos minutos...

...Y recordó entonces que debían fingir que no había nada entre ellos, al menos durante unos días...

–Marinette –dijo su madre tras ella, sobresaltándola–. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

–¡Ya voy! –exclamó ella.

Alargó la mano hacia su propio paraguas, de color rosa pálido, pero se detuvo un instante, dudosa. Ahora le parecía cursi e incluso infantil, comparado con el sobrio y elegante paraguas negro que Adrián le había prestado, y que ella había estado usando durante todo el curso, aunque él no se había dado cuenta. Pero no tenía otro, de modo que lo cogió, se despidió de su madre y salió a la calle.

De camino al instituto no podía dejar de pensar en cómo comportarse con Adrián. ¿Sería capaz de fingir que eran solamente amigos, o se quedaría mirándolo, sonriendo como una boba? Y, por otro lado... ¿no debería estar triste por haber roto con Luka? Una parte de ella se sentía mal, pero sobre todo por él. Porque, aunque Luka le había dicho que valoraba mucho el breve tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Marinette tenía ahora la sensación de que se había estado engañando a sí misma; de que su corazón, tal como Luka había adivinado mucho antes que ella, estaba en otra parte. Y había estado en otra parte desde el principio.

«Con Adrián», pensó, segundos antes de que oyese su voz saludando a Nino. Tragó saliva y se asomó por debajo de su paraguas. Pero había mucha gente en la puerta del instituto, la mayoría ocultos bajo paraguas e impermeables de todos los colores.

Entonces lo vio; o, mejor dicho, reconoció el paraguas que Adrián le había prestado tiempo atrás, antes de darse cuenta de que era él quien se refugiaba debajo. El chico pareció detectar su presencia, porque se volvió hacia ella, alzó el paraguas y le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura.

Marinette se ruborizó de golpe. Se preguntó si debía acercarse a saludarlo. Después de todo, eran amigos, así que sería lo normal. Pero le temblaban las piernas y todavía tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Además temía que, si se aventuraba a avanzar un par de pasos, tropezaría y caería entre sus brazos. Y una parte de ella lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que se sonrojó todavía más.

Adrián también parecía inseguro. De modo que permanecieron un instante así, físicamente separados, pero incapaces de dejar de mirarse, hasta que Alya acudió al rescate.

–¿Qué haces ahí parada? –exclamó, tirando de ella escaleras arriba–. ¡Te vas a mojar toda!

Marinette perdió de vista a Adrián y pudo volver a la realidad. Mientras subían las escaleras, Alya le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó con simpatía.

–Bien –respondió ella–. Un poco mejor. Creo.

Alya sonrió y la estrechó con cariño.

–Si me necesitas para lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Marinette asintió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no poder contar a su mejor amiga que, lejos de estar triste por su ruptura con Luka, tenía el corazón repleto de amor por Adrián y de ilusión por lo que acaban de iniciar juntos.

Mientras subían la escalera, la mano de Adrián rozó suavemente la de Marinette, la oprimió un instante y luego la soltó.

Y eso fue todo. Pero bastó para que el corazón de ella estallara de amor por él y, de nuevo, tuvo que bajar la cabeza, deseando que nadie la hubiese visto sonrojarse.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana esforzándose por ignorarse el uno al otro. Marinette se encerró en sí misma, y sus amigas asumieron simplemente que aún estaba triste por lo de Luka.

Para Adrián, en cambio, fue más complicado. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla, de quedarse a su lado, de tomarla de la mano y decirle una y otra vez lo mucho que significaba para él. Tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a recordar que, oficialmente, aún eran solo amigos. Pero eran buenos amigos, en teoría, así que debía hablar con ella con naturalidad y cordialidad. Sin embargo, cada vez que se volvía para mirarla se derretía entero, y temía que alguien se diera cuenta. De modo que finalmente se rindió y optó por mostrarse reservado él también. Como no tenía una excusa tan buena como la de Marinette, le dijo a Nino que estaba cansado porque había dormido mal y, afortunadamente, él pareció aceptarlo.

Durante el descanso, sin embargo, sucedió algo.

–¡Mira! –dijo Alya, tendiéndole su teléfono a Marinette–. Acaban de enviarme este vídeo al Ladyblog.

Marinette lo observó con curiosidad. El vídeo reproducía una escena nocturna; una ágil figura corría por los tejados de París, pero fue visto y no visto: saltó desde una azotea y se perdió en la noche.

–Parece Ladybug –comentó Marinette.

–¡Sí! Al parecer estuvo de patrulla anoche, pero fue muy discreta, porque nadie más la vio... Esto es lo único que tenemos de ella.

Marinette se quedó helada.

–¿A... anoche? –repitió–. ¿Estás segura?

Ella se había quedado en casa la noche anterior, por lo que aquella esquiva silueta debía de pertenecer a Ladyclone. Se estremeció.

–Totalmente –asintió Alya–. Pero no hubo ningún akuma, así que supongo que salió a estirar las piernas.

Marinette no respondió, pero buscó a Adrián con la mirada. Lo vio charlando con Nino y con Kim; al parecer, aún no había visto el vídeo en el blog de Alya. Murmuró una excusa y fue a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño para enviarle un enlace al vídeo y un mensaje de texto.

En el patio, Adrián recibió la notificación y se excusó también para encontrar un lugar tranquilo desde el que responder.

«Mira este vídeo», decía el mensaje de Marinette. «¿Viste a Ladybug anoche?».

Adrián lo examinó con atención.

«No, ayer no salí», respondió. «Tenía mucho que estudiar». Hizo una pausa y añadió: «¿Piensas que no era realmente Ladybug?».

En el cuarto de baño, Marinette reflexionó. Sabía que no era Ladybug, pero no podía explicarle por qué estaba tan segura. De modo que escribió: «No podemos saberlo en realidad, ¿verdad?».

«No», admitió Adrián. «¿Sabes qué?, saldré esta noche a investigar, a ver si la veo. Intentaré averiguar si se trata de la auténtica... o si Ladyclone sigue por ahí. Pero sería extraño, ¿no crees? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede permanecer akumatizada una persona sin que nadie más la vea?».

Marinette inclinó la cabeza, pensativa. Si Cat Noir iba a salir a patrullar aquella noche, ella se aseguraría de que se encontrase con Ladybug..., con la de verdad..., para poder advertirlo de que debía seguir tomando precauciones con respecto a la impostora.

«Ten mucho cuidado», le respondió.

«Lo tendré». Hubo una pausa, y después él añadió: «Te echo de menos».

Marinette intentó ignorar el súbito calor que invadió sus mejillas.

«Estamos juntos en clase, me siento justo detrás de ti», le recordó.

«Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo».

Marinette cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró hondo. También ella deseaba correr a buscarlo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar quién más estuviese mirando. Pero sabía que debían ser pacientes.

«Pronto, gatito. Pronto», le prometió por fin.

* * *

Aquella noche, Marinette se transformó en Ladybug y salió a pasear por los tejados de París. Enseguida recibió un aviso en su yoyó. Tenía un mensaje de Cat Noir, de modo que acudió a reunirse con él.

El superhéroe estaba sentado sobre una chimenea, contemplando pensativo la torre Eiffel, que relucía fantásticamente en el horizonte.

–Buenas noches, La... milady –se corrigió, recordando oportunamente que debía continuar cortejándola–. ¿Me revelarás hoy tu identidad? –le preguntó de pronto.

Ladybug inspiró hondo y respondió:

–No podemos saber nada del otro. Nuestras identidades deben permanecer en secreto. Somos superhéroes, Cat Noir. No tenemos opción.

Él se quedó mirándola un momento, y Ladybug temió por un instante no haber pronunciado las palabras correctas. No era más que una contraseña, en realidad. Según Cat Noir, aquello era lo que ella le había dicho, palabra por palabra, la noche en que él se le había declarado. Ladybug no lo recordaba con tanta precisión, pero al parecer él había atesorado aquel momento en su memoria y podía reproducirlo con fidelidad. De modo que habían acordado que aquella sería la prueba para comprobar la identidad de cualquier Ladybug que se acercase a él.

Finalmente, él sonrió y asintió.

–Tienes razón, milady –respondió–. Como de costumbre.

Ladybug sonrió también y se sentó a su lado. Reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo o, como mínimo, de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Se repitió a sí misma que, aunque ella supiese que él era Adrián, aunque hubiesen empezado a salir juntos, él seguía sin conocer la verdadera identidad de su compañera enmascarada. Trató de centrarse.

–Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Ayer...

–¿Saliste ayer a patrullar? –preguntó él a su vez–. Hay un vídeo en el Ladyblog...

–No era yo –replicó ella rápidamente–. Por eso quería hablar contigo. No salí de casa en toda la noche, y esta mañana, cuando vi el vídeo...

–Ladyclone –comprendió Cat Noir–. Otra vez. Pero ¿qué está haciendo?

–Probablemente te esté buscando –respondió ella–, para volver a sorprenderte con la guardia baja.

Cat Noir apretó los dientes.

–Pero ¿quién es? ¿Y qué hace todo el día, dónde se esconde?

Ladybug se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé –respondió–, pero al parecer va a seguir ocultándose o, como mínimo, no se dejará ver si existe la posibilidad de que alguien nos vea juntas. Lo cual quiere decir que intentará volver a hacerse pasar por mí. Y por eso debemos asegurarnos de que no va a volver a engañarte.

Cat Noir asintió.

–Necesitamos más contraseñas. Y un plan de acción, algo que la obligue a salir de su madriguera para dar la cara.

Ladybug bajó la cabeza, pensativa.

–Me preocupa que esté intentando espiarnos. Y que llegue a descubrir nuestra identidad... o alguna otra cosa importante –insinuó.

Cat Noir lo entendió a la primera.

–¿Te refieres a... Marinette? –preguntó. Vaciló un instante, dudando sobre si debía hablarle a su compañera de la relación que habían iniciado; pero desechó la idea enseguida–. Voy a mantenerme alejado de ella todo lo posible. No quiero que se convierta en un objetivo para Ladyclone.

Ladybug asintió con aprobación.

–Me parece muy prudente.

Charlaron un poco más, acordaron nuevas contraseñas y finalmente, y ante la sorpresa de Cat Noir, Ladybug propuso ir a tomar un helado juntos. El chico dudó un momento. Llevaba varios días deseando hacer algo así con Marinette, convencido de que su amor por Ladybug se iría apagando poco a poco, pero la sugerencia de su compañera había prendido una súbita llama en su interior. Y se sintió culpable por ello.

–No sé si...

–Vamos –lo animó ella–, es importante que nos vean juntos. Que Ladyclone, esté donde esté, nos vea juntos –añadió–. De ese modo se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a asomar la nariz. O quizá se ponga nerviosa, se precipite y cometa un error.

–Buena idea –asintió Cat Noir, algo más animado.

* * *

Localizaron a André en el Pont des Arts y pidieron un helado para cada uno. Varios transeúntes los vieron y se acercaron a saludarlos, a hacerles fotografías o a pedirles autógrafos. Cat Noir recordó entonces lo que había hablado con Marinette, y se inclinó hacia Ladybug.

–¿Sabes, milady, que esto se parece mucho a una cita? –insinuó con una sonrisa seductora, tras asegurarse de que varias personas los estaban escuchando.

Ladybug resopló con cierta irritación y lo apartó.

–Más quisieras, minino –replicó.

Cat Noir sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba experimentando sensaciones inesperadas.

Porque le había parecido ver que Ladybug se había sonrojado ligeramente, y aquello había avivado la llamita de esperanza en su interior.

E inmediatamente se había sentido terriblemente culpable.

Sabía que debía seguir con la pantomima, por la seguridad de Marinette, pero... ¿y si en el fondo no estaba fingiendo? ¿Y si en el fondo deseaba que Ladybug se hubiese sonrojado de verdad? ¿Y si... y si ella lo aceptaba...?

De pronto, un flash los cegó a ambos, y Cat Noir volvió a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que seguir adelante con el plan o renunciar a Marinette para mantenerla a salvo. Y en aquel momento, a pesar de sus sentimientos por Ladybug, no tenía valor para dejarla escapar otra vez.

Sonrió como pudo y posó para una nueva fotografía, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ladybug.

Ella tardó unos largos segundos en apartarlo, pero Cat Noir quiso convencerse a sí mismo de que lo había imaginado.

* * *

Al día siguiente buscó a Marinette en el colegio. El Ladyblog había amanecido con la foto Ladynoir de cabecera, él sonriendo seductoramente a su compañera y ella apartándolo, ligeramente molesta. Aquella era la cara de Cat Noir que querían seguir mostrando al mundo, para que su relación con Marinette siguiese siendo un secreto. Pero él se sentía culpable y necesitaba volver a reiterar sus sentimientos por ella. La había rechazado tantas veces en el pasado que le horrorizaba la posibilidad de que llegara a pensar, siquiera por un instante, que había cambiado de idea con respecto a su relación.

La vio entrar junto con Alya y otros compañeros por la puerta principal. Parecía triste y apagada, pero todo el mundo lo encontraba lógico, teniendo en cuenta que apenas habían pasado unos días de su ruptura con Luka. Adrián se ocultó tras una esquina y esperó a que el grupo pasara ante él. Alargó entonces la mano y retuvo a Marinette con discreción.

–¡Eh! –susurró, sobresaltada.

Adrián tiró de ella para ocultarla tras la esquina, a su lado. Después se asomó un instante para asegurarse de que nadie los había visto y se volvió para mirarla.

–Tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo en voz baja–. Es importante.

–Es peligroso –le recordó Marinette, frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo sé, pero... –Vaciló un momento antes de continuar–: ¿Has visto la foto de hoy en el Ladyblog?

La expresión de ella se suavizó.

–Sí. –Dudó un momento antes de alargar la mano para oprimir suavemente la de él. Adrián la miró, sorprendido–. No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes.

Él tragó saliva, emocionado. Quería hablarle de su conflicto interior, de lo que había sentido la noche anterior junto a Ladybug, pero no sabía si debía. Deseaba ser sincero con ella, no ocultarle nada, pero... ¿y si al hacerlo la hería todavía más?

Por otro lado, aquel no parecía el momento ni el lugar para hablar de aquellas cosas.

–Sé que va a ser difícil –dijo Marinette entonces–, pero es necesario. Solo tenemos que esperar un poco más...

–¿Cuánto más? –interrumpió Adrián, abatido–. Se me está haciendo eterno. –Se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba fijamente, conmovida, y se disculpó–: Lo siento, no debería quejarme tanto. Después de todo, tú tuviste que esperar mucho más por mí.

Alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero se detuvo a medio camino y dejó caer el brazo a un costado con un suspiro de frustración. Marinette desvió la mirada y parpadeó para retener las lágrimas.

–Oh, no, lo siento mucho –se apresuró a decir Adrián–. ¿He dicho algo malo? No quería...

–No, no, no es por eso. Es que... –Tragó saliva antes de continuar–. Todos los días, cuando me despierto, me pregunto si no habrá sido todo un sueño. Todos los días... tengo miedo de que te lo hayas pensado mejor, y en realidad...

–¿Qué? ¡No!

Adrián no pudo soportarlo más. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y Marinette se rindió y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, aún con un nudo en la garganta.

Adrián aún no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para lidiar con los rescoldos de su amor por Ladybug, que aún se resistían a apagarse en su corazón. Pero sí tenía claro que quería a Marinette, cada día más, y que estaba dispuesto a iniciar algo nuevo con ella. Estaba tan convencido, de hecho, que no veía el momento de empezar.

Le acarició el cabello con cariño y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

–Te quiero, Marinette. Muchísimo.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, luchando por contener las lágrimas, y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Los dos permanecieron así unos instantes. Apenas habían transcurrido cinco días desde la última vez que habían podido abrazarse, pero a ambos les había parecido una eternidad. Finalmente, con un soberano esfuerzo de voluntad, Marinette inspiró hondo y se separó de él. Le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos con delicadeza para mirarlo a los ojos y tragó saliva antes de decir:

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien. De verdad. Y te lo compensaré pronto, te lo prometo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Marinette se dio cuenta, sobresaltada, de que se estaban acercando demasiado el uno al otro, tanto que sus labios casi se rozaban. Se apartó con brusquedad, y Adrián desvió la mirada y carraspeó, azorado.

–Sí, ejem... Creo que se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos darnos prisa o no llegaremos a clase de matemáticas.

–Ve tu primero –sugirió ella, aún con la garganta seca–. A nadie le sorprenderá que yo llegue tarde.

Adrián sonrió. Le oprimió la mano con cariño, le guiñó un ojo y salió de su escondite.

Marinette lo vio marchar. Respiró hondo, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se abrazó a sí misma, temblando.

* * *

Lila había perdido de vista a Marinette momentos antes, de modo que se había quedado rondando por el patio para ver si podía averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Había oído los rumores sobre su ruptura con Luka, por supuesto, y aquello había llamado mucho su atención. Tenía curiosidad por saber si Cat Noir había tenido algo que ver con aquello. De hecho, Lila había estado espiando a Marinette para tratar de sorprenderlos juntos de nuevo, pero aún no lo había conseguido. Y aparentemente Cat Noir seguía rondando a Ladybug...

Lila se resistía a admitir que su hallazgo no había servido para nada. Quería demostrar a Lepidóptero que, en efecto, Marinette era el punto débil de Cat Noir. Y si lo conseguía... podría encontrar la manera de hacerles daño a todos ellos: a Marinette y a aquellos estúpidos superhéroes.

Descubrió de pronto a Adrián asomándose tras una esquina y mirando a su alrededor con gesto furtivo. Lila se ocultó a su vez y lo espió con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Lo vio correr hacia clase, y su instinto le dijo que esperara un poco más.

Y, en efecto, apenas unos momentos después vio a Marinette salir del mismo lugar donde se había ocultado Adrián. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacían juntos aquellos dos? ¿Qué se traían entre manos? Lila los había visto evitarse el uno al otro el día anterior, pero quizá solo estuviesen fingiendo. ¿Por qué?

En aquel momento sonó el timbre que señalaba el comienzo de las clases, pero Lila no se preocupó. Ya inventaría alguna excusa.

En cuanto Marinette se perdió de vista, corrió al cuarto de baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Abrió entonces su mochila y extrajo de ella un frasco de cristal. Lo alzó para contemplar el akuma que aleteaba en su interior y sonrió.

Abrió la tapa sin esfuerzo y permitió que la mariposa escapase del frasco. Entonces la atrapó con una sola mano y la fusionó con su pulsera.

–Lepidóptero –llamó.

De inmediato, la voz del villano resonó en su mente.

«Lila», dijo. «¿Has averiguado algo?»

–Aún no he conseguido sorprender juntos a Cat Noir y Marinette –admitió ella–, pero sigo espiándola, y creo que trama algo.

«Eso no me resulta muy útil», gruñó Lepidóptero, ligeramente irritado.

Lila vaciló. El día anterior le había contado que Luka y Marinette ya no estaban juntos, pero él no parecía interesado en amoríos adolescentes. El hecho de que a Ladybug y Cat Noir se los hubiese visto la noche anterior comportándose como de costumbre, sin que Ladyclone hubiese logrado alterar su dinámica habitual, no lo había alegrado tampoco. Lila sabía que estaba detrás de algo importante y que Marinette era la clave, pero necesitaba más pruebas para convencer a su aliado.

–Tengo un plan –le aseguró–. Voy a poner a Marinette en una situación que obligará a Cat Noir a dar la cara por ella.

«Eso está mejor», aprobó Lepidóptero.

Lila sonrió. Si su plan salía bien, también lograría alejar a Marinette de Adrián... para siempre.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Disculpad la tardanza! He estado enferma estos últimos días, aunque ya me voy encontrando mejor. Me gustaría acabar este fic cuanto antes para asimilar con calma los últimos episodios de la temporada, pero también estoy teniendo problemas con el ordenador y además se me ha acumulado mucho trabajo estos días, así que no sé lo que tardaré. De momento, ¡aquí va esto! Espero que os guste. ¡Con este, ya solo quedan 4 capítulos para terminar esta historia!


	27. And watch the passion play

Al día siguiente, durante el recreo, Alya lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

–¡No me lo puedo creer! –soltó, sonriendo ampliamente–. ¡Por fin ha cambiado de idea!

Sus amigos cruzaron una mirada perpleja.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Marinette con curiosidad.

–¡Ladybug! ¡Acaba de anunciar que va a volver al programa de Nadja Chamack!

–¿¡Qué!? –saltó Marinette–. ¡Pero eso no puede ser! Quiero decir... –trató de matizar– que, después del desastre de la última vez...

–¡Míralo tú misma!

Alya le tendió el móvil; Marinette contempló, confusa y horrorizada, un vídeo en el que una Ladybug que desde luego no era ella animaba a los espectadores a asistir a una nueva entrevista en directo con Nadja.

–¡Será esta misma noche, y va a ser algo absolutamente prodigioso! –anunciaba la superheroína en directo–. ¡No os lo podéis perder!

Marinette cruzó una mirada con Adrián, que parecía tan perplejo como ella.

–¡Tiene razón! –exclamó Alya–. Esta vez no tienes excusa, Marinette. ¡No te lo puedes perder!

Ella abrió la boca, deseando poder gritar que aquella Ladybug era falsa; pero no podía hacerlo sin comprometer su identidad, de modo que preguntó:

–¿Irá ella sola, sin Cat Noir? ¿No te parece extraño?

–Tal vez reserven la entrevista a Cat Noir para otro día. –Marinette miró a Adrián, que negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza–. Y sería muy interesante que pudiesen contar también con otros superhéroes. ¿No te gustaría ver a Nadja entrevistando a Rena Rouge, o a Carapace?

–A mí me parece guay –comentó Nino.

–O a ese héroe serpiente tan misterioso –siguió parloteando Alya–. ¿Cómo se llama, Viperion? ¡Me muero de ganas de saber más de él!

–Carapace mola más –protestó Nino, y Alya rió y lo abrazó con cariño.

Aprovechando que sus amigos estaban distraídos, Marinette se inclinó hacia Adrián y le susurró:

–¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

–No –respondió él en el mismo tono–. ¿Crees que se trata de...?

Dejó la pregunta sin finalizar, pero ambos sabían a quién se refería.

–Deberíais hablarlo cuanto antes –sugirió Marinette.

–¿Qué secretitos os lleváis entre manos vosotros dos? –oyeron de pronto la voz de Alya.

Ambos se separaron de golpe.

–¡Ninguno! –respondieron a la vez, desviando la mirada.

Alya los observó con suspicacia. Tenía la sensación de que sus amigos llevaban toda la semana comportándose de forma extraña. A veces se evitaban, se ignoraban o ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse; otras veces, por el contrario, los sorprendía compartiendo confidencias que no incluían a nadie más.

Su instinto de reportera le indicaba que entre ellos estaba pasando algo importante. Pero también tenía la sensación de que, por primera vez desde que se conocían, lo que estaba sucediendo entre Adrián y Marinette tenía aspecto de llevar a alguna parte. De modo que, por mucha curiosidad que sintiera, se obligaba a sí misma a dar un paso atrás y observar sin intervenir.

Porque le había parecido verlos cogerse disimuladamente de la mano en alguna ocasión, pero no estaba segura; y quería saber cómo acabaría lo que quiera que hubiesen empezado.

* * *

Aquella noche, Ladybug y Cat Noir se reunieron en el lugar de siempre. Ella hizo ademán de acercarse a su compañero, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

–Ya sé quién eres –le dijo.

Ladybug inspiró hondo y respondió:

–Soy la chica de tus sueños.

Cat Noir se relajó y asintió sonriendo. Ladybug avanzó hasta situarse junto a él.

–Tenemos que trabajar un poco más esas contraseñas, gatito –comentó.

–Tal vez en otro momento... a no ser que quieras llegar tarde a tu entrevista, milady –añadió él, guiñando un ojo.

Ladybug frunció el ceño.

–Ya sabes que esa no era yo. No volvería a ese programa ni aunque me pagaran.

Cat Noir dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

–Lo había supuesto. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Aprovechamos para desenmascarar a Ladyclone o será todo una trampa?

Ladybug inclinó la cabeza, pensativa.

–Tiene toda la pinta de ser una trampa –comentó–. Pero por otro lado, ahora sabemos dónde encontrarla. Es nuestra oportunidad para atraparla y acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas –concluyó con disgusto.

Cat Noir la miró con simpatía.

–No te hace gracia eso de tener una gemela malvada dando vueltas por ahí, ¿verdad?

–En absoluto –gruñó ella–, pero lo que más me molesta es que haya gente que la confunda conmigo.

Cat Noir alzó las manos en son de paz.

–Ya te he pedido disculpas por eso, pero si necesitas que lo haga de nuevo...

La mirada de Ladybug se suavizó.

–No es necesario, gatito. Bastará con que acabemos con esta farsa y detengamos a Ladyclone en cuanto llegue al estudio.

–De acuerdo –aceptó Cat Noir–, pero ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quiere contar en la entrevista?

–Más mentiras, seguro –replicó Ladybug con desdén–. Vamos; cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

* * *

Llegaron al estudio de televisión poco después y entraron por la «entrada secreta para celebridades» que conocía Cat Noir, y que no era otra cosa que una salida de incendios en la azotea. Bajaron en silencio por una escalera auxiliar, se asomaron al pasillo con precaución... y se toparon de narices con la propia Nadja.

–¡Ladybug, por fin! –exclamó la periodista, encantada–. Creía que ya no llegarías. Vamos, deprisa, nos esperan en el plató.

–Eeeeh... –fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

–¡Y también ha venido Cat Noir! –añadió Nadja–. No contaba contigo, pero ya que estás aquí... ¿responderías a unas preguntas?

–Muchas gracias, Nadja, pero hoy vengo solo como acompañante –respondió él con una serena sonrisa.

–Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

Nadja siguió parloteando mientras conducía a sus invitados pasillo abajo.

–Parece que hemos llegado los primeros –le susurró Cat Noir a su compañera.

–Sí –respondió ella entre dientes–. Pero ¿qué hacemos ahora?

–Puedes ocupar el lugar de la impostora, milady –respondió él–. Y hacerle probar su propia medicina. Mientras tanto, yo estaré al acecho para desenmascararla cuando se presente.

–¿Crees que vendrá, después de todo? –preguntó Ladybug, preocupada–. Parece que llega con retraso.

–Si no se presenta, al menos podrás impedir que cuente mentiras sobre ti en directo y para todo París –hizo notar Cat Noir.

Ladybug se animó un poco.

–Es verdad. Ya que estoy aquí, puedo impedir que vuelva a hablar en mi nombre.

Nadja se detuvo ante la puerta del estudio y se volvió hacia ellos.

–¿Lista, Ladybug?

–¡Totalmente! –asintió ella con entusiasmo.

Oyó a Cat Noir murmurar por lo bajo en tono burlón: «...ni aunque me pagaran», pero no le hizo caso.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres unirte a nosotras? –le preguntó Nadja por última vez.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

–Jamás se me ocurriría robarle el protagonismo a milady –respondió; le guiñó un ojo a Ladybug, y ella desvió la mirada para que él no la viese ruborizarse.

Por fortuna, Nadja la empujó hacia el interior del estudio y perdió de vista a su compañero.

Se sentaron en sendos sofás en torno a una mesa, como la vez anterior. Nadja la contempló un momento, expectante, y después le soltó:

–Bueno, ¿no me puedes anticipar nada?

–¿Disculpa? –farfulló Ladybug sin comprender.

–Ese anuncio tan importante que tienes que hacer... sé que quieres que sea una sorpresa, pero ¿no me puedes dar alguna pista, al menos, antes de que entremos en directo?

–Eehhh...

Ladybug se quedó sin palabras mientras su cerebro luchaba por encontrar algo que decir. Por fin se le ocurrió una respuesta.

–Bueno..., no es exactamente un anuncio, es más bien... información.

–¿Información? –repitió Nadja desconcertada.

–Sobre... sobre Mayura, ya sabes. La nueva aliada de Lepidóptero. –A medida que hablaba, Ladybug iba ganando más confianza–. Los parisinos ya están acostumbrados a los akumas, pero Mayura supone una nueva amenaza y no estaría de más que supieseis algunas cosas sobre ella, cómo funciona su poder...

–Interesante –comentó Nadja. Pero parecía un poco decepcionada.

Justo entonces los técnicos les avisaron de que el programa estaba a punto de comenzar. Nadja se enderezó y se volvió hacia la cámara con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Ladybug respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

* * *

Cat Noir, por su parte, no se quedó a ver cómo se desarrollaba la entrevista. Estaba seguro de que su compañera se la arreglaría perfectamente. Se deslizó discretamente tras los técnicos y abandonó el plató como una sombra, dispuesto a dar caza a la impostora.

Mientras recorría los pasillos del edificio intentó ponerse en la piel de Ladyclone para tratar de comprender cuál era su jugada. ¿Por qué había pactado aquella entrevista con Nadja, y por qué no se había presentado después? Quizá había visto llegar a los superhéroes y había cambiado de idea... pero tenía que haber supuesto que la verdadera Ladybug no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si Ladyclone contaba con que su rival se presentaría para detenerla, ¿por qué no había aprovechado para tenderle una trampa en los estudios?

Sacudió la cabeza. Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado. Tal vez había tenido intención de presentarse, pero se había retrasado por algún motivo y había tenido que cambiar sus planes para no coincidir con Ladybug. A lo mejor...

Un pitido procedente de su bastón interrumpió sus pensamientos. Consultó el dispositivo, intrigado. Era una alerta de la central de emergencias avisando de un incendio en el centro de París. Estudió la información con más detalle para descartar que hubiese sido causado por un akuma o un sentimonstruo... y se quedó helado.

Porque lo que se estaba quemando era la pastelería de los Dupain-Cheng.

Cat Noir contempló en el vídeo cómo el edificio era pasto de las llamas, incapaz de creer que estuviese sucediendo de verdad.

–Marinette –susurró, horrorizado.

Y se olvidó de Ladybug, de la entrevista, de Ladyclone. Salió corriendo hasta la ventana más cercana, extendió su bastón y saltó al exterior.

Mientras corría por los tejados, trató de ponerse en contacto con Marinette; pero el teléfono de ella ni siquiera estaba encendido, lo cual contribuyó a acrecentar su inquietud.

No tardó en divisar el resplandor del fuego en el horizonte. Las llamas habían alcanzado una altura alarmante, y el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos resonaba ya por las calles de la ciudad.

Cuando por fin llegó a la panadería, se encontró con que los bomberos ya estaban arrojando chorros de agua contra el incendio.

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó uno de ellos al verlo–. ¡Retrocede, es peligroso acercarse!

–¿Qué ha pasado con la gente que vive aquí? –preguntó él a su vez sin hacerle caso–. ¿Están a salvo?

–La panadería estaba cerrada y no había nadie dentro. En cuanto a la vivienda... aún no lo sabemos. No hemos podido acceder.

Cat Noir apretó lo dientes y retrocedió unos pasos. El bombero leyó la determinación en su mirada.

–Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡Es muy peligroso!

Pero él no lo escuchó. Echó a correr, extendió su bastón y lo utilizó como pértiga para saltar por encima de las llamas. Aterrizó en el balcón de Marinette, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con un brazo y se dispuso a entrar en el infierno para salvar a la chica a la que amaba.

* * *

–...Los amoks, en realidad, funcionan de manera muy similar a los akumas –estaba diciendo Ladybug–. Utilizan las emociones de la gente para... –La interrumpió un aviso de su yoyó, y compuso una sonrisa de disculpa–. Un momento... –murmuró antes de desprenderlo de su cintura para consultar la pantalla.

Era una alerta de la central de emergencias sobre un incendio... en su propia casa.

Se levantó de un salto, y Nadja la miró desconcertada.

–¿Algún problema, Ladybug?

–Hay un... hay un... tengo que... –balbuceó ella, aún en shock.

Nadja se inclinó un poco hacia ella, preocupada.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy afectada.

Ella inspiró hondo y luchó por tranquilizarse.

–Es... una urgencia... Lo siento mucho, Nadja, pero tengo que marcharme.

–¿Otra vez? –se lamentó la periodista.

–Lo siento mucho –repitió Ladybug–. A la próxima será la buena, lo prometo.

Salió corriendo del plató y, una vez en el pasillo, buscó a Cat Noir con la mirada. Como no lo encontró, trató de contactar con él, pero su compañero no le respondió. «Estará ya de camino», pensó.

Salió del edificio a toda prisa y utilizó su yoyó para engancharse al tejado más cercano.

Momentos más tarde aterrizaba por fin sobre la azotea del colegio. Desde allí contempló sin aliento las llamas que envolvían la pastelería, y se apresuró a llamar a su madre. Cuando Sabine respondió al teléfono, Ladybug estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio.

–¿Mamá? Soy... soy Marinette, estoy en casa de... de Mylène... –improvisó– y he visto las noticias y...

–¡Marinette, gracias a Dios! Estaba muy preocupada. Te he llamado montones de veces, pero no contestabas al teléfono...

– Lo siento mucho, me he quedado sin batería...

–Tu padre y yo estamos saliendo del hospital. Llegaremos a casa enseguida.

–¿El... hospital? –repitió ella horrorizada–. Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se está quemando nuestra casa?

–No lo sé –La voz de Sabine también sonaba angustiada al otro lado del teléfono–. Recibimos una llamada avisando de que tu abuelo había sufrido un infarto, fuimos corriendo al hospital... pero él no estaba allí, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa. Y ahora hemos visto en las noticias que hay un incendio... oh, Marinette, menos mal que estás bien... ¿Marinette?

Pero ella no le estaba prestando atención, porque justo en aquel momento acababa de ver a Cat Noir preparándose para saltar temerariamente entre las llamas.

–Te llamo luego, mamá –se despidió.

Cortó la comunicación y trató de contactar con Cat Noir, pero él no le respondió. Desde su posición lo vio aterrizar en su balcón... y lo entendió.

«Cree que estoy dentro», pensó, sin aliento. «Ha entrado en una casa en llamas para salvarme... para salvar a Marinette».

No podía permitirlo. Saltó al suelo, se destransformó cuando nadie miraba y echó a correr hacia donde estaban los bomberos, gritando el nombre de Cat Noir.

Uno de los bomberos la detuvo.

–¡Espera, niña! ¿A dónde vas?

–Es mi casa... es mi casa lo que se está quemando... –respondió ella, angustiada.

–¿De verdad? –El bombero la observó con atención–. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Sabes si hay alguien dentro?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

–Mis padres no están, han ido a ver a mi abuelo. No vive nadie más con nosotros.

El bombero se mostró muy aliviado.

–Es bueno saberlo. Ya hemos desalojado las casas colindantes, así que podremos extinguir el incendio sin víctimas.

–Pero Cat Noir...

–Ah, sí, ha entrado para ver si podía salvar a alguien, pero no te preocupes por él: ¡es un superhéroe!

Marinette inspiró hondo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo bocina con las manos:

–¡Cat Noiiiiir! ¡Cat Noir, sal de ahí! ¡La casa está vacía, no queda nadie dentro!

–No creo que pueda oírte... –empezó el bombero, pero de pronto la cabeza de Cat Noir asomó por el balcón de Marinette, con sus orejas felinas erguidas con interés.

–¿Marinette? –respondió el superhéroe desde arriba.

Ella se sintió tan aliviada que le temblaron las piernas y se quedó paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar. Cat Noir saltó desde el balcón, aterrizó a su lado y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

–Marinette... Marinette, menos mal que estás bien... –susurró con la voz rota, besándola en la cabeza y acariciando su cabello con ternura.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su abrazo, que la consolaba inmensamente. Permanecieron unos instantes abrazados, hasta que él suspiró y se apartó un poco de ella.

–Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y tus padres?

Marinette se esforzó por centrarse.

–Están bien, vienen de camino. Por suerte, no había nadie en casa cuando empezó el incendio. Por suerte –repitió de pronto, frunciendo el ceño.

Cat Noir la miró, interrogante.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Mis padres no estaban en casa porque recibieron una llamada del hospital –recordó ella–, avisando de que mi abuelo estaba enfermo. Pero no era verdad; mi abuelo está en casa, y está perfectamente.

–¿Insinúas que el incendio no ha sido accidental? –comprendió él–. ¿Que alguien hizo esa llamada para sacaros de casa y poder prender fuego a la panadería sin testigos? Pero... ¿quién...?

–¡Cat Noir! –exclamó entonces una voz conocida–. He recibido el aviso y he venido corriendo...

Los dos se volvieron, desconcertados, hacia la figura vestida de rojo que avanzaba hacia ellos.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó Cat Noir, aliviado; pero Marinette se tensó entre sus brazos.

–Oh, menos mal que tu novia está a salvo... –prosiguió Ladyclone; Cat Noir abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado, y la impostora se tapó la boca de golpe–. ¡Oh, no! Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso...

Y Marinette comprendió de golpe qué estaba pasando; se apartó de Cat Noir y miró a su alrededor, y fue consciente entonces de que había llegado más gente al lugar. No solo estaban allí los bomberos y los vecinos evacuados, sino también la policía, medio centenar de curiosos, un equipo de televisión y varios móviles grabando la escena.

Se volvió hacia Ladyclone, furiosa.

–¡Tú! –exclamó–. ¡Ha sido tú, embustera! ¡Tú has engañado a mis padres y has prendido fuego a mi casa!

Ladyclone retrocedió un paso, fingiéndose desolada, entre los murmullos de la multitud.

–Entiendo que estés confusa y dolida, Marinette, pero intenta pensar con claridad... ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo tan horrible? ¿Y cómo podría haberlo hecho, si hasta hace unos momentos estaba en una entrevista en directo en la televisión?

Marinette se quedó sin habla, comprendiendo por fin la magnitud del engaño de Ladyclone.

–Maldita... maldita embustera... –gruñó por fin, apretando los puños de rabia.

–Marinette, cálmate –prosiguió Ladyclone–. Sé que es un mal momento y que estás celosa, pero no tienes razones para odiarme. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hay nada entre Cat Noir y yo, y además...

Se interrumpió cuando el propio Cat Noir se interpuso entre las dos.

–No te acerques a ella –le advirtió.

Marinette entendió que el chico había comprendido al fin lo que estaba pasando. Pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

Ladyclone retrocedió unos pasos.

–Os dejaré solos, pues –murmuró–. Ya entiendo que estáis pasando por un momento terrible y que no lo decís en serio. Lo siento mucho. De verdad.

Y, con estas palabras, Ladyclone lanzó su yoyó a la chimenea más cercana y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, todo pareció estallar en torno a Cat Noir y Marinette.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿Qué ha querido decir Ladybug?

–¿Por qué estáis tan molestos con ella? ¡Solo intentaba ayudar!

–¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho, Cat Noir? ¿Esta chica es tu novia?

El superhéroe se sentía tan aturdido que fue incapaz de negarlo. Por el contrario, abrazó a Marinette de forma inconsciente, en un intento por protegerla de la situación, y trató de apartarla de la multitud.

Se tropezaron de narices con los padres de Marinette, que asistían a la escena, impactados. Tom contempló a su hija unos instantes y después miró a Cat Noir, que todavía pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de ella con gesto protector.

Y Marinette no pudo soportarlo más. Se deshizo del abrazo de Cat Noir, se abrió paso a empujones entre la gente y echó a correr lejos de allí.

* * *

Se transformó en Ladybug y corrió por los tejados en busca de la impostora, luchando por no dejarse vencer por la rabia, la tristeza y la impotencia. Por fin se detuvo sobre una azotea y contempló el horizonte, donde un leve resplandor rojizo marcaba el lugar donde aún ardían los últimos rescoldos de la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

Entonces recordó de golpe que Ladyclone era un akuma.

Y que, si en efecto había sido ella la causante del incendio... Ladybug podría arreglarlo.

Con el corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho, invocó su lucky charm, y el hechizo le concedió... una regadera.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza. Desde luego, con una regadera corriente no podría apagar el incendio que había devorado su hogar. Por fortuna, se trataba de un objeto mágico, de modo que lo lanzó al aire y pronunció la fórmula que debía repararlo todo.

Las mariquitas encantadas recorrieron París, y Ladybug aguardó, conteniendo el aliento, a que terminaran su tarea. Después se dirigió de vuelta a casa. Se detuvo en el tejado del edificio de enfrente e inspiró hondo antes de atreverse a echar un vistazo.

Una oleada de alivió la llenó por dentro al comprobar que tanto la panadería como el resto de la casa volvían a estar intactos, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el tejado, se abrazó a sí misma y se echó a llorar.

Cuando logró calmarse, trató de encontrar un sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ladyclone la había señalado como objetivo, eso era indudable. ¿Sospecharía que Marinette Dupain-Cheng era la identidad secreta de Ladybug? Ella no lo creía en realidad. Parecía más probable que la hubiese elegido debido a su relación con Cat Noir.

Ahora comprendía con claridad cuál había sido su plan: al poner a Marinette en peligro, había obligado a Cat Noir a jugarse la vida para salvarla y, de paso, mostrar ante el mundo lo que sentía por ella. Y, por si no había quedado claro, la propia Ladyclone había dicho ante las cámaras que Marinette era la novia de Cat Noir. ¿Cómo no iban a creerla?

Ladybug suspiró con pesar. La impostora, al parecer, nunca había tenido la intención de acudir a la entrevista con Nadja. Solo era una manera de mantener ocupada a su rival mientras ella preparaba la trampa para Cat Noir en casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Al haber aceptado realizar la entrevista en su lugar, por otro lado, Ladybug le había proporcionado la coartada perfecta. Por tanto la acusación de Marinette carecía de fundamento a ojos de los demás.

Y ahora todo el mundo pensaría que Marinette estaba celosa de Ladybug y la odiaba sin razón alguna. Además, ahora que la verdadera Ladybug había reconstruido su casa con la magia de su prodigio, la actitud de Marinette parecería todavía más mezquina y desagradecida.

Trató de calmarse. En principio parecía que Ladyclone estaba tratando de revelar al mundo la relación sentimental que Cat Noir mantenía con Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pero, con un poco de suerte, nadie la tomaría en serio. Después de todo, Cat Noir había arriesgado su vida para salvar a otras personas en más de una ocasión. Y, aunque Ladyclone había dicho que Marinette era su novia, ninguno de los dos lo había confirmado.

Con un poco de suerte, y con el edificio reparado como si nada hubiese sucedido, aquel asunto se olvidaría con rapidez.

Con un poco de suerte...


	28. Don't underestimate

**NOTA:** He reescrito una escena del capítulo 15, en concreto la conversación de Marinette con el maestro Fu, para incluir una información que apareció en Kwami Buster y que explica por qué no se pueden revelar las identidades. Era una pieza importante del puzzle que habría resuelto muchas dudas, aunque no se ha dicho hasta casi el final de la tercera temporada; pero encaja bien con mi historia, así que la he añadido, aunque sea a posteriori. Se vuelve a mencionar en este capítulo, así que, si alguien quiere releer esa escena del capítulo 15 para que los cambios no le pillen por sorpresa, adelante :)

* * *

Marinette se reunió con sus padres en casa y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

–¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Sabine–. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

–Lo siento mucho, mamá. Estaba asustada y se me cruzaron los cables...

–Bueno, tranquila. Ladybug ha salvado nuestra casa y todo va a volver a la normalidad.

–Puede que le debamos una disculpa –insinuó Tom, un tanto preocupado.

La idea de «pedir disculpas» a Ladyclone hizo que a Marinette se le revolviera el estómago. Inspiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

–Quizá tuve una reacción un poco... desproporcionada –dijo con esfuerzo–, pero ella no debió haber dicho eso delante de todo el mundo.

Tom hizo una pausa antes de preguntar, con precaución:

–Entonces, lo de Cat Noir y tú... ¿es verdad?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –se apresuró a responder Marinette–. No empieces otra vez, papá. Cat Noir y yo solo somos amigos. Él está enamorado de Ladybug.

Tom no parecía muy convencido. Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hija y la miró a los ojos.

–Si tuvieses novio... no me refiero a Cat Noir, sino a cualquier otro chico... nos lo dirías, ¿verdad?

Marinette vaciló. Después miró a sus padres y suspiró.

–Sentaos, por favor. Tengo algo que contaros.

Tom y Sabine cruzaron una mirada y tomaron asiento junto a la mesa. Marinette se sentó frente a ellos.

–Estas últimas semanas –empezó–, he estado saliendo con un chico. No es Cat Noir –se apresuró a aclarar–. Se trata de... otra persona. –Dudó un instante, sacó su teléfono y buscó una fotografía de Luka y ella juntos. Se la mostró a sus padres–. Se llama Luka, es el hermano de mi amiga Juleka. Estuvimos saliendo... pero lo dejamos hace unos días. Ni siquiera llegamos al mes.

Sus padres contemplaron la fotografía en silencio mientras digerían la información.

–Tiene un peinado... interesante –comentó finalmente Tom.

–¡Oh! –comprendió Sabine–. ¿Por eso el sábado pasado vinieron a verte todas tus amigas con un kilo de helado de chocolate?

Marinette sonrió, admirándose de la perspicacia de su madre.

–Sí, exacto. Luka y yo acabábamos de romper y... en fin, estaba un poco decaída.

–Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, tesoro. Habríamos intentado animarte nosotros también.

–¡Con una graaaaan tarta de frutas! –añadió Tom–. ¡Y muchos macarons!

Marinette sonrió de nuevo.

–Gracias, papá. Pero ya no hace falta. Me lo estoy tomando... mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sus padres se miraron.

–¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Os habéis peleado? –preguntó Sabine.

–No, no, Luka es... Luka es un chico muy dulce y me quiere mucho, pero... creo que yo no tenía claro lo que sentía por él.

Marinette bajó la cabeza, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

–Nos habría gustado conocerlo al menos –comentó Tom, un poco decepcionado–. Podrías haberlo invitado a almorzar. Le habría preparado...

–¡Tom! –lo riñó Sabine.

–Es uno de los motivos por los que no os había dicho nada –masculló Marinette–. ¡Quiero decir...! –trató de arreglarlo– que, como todo era muy nuevo y muy reciente, y yo no estaba del todo segura, no quería que os hicieseis ilusiones...

–Pero, si no te gustaba, ¿por qué empezasteis a salir? –preguntó Sabine desconcertada.

–¡Sí que me gustaba! –se defendió Marinette–. Pero no tanto como...

Se mordió la lengua, pero su madre lo comprendió de todos modos:

–No tanto como Adrián, ¿verdad?

Marinette desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Tom contempló la foto de Luka con cierta lástima.

–Pobre chico –comentó.

Marinette se sintió fatal.

–No lo hice con mala intención. De verdad creía que podía funcionar, es solo que...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–Oh, cariño –murmuró Sabine, envolviéndola en un abrazo–. Ya sé que no querías herir a nadie. Y entiendo que Adrián ha sido tu primer amor, pero...

–¡Adrián! –exclamó de pronto Tom, sorprendido.

Las dos se volvieron para mirarlo.

–Sí, Adrián –asintió Sabine– el chico de los anuncios, el que le gustaba tanto a Marinette.

–Sé quién es –replicó Tom–. Lo que quiero decir... ¡es que te está llamando por teléfono ahora mismo! –explicó, devolviéndole el móvil a Marinette.

Ella lo cogió, muy colorada; les dio la espalda a sus padres y se separó un poco de ellos para hablar con algo de privacidad.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó el chico al otro lado del teléfono–. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? He estado llamando, pero...

–Estoy bien, tranquilo. He vuelto a casa. Ladybug ha utilizado su magia para arreglarlo todo, ¿sabes? Porque el incendio fue causado por un akuma, así que...

–¡Aaah, claro! –respondió él, muy aliviado–. Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Estaba muy preocupado por vosotros. ¿Puedo ir a verte? Necesito verte.

Marinette sonrió con calidez.

–Lo sé, pero no es buena idea. Todavía hay periodistas delante de mi casa, ¿sabes? No deberíamos dar pie a los rumores.

Adrián resopló al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esto? –se preguntó, angustiado–. No podemos permitir que la gente crea que estás saliendo con Cat Noir, porque sería ponerte en la diana de Lepidóptero. Quizá ha llegado la hora de hacer público lo nuestro. Lo de Adrián y Marinette, quiero decir.

–Y entonces serás tú el que tendrás problemas.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

–Déjame pensar, ¿vale? Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Él suspiró.

–De acuerdo. Confío en ti, Marinette. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–: Te quiero.

–Yo también te quiero –susurró ella–. Y encontraremos una solución, no te preocupes.

Se despidieron, y Marinette cortó la comunicación. Aún con una sonrisa embelesada en los labios, se dio la vuelta... y se encontró con que sus padres la miraban, perplejos.

–¿«Te quiero»? –repitió Tom, muy confuso.

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

–¿Veis? –logró decir–. E-es lo que intentaba deciros, que Cat Noir y yo n-no somos novios, p-porque... estoy saliendo con Adrián –confesó, roja como una cereza.

–¿Con Adrián? –repitió Sabine sin comprender.

–Pero ¿qué pasa con el chico del pelo azul? –preguntó Tom, muy perdido.

Marinette reprimió un suspiro de frustración y volvió a sentarse. Después inspiró hondo y alzó la mirada hacia sus padres.

–Adrián y yo solo llevamos unos días juntos, pero no lo hemos hecho... oficial... todavía –explicó–. Quiero decir que es un secreto por el momento... porque lo de Luka es muy reciente, y porque el padre de Adrián... en fin, es un hombre... complicado. Controla mucho a su hijo y no estamos seguros de que le parezca bien... Así que Adrián quería... tantearlo primero, antes de que se enterara... por otras personas. Y como él es famoso, si alguien nos ve juntos y nos hace fotos, pues su padre se enterará... por la prensa, claro... y no creo que se lo tomara demasiado bien.

Tom y Sabine la miraban, desconcertados, sin saber qué decir.

–Vaya, cariño –dijo ella por fin–. Me alegro de que por fin estéis juntos, porque sé que te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero... no había imaginado que fuera una relación tan complicada.

–No lo es –le aseguró Marinette–. O, al menos, no lo era... hasta que Ladybug ha dicho delante de todo el mundo que Cat Noir y yo éramos novios. ¿Te imaginas... lo que pensará el señor Agreste? ¿Y si no le parece bien que Adrián y yo estemos juntos?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sus padres la abrazaron, en un intento por consolarla.

–Oh, cariño –murmuró Sabine–. No te preocupes, todo se arreglará. Seguro que Cat Noir no tendrá inconveniente en hablar con Ladybug y pedirle que aclare las cosas.

Marinette no lo tenía tan claro, pero no replicó.

* * *

Aquella noche se durmió de madrugada, porque estuvo hasta muy tarde hablando con Adrián por teléfono, tratando de encontrar una solución al lío en el que los había metido Ladyclone. A Marinette se le ocurrían varias posibilidades, pero no podía compartirlas con Adrián sin revelarle que era Ladybug, por lo que se limitó a rumiarlas en su cabeza y a comentarlas con Tikki hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Por fortuna, el día siguiente era sábado y no había clases, por lo que Marinette se despertó tarde. Bajó al salón medio dormida y encontró a sus padres sentados ante el televisor.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó–. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en la panadería? ¿Qué...?

Se interrumpió al fijarse mejor en la pantalla. Estaban viendo el programa de Alec Cataldi... y él hablaba de ella y de Cat Noir.

Sus padres reaccionaron.

–¡No es nada importante, cariño! –se apresuró a decir su madre–. ¡Son solo... cotilleos!

Tom alargó la mano hacia el mando a distancia para cambiar de canal, pero Marinette fue más rápida. Avanzó unos pasos y subió el volumen para enterarse de lo que estaban diciendo.

–¡Así que nuestro superhéroe felino tiene un nuevo amor! –exclamó Alec, encantado; se volvió hacia la pantalla gigante que había tras él, donde se mostraba un vídeo de la escena de la noche anterior, con Cat Noir y Marinette abrazados ante la panadería en llamas–. ¿No os parece tierno? ¡Entró en la casa para rescatarla! Está claro que la quiere mucho, ¿verdad?

–No sé qué decirte, Alec –intervino Aurore Bóreal, una de las comentaristas habituales del programa–. Ellos han negado que sean pareja, ¿verdad?

«Gracias, Aurore», pensó Marinette. Pero Alec no había terminado.

–¡Pero Ladybug lo ha confirmado!

–Ladybug podría estar equivocada.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Alec, sonriendo con malicia–. ¿Y qué me dices de esto?

Y, ante el horror de Marinette, la pantalla mostró una serie de fotografías de ella y de Cat Noir juntos. En las primeras, estaban los dos abrazados en una azotea, en actitud más bien cariñosa. «Eso fue cuando lo salvé del akuma», recordó ella. Era verdad que se habían puesto un poco tiernos, pero aquel gesto no tenía nada de romántico, porque por entonces no había nada entre ellos... ¿o sí? El corazón de Marinette latía con fuerza en su pecho.

La siguiente serie de imágenes mostraba a Cat Noir aterrizando en el balcón de Marinette con una rosa en la mano. «Oh, no. Oh, no», pensó ella, cada vez más alarmada.

–¿No os parece muy dulce, el gatito enamorado cortejando a su chica? –exclamó Alec, con un cierto tono burlón en su voz–. Al parecer ya se ha cansado de ser rechazado por Ladybug. No se lo podemos reprochar, Marinette es una chica muy mona, ¿verdad? Y ojo al dato, que parece que llevan un tiempo viviendo su romance en secreto: estas imágenes fueron tomadas hace nada menos que dos semanas.

–¿Qué? –dijo Aurore–. Pero ¿no ha seguido Cat Noir tirándole los tejos a Ladybug hasta hace bien poco?

–Eso parece, y es más: sé de buena tinta que Marinette también salía con otro chico hasta hace unos pocos días. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un triángulo amoroso? ¿_Dos_ triángulos? ¿O una pareja que utiliza a terceras personas como pantalla de humo para ocultar su relación secreta? ¿No lo encuentras muy romántico?

–No sé... –respondió Aurore, no muy convencida.

Marinette estaba absolutamente horrorizada. Sus padres se habían quedado mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Parece que tienes... una vida sentimental mucho más interesante de lo que pensábamos –farfulló Tom.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza.

–Es todo mentira, esas fotos están sacadas de contexto. Cat Noir solo quiere a Ladybug, ya os lo he dicho. No entiendo por qué...

El sonido de su móvil la interrumpió de pronto, y ella contestó a la llamada. Se trataba de Alya, que había tratado de comunicarse con ella desde el día anterior. Marinette la había estado ignorando porque no se sentía con ánimos de darle explicaciones, pero tendría que hablar con ella tarde o temprano.

–¿¡Marinette!? –exclamó su amiga al otro lado–. ¿Estás viendo el programa de Alec? ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Qué hay entre Cat Noir y tú? ¿Y Luka? ¿Y qué me dices de Adrián?

–¿A-Adrián?

–Sé que vosotros dos os traéis algo entre manos, no disimules.

–Mira, Alya, ahora no puedo explicártelo, pero te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Más te vale!

Marinette cortó la comunicación, respiró hondo y se volvió hacia sus padres.

–Voy a solucionar esto. Solo tengo que hablar con algunas personas y...

–¿Vas a salir ahora? –preguntó su madre–. Hay periodistas fuera, ¿sabes? Por eso hemos cerrado la panadería hoy, porque no dejaban de entrar para preguntar por ti...

–Oh. –Marinette se sintió culpable, pero se esforzó por mantenerse optimista–. No os preocupéis, me las arreglaré. Y solucionaré todo este lío, lo prometo.

* * *

Momentos más tarde salía del portal de su casa montada en su bici, con la cabeza protegida por un casco de moto para que nadie la reconociera. Algunos periodistas la miraron con curiosidad.

–¡Eh! –dijo alguien de pronto–. ¿Eres Marinette?

Pero ella no había dejado de pedalear, y ya los estaba dejando atrás. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie la seguía, se encaminó hacia la casa del maestro Fu.

Lo encontró viendo el programa de Alec Cataldi, no menos preocupado que sus padres. Se volvió hacia ella al oírla entrar.

–Marinette, ¿qué habéis hecho? –fue lo primero que le dijo.

–Ha sido Ladyclone, pero no se preocupe; ¡tengo un plan para detenerla por fin! –respondió ella, tratando de sonar más optimista de lo que se sentía en realidad. Pero el maestro Fu seguía serio, por lo que Marinette suspiró y añadió, a media voz–: Hay algo que tengo que contarle, maestro, y es que A-Adrián y yo estamos juntos... como pareja, quiero decir.

El guardián entornó los ojos.

–Lo había supuesto. ¿Le has revelado tu identidad?

–¡No! Aunque pensaba...

–Ya sabes cuáles serían las consecuencias, Marinette. Pasé por alto el hecho de que hubieses descubierto la identidad secreta de Cat Noir, pero si él te descubre a ti, los dos tendréis que dejar de ser superhéroes.

Marinette inspiró hondo.

–Lo sé, maestro. Pero ahora es precisamente el secreto de Cat Noir lo que está en peligro, y tengo un plan para evitar que lo descubran. Si me lo permite... voy a necesitar una aliada.

El maestro asintió y abrió la caja de los prodigios para ella. Marinette eligió sin dudar el prodigio del zorro.

El guardián sonrió.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Ladybug aterrizaba en el balcón de la habitación de Alya. Ella estaba ocupada redactando un artículo para el Ladyblog, pero se levantó de inmediato para recibirla.

–¡Ladybug! ¡Tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte! Si tienes un momento, ¿te importaría aclarar tu comentario de ayer sobre Cat Noir y mi amiga Marinette?

Ella suspiró.

–No hay nada que aclarar, porque esa persona no era yo, sino una impostora que se hace llamar Ladyclone.

–¿Ladyclone? –repitió Alya perpleja–. ¿Te refieres a una especie de Copycat? Pero... pero nadie ha visto a dos Ladybugs últimamente, ¿cómo puedo comprobar que lo que dices es cierto? No es que no confíe en tu palabra –se apresuró a aclarar–, pero una buena periodista siempre tiene que contrastar la información.

–Lo entiendo. Míralo de este modo: si Marinette estuviese saliendo con Cat Noir, ¿crees que yo lo diría delante de todo el mundo?

Alya reflexionó.

–Supongo que no, claro. Porque sería información personal importante sobre él...

–...Y porque pondría en peligro a Marinette al situarla en la diana de Lepidóptero –concluyó ella, y Alya abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida–. Estoy aquí para proteger a los parisinos, no para arriesgar su seguridad hablando en público de su vida privada..

–Tiene sentido –asintió su amiga–. Entonces, ¿Cat Noir y Marinette...?

–Son muy buenos amigos –completó Ladybug–, desde que se enfrentaron juntos a Evilustrator. Pero lo han mantenido en secreto por seguridad. Lo cierto es que el corazón de Marinette está en otra parte, y el de Cat Noir... podríamos decir que también –concluyó, guiñando un ojo.

–¡Uooooh! –exclamó Alya, emocionada–. ¿Eso es una primicia?

–Estoy hablando de los sentimientos de Cat Noir, no de los míos –se apresuró a aclarar Ladybug–. En todo caso, te necesitamos para desenmascarar a Ladyclone y para desmentir que haya una relación entre Cat Noir y Marinette.

–De acuerdo. ¿Quiero que publique algo en el Ladyblog?

–No. Necesito que me ayudes a preparar una pequeña obra de teatro –respondió Ladybug sonriendo, y le tendió una cajita octogonal que Alya conocía muy bien.

* * *

Una vez que le hubo explicado a Alya su plan, Ladybug buscó un lugar discreto para transformarse de nuevo en Marinette y después llamó a Adrián.

–¡Marinette! –exclamó él–. Llevo toda la mañana intentando hablar contigo. ¿Has visto el programa de Alec?

–Sí, sí, pero no te preocupes –respondió ella–. Ladybug ha contactado conmigo. Tiene un plan para desenmascarar a Ladyclone. Solo necesita... –inspiró hondo antes de continuar– que tú y yo contemos que estamos saliendo juntos. En una entrevista para el blog de Alya.

–¿Tú y yo? Pero... te refieres a...

–A Adrián y Marinette, sí –confirmó ella–. Así confirmaremos que Cat Noir y yo solo somos amigos, y podemos decir que tú y yo manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto porque... porque no queríamos que se enterase la prensa. Como eres famoso... –Adrián guardó silencio, y Marinette prosiguió–: Supongo que a tu padre no le hará gracia, pero...

–No me importa lo que piense mi padre –cortó él–. Es tu seguridad lo que me preocupa. Si alguien suma dos y dos y se plantea la posibilidad de que yo pueda ser Cat Noir, estarás en peligro de todos modos porque habremos confirmado que eres mi novia.

–Ladybug tiene un plan...

–Ladybug no conoce mi identidad.

–Pero yo sí, y sé que es un buen plan, y que funcionará. Por favor, confía en mí.

Adrián se rindió.

–Muy bien. Dime qué tengo que hacer, y allí estaré.

* * *

Adrián y Marinette se reunieron con Alya en la biblioteca del colegio. En teoría, el edificio estaba cerrado por ser sábado, pero de alguna manera su amiga había conseguido que el conserje la dejara entrar. Apenas unas horas antes había anunciado en su blog que a partir de las cinco de la tarde entrevistaría en directo a Marinette para que ella contara su versión de los hechos, pero los había citado a ambos a las cuatro y cuarto.

–No va a ser en directo en realidad, ¿verdad? –adivinó Adrián.

–No, lo dejaremos grabado y lo retransmitiremos a partir de las cinco –explicó Alya–. Hasta entonces, Ladyclone no sabrá dónde encontrarnos, pero para cuando llegue aquí, nosotros ya nos habremos marchado. Y Cat Noir y la verdadera Ladybug estarán esperándola.

–Entiendo –murmuró Adrián.

Podría funcionar, pensó. Aunque no terminaba de comprender cómo conseguirían alejar sospechas acerca de su identidad secreta, al menos tenían un plan para detener a Ladyclone.

Alya había apartado la mesa y las sillas y había colocado un par de sillones ante la cámara, situada sobre un trípode. Marinette y Adrián se sentaron juntos, y Alya ocupó el otro sillón. Antes de empezar, la joven periodista les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

–¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! –exclamó–. ¿Listos para compartir con el mundo la gran noticia?

–¿La gran... noticia? –repitió Adrián, inseguro de repente.

–¡Que estáis juntos por fin! –prosiguió Alya muy emocionada–. ¡Os ha costado muchísimo, pero vaya, ha valido la pena! ¡Hacéis tan buena pareja...!

–¡Alya! –protestó Marinette.

Pero Adrián sonrió; la miró con ternura, le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos. Marinette se puso roja, y Alya sonrió, encantada.

–¡Entonces, es verdad! Lo sospechaba desde hacía unos días, pero no estaba segura.

–Claro que es verdad –respondió Adrián–. Y tienes razón: no veo la hora de anunciarlo a todo el mundo.

–No queríamos hacerlo aún, porque nos parecía demasiado pronto, pero toda esta historia de Cat Noir... –empezó Marinette.

Alya la interrumpió con un gesto.

–Podrás explicarlo con calma cuando empecemos a grabar. ¿Preparados? –Adrián y Marinette inspiraron hondo y asintieron, decididos. La mano de él todavía sostenía la de ella–. ¡Pues comencemos!

Alya puso en marcha la cámara, compuso su mejor sonrisa y dijo:

–¡Buenas tardes, Ladybloggers! Hoy estamos aquí con la chica del día, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, que ha tenido la amabilidad de concedernos una entrevista para aclarar qué hay de cierto en los rumores que la relacionan con Cat Noir. Nos acompaña también el famoso modelo Adrián Agreste, y todos sus fans deberíais estar muy atentos, porque también él tiene algo muy importante que compartir con todos nosotros.

Adrián y Marinette saludaron a la cámara con cierta timidez.

–Y bien, Marinette –prosiguió Alya–. Desde ayer por la noche se dice por ahí que Cat Noir y tú sois pareja. ¿Qué tienes que comentar al respecto?

–Que es completamente falso –afirmó Marinette con energía, aunque oprimió suavemente la mano de Adrián–. Cat Noir y yo solo somos amigos. Todo el mundo sabe que él bebe los vientos por Ladybug.

Adrián apartó la mirada, un poco inseguro. Alya continuó:

–¿Y qué me dices de las fotos y vídeos en los que se os ve juntos a los dos? Parecéis muy unidos...

–Está todo sacado de contexto –replicó Marinette–. No hay nada romántico en nuestra actitud, solo somos amigos, y además todos sabemos lo mucho que le gusta a Cat Noir invadir el espacio personal de otras personas –añadió son una sonrisa–. Es un gatito muy cariñoso, no hay más.

Alya sonrió.

–Sin duda lo es. Pero ¿piensas que esto bastará para convencer a todas esas personas que creen que estáis viviendo un romance secreto?

–Bueno, lo cierto es que tienen parte de razón. Sí que tengo un novio secreto... pero no es Cat Noir.

Se volvió hacia Adrián, que asintió con una sonrisa.

–¡Uuuuohhh, Adrián! –exclamó Alya–. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?

–Que es verdad, y lo sé de primera mano: Marinette y yo estamos saliendo juntos. No habíamos dicho nada porque es muy reciente, y queríamos ser discretos...

–¡Y tanto que es reciente! –comentó Alya–. Porque Marinette antes estaba con otro chico, ¿no es así?

–Sí, estuve saliendo con otro chico hasta hace poco –respondió ella, un tanto incómoda–, pero no funcionó, así que...

–Por eso todos estos rumores son absurdos –terció Adrián, muy serio–. Y están siendo muy injustos con Marinette y con el chico con el que salía... y no se lo merecen, ninguno de los dos.

Marinette le dirigió una mirada cargada de cariño. Alya se ajustó las gafas.

–Bueno, los rumores no empezaron con las fotos, precisamente. ¿No fue Ladybug quien dijo delante de todo el mundo que Marinette y Cat Noir eran novios?

–Ladybug se equivoca –replicó Marinette–. Prefiero creer que fue un error a pensar que mintió a propósito delante de todo el mundo. Porque ella no haría eso, ¿verdad?

–Ciertamente, no parece propio de Ladybug –admitió Alya.

–Estoy segura de que ella no diría algo así sin pruebas. –Marinette se volvió hacia la cámara y prosiguió con firmeza–: Yo digo que Adrián y yo somos novios, y puedo demostrarlo. Y desde aquí me dirijo a Ladybug para animarla a que demuestre que estoy saliendo con Cat Noir, y si no puede, que pida disculpas públicamente por haber dicho algo que no es verdad.

–Vaya, eso sí que es un desafío –comentó Alya–. Estoy segura de que Ladybug será capaz de dar explicaciones convincentes.

–Y por si aún quedan dudas... –intervino Adrián.

Tomó el rostro de Marinette, que lo miró, desconcertada, y se inclinó para besarla. Ella sonrió y alzó la barbilla. Ambos se besaron tiernamente ante la cámara.

–¡Eso lo demuestra, definitivamente! –exclamó Alya–. Permitid que os diga que hacéis una pareja encantadora, y lo siento mucho por las fans de Adrián que soñaban con conquistar su corazón. ¿Queréis compartir vuestra historia con nosotros? Estoy segura de que ahora mismo hay un montón de gente flipando en colores, y confieso que yo también me muero de curiosidad.

Adrián y Marinette, sonrientes, cruzaron una mirada llena de cariño.

–Nos conocemos desde el año pasado –empezó ella–. Adrián era nuevo en el colegio y estábamos en la misma clase, pero...

Compartieron anécdotas y recuerdos de los momentos que habían pasado juntos hasta que, por fin, Alya les dio las gracias, y cortó la conexión.

Los tres cruzaron una mirada.

–Bueno, pues ya está –dijo Adrián–. ¿Creéis que bastará para sacar a Ladyclone de su escondite?

–Tiene que bastar –respondió Marinette–. Además, tengo una sospecha sobre ella, y si estoy en lo cierto... este vídeo la va a molestar mucho más de lo que piensas –añadió con una sonrisa.

Alya consultó la hora.

–Faltan solo cinco minutos para que empiece la transmisión –dijo–. Tenéis que marcharos ya. No deberíais estar aquí cuando llegue esa impostora.

Marinette asintió, pero Adrián miró a Alya, inquieto.

–¿Y tú?

–Yo me quedaré un rato más para asegurarme de que no hay problemas técnicos con la emisión y me pondré a cubierto en cuanto lleguen Ladybug y Cat Noir. Pero es muy importante que Marinette esté a salvo, Adrián. No sé si seguirá siendo un objetivo para Lepidóptero después de la entrevista de hoy, pero dudo mucho que Ladyclone vaya a dejar las cosas así.

–Entiendo –asintió él–. Gracias por todo, Alya.

–¡No hay de qué! –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Adrián y Marinette salieron de la biblioteca. Alya conectó la cámara al portátil y, cuando dieron las cinco en punto, empezó a transmitir en el Ladyblog el vídeo que había grabado.

–Bueno, pues ahí va nuestro señuelo –murmuró, satisfecha–. ¿Crees que Ladyclone caerá en la trampa, Trixx?

El pequeño kwami emergió del interior de su mochila.

–¡Seguro que sí! –respondió–. Solo tenemos que preparar muy bien el escenario. ¿Preparada para la acción?

Alya sonrió y pronunció las palabras mágicas.

* * *

Adrián y Marinette se refugiaron en uno de los cuartos de baño y se abrazaron, emocionados.

–Ya está hecho –susurró él–. Ya no tenemos que escondernos más.

Marinette le sostuvo el rostro con las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

–Pero no hemos acabado aún, gatito. Todavía queda trabajo que hacer.

Adrián inspiró hondo y asintió.

–Plagg, garras fuera –dijo, y se transformó en Cat Noir.

Se abrazaron una última vez antes de despedirse.

– Alya tiene razón –dijo él–: es muy posible que Ladyclone vaya a por ti, así que, por favor, mantente a salvo.

–Tú también –le pidió ella, besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Cat Noir salió del cuarto de baño, y Marinette suspiró.

–Primera fase del plan, en marcha –murmuró.

–¿Crees que saldrá bien? –preguntó Tikki.

–Tiene que salir bien –respondió ella–. ¡Puntos fuera!

* * *

**NOTA**: ¡Ya solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar el fic! Tengo el final planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que sé a dónde voy y cómo voy a solucionar todo este problemón ;). Me gustaría poder acabar este fan fic antes de los últimos episodios de la temporada, pero estoy empezando a pensar que no me va a dar tiempo... ¡a ver qué pasa!


	29. Your heart can't never wait

Lila se había encerrado en su cuarto para ver la entrevista que Alya iba a transmitir en el Ladyblog. Estaba disfrutando mucho con el revuelo que se había organizado en torno a Marinette y con todo lo que se decía de ella. Había pasado el día viendo los programas de cotilleos y leyendo comentarios en las redes sociales, incluso se había abierto perfiles falsos para extender bulos y participar en conversaciones en las que se hablaba mal de Marinette o directamente se la insultaba. Había fans de Cat Noir que la odiaban por estar saliendo con él; fans de Ladybug que no soportaban que él hubiese dejado de adorar a su dama para salir con una adolescente corriente que además había faltado al respeto a la superheroína; personas que se habían enterado de que aparentemente Marinette había estado saliendo con Luka y con Cat Noir al mismo tiempo, y la criticaban por ello (algunos periodistas, de hecho, habían estado rondando el barco de los Couffaine para preguntar a Luka al respecto, pero su madre los había echado de malos modos). Y, como siempre, estaba la gente que se entrometía sin más porque disfrutaba haciendo leña del árbol caído.

Cuando Alya anunció que iba a entrevistar a Marinette, a Lila no le sorprendió en absoluto. Naturalmente, la buena amiga acudía al rescate. Pero las pruebas no dejaban lugar a dudas, y los rumores eran imparables.

No obstante, cuando Alya comenzó su transmisión y Lila vio a Adrián sentado junto a Marinette en el sofá, su confianza se tambaleó un poco. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Sería posible que no hubiese visto los vídeos, las fotografías, las evidencias que indicaban que su querida amiga Marinette era en realidad una víbora intrigante que jugaba con los sentimientos de los chicos que cometían el error de enamorarse de ella? No era posible que aún la apoyase después de todo aquello, ¿verdad?

En el interior de su tarro de cristal, la mariposa negra empezó a aletear con nerviosismo, pero Lila no le hizo caso.

La entrevista comenzó, como era previsible, con Alya preguntando a Marinette sobre los rumores. Ella, tal como Lila había supuesto, lo negó todo, dijo que Cat Noir era solo un amigo y que las fotos y los vídeos estaban sacados de contexto. Lila sonrió. Con aquello no convencería a nadie.

Pero entonces mencionó un «romance secreto» y Lila frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

«Que es verdad», dijo entonces Adrián, «y lo sé de primera mano: Marinette y yo estamos saliendo juntos.»

Lila se quedó de piedra, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. En la pantalla, Alya siguió interrogando a la pareja, pero ella apenas podía prestarles atención. ¿Adrián y Marinette... juntos? Aquello era del todo imposible. «Está mintiendo para protegerla, no hay otra explicación», pensó Lila. «A saber qué le habrá contado ella para engañarlo de esa manera...».

La mariposa chocaba violentamente contra las paredes del tarro, y Lila la liberó por fin. No solo porque parecía muy evidente que Lepidóptero quería comunicarse con ella, sino también porque necesitaba desahogar su frustración con alguien.

«¿Qué está pasando?», preguntó la voz del villano en su cabeza. «¿Por qué está diciendo Marinette que es la novia de Adrián Agreste?»

–Están mintiendo –respondió ella con rabia–. Es su amiga y quiere protegerla. Le dije al señor Agreste que Marinette era peligrosa para Adrián, pero...

Se calló de pronto, porque ahora Marinette miraba fijamente a la cámara con gesto decidido y un brillo de desafío en la mirada. «Y desde aquí me dirijo a Ladybug», estaba diciendo, «para animarla a que demuestre que estoy saliendo con Cat Noir, y si no puede, que pida disculpas públicamente por haber dicho algo que no es verdad».

Lila apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a retarla de aquella manera?

«Es una trampa», le advirtió Lepidóptero.

Ella iba a responder, pero justo entonces Adrián besó a Marinette delante de la cámara y ya no fue capaz de razonar más.

–¡Esa zorra! –gritó–.¡Cómo se atreve!

«Acaban de besarse delante de las cámaras», dijo Lepidóptero con un tono cuidadosamente neutro; si Lila hubiese estado más atenta, habría percibido la ira bullendo bajo la actitud engañosamente tranquila del supervillano. «¿Aún piensas que mienten?»

–Tiene que ser un montaje –insistió ella–. Adrián jamás miraría de esa forma a Marinette.

«Tampoco besaría a una chica en público sin una buena razón», le recordó él. «Es la imagen de marca de la empresa de su padre y tiene una reputación que mantener.»

Lila no respondió. Su mente aún luchaba por encontrar una explicación.

«En cualquier caso, parece que estabas equivocada, y que Cat Noir y Marinette no son pareja», añadió Lepidóptero y, esta vez sí, Lila captó su irritación. Sacudió la cabeza.

–No, no, yo sé lo que he visto, ese estúpido gato la quiere de verdad, y ella... ella... –Se quedó mirando en la pantalla la imagen de Adrián y Marinette mirándose con ternura, y lo comprendió–. ¿Y si Adrián Agreste fuera Cat Noir? –planteó de pronto.

«Imposible», respondió enseguida Lepidóptero.

Lila sonrió. El hecho de que él lo hubiese negado tan rápido implicaba que ya había considerado aquella opción.

–Sé que parece difícil de creer, porque Adrián es perfecto, y Cat Noir es... ugh –concluyó con una mueca de desprecio–, pero ¿qué otra explicación hay?

«Tengo razones para creer que estás equivocada», replicó Lepidóptero, cada vez más molesto. «Y estoy empezando a pensar que cometí un error confiando en ti otra vez».

Lila comprendió de golpe que la estaba amenazando con arrebatarle sus poderes.

–¡Te lo demostraré! –exclamó–. Sé que puedo llegar a Cat Noir a través de Marinette. ¡Descubriré quién está detrás de esa máscara y acabaré con ellos de una vez por todas!

«Bien», aprobó Lepidóptero. «Te doy una última oportunidad. Si fallas...»

–No fallaré –respondió ella, antes de transformarse en Ladyclone.

* * *

Sabía dónde encontrarlos, porque había reconocido el lugar del vídeo: era la biblioteca de su instituto. Mientras corría por los tejados, consultó el Ladyblog en el dispositivo de su yoyó. Asintió, satisfecha, al comprobar que la entrevista no había terminado, por lo que Marinette y sus amigos aún debían de estar allí. Pero no tenía intención de irrumpir en la biblioteca para mostrar su indignación ante las palabras de Marinette, tal como ellos esperarían que hiciera. Ladyclone era más lista; los espiaría hasta asegurarse de que podía sorprender a Marinette a solas, y entonces...

No tenía muy claro qué haría cuando se encontrarse con ella cara a cara. Pero, si no podía hacerle confesar la verdad sobre Cat Noir... entonces obligaría al superhéroe a entregar su prodigio para salvarla.

Aterrizó sobre el tejado del instituto y halló una ventana entreabierta. Se coló por ella sigilosamente y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Una vez allí, se ocultó tras una de las estanterías y esperó un poco para asegurarse de que no la habían visto.

Al fondo de la habitación vio a Alya, Adrián y Marinette sentados en los sillones, charlando amigablemente. La cámara que había ante ellos seguía encendida, por lo que la entrevista continuaba, al parecer. «¿Qué más tiene que contar ese par de idiotas?», se preguntó con irritación. Los vio muy juntos en el sofá, el brazo de Adrián en torno a los hombros de Marinette, y se sintió todavía más furiosa.

Dio media vuelta para retroceder hasta un lugar más discreto... y se topó de narices con Ladybug, la de verdad.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo la heroína–. Por fin nos encontramos cara a cara, Ladyclone. –Ella retrocedió unos pasos–. ¿Qué sucede? Llevas tanto tiempo haciéndote pasar por mí que ya habías olvidado que existo, ¿es eso?

Pero la impostora negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Contaba con que estarías aquí –se limitó a responder–. Me has subestimado, Ladybug.

Y, con un rápido movimiento, volcó la estantería sobre ella.

Ladybug lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y trató de protegerse con los brazos, pero no pudo evitar que el mueble y todos sus libros se precipitaran sobre ella.

Adrián, Alya y Marinette se levantaron de un salto, alarmados.

–¡Corred, escondeos! –gritó Ladybug desde el suelo.

Adrián tomó la mano de Marinette y tiró de ella para ponerla a salvo. Con un grito de rabia, Ladyclone se lanzó hacia ellos... pero una ágil silueta vestida de negro se interpuso en su camino.

–Quieta, Ladympostora –dijo Cat Noir con una sonrisa llena de dientes–. Aquí se acaban tus mentiras.

Ladyclone lo contempló unos instantes, incrédula, y entonces se volvió para mirar a Adrián, que ya salía corriendo de la biblioteca junto a Alya y Marinette.

–¿Buscas a alguien? –se burló Cat Noir–.¿O quizá creías que lo habías encontrado?

–Quítate de en medio, gato sarnoso –gruñó ella.

–¡Hey! –protestó él ofendido, enarbolando el bastón.

Ladyclone desplegó el yoyó, dispuesta a enfrentarse al superhéroe... pero alguien fue más rápida. Se oyó el inconfundible silbido de la cuerda del yoyó de Ladybug, y su imitadora se dio la vuelta, alarmada... pero era demasiado tarde. La cuerda se enrolló en torno a su cuerpo, inmovilizándola, y el bastón de Cat Noir la arrojó al suelo.

–A lo mejor eres tú quien has subestimado a alguien –comentó Ladybug, acercándose a la villana vencida–. Porque has olvidado una cosa muy importante: si quieres ocupar el lugar de Ladybug, necesitas un Cat Noir a tu lado.

Y le guiñó un ojo a su compañero, que se ruborizó un poco sin poderlo evitar.

–¡Fin de la función! –exclamó él, tratando de centrarse–. Veamos quién está tras la máscara.

Destrozó el yoyó de Ladyclone con el extremo del bastón, liberando la mariposa púrpura que se ocultaba en él. El poder de Lepidóptero abandonó a la villana... transformándola de nuevo en Lila Rossi.

Cat Noir la contempló, perplejo, mientras ella trataba de recuperar el akuma, desesperada. Pero el yoyó de Ladybug lo atrapó primero.

Mientras ella purificaba la mariposa, Cat Noir se inclinó sobre Lila.

–Así que eres tú la que va por ahí contando mentiras sobre Marinette –comentó–. No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Ella iba a responder, airada, cuando de pronto fue consciente de que había perdido.

–¡Oh, Cat Noir! –exclamó, fingiéndose muy atribulada–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Oh, no me digas que me han akumatizado! ¡Te agradezco tanto que me hayas salvado...!

Cat Noir vaciló un instante, pero Ladybug no se dejó engañar.

–¿Llevas una semana akumatizada, Lila?

Ella parpadeó, perpleja.

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Trató de levantarse, pero seguía atrapada por la cuerda del yoyó–. Puedes soltarme, ¿sabes? –añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa a Ladybug–. Ya estoy desakumatizada, ¿no?

–No trates de engañarnos –terció Cat Noir–. Hace ya varios días que espías a Marinette y que intentas sembrar la discordia entre Ladybug y yo disfrazada de Ladyclone, pero no has dejado de ir al colegio. La única manera de que hayas podido hacerlo es colaborando voluntariamente con Lepidóptero.

–Yo no...

–¿Por qué lo haces, Lila? –preguntó Ladybug–. ¿Estás celosa de Marinette porque está saliendo con Adrián?

–¿Yo? ¿De esa tonta? ¡Ja! Ni en sueños. Si es verdad que Adrián está saliendo con ella, no tardará en darse cuenta de que no vale la pena y romperá con ella, igual que hizo Luka.

–Cuidado –murmuró Cat Noir.

–Y tú no podrás seguir protegiéndola para siempre –lo amenazó Lila–. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –añadió al ver que él sonreía–. Tarde o temprano, Lepidóptero descubrirá quién se esconde detrás de esa estúpida máscara de gato. Ya veremos quién se ríe de quién entonces.

Ladybug sonreía también, y Lila entornó los ojos, sospechando alguna clase de trampa. Entonces la heroína señaló una esquina en sombras en lo alto de una de las estanterías, donde habían acoplado una pequeña cámara encendida... que enfocaba directamente a ellos.

–Gracias por tu confesión, Lila –comentó Ladybug, aún sonriendo–. Ha sido muy clarificadora.

–¿Y si la dejamos aquí hasta el lunes? –propuso Cat Noir maliciosamente–. Quizá, de pasar tanto rato entre libros, se le pegue algo de sabiduría.

–¡Pobres libros! –se compadeció Ladybug, burlona, mientras recuperaba la cámara–. No: tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a llevarla a su casa y a enseñarle a su madre esta grabación. Dudo mucho que sepa a qué se dedica su hija en sus ratos libres. ¿Me equivoco?

Lila rechinó los dientes.

–¡Me las pagarás, Ladybug!

Los dos superhéroes cruzaron una mirada risueña y chocaron los puños.

* * *

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Rena Rouge salió de su escondite tras otra de las estanterías y deshizo el hechizo de ilusión. Aparentemente, todo siguió igual en la biblioteca, pero un observador atento habría percibido ligeros cambios, como que las mochilas de Adrián y Marinette ya no estaban junto a los sofás, o que la silla que Adrián había tirado al suelo en su precipitada huida volvía a estar en su sitio.

Una vez finalizada su labor, la superheroína asintió satisfecha y pronunció las palabras que volvieron a convertirla en Alya.

No acababa de entender por qué Ladybug le había pedido que creara aquella ilusión, y no otra. Suponía que se debía a que, aunque Adrián y Marinette eran el cebo para la trampa a Ladyclone, los héroes no querían ponerlos en peligro real, y por eso recurrían a Rena para que crease unos falsos. Ella se encogió de hombros. De todos modos, pensó, aunque los planes de Ladybug fueran tan complicados que nadie los entendía del todo, siempre salían bien. Así que decidió confiar en ella.

* * *

Ni Adrián ni Marinette salieron de casa al día siguiente, aunque estuvieron en contacto en todo momento. Pero los dos tenían cosas importantes que hacer.

Marinette se encerró en su habitación para llamar a Luka y pedirle disculpas.

–Siento muchísimo todo este lío –le dijo–. No esperaba que investigaran sobre mi vida privada y fuesen a molestarte a ti por mi culpa.

–No te preocupes –respondió él al otro lado del teléfono–, nadie pone un pie en el Libertad sin permiso de mi madre. Ella ya se ha encargado de echar a todos los moscones.

–Aun así, lo siento –insistió ella–, por toda la confusión que ha habido estos días. A Adrián y a mí nos hubiese gustado esperar un poco antes de anunciar lo nuestro, pero...

–¿Por qué? –cortó él–. ¿Por mí? –Negó con la cabeza–. Si te soy sincero, desde el mismo día en que me pediste salir llevo preguntándome por qué yo y no él. Quiero decir... era tan evidente para todo el mundo que os gustáis que nadie entiende por qué habéis tardado tanto en dar el paso.

Marinette se ruborizó intensamente.

–¿Tú... tú crees?

–Lo que me descolocó completamente, sin embargo –prosiguió Luka–, es todo ese asunto de Cat Noir. Juleka estaba un poco molesta, pero yo estaba seguro de que tenía que haber alguna explicación. De hecho, hasta que vi el vídeo de la pelea en la biblioteca, tenía la teoría de que Adrián era Cat Noir, y que por eso estabais juntos los dos.

Marinette se sobresaltó.

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo va a ser él...? Qué absurdo, jajaja. ¿Cómo iba a estar yo saliendo con un superhéroe?

–¿De verdad te parece tan raro? –preguntó Luka con una enigmática sonrisa–. Al fin y al cabo, los superhéroes son personas normales detrás de la máscara, ¿no? Tienen sus vidas, sus amigos, sus familias... Pero deben mantener su identidad en secreto, así que ¿cómo puedes saber que tu novio no es uno de ellos, en realidad?

Marinette sabía que él hacía referencia a su propia vida como Viperion, pero se sintió culpable porque nunca le había dicho que ella era Ladybug, y probablemente nunca se lo diría. Y tampoco podría compartirlo con Adrián... salvo que ambos renunciasen a su prodigio o venciesen a Lepidóptero. No obstante, el día de la derrota definitiva del villano parecía aún muy lejano. Y mientras tanto, la relación entre Marinette y Adrián seguiría repleta de secretos y mentiras.

Esto la puso un poco triste, y Luka lo notó.

–¿Estás bien, Marinette? ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

–No, no, es solo que... estoy muy cansada. Han sido unos días muy intensos.

Luka sonrió.

–Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás –la animó, y ella sonrió a su vez.

–Gracias, Luka. Por todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Adrián mantenía una tensa conversación con su padre, que lo había llamado a su despacho para pedirle explicaciones.

–¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? –le reprochó–. Ahora la noticia está en todas partes, Nathalie no da abasto intentando gestionar el impacto mediático.

–Lo siento mucho, padre. No teníamos intención de anunciarlo así, pero tenía que ayudar a Marinette.

Gabriel se volvió hacia él.

–¿Cuál es su relación con Cat Noir, de todos modos? –preguntó.

–Solo son amigos –se apresuró a responder él–. Cat Noir la aprecia porque... bueno, porque es muy fácil encariñarse con Marinette –confesó con calidez.

Gabriel le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

–Entiendo –dijo solamente–. Pero yo no te he dado permiso para tener novia, Adrián. Ni Marinette ni ninguna otra.

Él alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–No necesito tu permiso para salir con ella, padre –replicó–. La quiero.

Gabriel jugueteó un instante con el anillo que adornaba su dedo mientras lo observaba, pensativo. Finalmente suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

–Muy bien –se rindió–, pero no vais a hacer esto solos. Tienes una responsabilidad con la marca, Adrián. Debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices, y con cómo lo dices... y a quién.

–Pero...

–Hablaré con Nathalie para desarrollar un plan de comunicación. Decidiremos cómo, cuándo y dónde se os va a ver juntos. No concederás más entrevistas, y Marinette tampoco. Hablaremos con sus padres para aclarar la situación y decirles que a partir de ahora será Nathalie la que gestione vuestra relación con la prensa. ¿Queda claro?

Adrián no protestó, porque estaba tan aliviado de que su padre aprobase su relación con Marinette, a su manera, que no le importó aceptar sus condiciones. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó.

–Gracias, padre –murmuró.

Él desvió la mirada, un tanto incómodo.

–No me las des todavía. Tardaremos mucho en arreglar el desastre que habéis organizado tú y tu amiga.

–Gracias de todas formas –insistió él.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una locura para todo el mundo. En el vídeo que Alya había subido al Ladyblog, en el que Ladyclone interrumpía la entrevista y los tres amigos huían de la biblioteca mientras Ladybug y Cat Noir luchaban contra ella, Adrián y Marinette compartían el mismo espacio que los dos superhéroes, por lo que ya nadie podría sospechar que se trataba de las mismas personas.

Ellos, por su parte, se presentaron el lunes en el colegio cogidos de la mano, protegidos de los periodistas por el enorme guardaespaldas de los Agreste. Al principio la noticia de su relación causó sensación y se convirtió en la comidilla del colegio. Pero Adrián y Marinette se limitaron a actuar como si nada sucediese, como si el hecho de que ellos fuesen novios no resultase ninguna novedad. Y fue mucho más sencillo de lo que habían imaginado. Adrián descubrió que se sentía tan a gusto junto a Marinette que se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en aceptar lo que sentía por ella. Marinette, por su parte, parecía muy feliz también. Pero Adrián intuía que había algo que la preocupaba, aunque ella trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien.

Un par de días después, por otro lado, Lila se presentó en el colegio con su madre, y ella la obligó a confesar delante de todo el mundo todas las mentiras que había estado contando para llamar la atención.

–En realidad no conozco al príncipe Alí –empezó, muy roja, bajo la mirada severa de su madre–. Nunca he estado en el reino de Achús, y tampoco he asistido a ninguna cumbre de líderes mundiales...

Lila siguió hablando, ante el estupor de sus compañeros, que la miraban con perplejidad. Cuando finalizó, pidiendo disculpas a todo el mundo, Alya se volvió hacia Marinette:

–¡Tenías razón desde el principio! –susurró–. ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¡A mí me engañó completamente! Menuda periodista estoy hecha... –se lamentó.

–Bueno, no tiene mucho mérito –respondió ella–. Tuve suerte, porque la pillé en una de sus mentiras, pero es muy buena engañando a la gente.

–Yo creo que ha cometido un grave error –opinó Adrián–. Las mentiras no traen nada bueno. Tarde o temprano te acaban descubriendo, y es mucho peor, porque ya nunca más confiarán en ti.

Marinette desvió la mirada, incómoda.

* * *

Tardó unos cuantos días en poder visitar al maestro Fu para devolverle el prodigio del zorro. Cuando se presentó en su casa, el anciano le dirigió una mirada seria.

–Has corrido muchos riesgos, Marinette –le reprochó.

–Lo sé, maestro, pero tenía que hacerlo –respondió ella, entregándole el colgante–. Debía desenmascarar a Ladyclone y alejar las sospechas acerca de la identidad de Adrián.

El maestro Fu señaló una revista del corazón que reposaba sobre la mesita, y en cuya cubierta aparecía una fotografía de Adrián y Marinette juntos.

–¿No crees que así llamaréis demasiado la atención? –le preguntó.

–No es culpa nuestra que Adrián sea famoso –se defendió ella–. Además, usted ya lo sabía cuando lo escogió.

–Aún así, me parece arriesgado –opinó el maestro–. Él sigue sin saber tu identidad, ¿no es cierto?

–Sí –respondió ella–, y por eso he venido. No puedo seguir mintiéndole, fingiendo ante él que soy dos personas diferentes...

–Es necesario, Marinette.

–Es cruel –replicó ella.

El maestro Fu inclinó la cabeza.

–Entiendo que es difícil, pero todos debemos hacer sacrificios por el bien de la humanidad. Cuando derrotéis a Lepidóptero...

–No puedo esperar tanto –cortó Marinette.

El maestro entornó los ojos.

–¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a tu prodigio por él, entonces? –planteó.

Marinette suspiró.

–Lo haría por él, sí. Lo siento, Tikki –le dijo a su kwami. Se volvió hacia el maestro y añadió–: pero Adrián también tendría que devolver el suyo, y no quiero hacerle pasar por eso. Tiene que haber otra manera.

El maestro negó con la cabeza.

–Si la hay, yo no la he encontrado, Marinette.

–Por eso he venido a pedirle que me permita consultar el libro de los prodigios. Tiene que haber algo en él que nos sirva de ayuda. Y si lo hay, yo lo encontraré –concluyó, decidida.

Él la miró un instante y después suspiró.

–De acuerdo –concedió–. No puedo permitir que saques de aquí ninguna copia porque sería demasiado peligroso, pero puedes venir a estudiar el libro y ayudarme a descifrar las partes que todavía no he logrado desentrañar. Es posible que lleve tiempo, Marinette.

–Me da igual. No voy a rendirme.

El maestro asintió, satisfecho.

–No esperaba menos de ti –dijo.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Pues al final sí es posible que acabe hoy el fanfic! Me queda solo un capítulo y será corto, más bien a modo de epílogo. Si todo va bien y el ordenador no me da muchos problemas, podría subirlo en las próximas horas. Si no, ya sería a lo largo del fin de semana, si sobrevivo al estreno de Cat Blanc...


	30. And love will always find a way

Cat Noir corría por los tejados, pensativo. En el cielo lucía una bellísima luna llena, pero aquella noche no se había citado con Marinette. No solo porque evitaban verse cuando él estaba transformado, sino también porque, por extraño que pudiese parecer, había quedado con Ladybug.

Aquella tarde habían estado peleando contra un akuma; pero, tras vencerlo, la superheroína no había desaparecido enseguida, como tenía por costumbre, sino que le había pedido a su compañero que se reuniese con ella más tarde porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Cat Noir no imaginaba qué podía ser. Desde la batalla contra Ladyclone, por otro lado, Ladybug estaba diferente, más seria, más distante. El chico trataba de coquetear con ella, tal como le había dicho a Marinette que haría para despejar sospechas, pero Ladybug no estaba reaccionando bien. Si se hubiese mostrado molesta o irritada, como de costumbre, Cat Noir no se habría preocupado tanto. Pero ella parecía distraída, incluso melancólica. Y cuando por fin parecía que volvía a la realidad, lo reñía con desgana, como si sus pensamientos estuviesen muy lejos de allí.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Cat Noir había dejado de cortejarla. No solo porque estuviese con Marinette (después de todo, y aunque era muy feliz a su lado, su corazón aún latía un poco más deprisa cada vez que Ladybug le sonreía), sino porque estaba preocupado por su compañera y no tenía valor para seguir con aquella farsa. Pero Ladybug, tan enigmática como siempre, nunca le contaba qué era lo que le había robado la sonrisa. A veces se volvía para mirar a Cat Noir con una ternura que le cortaba la respiración, y otras veces lo evitaba sin ninguna razón aparente. En otras circunstancias, tal vez él se habría sentido molesto por su actitud. Pero había crecido y madurado mucho en los últimos tiempos, e intuía que su compañera no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

También estaba preocupado por Marinette. Llevaban varias semanas saliendo juntos y, ahora que el furor mediático se había calmado un poco, estaba disfrutando a su lado de una felicidad que nunca había creído que estuviese a su alcance. Y ella parecía muy enamorada también, pero a veces Adrián tenía la sensación de que trabajaba demasiado. A menudo aparecía por clase cansada, pálida y con ojeras, como si apenas hubiese dormido. Pero, igual que Ladybug, se negaba a explicarle en qué andaba metida. Adrián sospechaba que se trataba del portafolio que debía entregar al señor Agreste, y se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Y, aunque hacía todo lo posible por ayudarla, sentía que no era suficiente.

Ahora, sin embargo, debía centrarse en Ladybug y en lo que quiera que ella quisiera decirle. No estaba seguro de si serían buenas noticias, y por eso acudía a la cita con el corazón repleto de incertidumbre.

Cuando llegó a la azotea en la que habían quedado, sin embargo, se quedó sin aliento. Estaba toda adornada con rosas rojas y velas encendidas, como la noche en que Cat Noir había confesado su amor a Ladybug y ella lo había rechazado. Pero en esta ocasión era la superheroína quien lo estaba esperando a él, acodada en la barandilla, y a Cat Noir se le encogió el corazón. «Oh, no, Ladybug», pensó, conmovido. Desde el momento en que había empezado a ser consciente de sus propios sentimientos por Marinette se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría si se viese en aquella situación. Al principio había tenido dudas al respecto, pero ya no: si Ladybug se había enamorado de él por fin, tendría que rechazarla. Sintió un retortijón de culpabilidad. Después de todo, él había seguido cortejándola hasta hacía bien poco.

Inspiró hondo para armarse de valor y avanzó hasta situarse a su lado.

–buenas noches –saludó, y ella se sobresaltó ligeramente.

–Cat Noir –murmuró–. Gracias por venir.

Él miró a su alrededor.

–¿Has hecho todo esto... por mí?

Ella asintió con timidez.

–¿Te gusta?

Él desvió la mirada.

–Sí, pero... –Tragó saliva–. He de decirte que estoy saliendo con una chica. Lo siento, Ladybug.

Ella dio un ligero respingo.

–Yo... no tenía pensado tocar ese tema tan pronto, pero...

–¿Me he precipitado? Lo siento mucho. Quizá he asumido que...

–No, no, todo está bien. Solo... has adelantado los acontecimientos un poco, tal vez, porque... porque hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte y... Vaya, esto está siendo más difícil de lo que esperaba –confesó.

Cat Noir sonrió comprensivamente.

–No pasa nada. Habla, te escucho.

Ella inspiró hondo y, ante su sorpresa, le ofreció un macaron primorosamente envuelto en una bolsita transparente.

–Es para ti –dijo abruptamente–. Lo he hecho yo y es de maracuyá, tu sabor favorito... Y es muy especial, pero no solo por eso...

–No sabía que supieses hacer macarons –comentó él–. Ni que conocieses mis sabores favoritos.

Ella sonrió.

–Hay muchas cosas que sé de ti, Adrián... Ay, no –murmuró al ver que él abría mucho los ojos, alarmado.

–¿También... también sabes quién soy? –tanteó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–Esto no tenía que pasar así –murmuró, angustiada, y Cat Noir se dio cuenta de pronto de que estaba muy asustada.Y no era algo propio de ella.

La sujetó suavemente por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

–Eh, tranquila. Respira hondo y empieza por el principio, ¿vale?

Ella temblaba como un flan, y Cat Noir pensó de pronto que nunca la había visto así.

Ladybug trató de calmarse.

–Por el principio –murmuró–. De acuerdo. –Y, ante la sorpresa de su compañero, cerró los ojos y dijo–: Puntos fuera.

–¡Ladybug! –exclamó él–. ¿Qué...?

No pudo seguir hablando, porque el resplandor rosado reveló a Marinette, su Marinette, Marinette con el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y luciendo el precioso vestido que había presentado al concurso, la noche en que ambos habían bailado juntos en la terraza del hotel.

Cat Noir se quedó mirándola boquiabierto, incapaz de reaccionar. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose muy insegura de pronto.

–Lo siento –murmuró–. He intentado hacerlo todo más bonito, pero supongo que no hay manera de suavizar esto.

Parecía tan desconsolada que, naturalmente, Cat Noir tuvo que abrazarla. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro de angustia.

–Marinette –susurró él, aún perplejo–. ¿Eres... eres Ladybug? ¿Desde cuándo?

–Desde siempre –respondió ella–. Siempre he sido yo, no ha habido otra Ladybug desde que el maestro Fu nos escogió para portar los prodigios. Y me enamoré de ti... o sea, de Adrián, pero tú no te fijaste en mí, porque estabas enamorado de Ladybug, pero yo no lo sabía, y cuando descubrí tu identidad y me dijiste que solo era una amiga para ti, pensé que solo te gustaba como Ladybug, y no como Marinette, y por eso...

–Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? –cortó él, mareado.

–El maestro Fu me lo prohibió. Me dijo que, si alguna vez descubrías quién era yo, tendríamos que devolver los prodigios para que él pudiese elegir otros héroes. Porque es peligroso, porque si alguien más lo descubre...

–Pero... pero... me acabas de revelar tu identidad –dijo él, aún confuso.

–E-es por el macaron.

Cat Noir se separó un poco de ella para mirarla y descubrió que tenía los ojos húmedos. La besó en la frente y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ladybug, Marinette... qué más daba. Era la chica a la que amaba, y con eso era suficiente.

–¿Qué pasa con el macaron?–preguntó con suavidad.

Ella inspiró hondo.

–El maestro Fu dijo que podría contarte la verdad cuando derrotásemos a Lepidóptero –empezó–, pero yo no podía esperar tanto porque no quería seguir mintiéndote, así que me puse a investigar en el libro de hechizos... porque me acordé de las burbujitas...

–¿Las burbujitas? –repitió él, cada vez más perdido.

Ella asintió con los ojos brillantes.

–¡Las burbujitas verdes! ¿Has visto alguna vez lo que pasa cuando un kwami trata de pronunciar el nombre de su portador delante de un extraño?

–¡Ah! Sí, es un hechizo para mantener a salvo la identidad de los héroes. ¿Quieres decir...?

–Se me ocurrió que ese hechizo tenía que estar en el libro del maestro Fu –prosiguió ella, cada vez más emocionada–, de modo que lo buscamos, y cuando lo encontramos tratamos de descifrarlo, y luego estuvimos intentando reproducir la fórmula y... –sonrió satisfecha, señalando el macaron–. _Voilà_. Es como los que usamos para potenciar nuestros poderes, pero estos los tenemos que comer nosotros.

Cat Noir miró el macaron, perplejo, y después contempló a Marinette como si la viese por primera vez. Le acarició la mejilla, maravillado.

–Sí que eres Ladybug. De verdad.

Ella cruzó una mirada con Tikki, que flotaba a su lado. Cat Noir había estado tan centrado en la muchacha que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Marinette bajó la cabeza.

–¿No estás... no estás enfadado? Porque te rechacé, y luego te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo...

–¿Qué? ¡No! –Él la abrazó con fuerza–. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, Marinette. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, abrazados, hasta que Cat Noir alzó el macaron para mirarlo.

–Entonces, si me lo como... ¿no podré revelar tu identidad delante de otras personas?

–Eso es –asintió Marinette–. Y funciona: yo ya lo he comprobado.

–¡Un momento! Ha sido esta mañana ¿verdad? Cuando ibas a decir algo sobre Cat Noir, te has puesto a toser y te han salido burbujas verdes de la boca –recordó, perplejo–. delante de Alya y Nino. No eran restos de jabón por haber bebido agua de un vaso mal enjuagado, ¿verdad?

–No, era un experimento. Y funciona, Adrián. El maestro Fu dice que ahora podemos estar juntos, porque el hechizo impedirá que traicionemos al otro, incluso si nos akumatizan.

Cat Noir contempló un momento el macaron, lo desenvolvió y lo mordió. Marinette lo miraba, expectante.

–¿Está bueno? Quizá me he pasado un poco con la esencia de maracuyá porque no quería que pareciera una medicina...

–Está riquísimo, Marinette –la tranquilizó él con la boca llena.

Cuando terminó, la tomó de la cintura y la contempló con infinito cariño.

–¿Y todo lo demás...? ¿Las velas, el vestido, las flores...? ¿Mi preciosa novia quería sorprenderme con una velada romántica, por casualidad? –preguntó con picardía.

Ella se ruborizó.

–Era para celebrar... que podía contarte la verdad por fin, que Ladybug y Cat Noir podrán estar juntos también...

–Oh, eso sí que suena interesante. A Alya le va a encantar.

Marinette rió y se dirigió al reproductor de música que reposaba en un rincón. Cat Noir la contempló mientras lo ponía en marcha, intrigado.

Cuando las primeras notas de una melodía conocida resonaron por la terraza, el chico sonrió ampliamente.

–Garras fuera, Plagg –ordenó, y la magia del prodigio lo transformó de nuevo en Adrián.

Avanzó un par de pasos hacia Marinette, sin dejar de mirarla, y dijo:

–¿Te he comentado alguna vez que este es mi vals favorito?

Ella sonrió.

–Alguna vez –respondió.

Adrián se inclinó galantemente ante ella.

–¿Me concedes este baile, princesa?

Marinette le devolvió la reverencia.

–Por supuesto, caballero –respondió.

Adrián la tomó de la cintura y la miró a los ojos:

–Te quiero –le dijo–. Siempre te he querido.

Y mientras la música del vals los envolvía como una dulce caricia, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con ternura en los labios.

* * *

**NOTA:** ¡Se acabó! Este fic no termina con una batalla contra Lepidóptero porque quería hacer algo diferente, pero eso no significa que tenga continuación. O sea, no la tiene, este es el final. Ahora me tomaré un descanso mientras asimilo los últimos episodios de la temporada y pienso en nuevas historias. Por el momento no tengo nada nuevo planeado, pero si la temporada 4 se retrasa mucho, seguro que escribiré algo entremedias.

Espero que os haya gustado este fanfic. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en el camino. ¡Hasta la próxima historia! :)


End file.
